With Her and Without Bending
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Tahno has lost his bending and the rest of the krew are moving to the island. When things become too stressful, Korra ventures out to the city. Could a chance encounter with Tahno change everything? And if it does, will the others ever be able to accept him after the things he's done? Or will he be lost in a sea of darkness with Korra as his only light?
1. Aftermath

**I have officially fallen victim to the crack ship that is Tahorra. But I have no regrets! It's so sexy and tensiony and just ahhhhh...ANYWAY, I juat had to do something for them. So here it is. Enjoy!**

The arena was quiet now. Smoke still billowed from within and around it, but this almost seemed to add to the calm. It was proof that it was over, that all that remained was a silent cloud of destruction. All the people that had been there weren't even there anymore. They'd all scrambled for the exits during the incident and left the stands a ghost town.

The only thing that gave life to a dying situation was the two probending teams, Lin's police force, and Tenzin. But even with them, there was little movement. They mostly stood idly since the shock and anger had faded into dejection. They could not believe that this had happened. Amon was getting more and more powerful. Not even Lin's police force had been able of detecting them. What were they going to do?

There was a slight stir in the calm as the waters splashed gently against the side of the floor. But after this mess, even this slight sound was enough to grab Korra's attention. Her eyes darted to the source and her body instantly snapped into a tense fighting pose. Maybe there were still some equalists!

Instead of the dreaded enemy there came an even more hated being – Tahno. His arms thudded on the floor as he vied to get a grip and pull himself up. His hair was deflated by the water, dripping against his pale skin. His outfit clung to his skin and if someone looked hard enough they could have seen that faint quivers circulated his body. Most strikingly however his usual calm and smug eyes were full of shock and terror.

Korra noted all of this and untensed. Her arms fell down and a small smirk passed her lips. He was nothing like the Tahno from before. She stopped herself from saying anything though. She simply stared and waited. It was his turn to make the first move.

His teammates were not far behind. They mimicked his actions. The only difference was that their expressions were much more defeated. They did not have fear in their faces, only a bitter kind of acceptance. Misery was almost a tangible force around them.

Mako noticed them then. His eyes fell squarely on Tahno and he did not wait to speak. A sinister light came to his eyes and he quipped, "Look how the mighty Tahno has fallen." His lips twisted upward into a cruel smile. "From top douche to a pitiful nonbender."

Korra caught her breath at the harshness that Mako managed to spew out. What was he doing? Didn't he have any amount of pity for Tahno? Of course the guy was the ultimate douche and she wanted nothing more than to smite him from the moment she laid eyes on him, but…it was different now. He had faced Amon, just like her. But he…he didn't get away.

Tahno sent a sharp glare at Mako, but no words passed his lips. He feared if he opened his mouth his true feelings would seep into his tone. If all he did was act, then he was confident he could get through this. He could get out of here and be alone.

Bolin was looking at Tahno with a rather condescending stare, especially for him. Korra noticed it and was taken aback. What was he going to do? "Yeah!" Bolin piped up. His conscience told him this was beyond wrong and cruel, but the part of him the usually stayed dormant, the part that hated Tahno, was stronger. "After the way you cheaters played, it's what you get!" His words still held that bouncy child-like tone that took most of the bite from his words, so it wasn't half as bad as Mako.

Tahno's lips curled into a snarl and trembled noticeably. Whether it was from hurt or pure hatred Korra could not be sure. But from the way his eyes gleamed and brows shook as they pressed deep onto his eyes she guessed it was a mixture of both. Still he didn't say a word as he managed to get up on his knees.

The pose struck a thought in Bolin's head and because it was Tahno he couldn't keep it inside. "HA!" He pointed. "Bow before me!" Once it was out of his mouth he wished he hadn't said it. Guilt was slowly returning to his personality.

Mako chuckled at Bolin, missing his resulting guilty expression. "Yeah." He sneered, raising a foot over Tahno in order to bring it down on his back and knock him flat on his stomach. "How about a rematch now? We'll see who wins with the tables turned."

Korra couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" She snapped, pushing Mako a bit roughly. "You're being a jerk!"

Mako started, confusion etched in every inch of his face. "Excuse me!" He half laughed. His amused expression quickly became stern and hard, almost as if she were the one he was mad at. "I'm being a jerk!" He put his hand to his chest to indicate himself. "Have you not **seen** what he's been doing! He brought this on himself! It's what he gets!"

"No it isn't!" Korra snarled, getting up in Mako's face. It reminded her briefly of their fight outside of the arena before the kiss. "You don't understand at all!" Her fists quaked. She couldn't believe how worked up she was getting, and for Tahno of all people.

Mako's angry expression faltered briefly at how infuriated she getting over this. He hurried to catch his slip up and forced himself to stare back at her with an equal fire in his eyes. "Apparently not!" He growled. "Because to me you're being utterly ridiculous! It's like you hit your head or something!"

Korra's lips pulled back to reveal her bared teeth. "Shut up!" What she did next surprised even her. She let one of her fists unfurl and she reared back and slapped Mako across his face.

Mako was stunned into silence. His eyes were wide and a lot of the fight was sucked from him, as if her blow had sapped it from him by mere contact.

"You don't know what it's like," She hissed, "to have Amon right there, standing over you, when you have no way to escape." Her eyes were intense and her voice was chilling as she relived her own experience. "It's the scariest thing you'll ever go through, it numbs you, it makes you want to scream…but you can't. All you can do is pray that it won't be the end, that someone will save you." She scoffed at this last idea. "But no one does. And then he has you, his cold skin on your face." She raised a hand and slid her finger down his forehead.

Mako shivered at the contact. Her touch wasn't anything like she described, but the way she slid her finger across his skin tingled. It was rather sensual. Despite all this he remained ever silent just like Tahno.

Bolin watched intently, not really needing the description. He already knew what it was like to face Amon with that impending end and the feeling was unfortunately resurfacing. He shivered despite himself, suddenly chilled. He hadn't even had Amon touch him and he felt this bad. Now he really felt like the villain in all this, not Tahno.

Korra started to go on, but her mouth soon fell shut. She realized that she didn't know how it felt to be Tahno at this point. Her experience ended there because she was the Avatar. He had let her go. The fire then left her eyes and a sad dullness took its place as she looked over at Tahno.

Tahno was back up in his knees and his teammates were gone. He wanted to get up and leave too, but he was afraid to move any more would mean to gather their full attention. He wanted them to forget he existed and leave already. He wanted to go home. He didn't want them or their hate or even their pity.

Korra knew what he wanted, but she had to do this. "I hate you too." She reasserted, her eyes hard and mouth a flat line. Mako needed to know she did not like Tahno. "In fact, I don't feel bad for you personally. I agree, you are a prick and needed to be taught a lesson."

Tahno scowled darkly up at her. However, Korra could feel that beneath the scowl lied heartbreak and a boy who wanted to break down and cry.

"But as a bender…" She frowned deeply, her eyes shining with pity. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head slowly back and forth. "I can't say I know what it means to lose your bending…but I know even you don't deserve to be stripped of it."

Tahno wanted to get mad at her, he sure as hell still hated her enough to, but he just couldn't find it in him. Her words did something to him. Or perhaps it was just her voice. Instead of feeling anger, he felt immense sadness wash over him, more than he already felt. It was so strong he swore he felt a trance of tears build in his grey eyes.

Korra smiled sadly. "So even though you disgust me, I can still try and help you." She held out a hand to him. She wouldn't help him if he didn't want it, that was for sure. If he wanted to continue being a prick then that was his prerogative. But she'd at least give him the chance. After what had happened, it was the least she could do.

Tahno stared with clouded eyes at her offering. What was she doing to him? He was already on the verge of a breakdown. He didn't need to be tortured by her games. Like hell she'd help. After all he'd done there was no way. He made a face at her hand and helped himself up. "Whatever." He managed to squeeze out in something close to his usual tone, but he didn't dare make eye contact. Surely she'd see his true feelings that way.

Korra narrowed her eyes at his rejection. Of course he'd do that. Once she glimpsed his eyes though she sighed. She had to remember that his image was all he had anymore. Without bending, if he lost his image he'd be virtually nothing in his own eyes.

He walked stiffly away from them. His usual loose and confident posture was a thing of the past. It was all he could do not limp. He'd never admit it, but he'd been hurt more than just on the inside. The fall had been rough and he'd hit off the wall pretty badly. He was so ashamed.

"Tahno." Korra finally said his name. It felt strange on her lips.

Tahno was amazed at himself as he tilted his head back toward her.

"It's too bad, really." She was insane. She had literally lost her mind. She actually felt the need to kept on until she saw a trace of content in him, preferably in the form of a smile. "I guess I'll never know about those private lessons of yours." She couldn't help but smile a bit mischievously.

Tahno blinked in momentary confusion. Then his eyes softened and a hint of his trademark smirk came to his lips. It was all Korra wanted. He didn't know this, but he did sense that she was trying to be nice in her own way. Nevertheless he simply made a scoffing sound and turned back around and left.

Korra watched him a moment, noticing his limp, but she did not call him back. If he really wanted her to help, he'd have lingered. This was just another of his attempts to save face. So she let him go and turned back to her friends.

Bolin and Mako both gave her stupefied gazes. Bolin was especially shocked. He realized the context of the statement and knew what it entailed. Although it wasn't too hard for even an outsider to know. Mako just didn't want to believe it.

Korra smiled and shrugged her shoulders in innocence. "What?"

"Private lessons?" Mako growled with faint uncertainty and obvious jealousy ringing in his tone.

Korra snickered. "Yeah, private lessons." She walked toward him. "Do you not know what that it?" She feigned shock and laid a hand over her mouth to emphasize her point.

Mako's eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh, no. I know." He swallowed his quickly rising anger. "I'm just making sure before I go kill something."

Korra laughed lightly. "Oh, you." She patted him gently on the head like a dog. "One day maybe you'll get your own private lessons." She let her hand run from his head down the side of his face and to his shoulder as she walked past before she got so out of reach her fingertips finally fell from him.

Mako once again shuddered as her skin touched his face, even this slightly. She was doing it on purpose. She was being such a tease! And she knew he was with Asami! He growled rather loudly, his fists clenched and shaking terribly.

Bolin watched him with a grin. "Come on, bro." He patted his shoulder. "You know she's only kidding." He snickered at what he was about to do. "Those private lessons she gives aren't that great anyway!" And he bolted, cackling like a maniac.

Mako started. "What!" He roared, fully understanding the implications. Despite the fact he knew it was all a joke and Bolin hadn't done anything of the sorts with Korra, he was just in one of his moods. The slightest thing set him off, and so he was after Bolin.

Korra laughed softly at them. She was leaving now too. After today, everyone needed to rest. Tomorrow would certainly bring more hardships. And they needed to be ready for that, all of them – even the nonbenders.

**So, what do you think? Personally I don't think I did too great of a job on keeping them all in character. I don't know. Also, if I write more of them it'll just be put into this story. The 'chapters' won't all really connect, like my Mako and Bolin one, but they will all be Tahorra. Please review! :D**


	2. Alone

**Another one already? Yes, yes I need help. But I'm sure you all won't be upset by this. So enjoy!**

It had been a week since the incident and they hadn't made a move in any direction. The arena was still a place of destruction and fear and the city was still in a state of mass confusion and hysteria. The only thing that hid their feelings was their desire to prove Amon wrong. But even this only went so far. Riots broke out quite frequently. Rarely were they stopped. The city was losing all hope.

Not even Bolin and Mako were their usual selves. Or maybe they were but she just wasn't used to the them outside of probending. Their home had been destroyed so they were living with her and she saw them practically every moment of the day. It was almost more than she could handle. That's why she was where she was right now – approaching the probending arena.

It made her kind of sad to see it in such a state, but still she went. She needed a place where no one else would be, she needed to escape from the harshness that seemed to surround her everywhere else. This was the perfect place. Not even Bolin and Mako would be here now. It made her smile faintly.

Then she saw something. The closer she got, the clearer the form became. It appeared to be a person. She cocked her head and squinted her eyes to try and make out the face. Who on earth would be here now? It certainly wasn't a police officer. So who?

Finally realization dawned on her. The darkly clad figure could be no other than Tahno. She scowled faintly at the truth. Him of all people. She came here to relax and perhaps reminisce, not duke it out with pretty boy. For a moment she even considered turning and escaping before he noticed her. But then she swore she heard something.

Tahno sat on a bench out in front of the arena. It was turned sideways and he was looking straight ahead so he did not see Korra. Even if he had been facing her it is unlikely he would have noticed her. He was consumed with himself. His eyes were full of bitter sadness and welling tears yet at the same time they seemed to be empty, as if he were in another world entirely. His hands trembled before him as he stared blankly ahead and soft hiccups passed his lips.

That was the noise Korra was hearing. Was he…crying? She couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was as if she just walked into a private moment, only it was an open area. Tahno should have known better than to sulk here. Then again, she'd thought it would be empty here too, so honestly his logic was no different than hers. She made a face. What a creepy thought – them sharing the same thoughts. Ew…

Korra must have made a verbal sound because in the next instant Tahno jerked his head up and toward her. His eyes were wide and almost wild as they landed on her. He wanted to scream at her invading his space or at the very least demand to know what she was doing here, but nothing came out. All he could do was look at her with fear and tear filled eyes.

Korra shrank under his intense gaze. She'd never seen his eyes that way. They were always so calm, cool, and conceited. It caught her off guard even more than the time right after Amon had fled from the arena. Still she didn't leave. She actually walked closer. Whether it was with the intent of talking with him or just because she wished to be near this place she was not sure. Although she'd certainly deny it being the former.

Tahno watched her carefully for a moment. Shortly after that he halfway recovered himself and jerked his body completely opposite of her so she couldn't see his face. It also gave him the opportunity to furtively wipe at his eyes. No one would see him cry. No one!

Korra kept on walking. His blatant dislike for her presence made no difference. This was a public place after all. She had just as much of a right to be here as anyone else. If he wanted to truly be alone he should have stayed home.

Tahno grew stiffer by the second. Every footstep she took made a soft sound that sent a shiver up his spine. Surely she knew he didn't want her or anyone else her. She had to have seen it in his eyes. So why was she doing this? Why was she deliberately coming closer? If she just wanted to be here then she could go to the opposite side. Why here? Why him?

Korra saw how his body went rigid and she realized more than ever that she was not wanted. But she couldn't stop. Her mind barely controlled her body, she was just being carried by her legs. It was as if they wanted something different than she did. Yet…she knew deep down she too wanted this. She simply refused to admit it. It was easier to pretend she was being controlled.

As she came up right behind him, he finally spoke. "Go away." His voice was weak and strained. He hated himself for this too. He wished he didn't have to open his mouth. He wished she wasn't so dumb. Then he could have at least kept his image. Now even that was lost to her.

Korra frowned deeply and did not acknowledge his words. She plopped down right next to him, looking with intensity at the fourth of his face visible. "You know, coming here isn't going to bring your bending back." She murmured absently. It just sort of came to her. She felt that this was the only explanation for his presence.

Tahno started, gasping softly. That's what she thought? She truly believed he'd come here for that? How ridiculous! That had nothing to do with it! His brows pressed down deeply onto his eyes and his mouth twitched faintly in aggravation.

Korra sighed. "Ignoring me won't bring them back either." She added a bit cruelly. She knew him ignoring her had nothing to do with it. He ignored her because of who she was. He hated her. Still, she said it. She was just in one of her moods. Perhaps she thought joking would help. But this wasn't Bolin. Tahno was different, much different.

Tahno's eyes caught fire instantly. "Don't be stupid!" He snarled, still refraining from turning and looking at her. "That has nothing to do with it!" His figure trembled faintly. He was getting worked up again. He needed to calm down. He breathed deeply. Calm…calm.

Korra was slightly surprised by his outburst. One moment he'd seemed rather tranquil in his despair, the next he was on her. He hadn't actually touched her though, thankfully. At least it was only verbal attacks as of now. "Why else would you come here? It's destroyed. You can't go in. They won't let anyone in." There was a twinge of sadness in her words. She missed being in there, even if the tournament was over and playing actual games would not occur. Something about the place…it soothed her.

Tahno growled deep in his throat. "It's none of your business." He said brusquely. His fists clenched despite his efforts and they trembled much like his body. He was going to break. He could feel it. One more question from her and everything would be over for him. Not only would he no longer have bending, but he'd lose his image. Surely she'd rat about his fragile state just to be cruel. She totally had it in her. He didn't doubt it a bit.

Korra stared sadly at him. She truly wondered. She could not think of anything else that a person like him would want from a deserted place like this. "What? You miss the fans?" It seemed like a shallow desire, but he wasn't exactly a deep kind of person from what she'd seen.

Tahno finally lost it. He rounded on her on the bench and lashed his hand out to grip her collar with ferocity. "I. Said. It's. Not. Your. Business." He snarled through clenched teeth as he shook her. Then a strange sadness swept over him and his lip trembled and fresh tears tried to surface. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?" He voice was weak again, like a child who had been told they weren't loved.

Korra's eyes were wide with shock not only from his reaction but the way his voice changed so drastically. She'd never heard him or anyone else sound so defeated and pitiful. This was mostly due to her sheltered life. However she still was able to recognize all emotions, even if she had never seen them. But she was unable to react properly. She just stared.

Tahno stared right back at her, his eyes saddening further with every moment that she did not respond. She did. She thought he was some vain douche that cared only about himself. His grip tightened at the thought and his body shook harder. In a way she was right, but it wasn't exactly as simple as it sounded. His life was a mess.

Korra knew he was desperate for an answer, but she didn't know what to give him. The truth would only upset him more. So her lips remained tightly pressed together. Maybe he'd just get angry with her silence. Then she could fight back. Then he might become something like what he used to be.

Tahno's grip tightened further for a split second, but then it went completely slack. He bowed his head and choked sobs escaped from his throat. He tried to force them back, but they came anyway. And in the shadow of his face tears slowly started to slip from his eyes.

At first Korra didn't notice the tears, too stunned by the intense sobs. But once they slipped past the shadow of his bowed face, around the bottom of his nose, it was impossible to miss. The light pronounced them and the sight even made something catch in her throat. "Tahno…" She breathed.

"I'm not shallow…" He insisted, shaking his head back and forth. His voice was as pitiful as ever. While his words were not a question, he needed assertion. "I'm not…" He moaned.

Korra swallowed hard. She shouldn't make a move. She should honestly just leave him there. This was a personal thing, meant for people close to him. She wasn't that. Yet she felt glued to the spot. Worst of all she felt compelled to help. And the next thing she knew, she was.

Tahno sucked in a sharp breath as he felt their skin meet. Her smooth finger gently ran over his pale skin and wiped away the tears. He was shocked speechless for more than one reason. Mostly he was amazed that she would do this for him, but also it was a shock to know that someone like her – rough, tough, and unforgiving – could have such a soft touch.

Korra did both sides of his face. She went through the movements almost zombie-like. However she did know what she was doing. She was not possessed or mindless. She willingly brushed her fingers across his skin, his chilling, pale skin. But it really wasn't so bad. For him to be Tahno, it was nothing like she imagined.

As she removed her finger a soft whine passed his lips. He lifted his face and the shadow was removed, revealing his full shattered face. Traces of tears still remained and they were built up high in his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't slept in ages, and he was just an overall wreck. As much as he wanted to hide all this, he couldn't bear it any longer. "It makes me happy." He quivered.

Korra started. "What?" She hadn't been expecting him to speak.

"You…wanted to know." His voice shook uncontrollably, but he no longer cared. "I came b-because…it is the only pl-place I was e-ever…happy." He squeezed the last word out with much difficulty, more tears rolling down his face.

Korra stared with confusion into his tortured eyes. What? What about those girls? Or his teammates? Didn't they make him happy? Or his family! Certainly he had family to be with. But…he sounded so sincere in his misery. "Tahno…I…" She didn't know. She didn't know how to fix this, to fix him.

Tahno buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder. His whole body shook with intensity, wracked by the ever increasing sobs. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Mostly he supposed he wanted to be able to have someone who he could call a friend, who he could trust to be there for him and not condemn him even in his worst moments – like this moment. But Korra…he didn't know. He was so confused.

Korra breathed outward heavily. She couldn't take it any longer. Watching him made her want to cry too, even as much as she hated him. So she took one more breath, this time inward, and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his shaking figure and pulled him to her. She then rested her head against his. She remained silent though. Words would only hurt.

Tahno was caught off guard by her strange action, but it didn't take long for him to melt into her. He threw his arms around her and clung on tightly, his body shaking as powerfully as ever. He then lowered his head into the crook of her neck and nuzzled the area gently, seeking the comfort he remembered getting from his mother so long ago. It was one of the few good things she'd done for him in his life. After that…it had turned to hell.

Korra rubbed his back with care. Her mother used to soothe her this way, so she figured it was worth a shot. If it didn't work though, she wasn't sure what she could do. She was never good with comforting people, she was much better at getting under their skin or pissing them off. Comforting…just took a gentler person. It was something she had never been.

Tahno breathed shakily through his sobs. But he was actually getting better. The sobs ebbed ever so slowly and his streaming tears trickled slower. They all still happened, but he was no longer a completely devastated individual. Korra's simple action was helping. And she wasn't showing the slightest sign of disgust or hate. She was really helping him…he could scarcely believe it. Dare he say it even made him…happy?

Korra didn't notice at first, but her cheeks were wet too. Traces of tears had formed and slipped from her eyes. She didn't know why, but they were definitely there. Perhaps she really felt for him, maybe even personally. Could it be…was he not such a horrible person after all? Did something make him this way, make him die to hide it? She held him tighter. How awful.

Tahno responded to her by burying his face deeper. He face was pressed so far into her neck that now he swore he could smell her. She had a distinct scent of berries mingled with sweat. She must have been practicing before this. It was a nice smell. It made him breathe easier.

Korra had calmed him greatly, but she felt she could do better. So she tentatively brought one of her hands up to the back of his head. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, completely missing how sensual this was. At this point Tahno was not some cocky pervert, he was just a boy who needed help. This was her help.

Tahno shuddered at her touch. Even when it wasn't against his skin, it still had him reeling. Again, she surprised him. She really wasn't just the Avatar. She was a person, just like anyone else. She had the ability to heal and hurt, to comfort and torment. And she was using this now to help him when she could easily, and probably wanted to, hurt him. This realization made him smile faintly.

Korra felt his body untense greatly. His grip around her also loosened. He was nearly himself again. The only thing remaining of his breakdown were faint sobs and the remnants of tears staining his face. For some reason she found herself smiling at this. It felt good to help someone, even Tahno.

After a few more minutes, Tahno pulled back. He released her and faced her fully, not half as ashamed at his tear stained face. She was the closest thing to a friend he had now. She was the one that he would allow to see him, all of him. He wouldn't ever tell her this, but he figured she knew it anyway. She was smart.

Korra offered a soft but still sad smile. She could find no words to break the silence. Nothing fit. The perfect filler was simply their stares passing to the other. That, and her next action. She raised and hand and laid it on his shoulder reassuringly. _You'll be alright. _She said with her touch.

Tahno tentatively lifted his hand and laid it on top of hers. _Thanks… _He silently replied, squeezing her hand gently.

They stayed like that for a moment, but Korra soon pulled away. She stood up slowly and turned away with a similar speed. She figured he'd be alright now. At least he wasn't crying anymore. Leaving would not leave her guilt ridden. But after taking a few steps she stopped again. She looked back at him and opened her mouth, "You know…" She hesitated, but then said it anyway, "You don't have to be alone. You could always visit Air Temple Island."

Tahno started ever so slightly. At this point it was harder to be truly surprised by her. He smiled slightly and thoughtlessly wiped away his tears in front of her. "Yeah…" He murmured. Really he didn't think so, not with the bending losers staying there now. She might have pity for him and maybe even a little bit of something more, but they still loathed him. To show his face around there would most certainly mean death, especially without his bending. Still, it was her thought that counted.

Korra smiled with sincerity back at him. She knew what he was thinking, but she still hoped. She hoped that he might wander there despite himself. Besides, he didn't need to worry about Bolin and Mako. She'd stand up for him. Yes, as insane as it sounded, she would. After all, he wasn't so bad. He just had bad things happen to him. With that, she left. Her thoughts never really left Tahno and somehow she knew his thoughts didn't leave her for a while either.

This scared them both. What was happening to them…?

**So, what do you think? I personally love this moment way more than the first one. I hope they're still pretty close to in character. I'd hate to mess them up. x.x Please review! :D**


	3. Jealousy

**Before I say anything I must say...I'M SO SORRY MAKO! You'll understand when you read it. But if you don't, I'll explain at the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

It had been about a week since Tahno's breakdown and Korra hadn't seen him since. In a way she was disappointed, but at the same time she knew it was illogical for her to be. Tahno wasn't the kind of guy to come so far out of his way, especially for someone like her. And even if he for some reason did want to come for her, he wouldn't come simply because of Bolin and Mako.

The more she thought about it, the more she found herself getting irritated at the brothers. If not for them maybe she'd be able to see how he was doing without having to search him out. She made a face. She'd never do that. It would make it seem like she **wanted** to see him. Ha! That was ridiculous. She shook her head at the idea.

"Hey." She heard a voice. The sound made her grot her teeth and a scowl come to her face instinctively. It was Mako. Her reaction was just further proof of her irritation with their unknowing involvement. "What're you doing out here?"

It was an innocent question, she knew it. Still, she couldn't help but sound harsh. "What does it look like? I'm sitting." She plopped her head down into the palm of her hand and stared intently at the horizon. She found the need to find a distraction. She didn't want to be snarky with him.

Mako frowned deeply. "What's wrong with you?" He sounded just as harsh as she did. He wasn't one to take her attitude like Bolin did so frequently. "You've been acting like I killed your cat or something!" He really did care about her and wanted to know the truth, but he wasn't good at going about it.

Korra started slightly. "My…cat?" She stared at him as if he were stupid. She shook her head as if to clear her mind of the horrible comparison. "Well, anyway…" She brought her gaze back to the horizon. "You're really just being ridiculous. I'm the same as I've always been." She insisted, holding her head a bit higher.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You never acted this way up until a week ago." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "It was right after you snuck off to-"

Korra's eyes shot open. "Snuck off!" She snapped, rounding on him. "You act like I'm some kind of prisoner! I don't **have** to stay here you know! I can go out and do whatever I want!" She shoved her face closer to his. "You don't own me."

Mako's eyes narrowed. He glared right back at her. "It's sneaking!" He insisted, their noses touching as he moved his head closer in an attempt to restore his dominance. "Anything you do and refuse to tell others about afterward is sneaking!"

Korra made a sound that said 'that's not fair' and she pulled away from Mako. "You didn't ever ask." She growled through gritted teeth. She then slung her head to the side and shoved her nose in the air superciliously, as if she'd beaten him.

Mako sighed in utter aggravation. "Fine." He smiled smugly at her. "Then where did you go? Hm? Enlighten me."

Korra felt a shiver run up her spine. The way he said it and even the way he worded it reminded her all too much of Tahno – the old Tahno. While before the incident at the arena this would have repulsed her, now it just made her miss Tahno's presence more.

"Korra." Mako pressed, a hint of annoyance evident. He didn't like it when she ignored him. That was worse than their arguments. Honestly the arguments were quite enjoyable. But this – the way she stared almost vacantly – this was not satisfying in the least. "KORRA."

Korra jumped slightly, swirling her head around to face his. "Huh? What?" She had unintentionally drifted away from the scene. Trying to ignore him was surprisingly easy. All she had to do to lose her sense of place was think about the arena – about how she had defended Tahno from Mako and Bolin. Then she slipped away from here, back to that moment.

Mako growled softly. He didn't want to really get mad at her. He just wanted to understand. "I asked where you went before."

Korra grimaced. "Hmph!" She swirled her head back away from him. "It's none of your business." She knew that by refusing to tell she had forfeited victory. Now he would accuse her of sneaking around again. Really she kind of was. She admitted it. But really, how could she tell him the truth? Oh, I was just out comforting Tahno. Yeah, we hugged, shared a moment, all that good jazz. No! Absolutely not!

"See!" He pointed a finger at her. "I knew you were sneaking around!" She knew it. He immediately went there.

"Congratulations." She replied coldly. "You get the prize for still not knowing squat." She smirked despite herself. "Bye now!" She patted him shortly on the head and ran off. She had had enough of waiting around for Tahno anyway. She'd just go practice some air bending. It was always good for getting her mind off of everything but either anger or peace. It was a tossup which it would be.

Mako stared blankly after her for a moment, a bit stunned by her sudden departure. Once his mind caught up with him he shook his head fervently and jumped up. "Hey! Wait!" He demanded. He refused to let her get away. He would figure this out. What did she do? What was she hiding?

A few hours had passed since then and Mako had learned nothing. All he gained was an unquenchable anger at her stubbornness. He'd eventually given up and left her alone and was now doing pretty much nothing. He had no idea what was headed his way.

Tahno had been stuck on her words since the moment she left him. He played them on repeat in his head, trying to find even a hint of a lie or teasing in them. He wanted a reason to hate her and more importantly a reason not to go. Alas, it was no use. The more he listened to her sweet voice, the more he saw that she was nothing but sincere.

Even now he drifted back. _You know…you don't have to be alone. _It hurt. She was right, he was hopelessly alone. But her truthful words weren't even close to enough to cause any amount of hate in him. She didn't mean it that way. It was obvious by her next words. _You could always visit Air Temple Island._ Yes, yes he could. But no! No he couldn't! He shook his head vigorously. Those stupid bending losers. Besides, it wasn't like he **wanted** to go. It was just…anything was better than being alone.

He sighed softly to himself as he sat out by the docks. He'd made it this far. He'd been watching the boats come and go for hours now. He just couldn't get himself to take that last step and ride the boat to the island. Every time he got up to do it he was hit with a sickening feeling and he immediately sat back down. Now was no different.

The men on this next boat were yelling about it being almost time to depart. Tahno's body ached to join them. It wouldn't be hard. It was the end of the journey that would have him a mess. He tentatively stood anyway. He could do this, he knew he could. He breathed steadily in and out. Yes…he could, and he would.

He walked quickly over to the boat. He paid what he had to, even though as he was now the price was incredibly high, and went onboard. He settled down in a seat and stared intently out to the island as he waited. He would be there soon. Now that he overcame his indecision it was only a matter of time. He breathed heavily. It would be ok. She had protected him from them before at the arena and comforted him despite all odds. She would surely stand up for him if it came to it now.

Not long after he was there. He stood stiffly on the outskirts of the island. No one was around, of course. He hadn't expected a welcoming party. She probably didn't care whether he came or not anyway. In fact, he doubted she had thought about him all this week. Surely she had more important things to do. He was no doubt at the bottom if on it at all.

He shook his head as his thoughts went downhill, hoping the action would shake his doubts away. He then slowly started to walk in the right direction. The house she resided in grew larger all the while. It would only be a few more minutes. This made him smile ever so slightly. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to see her, to have her tell him things would be alright. He needed that right now.

As his happiness level slowly rose, he was met with a pair of shrill voices. "Hey! Look!" One said.

"It's a guy." The other said a bit more defensively.

Tahno snapped out of his daze and looked toward the sound. Not far in front of him stood two girls. He didn't know them and they were much younger than him. He raised a brow at them. He wondered if they were that Tenzin guy's. It didn't even cross his mind that they would cause him problems. "Who're you?" He prodded gently, especially for him.

The smaller girl made an intensely displeased face. "Humph!" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "Like I'd tell you!" Her face twisted even more, her brows far down on her face and lips puffing out greatly.

"Yeah, you jerk bender." The bigger girl growled coolly. She refused to make eye contact and her arms were crossed just like her sister's.

Tahno stared strangely at them. Did they know him? Probably. His face was everywhere even before his bending was taken from him. He didn't doubt they watched a lot of his matches either. Everyone knew the champions. But if that were the case they should be indifferent or pitying him. It wasn't like he cheated every game – just that one.

"You look dumb." The bigger girl snorted. "What? You forget who lives here?"

"No…" Tahno said slowly, carefully. He wasn't sure what these girls were talking about. For all he knew even this simple answer could somehow be wrong.

The smaller girl laughed despite herself. "Then you must want to get beaten!" She pointed at him. "Cause Korra hates you!" The two girls were unaware of recent developments and were going purely off of what Korra had told them the day after they met in the restaurant. Of course Korra wouldn't tell them the new good things, it was too embarrassing.

Tahno sucked in a soft breath. What? He was so confused. "No…she doesn't…" He shook his head slowly. It couldn't be true. She had asked him to come. There was no reason for her to change her mind. Or was it true that she had simply went through the motions a week ago, not really wanting to see him again? He felt hurt and anger well up within him at the thought.

Jinora saw his rising feelings and quickly concocted a plan. She smirked to herself and then said, "Yeah, just the other day she was going off about you." She lied. She figured since Korra had only said mean things before that nothing would be different at this point. Besides, the look on his face was kind of funny.

Ikki, as young as she was, saw something her sister didn't. There was a gleam in his eyes that seemed particularly threatening. It made her shudder slightly. "Jinora…" She muttered, tugging at her sleeve. As fun as this guy's confusion was, they needed to leave him alone.

Jinora ignored her sister. She pulled her arm away from her. "She'll probably kill you on sight."

Tahno's mouth twitched strangely. His eyes were narrowed into thin slits and his fists were clenched furiously. He didn't know who he was angrier with – these girls for telling such lies or Korra for possibly lying to him. He trusted Korra more, so he was inclined to aim his feelings at the girls.

Ikki grabbed at her sisters sleeve again. "Jinora!" She whined, pulling as hard as she could.

Tahno was so consumed by his feelings that he temporarily forgot about his lack of bending. He reared his arm back and swung it in a way that normally would have produced a whip of water. Unfortunately, nothing resulted. He stared stunned for a moment, more shocked by his memory than anything. Of course nothing would happen. He was so stupid.

Jinora and Ikki cringed simultaneously, a shrill cry escaping their lips in anticipation. Only nothing came. They slowly opened their eyes to see what had happened. All that was there was the jerk bender. Now however the anger had drained away. All that was left was defeat.

Tahno slumped noticeably. A new sadness had entered his eyes and his lips turned down into a deep frown. How could he forget? He struggled to keep his lip from trembling. He swore no one would see him bend and break, at least no one but Korra. No one else was good enough.

Jinora and Ikki eyed his suspiciously for a minute before deciding. "You can't bend!" Ikki was the one to voice the truth. Her eyes were wide and full of disbelief. "What! You have to be able to! The guy Korra talked about could!"

Jinora elbowed her in the side. "Ikki!" She bent down and whispered in her ear, "That's the guy from that probending match. The one who lost his powers." She hadn't realized Korra's jerk and been synonymous with that poor guy. Still…Korra hadn't said anything positive about this jerk since the incident, so if anything she only pitied him like the rest.

"Oh!" Ikki squeaked. She knew they should have left him alone. Then again, he was the one who walked in on their game. It's not like they sought him out.

Jinora smirked. She knew it was wrong to mock, especially when it came to something so tragic. Still, the stories told to her concerning him were enough to have her believing that as much of a jerk this guy was, he needed a little cruelty. It's not like she was naturally cruel. There was just something about him. It compelled her. "Guess you're not such hot stuff anymore, huh?" She scoffed.

Hatred flickered in Tahno's dull grey orbs. His fists clenched and shook angrily and he was becoming consumed by his feelings again. He had completely forgotten about Korra at this point. All he knew was that these people – these children – were making fun of him. No one made fun of him. And in the next instant his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Jinora's shirt.

Jinora jumped away and turned to run away, but he snatched the back of her outfit. As she was met with resistance she squealed loudly. "Let me go!" She demanded, flustered and a bit afraid. He may not have powers, but he was still much bigger than her. "Now!"

Ikki's eyes were wide and full of fear. She wanted to help but she didn't know how. So she simply ran. She hoped to find someone to help, but felt doubt in her abilities. Still, she ran. She called out for Korra in particular. She'd be able to handle this.

Tahno lifted the brat off her feet. She started kicking like crazy. It was a bit amusing, but mostly he was too angry to find it funny. "Who's better now?" He hissed in her face.

Jinora glared knives into him. She also trembled faintly. Then an idea struck her. A bright look came to her eyes and she grinned devilishly. She took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "MAKO!"

Tahno started at the volume she managed to achieve as well as the name she used. Mako? Mako! Oh, shit. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of the fiery bender. He really didn't want to meet him, at least not without Korra. Now he had practically guaranteed an encounter.

"MAKO!" She screamed again and again.

Tahno released her in the next instant. He didn't want this. He backed away quickly and looked around desperately. There was nowhere for him to hide or run. The island was too open for that. Not to mention he didn't know anything about the layout. He was screwed.

Jinora smirked back at him before she shot into a run. She knew where to go. Unlike Ikki, she watched Mako almost constantly. After two weeks she knew his schedule perfectly. "Mako!"

Mako came perked as he swore he heard someone calling for him. He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew that if this was some sort of game the children were playing they were so going to get it. They'd done this countless times over the last two weeks, so he was pretty aggravated and well accustomed to it. The best thing to do – ignore it. So he watched vaguely, but mostly kept on thinking on Korra.

Jinora came flying around the corner in the next instant. She nearly tripped, but caught herself with her air bending. "Mako!" She cried, looking perfectly terrified all the while.

Mako shot up from where he sat. "What is it!" He knew their games as well as real fear – this was definitely the latter. Something must have happened. He held his breath. He hoped it wasn't too serious. He had grown strangely attached to the children over the short two weeks and shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to them.

Jinora ran full force into him. She hugged him tightly for an instant and jerked her head up to stare fearfully up at him. "I-It's back there!" She quivered. "There's a guy here! It's the jerk!"

Mako stared intently at her, confusion etched on his face. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. The jerk? Was it someone her age? "Who-"

She cut him off. "The guy who can't bend anymore!" That was the only way she knew how to describe him. Korra would have known without this info, but Mako had not been here to hear the stories. So this was her only hope.

Mako's eyes shot open and fury set in instantly. "Tahno." He gasped in disbelief. What was he doing here? More importantly, why was he here? What possessed him to cross into territory he knew his enemies occupied? And who did he think he was attacking children!

"Mako!" She stepped back and tugged at his arm.

Mako seethed. "Stay here!" He ordered. He shot into a run and was gone in the blink of an eye. Maybe he wouldn't have been so eager to go after Tahno if he had just been around doing nothing. Sure, even this annoyed him, but Korra said they had to be nicer. But this, this was too much. He'd make Tahno sorry he even thought about coming.

Jinora stayed for a minute or two, but then she couldn't stand it any longer. She ran after him. She wanted to see what he'd do to the jerk. Tahno was it? Whatever. He was in so much trouble though. Mako would get him good.

Tahno hadn't gone far. He wandered a bit, but mostly was in the same spot. He was afraid moving would only bring him closer to Mako. Sure it might lead him to Korra too. But it certainly wasn't worth the risk. So that was where he was when Mako came into view.

Tahno quivered. He couldn't even feel his legs. He felt nearly as hopeless as the moments Amon had stood before him. He couldn't be stripped of his bending, but Mako was completely capable of killing him on the spot. Tahno was sure that girl had told some lie too, so there would be not pity.

Mako stopped short of Tahno, breathing heavily. "You." He hissed. "You scum." His hands were encompassed with fire. He wasn't about to hold back. "I knew you were bad, but not this bad."

Tahno stared with angry confusion at Mako. "I didn't do anything." He said evenly, much to his surprise. He really hadn't done anything. He had simply grabbed her stupid cape thing. Korra…Korra…where was she!

Mako refused to believe it. "Liar." He launched himself at Tahno.

Tahno found control then in the moment of desperation. He jumped back, Mako's punch narrowly missing him. He stumbled as he jerked backward and he fell back on his butt. He grunted softly, but he was too concerned with the danger that was Mako to notice the faint pain.

Mako did not miss a beat. He aimed and twisted to come down on Tahno.

Tahno ducked and rolled out of the way. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run. He didn't want to be branded a coward, but he wasn't stupid. This was a fight he could not hope to win. Perhaps if it was long ranged fire attacks he could, but even then it was slim. But hand to fire hand? No way.

Mako didn't hesitate to follow. He sprinted after Tahno.

Tahno soon found out that he was in fact faster than the fire bender. He smiled confidently at the revelation. This meant he would be ok. All he needed was to find Korra. He opened his mouth to call her name, but quickly snapped it shut again. He glanced backward. No…he couldn't be that weak. He'd have to simply hope.

They'd been running for a few minutes and Mako was sick and tired of it. He growled loudly and decided that he had had enough. With his next step he leapt forward, within arm's reach of Tahno. In the next instant he lashed his arm out to snatch Tahno's wrist.

Tahno was met with a sudden resistance. It was so unexpected that if it hadn't been holding him, he would have toppled over from the change in speed. He jerked his head backward to see what he knew would be there. Mako had him.

Mako smirked darkly at the non-bender. He would not deny it. He'd always wanted to wipe the floor with Tahno. This gave him the perfect opportunity. Yes, he would enjoy this.

Tahno wasn't sure what Mako planned to do, but he was petrified. His heart beat like a drum in his chest, threatening to burst out with every pulse. If only he'd stayed at the docks. If only he hadn't let Korra's words deceive him. If only he hadn't thought that she was his friend. Then this wouldn't be happening.

Mako forced Tahno down to his knees as his palm heated up suddenly. It was like a stove eye. Soon it was burning against Tahno's skin. Mako knew it not only because of his tensing expression but because Mako could feel the power in his hand. It didn't hurt like it would anyone he touched, but he knew when he was putting out an unbelievable amount of heat.

Tahno closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth to hold the scream in. His whole body shook with the pain originating in his arm. The burning even seemed to spread from the mark. He ached. He almost wished Mako would kill him instead. It was torture. Then he could take it no longer – he screamed.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere a whip of water struck out at Mako. It knocked Mako clear off his feet. He had so little time to react that he couldn't even release Tahno. So he went down with him. The only thing that kept Tahno from crashing into Mako was the way he twisted his body. Instead he hit the ground.

"Mako!" She shrieked before Mako could move, her eyes ablaze. "What are you doing!" Her clenched fists trembled uncontrollably.

Mako groaned loudly. He sat up slowly, rubbing his aching head tenderly. "Korra…" He mumbled, staring vacantly over at her. His sense of place returned after a minute or two and then his anger followed with a vengeance. "What the hell!" He yelled back. "What's the matter with you! Knocking me down like that!"

"Me!" She screamed back. "You're the one who's insane! What do you think you're doing to poor Tahno!" Her feelings slipped off her tongue in her upset state. She barely noticed until she saw his expression.

Tahno's eyes widened. What? Poor him? Did she really just say that? It made him sound so pathetic! Yet…it also proved that those girls were full of shit. He knew she wouldn't turn around and hate him after their moment.

Mako's eyes bulged out of his head. "Poor Tahno?" He repeated, speaking Tahno's thoughts. He was in utter disbelief. "Poor Tahno!" He jumped up. "He is anything but poor!" He pointed at the fallen boy. "He's a scumbag! He attacks children!"

Korra opened her mouth to snap back, halting at his last words. "What?" She growled. "Tahno…wouldn't do that." She said slowly, carefully.

Jinora walked up from out of nowhere to stand beside Mako. She held onto him and stared sadly at Korra. Her eyes told it all. Tahno had done something enough to frighten her. That or she was one hell of an actor.

Korra shook her head, slowly at first. Then the movement became more vigorous and full of passion. "No!" She yelled. "No! He wouldn't! He didn't!" Her teeth were bared and she looked to be somewhere between attacking Mako and bursting into tears.

Mako scowled darkly at her. "It is." He growled. "Jinora came and got me."

Korra shook with mixed emotions. "No!" She refused to believe it. She jerked her head over to stare intently at Tahno. Her eyes begged him to tell her it wasn't true.

Tahno still gritted his teeth from the intense burn on his arm. He knew if he spoke then he'd sound pained and stupid. So he simply shook his head, his eyes full of hope and fear. He hoped she'd understand, but he feared she wouldn't believe him. She and Mako were good friends. She and Tahno were barely friends if that much.

Korra understood. She swiveled her head back toward Mako. "Don't lie to me!" She snarled. Her eyes were full of anger and betrayal. She was so furious she didn't want to even look at him anymore. She huffed and dropped down on the ground next to Tahno to gently help him into a sitting position.

Tahno cringed even at her soft touch. She came too dangerously close to his wound. He even shied away instinctively. He felt ashamed of that near instantly, but it was mostly because Mako was still there – judging.

Then it hit him. "That's it." Mako breathed. "That's what you were doing!" He pointed at her angrily. It made him furious just thinking about it. "You were sneaking off with him!"

Korra's soft eyes caught fire as she turned them on Mako. "Shut up!" She shrieked. "Just shut up!" She sent a whip of water at him. "You don't get anything! Tahno he-" She hesitated, glancing at him as if in shame. "He's not a bad person."

Tahno stared intently into her eyes. They seemed so sad. Still, her words made him feel a little better despite her suffering. He felt guilty for this, and mindlessly reached out and hugged her gently. He hoped she got the same comfort from the touch as he did. He almost forgot his agonizing pain it was so sweet.

Mako seethed. He wanted to tear Tahno's arm off. He wasn't allowed to touch her! "I told you! He attacked them! He attacked Jinora and Ikki!" He was getting sick of her resistance. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't used to be this way. And their arguing wasn't fun anymore. He just wanted her to see the truth.

Korra responded to Tahno briefly by giving him a soft smile, but her attention was quickly drawn to Mako. "STOP IT!" She ordered. It was no longer a plea. She demanded obedience. "Jinora and Ikki just misunderstood! Because I…I told them awful things about him before." She shut her eyes and jerked her head away from both boys. She hated what she'd done.

Tahno dropped his eyes to the ground. He understood now. They had been acting on her previous sentiments. Although that older girl had said something about a few days ago, which was obviously a lie. He had a right to be irritated at her for that.

"True things." Mako pressed. "He's no good Korra. You need to get him away from here." He paused as if he might end it there. Then he added, "Or I will."

Korra glared heatedly up at him. "No you won't." She growled, rising to her feet with Tahno. "If you want to touch him, you'll have to get through me first." She smirked faintly. "And I know you can't hurt me. She left Tahno's side to walk up and shove her face inches from Mako's. "Unless of course you're touching my lips." She touched two fingers to his lips and swiftly turned away. As fun as flirting was, she needed to pay attention to Tahno. "Are you alright?"

Tahno glanced down at his arm. No. He quickly shoved his injured arm behind his back. "Yes." He said coolly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Ever since their moment he had been feeling a bit more like himself. He was able to act indifferent easier as well as put off a little bit of his old 'better than you' vibe.

Korra frowned deeply at him. "Because I saw what he was doing to you." She gave him a disapproving look. "Now let me see it." She held out her hands.

Tahno's gaze flickered to Mako. He was boring holes into him with his eyes. If Korra wasn't separating them he was sure Mako would have attacked him by now. "No, really." He insisted. He didn't need to give Mako another reason to hate him. Getting close to Korra was obviously one of his buttons. He'd have to remember that for later, but for now, with no way to protect himself, he needed to remember not to do it.

Korra's hand snapped out and took a hold of Tahno's arm.

Tahno let out a sharp cry, jerking away from her. A wave of pain flew through him and he couldn't help but reveal his wound in order to let his other hand soothe it. Not like she believed his words anyway. She'd have seen it sooner or later.

"Sorry!" She yelped, jerking her hand back to her chest.

Tahno shook his head faintly. "Don't worry about it." He didn't look at her. He was trying to seem as uninterested as possible.

Korra saw the problem. "Mako." She breathed sweetly, a jolting change. It caught Mako off guard. "Why don't you go and find Ikki." She proposed. "She looked like she needed some comfort."

Mako was no fool. He saw the threat in her eyes and hidden beneath the tone of her words. SO he gave up. He finally just quit. "Fine." He grumbled, turning away to leave. Before he did he shot one last deadly look Tahno's way. Then he was gone.

Korra's demeanor shifted instantly upon his departure. A certain gleam came to her eyes and her lips turned upward more genuinely. "Ok." She grabbed his good arm. "Now come on." She led him off in the direction of the docks.

Tahno frowned faintly as she took the lead. Nevertheless he let her take him where she desired. He liked seeing that smile on her face. He actually felt it was his job to keep it there. And if that entailed letting her control him, he'd allow it. At least in this moment.

Korra took them far, all the way back to the beach. Once there she finally released Tahno and settled down on the edge of the sand. She stretched her legs out so that the water gently lapped at her feet. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, letting the power of water flow through her. It made her feel even more at one with her element – touching it.

Tahno did not follow suit. He stared resentfully at the movements of the waves. They mocked him and his sudden inability to control them. Even worse he could no longer feel the pull of the ocean. He was sure that was what Korra was feeling and basking in at the moment. Her completely relaxed expression and loose position told all. Was she mocking him too?

Korra was so relaxed and in tune with her immediate surroundings that she easily felt that Tahno had not moved with her. "What are you doing?" She breathed. She took in a deep breath and let her eyes open again. "Aren't you going to sit with me?" Her blue orbs flickered up to his face.

Tahno gazed with a hard look down at her. Her face was infuriating. It was so perfect, while his was so pale. Her eyes were brighter than stars and eager, his were dull and pained. Her smile was soft, he wore a permanent frown. He saw it now more than ever. It was because of the water – the water that a couple of weeks ago would have meant nothing to him, but now meant everything.

Korra's face fell faintly. "Tahno?" She cocked her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

There was genuine concern in her words and it made even his bitterness waver. He sighed heavily. "Why'd you bring me here?" His voice wasn't cold, but it was defeated. He was slipping back, back into the dark.

Korra pushed herself up to her feet. "It always helps me relax." She saw him sneer at her perceived selfishness and hurried to explain. "So I thought that maybe it would help you too. Being able to touch the water might give you some sort of connectedness with it."

He couldn't help but smile at her earnestness. It was a kind if not a little naïve thought. But she seemed like she really wanted to try this. So as much as he detested this setting, he let her win. He lifted his hand for her to take. What was wrong with him?

Korra smiled warmly at him. She took his hand and lowered them both down to the sand. She had him sit the way she sat and made sure that his hurt arm was nearest her. Once that was done, she spoke. "I also needed some water to help you."

Tahno looked over at her and then down at his injury. It burned like crazy. He wished she hadn't reminded him of it. Like she could really do anything for something so severe. There was no way. While he had faith in her when it came to his feelings, he did not have much faith in her bending.

Korra read his expression perfectly. "Like I told Bolin," She gently took his arm in order to better heal it. "I learned from the best." She captured some water from the ocean and motioned it over directly above his wound.

Tahno was captivated not only by her sure movements and the mystifying glow of the water, but also by her own appearance. Her face was illuminated by the glow and a certain beauty was brought out by the mixing of the light and her dark skin. Not only did she look professional, she **was** professional. The water wrapped around his arm and sent a soothing sensation throughout the area. It reached down to his core and he felt almost numb.

Korra liked the way his stress seemed to slip away. His eyes closed and he leaned back on his one hand awkwardly. It was the most at peace she'd seen him since he'd lost his bending. She cringed at the memory. "Better?" She continued to heal, wanting to be sire before she stopped.

Tahno nodded faintly. "Much."

She let the water return to its place. But even once she was done her hands lingered above his arm. She felt the sudden urge to touch him. It was a sick thought that made her shudder, at least that's what she tried to tell herself. Yet she did it anyway. She let her hands fall down on his skin.

Tahno jumped slightly at the sudden presence of her hand on him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. His eyes fell on the pressure point. Her hand was so close to his. A few inches down and they'd practically be holding hands.

Korra quickly took her hands away. She jerked her head away from him and grimaced. "So…it doesn't hurt then? That's good." She talked too fast, obviously flustered.

Tahno chuckled at her odd behavior. "Yeah." He scooted forward so the water reached farther up his legs. This wasn't the point of his action though. He wanted to be able to reach it with his hands. And he did. "But I have to know…why'd you do it?" He let it ebb and flow through his fingers and for a moment he almost felt what Korra said he might. After all, his water bending had always been done with his hands. Pretending the water was moving from them was comforting. "Why'd you help me instead of siding with him?"

Korra broke out of her flustered state. She quickly became herself again. "I promised." She said simply. "Back at the arena."

Tahno looked at her strangely. "Promised?" He wracked his brain for the memory. He could not recall a moment where she promised him anything. In fact, she'd barely said anything to him.

Korra's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, right. Not out loud. I made the promise to myself." She flashed him a sweet smile. "That, and Mako was just being a jerk!" Her gaze hardened and a fire came to her eyes. He liked that fire. He wondered if Mako was attracted by the same thing.

"He was just doing what he thought was right." He shrugged. "Besides, we're not exactly friends." It didn't particularly bother him, yet he still found himself bothered. Perhaps it was because of Korra. The more Mako hated him, the less likely he would be able to be around Korra and enjoy it.

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed irritably. "I guess." She shook her head. "He just needs to be nicer and more open to change. He's so…so…" She growled loudly in utter aggravation and threw her hands into the air.

Tahno chuckled again. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed even a little before this day. It was always faked if anything. He had never had a reason to laugh. The people he hung out with, they only wanted to have his label by extension of him. They didn't care about his personality or him. So jokes were not necessary.

While he liked the way laughing made him feel, it was unfortunately tainted. She obviously felt strongly for the fire bending loser. She might say he drove her crazy and she hated how acted, but really she loved him. How much passion she put into her rage said it all. It was similar to that day they'd met in the noodle restaurant. There'd been something there, but it was nothing and would never be anything compared to this. The thought made Tahno's heart sink. But why?

He felt a strange feeling he'd never known before. It swelled within him and it spread with every look she gave him and word she spoke. It made him tingly. But most importantly, and perhaps scariest, was it made him truly happy. All because of this girl, the avatar…Korra.

"You're right…" He murmured. "The ocean does make me feel better." Although he was pretty sure it was more than that. She surely aided the effect.

Korra's smile spread clear across her face. "See?" She beamed, laughing in victory. "Aren't I amazing!"

Yeah…" He breathed, looking off into the distance with a vague and slightly pained expression. "You are." Then he realized what the feeling was – jealousy. And he knew he'd be doomed to endure it forever.

**Yes, Mako is ooc. At least I think so. I just like him all angry. He never is angry in the show. He's way too calm to be a person. So I get my wish by doing these things. Honestly there is almost more Mako than Tahorra. I guess this is turning into more than just a bunch of Tahorra moments. I kind of want to have Mako and Bolin interact with him too.**

**Well, I'll just have to see what happens. Either way Tahorra will always be in there. After all, it is a Tahorra story. And please, do tell me what you really think of my characterization. I want it to be as good as possible, albeit Mako's anger. His anger is necessary. lol Please review!**


	4. Memories

**Another one. This one might be my favorite so far. I don't know, some parts make it hard to choose. And wow, this one is pretty longer. It's even longer than the last one. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. If it does you can say so and I'll try to shorten the coming ones. Well, enjoy!**

Another couple of weeks passed. They tangled with Amon a few times, but nothing came from it. Each time she got flashes of the past. Still, it meant little and afterward she could barely recall them. She wondered what it all meant. Surely it was connected to her situation somehow. Perhaps the man she vaguely remembered being the bad guy in the past was a person Amon knew, or Amon himself.

She mused over it all almost constantly. The only time she got a break was when she slept or when she messed around with Bolin, Tahno, Mako, and occasionally Asami. She was living here now too. That was something else big that had happened over the weeks. Her father was on the Equalist side. Yeah…it was pretty big. Their house was full now too. She wasn't sure they could take another addition. Luckily, she didn't care about anyone else that might want to crash there. At least…that's what she thought.

Today was one of the days that Tahno decided to stop by. He didn't go up to the house, he wasn't in the mood. He stayed closer to the ocean, lying back on the soft grass. He propped his head up with his hands, his arms forming a kind of wing appearance, his head being the body. He breathed softly in and out, letting the scent of the ocean fill his lungs. Without his bending this was the closest he could get to his element. Except…

He blushed deeply. There was always the things that Korra tried to do to help him. It was mostly pointless, but at the same time it helped. It didn't really make him feel one with his element, but it did make him feel one with her. Just a couple of days she'd slipped behind him and locked her fingers with his before she began bending. Their movements were exactly the same and for a fleeting moment he was given overwhelming happiness.

Unfortunately that emotion faded. However he was not too upset. After all, he still had her right there. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck and her heart beating on his back. So he did not cry. He didn't come close. He even smiled back at her. Only it wasn't because of what she thought. She was still pretty oblivious. They were only friends. Friends.

He frowned deeply as he lay motionless. It had only been about a month since they'd connected, so he couldn't really complain. Honestly he was the one that didn't make sense. It shouldn't be possible to fall in love so quickly. He was insane. He sighed heavily. Then again, considering his past, it was not so incredible. All he wanted was love. And she was the first to show him anything resembling it. Her…his enemy.

A sound came from behind him, but he barely stirred. He continued to stare intently at the sky. It was incredibly clear today. It was the exact opposite of his mind. He was so conflicted right now. He was going to ask her something today. It had nothing to do with his feelings, god no, but it still troubled him. He feared what she might say, especially considering recent events. He was honestly amazed he was this calm looking right now, the way he was waging a war within himself.

"Tahno?" He knew it. Her voice came clear to him. It was a bit confused and a little more than skeptical. Not skeptical of him, just of what exactly he was doing. "What are you doing way out here?" She plopped down next to him without hesitation, her bright blue eyes piercing him.

Tahno glanced at her briefly, but quickly looked the opposite direction. "I didn't feel like having my life threatened again, thank you very much." He came off vaguely cold, but it wasn't directed at her. After the past few weeks he knew she'd understand. While Mako hadn't physically harmed him since the first day, the threats never died. If anything they got progressively worse.

Korra sighed softly, but the light in her eyes never went away. "Come on, it's not that bad." It was. She never witnessed the threatening, but she always heard about it from someone. Whether it was Tahno himself, Bolin, or even Ikki, she eventually heard it.

Tahno snorted loudly, a bit of amusement showing. "Don't be so naïve." He loved that about her. She always tried to make things smaller than they were, to insist things would be alright tomorrow. "It's horrible." He sat up suddenly, at eye level with her. "Do you know what he says?" He asked in all seriousness.

She dropped her gaze, frowning. "Mostly." She murmured.

"Even knowing it isn't the same." He shook his head. "No. It's completely in person. You wouldn't believe how harsh he can sound, or how evil. He may sound well meaning and sweet to you, but there's a whole different him when he's got me cornered."

Korra felt chilled by the thought. "Look, I'm sorry." She said sadly. "Really. But there's only so much I can do." He looked back up at him. "I'm not his mother or anything."

Tahno smiled faintly. "I don't expect you too. I just want you to understand he's not always what you think he is." Of course he was pretty sure she was capable of kicking the bending boy's ass. However he knew following him around was not ideal. Tahno was eighteen after all. He should be able to take care of himself.

So that's the only reason?" She looked curiously at him. "You just don't want to be around Mako?" It wasn't that she blamed him, Mako could be a handful. Still, she figured seeing her was more important that avoiding Mako.

"No." He shook his head. "I also wanted to be near the ocean." He stared wistfully out at it. "It makes me feel good. And it helps me think."He had a lot to think about today too. He almost wished she hadn't come he desired to think so much.

"Think? About what?" Naturally she asked. He was not surprised. He'd learned quickly how inquisitive she was capable of being. It was almost as ingrained in her as water bending was.

He sighed. "A lot of things." He still wasn't sure about this. Should he ask? He didn't know. She'd said just the other day that there were too many people here.

Korra squinted at the side of his face visible. "Tell me." She urged, letting her hand fall down on top of his. "Maybe I can help." A broad grin spread across her face.

He looked tentatively over at her. "Korra…I hate leaving here." He admitted. "Every time I leave I fall a little farther." It sounded exaggerated, but it was by no means so. Something in him was always lifted when he stepped foot on the island and even more so when he sees her face. "I…I just…" Just the same, that part as well as a bit more of him dies when he leaves, especially when he knows what he's returning to.

Korra's expression lost its shine and her eyes grew puzzled. "Tahno? What's wrong?" She squeezed his hand. His face was starting to look like it had the day he broke down. She didn't want that again. But she didn't know which way to go to prevent it. There were two paths – letting this go or pressing for information. Tahno could be hard to decipher, so she wasn't sure about herself. It was different from Mako and Bolin.

That was it. He couldn't resist that sad face. While he knew the truth would undoubtedly make her sadder, which he hated, in the end it would be better as a whole. Who knows? Maybe she'd say yes. So he took a deep breath and answered, "Korra…I can't keep doing this." His voice shook faintly. "I can't go back. I…I want to stay here." He turned his head and stared her straight in the eyes.

Korra stared right back. She tried her hardest to see into him and understand without him having to spell it out. Again he was incredibly hard to understand. With Mako and Bolin it was obvious – their home was destroyed. Asami – her father was evil. But Tahno…she didn't know. "Why?" She finally forced out, sounding smooth despite her uncertainties. "Don't you have a home?"

Tahno grimaced and his eyes took on a new level of pain. "Home?" He scoffed, laughing with more hate than amusement. "I never had a home." To him a home was a place where people loved you. Everyone he knew as a child talked about it – their parents kissing them good night and congratulating them for something as simple as learning a new word. It was something he never had.

Korra's eyes widened considerably. "What?" She spit out in utter disbelief. "**You** don't have a place to live? But you…you're rich!" She had never looked more shocked. "I mean, you won the championship for **four** years!"

Tahno glowered at how shallow her reasoning was. It reminded him of the day at the arena. Now though it made him almost want to laugh. Yes, his fans. But this, it was too soon to laugh. It simply stung. "Don't be stupid." He growled. "Of course I have a house." He broke their gaze and shoved his head into the air.

"But…" Tahno's movement made a scowl flicker across her face, but at the same time she smiled. It reminded her of the old him. He always did that back then. It made her feel he was getting better, slowly but surely. "You just said…"

Tahno rolled his eyes. She didn't understand the difference. Of course not. He was sure her life had been just dandy, being the Avatar and all. Even if her parents hadn't wanted her, they no doubt couldn't help but feel pride at producing such a prodigy. Not that that was the case. The few times she'd talked about them, she'd talked with such love and devotion that he knew they loved her right. "Don't be stupid."

Her scowl came back and her smile slipped. "What?" Her voice was low. She even removed her hand from his.

He almost chuckled at how she was taking his words. "A house and home aren't the same." He informed her. He was interested in seeing what she thought about this. He lowered his head to better see.

"What?" She made a face at the notion. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course they are! It's where you live. A home is your house and a house is your home." She nodded firmly. A smug smirk came to her lips as she was sure she'd won.

A premature victory, he thought. "No. A home is a place where you're loved and appreciated. It's where you feel you belong and the place you would love to stay forever. A house is simply a place of shelter. It is void of love, like an empty shell. Actually, usually a house if full of hate. That or you're alone, the only one there."

The smugness was slapped from Korra's face. A different emotion took its place – a look of utter shock and scared realization. "What…what are you…?" She didn't know how to say it. From his words it seemed that he was inferring his home was a horrible place. But, could that really be? "Your parents…they can't really…" Could they really hate him?

Tahno smirked at her baffled face. It was a sad smirk nonetheless. "Afraid so dear Avatar." He was feeling rather detached in that moment and so used her old name. He still pronounced it funny. He was especially aware of this now after hearing it so often. "My parents were selfish bastards." He seethed through gritted teeth. His voice was brimming with utter hatred, all other feelings sapped dry.

"Tahno…" Korra felt a strangling sadness rise within her. It was so powerful she found it suddenly hard to breath. There were also faint traces of tears beginning to rise in her eyes. She'd never heard of such a thing and it rocked her to her very core. Well, of course she knew about it. It was just that she'd never actually witnessed a case of it. Tahno, he was the first.

Tahno snorted and looked away again. "It's nothing." He insisted, strong yet simultaneously aching over the truth. Now she knew. She knew his deepest darkest secret, the thing he had died to hide from everyone else in his life. Perhaps that was why they never really were in his life. They clung to the him he pretended to be. "It's just something that happened. It doesn't matter anymore."

All was silent for a moment. Then it was shattered. "It does!" She burst out. "It totally does!" She clenched her fists and shook faintly. He wondered if she was willing herself not to cry for him. "I mean…that's just awful! How can anyone hate their own children!" She shook her head fervently. "Those monsters!"

Tahno smiled sadly at her. "They never wanted a kid." He shrugged indifferently. "It's as simple as that."

Korra's heart was tugged at again. "But…that's not how it's supposed to go." She whined helplessly. She forced back more emotion than that. "Once you have a kid…you have to take care of them."

Tahno laughed out loud. "Oh, they took care of me." He assured. His amusement died quickly. His gaze hardened and fists clenched. "But that's as far as they went." He shook his head bitterly. "As long as I was alive, that's all that was necessary. And technically, they were right. I lived, they weren't arrested, everyone was-"

"NO!" She cut him off harshly.

Tahno jumped, not expecting her hateful tone. The words he'd been prepared to say died on his lips and he fell into utter silence. She became the leader once more.

"No! That's not all that matters!" She shook her head furiously. She swore an angry tear or two went flying in her rage, but she didn't care. "People like that shouldn't be allowed to live, let alone have children!" She seethed. "I mean – look what happens!" She inadvertently made a stab at him.

Tahno's eyes narrowed, hurt lurking just beneath the surface. "What does that mean?" He growled stiffly. She had just dug herself a hole a mile deep. He actually felt himself getting angry with her for the first time.

Korra realized her mistake, but it was too late to stop. "They turned you into an arrogant ass just like them!" She stared up into his furious eyes undeterred. "I mean, look at how you treated me when we first met! You tried to seduce me like some creeper." The longer she ranted the less angry her words sounded. She was slowly cooling. "And the way you cheated. That was just a part of your complex too. If you had had parents who weren't stupid-"

"Stop." He growled coldly.

Korra became faintly frightened as she continued to look into his eyes. "Tahno, I'm sorry. But…you know it's true."

That was it. Tahno slammed his fist onto the ground before jumping up hastily. He didn't utter a word afterward. He simply turned on his heel and began walking away from her.

Korra started. She'd never seen him move so quickly and with such fury. "T-Tahno!" She called after him, hurrying to get up and follow. "Wait!" She was much faster than him and was soon within arm's reach of him. She took her chance and snatched at his wrist. "Please."

Tahno jerked his arm away immediately. "Don't touch me." In a way being so cold hurt him, but at the same time he was too furious with her to care. He could scarcely believe she'd said those things. Who cares if they were true? That just made it even worse to speak aloud. He kept walking.

"Tahno." She begged, following him. "Please. Don't go."

He stopped suddenly, looking at her from the corner of his narrowed eyes. "Why not?" He snapped. "Why should I stand here and be insulted?" He crossed his arms firmly over his chest and stared away from her. But he didn't move again. He remained frozen in place. Why? He shouldn't do it because she wanted him too. He didn't owe her it. Yet he was still nonetheless.

Korra stared sadly at him. She took a couple of steps closer so that she was just in front of him and could easily read his expression. It was more hurt than anything at this point. She felt so guilty. "Tahno…" She touched her hand to his face. "I won't lie. I hated you." His gaze hardened further. She quickly went on before he could pull away. "But…that isn't you anymore. You've changed." She stepped tentatively forward and let her hand fall down to his shoulder.

His expressions shifted, but only slightly. He refused to give in so easily. She was wrong. That was still him. That was him with bending. Surely he'd become that again if he ever got his bending back. Nothing would change that. He was naturally drawn to attention. It was an effect of his childhood.

Korra laid her other hand on his shoulder. She took another step and sweetly laid her head against his chest. "You're who you always should have been." She whispered, letting her hands slip toward his back and lock around him in a hug. The hug made her whole body press against him too, but she didn't pull away in embarrassment. She wanted to show him how sorry she was.

Tahno shuddered and breathed out in a mixture of pleasure and disappointment. He was so happy to have her so close, yet he couldn't believe something as simple as her touch made him fold like this. He was pathetic. He felt even more pathetic as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "About what happened to you, and about being so blunt. I…wasn't thinking." She hugged him a bit tighter.

"It's fine." He half lied. She made it ok, but it would ultimately always hurt. That's why he didn't want to go back anymore. It only made it hurt even more.

It was silent for what felt like forever. They stayed that way, in each other's arms. Finally it was Korra that broke the blissful silence. "Tahno…?"

"Hm?" He perked, nearly having dozed off.

"I don't want to make you talk about it…but how bad was it?" Her fists clenched his shirt in anticipation of his reaction.

Surprisingly he did not explode. He even smiled, although she did not see it from her position. "Worse than you could ever imagine."

She hesitated. He had answered her, but she didn't know if that was as much as he was willing to give. Still, her curiosity was too much for her. She had to say it, "Tell me."

The next thing they knew they had fallen back into the past. Tahno surprisingly delved deep. He began at the beginning, when it was smaller. He was four. He had been playing outside alone – again. Sure there were other rich kids that his parents approved of, but he was a bit strange. He preferred playing alone a lot, especially after it rained. He didn't know why at that point, but he soon found out.

He was splashing around in the puddles from the storm. He had his yellow raincoat and jacket on and was getting extremely muddy. His mother would hate that too. Then, as he whipped his arm out to catch himself from falling, one of the puddles leapt to life.

He started, eyes bulging from his head, and missed catching himself. He did a face plow in the puddle and came up spluttering. He shook his head fervently and blinked repeatedly at the puddle. He didn't move for a whole minute, an amazing feat for a four year old. Then a bright smile stretched across his face.

He jumped to his feet and took on a childish fighting stance. Then he jerked his arm again. The water leapt to life just like before. It went flying across his view and landed in another patch of water. This made his smile stretch even further. He laughed in utter delight and clapped.

Even the clapping motion made the water stir faintly. Of course, he didn't notice such a small thing. He was too amazed by the bigger movement he had achieved. Unfortunately he had not yet learned the truth about his parents, and the first thing he did was run for them. "Mother! Father!" He had been told countless times however to refer to them as mother and father, not mommy and daddy. So by now he acted this out perfectly.

His mother and father had been sitting listlessly in the house, not affected at all by the other's company. Then they heard him calling. "Oh, great." She sighed, letting her head slip farther into her hand. "Here he comes again." There wasn't a hint of affection in her tone. Nothing but annoyance lurked there.

His father was no better. He growled low in his throat, but there was at least a tiny spark in his eyes. At times he found himself amused by the child and his antics. He wondered if now would be the same. "Wonder what he wants?" He grunted.

"God knows." She bit back. "But out there playing, he's probably filthy." She hated having to give him baths so much. She was only happy as he drifted off to sleep and she could pretend he didn't exist. Although deep down she did enjoy one thing about him, really and truly. She loved being able to sing to him as he went to bed because she'd always wanted to be a singer and never got the chance. Her husband certainly didn't approve, not even in leisure. So Tahno was a nice excuse. And in those moments she almost loved him, almost.

Tahno came flying around the corner, mud going everywhere. There was a messy trail behind him too. He was going to get it, although he didn't know it would have nothing to do with the obvious. "Mother!" He halted suddenly, nearly flying forward onto his face from the change in speed. The close call only made him more eager. It pumped him with a adrenaline. "Look what I can do!"

She held in a sigh. "What is it?" She supposed he learned some sort of acrobatic move. He hung around kids that did that kind of thing. She was not expecting what she got.

He backed up a couple of steps and breathed in deeply. He swayed his hands and gathered up some of the mud on his jacket. He figured that it was similar enough to water, and he was right. It moved with him, obeying like a faithful pet.

His mother and father would have dropped something if they had been holding anything. They were that stunned. Their eyes were wider than ever and a strangling fear crept up on them. They almost felt unable to breath.

Tahno looked on eagerly, waiting to hear some amazement. He never thought for an instant that he would get the exact opposite. He'd never seen something so amazing. So it stood to reason they wouldn't have either.

His mother finally snapped out of it. She jerked forward, snapped her arm out, and gripped furiously onto the collar of his shirt. She forced him forward in a hurtful way, inches from her face. "What do you think you're doing!" She roared. "You're not to do that! Not now! Not ever!"

Tahno cringed and shied away. She was really mad this time. Even he as a four year old could tell. Spit rarely flew from her mouth like now. He didn't dare fight her though. He knew better than that too.

"Look at me!" She demanded, shaking him.

He whined softly, doing as she asked. His wide, scared eyes stared directly into her furious ones.

"That's the devil's magic!" She shrieked. The way she worded it made it sound religious, but it wasn't. She had her reasons for hating it, those which were partially rooted in her own parents' hate of it. Sadly it was water that she detested most too. "So don't you dare do it again! Or I swear you'll be sorry! You hear me! Huh!"

Tahno nodded stiffly, too frightened to react like any normal child would. Only after she released him did he break. He ran out of the room like a petrified puppy and the tears streamed down his face. They blinded him and caused him to trip and fall. The pain made him cry harder. He didn't understand. He thought they'd love it. He thought they'd love him. But no. It was the first real sign that they did not harbor love. His mother's songs were nothing more than comforting lies.

He pounded his tiny fists on the ground in anguish. He sobbed heavily. If only he could understand them. Or perhaps he could make them see that his strange skill was amazing. Then maybe he wouldn't hurt half as much as in this moment. His neck was still sore. But the emotional torment was even worse. He couldn't imagine worse pains. But he was only four, he did not see clearly.

Soon he would see that it was worse than he thought. Little things would set them off, things that hadn't before. The revelation of him being a water bender was too much for them. They hated him even more now. Whether it was due to envy or some horrible past, he never would know. But he liked to pretend that it was envy. Everyone envied him. That was the only way to cope.

The next moment he recalled to her was when he was seven. He'd been out on his own, almost like an orphan, only worse. He wore clothes that were too fancy to be mistaken for a street rat and the group he should have called family did not love him. At least those on the streets were close and cared about each other. He almost wished he were one of them this way. But he never went that far. Instead he coped by belittling them. He went a little farther every time. The severity rose with the severity of his parents treatment of them. So this time it was horrible.

He mocked them for their apparel and their dirt ridden faces. He even laughed at their lack of parents. They of course didn't know he didn't really have parents either, so they reacted poorly. They attacked him and easily overtook him. His bending was pretty skilled, but against a group he didn't stand a chance. And in the end he was bloody and bruised and they were the ones laughing.

He made sure not to go home looking that way and stopped by the fountain. He cleaned himself up as best he could, but the evidence was still there. So when he walked through the door his mother quickly realized where he'd been and what he'd been doing. "Again!" She snarled, barely holding back her quivering fists. "You tried to fight those boys again, didn't you! You used bending!"

"I had to!" He yelled back. By her tone he sometimes thought she loved them more than her. It was as if she sought to protect them from him. "I couldn't just let them beat me up!"Really they didn't need it anyway. They always got the better of him. He just never learned. Or, more so, he refused to learn. It was an excuse to use him bending – for protection. It was like his mother's singing.

His mother shook with fury. "I don't care! They can kill you for all I care! But you don't **ever** use bending to fight back!" She lashed out and smacked him across the face. "Got it!"

Tahno hadn't been expecting her blow and was sent flying backwards. He fell back into the wall and groaned softly. "I can do what I want." He hissed softly.

His mother's head snapped up. "What! What was that!" She dared him to say it again. She didn't need repeating. She had ears like a super human.

"I said I can do whatever the hell I want!" He yelled with newfound confidence. He pushed himself up off the wall and pushed the stinging pain from the slap away. "It's my power! My body! My life! You can't make me do shit!"

His mother's eyes caught fire. She zoomed in on him and didn't think – she struck out. There was that all too familiar sick satisfaction from the contact when her nails broke the skin on his cheek. She felt the blood as it caught on her nails and it made her shiver within.

Tahno jerked back to the wall, a small cry escaping his lips as she drew blood. He may act tough, but he was still only seven. He needed love and affection just as much as any other kid and he could not help but feel hurt both physically and emotionally every time his mother struck him.

She wasn't about to stop. She snatched his wrist and jerked him forward. Her grip was intense, especially for a woman. She knew with the amount of strength she was putting into it he would surely have a bruise come morning. As much as she hated it, she'd have to heal him as he slept to hide the evidence as well as the fact she used her water bending. She was a lot of things, but she refused to be looked at as a hypocrite.

Tahno cried out louder. He might have begged for her to stop, but the part of him that believed in her good intentions had died long ago. Now he knew it would only make her attacks more severe. Honestly his cries were condemning him as well. He just couldn't help it.

"Now answer me." She hissed venomously in a slick tone that he would one day adopt for himself. "You won't ever fight them again, will you?" She dug her nails into his wrist for good measure.

He whimpered. "N-No…" He promised vainly. It was an empty promise, only given to stop the attacks. Tomorrow he'd be right back at it. These feelings she gave him were to blame. In order to remain sane he had to fight. Otherwise, he might just kill himself.

She knew it was empty, just as much as her love for him. So she made one last act against him. She slung him mercilessly into the stair railing. This would become one of her trademark abuse moves just like the scar on his head would forever remain as proof. Not even his mother had the power to heal such a deep and constant wound.

He slammed into it, somehow managing to hold in a scream. He felt his head split and the blood seep out. It tainted his black hair and gave it a strange chill inducing color. But that was the least of his worries. His problem surviving her rage – today and every day afterward. He then slumped down to the ground, his head hanging almost limply.

The first time he'd pulled this she'd felt real fear for him for the first time. But now there wasn't even a stir. She stared dully at his figure. "You better not do it again." She growled, kicking him for extra measure. Then she turned swiftly on her heel and left him. He'd get up the moment she was out of sight. If not and he truly was in danger, then she could always find some way to pretend he died naturally.

Just as she knew he would, he moved again. He stirred slowly, moaning softly in agony. He lifted a trembling hand to the back of his head. He felt the slick texture and his assumptions were confirmed. She'd thrown him rough, that was for sure. Then all of a sudden he was crying.

He buried his head in his hands despite the blood. He didn't care. He needed to hide his shame. He felt he should have steeled himself enough not to cry like a baby. But every time he still cried. It was like a routine, it was ingrained in him. Moments after she disappeared, no matter what, he would burst into tears. He was getting better at keeping them silent, but they always came. They mixed with the blood and smeared it down his face. He felt so weak.

This was one of the moments where a part of himself was lost. Every year another part died and was replaced with something toxic that his mother and father tainted him with. This time it was his ability to sympathize. This was so because he no longer wanted to feel, not anything. If he didn't even want to feel, how was he supposed to feel for others? It was not possible.

He told her of many other moments following that one and some before it, all of which were extremely painful. There were even points where he thought he might cry. As steeled as he was to the mistreatment, he couldn't help himself. No one wanted to relive moments where they were hated, especially not by their parents. He was no different. He was human too.

She saw how upset he was getting the deeper into his life he went and almost told him to stop. Instead they started slipping down to the ground. Story after story they found themselves in a different position. By the time he reached his final tale, he was laying on his back and had his head in her lap with her playing with his hair.

She ran her fingers affectionately through his still messy hair. Even after a month he hadn't begun to care about the way he looked. He truly had changed. But honestly she found herself liking it better this way. As much as it hurt to be reminded of the pain he was going through, his new style made him, dare she say…attractive?

Tahno had his eyes closed at this point. His breathing was soft and steady. He was able to keep this calm because of her touch. He had made the risky move of laying his head on her a couple of stories ago and was amazed when she brought his head down into her lap. More than that, he was thrilled. Now with her soothing him, he was not about to break down. He could finish with a much more relaxed appearance.

Korra had done this specifically because he looked so upset. She hated to see him this way, but wanted to know about him. So she did the only logical thing. "Then what?" She breathed. She was entranced by him.

Again they went back in time. Now it was right after the probending match. The arena was destroyed and three players had been stripped of their bending. Tahno was one of them. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was a wreck.

He remembered it well. She and the other two brothers had noticed him getting out of the water and had saw fit to mock him. She stood up for him and for a moment he felt a flutter of happiness. But it quickly died.

As he walked to his house he knew that his life was going to come crashing down more so than it already had. At this point his parents had accepted his ability, but only because it made them filthy sticking rich. He knew that otherwise they'd hate it and him more than ever, just like when he was a kid. So this was certainly going to be…interesting.

He was home in about thirty minutes, his eyes red from crying and his expression exhausted as if he had done battle with the world. He might as well have. Bending was his world. And now it was gone. He raised a shaky hand to the doorknob and grasped it weakly. He didn't know if he could do this.

Suddenly the door slammed open. It nearly knocked Tahno down except he managed to jump back just in time. In the open doorway stood his mother. Her eyes burned furiously. She practically put off fire. Surely she would have been if that were her element.

The sight of her made him shudder. He hadn't felt such fear since he was a child. He had always had his bending to protect him, but now he only had pure physical strength. And in his depressed state he was not confident that could save him. She looked so angry. It was like when he was four, only ten times worse.

His mother didn't say a word. The first thing she did was lash out and smack him clear across the face. A flicker of sick, positive emotion went by her face at the contact. She enjoyed the burning it caused her as well as him.

Tahno moved with her blow. He was not fast enough to dodge. Right now he would be amazed if he could dodge a snail. It stung like nothing else. He felt the imprint as if it were a fossil on his face. But he didn't dare raise him hand to touch it. That would be weakness. His mother detested weakness.

When he didn't react her anger level soared. She snatched his arm and dug her nails deep into his skin. She went for blood. As she dug deep she jerked him into the house and slammed the door behind her. She soon felt the sickeningly sweet feel of his blood. It had been years. The last time she remembered it was when he was ten. He had still been weak then. But after that…she was no match.

Tahno cringed faintly. He remembered his mother's power. As frail as she appeared, she had a lot of strength behind her. He could only pray his father would not enter this. He didn't even move a muscle to fight. He was pathetic.

His mother smirked darkly at him before she slung him toward the stair railing. It was a merciless toss and she intended to elicit more blood and perhaps a scream.

Tahno did not scream. He didn't have enough feeling within him to. He simply cringed faintly. There was no blood this time. As much as he remembered the feeling from the countless times she'd tossed him into him, it was definitely different. It made a sound, but nothing more. Then he slumped to the ground.

It was startling how similar this fight was to the time back when he was seven. It was almost scary. Still, there was no blood on his head. Better still he was older. If he wanted to he could beat her senseless. But he didn't. As much as he hated her he didn't feel right attacking her in this moment. He deserved all this this time around. He'd failed in the worst way.

His mother finally spoke, screaming, "You disgrace!" She slammed her fist into a wall. "You worthless sorry excuse for a son!" She shook incredibly. He wondered if she was fighting her need to go after him. He wondered if a part of her had come to love him a little, enough to hold back. "You couldn't even probend right! You had to go and lose it all! You-You-" A high pitched scream followed her words.

Tahno simply stared dully up at her. She was on the brink of losing her mind. She had invested all of her hope into his abilities. No, not him. She only wished to get rich with his skill. That was why she was so furious. If he had died it would have been the same. She would have only cried for his skill.

"I hate you!" There, she finally said it. She'd not said it since he was born, not outright. But she finally said it. "All you do is let me fall! First with you stupid water bending! And now, when I just started to love it, you go and lose it!" She groaned in utter aggravation and threw her hands into the air.

He smiled to himself in hurt amusement. Yes, she would say it that way. She hated him for the ability in the first place, yet she didn't love him when he found a use for it that she approved of. Her love for his ability was all that changed. "You selfish bitch." He hissed.

She swirled her head around. Her eyes were wild and crazy. "What?" She spat.

"How do you think I feel!" He snarled, a faint spark of life coming to his eyes with his rage. "Bending was a part of me! It wasn't just a way to make big bucks, you greedy prick! It was who I was! Do you understand that! It's like your singing! What would you do if you couldn't do it!" He saw her start to protest, but he stopped her. "And I don't mean dad not letting you! I mean you are physically incapable of doing it!"

She was silent for a brief moment. She almost agreed with him. But the part of her that hated his guts quickly took control. "It's not even close to the same!" She screamed. She leapt forward and kicked him hard in the stomach.

He groaned loudly and rolled over. "You know you'd rather die." He growled weakly as he propped himself up on an elbow. "You can't lie to me mother dearest." He sneered, the endearing words coming out as a curse instead of a sweet nickname. "Besides, even you know you fear this. Not as much as singing. But you know it, you tremble at losing your bending. As much as you hate it, it's a part of you too."

She started. The anger vanished and her face whitened. No…how did he know? When could he have found out? She had always been so careful. She didn't understand. No…no!

He smirked triumphantly. She never knew he knew. But he'd came to the conclusion around the age of nine or ten, just before he was able to overcome her. He'd put two and two together. His wounds would always disappear far too quickly and every so often he swore he saw her steal away from his room in the early hours of the night, leaving him with a comforting feeling. He also knew water benders were healers. So he finally saw her for what she was. But he saved the revelation for the perfect time, a time like this.

"W-What are you talking about!" She tried to recover. She knew she failed. His smile told all. It made her ears burn with embarrassment mixed with fury. "I'm not a bender! You're just the spawn of something illogical!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Your father and I – we're normal!"

Tahno chuckled coldly. "Normal?" He stood up. "Is that what you call it? It's normal to hit your own flesh and blood? Normal to make him cry every day of his life? Normal to make him wish he was dead? Normal to only do enough to keep him alive and you out of jail? Is that what normal is? Because then I don't ever want to be normal! I'd rather have five freaking heads than be what you call normal!"

His mother's anger flared. "You ingrate!" She screamed. She balled her hand into a tight fist and launched it at his face. He didn't move, and her blow landed right in his jaw. She then took both his wrists in her hands to prevent him from reacting, just in case he changed his mind on being so passive. "We could have abandoned you. We could have kicked you out on the streets!" She leaned in to his ear. "We could have killed you."

He shuddered as her breath tickled his skin. True. If they'd done it early on, it would've been easy for them to convince others that there never had been a child, or that he had died soon after birth. It happened. But they hadn't. Still…which was really worse – lying and killing, or letting live and murdering his soul?

"Remember that." She snarled in a low tone before jerking back. "And think about that the next time you accuse us of injustice." She released his hands and took a step back. "I may love money and hate you, but I loved you enough to let you live." She acted as if she was done, even turning to leave. Then at the last moment she jerked back to him and delivered another slap to his face. She glared heatedly at him for an instant. Then she was gone.

Tahno stared after her. He lifted a hand to his burning cheek. Was that really love? Just allowing a person to live, did that really mean anything? Or was that just proof of how much of a coward she really was? He didn't know. All he knew was that he suddenly felt weak in the knees. They trembled beneath him and he fell back against the wall.

An all too familiar feeling was surfacing again. He hadn't felt it for years, not long after he'd finally became stronger than her. But it was coming. It swelled within him. He took in deep shaky breaths to try and remain calm. Only he knew it was impossible. This feeling could not be quailed once it made itself known. He lifted his head and the back of it pressed against the wall. Maybe this would do something. No…of course not.

He closed his eyes tightly as a last resort. Then it spilled over. He felt silent tears well in his eyes and slip past the barrier of his eyes. After so many years of power and forcing them back, all the buildup finally hit him – and hard. He was even sobbing silently. He'd lost it all. He didn't just loose his bending. He'd lost his soul, his life, his money, and most importantly the false image of his mother's love. No longer could he pretend he had it. The illusion disappeared, right along with who he had struggled to be his whole life. He was who he would have been if his parents were really normal, only broken. His world ended – forever.

Only once he met Korra did it restart. His world started to begin anew, with the new him taking control. He no longer had to be the cocky, self-centered, attention grabbing boy. He could be himself – at least with her.

He ended the tales there. Not only was there no more room to expand, but he didn't think he could handle another of them. He felt his fists clench somewhere in the last story and he was sure that any more would have him wound up so tight he would be liable to snap. He didn't want to do that, not with Korra.

Korra saw that it was over. She too was happy. Tears were evident in her eyes and she was choking back all sorts of negative emotions. She didn't dare speak. She didn't know what might come out if she did. Screams? Sobs? It was safer to press her lips tightly together and hold back.

"My mother was miserable too you know." He said absently, a hint of anger mingled with pity. "She was mistreated for being a water bender, so she mistreated me." He'd learned that shortly after he returned from being stripped of his bending. He'd sought the information like a hungry animal seeks food. And he'd found it. "But my dad…" He trailed off. He was just cruel for no reason.

Korra grimaced. She removed a hand from his hair and ran it over his face. She hoped it would speak for her. She wanted him to know she was sorry without saying it.

He reached up and laid his hand on hers. He understood perfectly, and it made him pretty content. His negative emotions were settling down. He didn't know if he could feel any better after such a spill of his past. He honestly was amazed at what she was able to do to him.

As they stayed there, him laying back with his head on her lap and her sitting and playing with his hair and face, a sound reached them. They jerked their heads up swiftly. They fully expected Mako to be coming. Their pounding hearts were evidence enough and their held breaths made it even more obvious.

Instead of Mako, it was Ikki that came into view. She came bounding toward them with a childish bounce in her step that fit her perfectly. She halted suddenly, and nearly toppled over onto them. The only thing that stopped her was her air bending which she used at the last moment. She broke out into loud laughter instantly, an unmatched grin spreading across her face. "Hiya Korra!"

Korra smiled softly up at Ikki. "Hey, Ikki." She looked a bit nervously over at Tahno. She'd gotten him to tell her about what they'd said and it had been pretty cruel. She didn't scold them, hoping they'd just forget about him as a whole. But now Ikki was here. She wondered what he'd do.

Ikki's eyes landed on Tahno and her expression fell noticeably. The shine in her eyes dimmed and her smile was nervous. "Hey, Tahno." She waved weakly.

Tahno grunted in acknowledgement. He didn't want to be outright mean to her, but he wasn't feeling all that charitable either. She may have been a child, but she was old enough to know right from wrong. Her actions before were definitely wrong.

Ikki felt what he was feeling about her. She took in a deep breath and dropped down on her knees next to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tahno perked. He eyed her with a little less coldness. There was even a hint of curiosity in the depths of his grey orbs. He remained silent. He knew better than to interrupt a child, especially when they were doing something like apologizing.

"I was really mean." She murmured, hanging her head. "I didn't know Korra liked you so much. If I had I'd of been nicer!" She swore. "I thought she hated you like before and would laugh at us chasing you off."

It was not exactly the most endearing apology, she made it sound odd. However he couldn't help but smile at her attempt. Her awkwardness was extremely adorable. "It's fine." He finally answered. The amazing part was he meant it. "I don't blame you." He would have said it was Korra he blames, playfully of course, but he feared Ikki might take it seriously. So he held his tongue. Instead he pinched Korra's hand beneath his to let her know.

Korra made a soft noise of pain and scowled down at him. She pinched him back, understanding his meaning. It was her fault though. Even if it hadn't been she would have smiled at him. She was too close to him now to be mad for something so silly as a pinch and teasing blame.

Ikki's face lit up like the fourth of July. "Really!" She squealed. "Yay!" She threw her arm s around him and hugged him tightly.

Tahno was caught off guard by the affection being given. How did kids do that? They managed to go from sad and sorry to overwhelmed and affectionate in less than a second. He wouldn't know about that of course. He never as given the chance to experience such a thing.

Korra slapped her hands to her mouth and tried to keep her laughter hidden. It was unbearably hilarious the way he stiffened and seemed so stunned. It was also extremely adorable. She just wondered what his next move would be. She hoped he didn't push her away.

Ikki moved on her own, oblivious to his reaction. "Then I can stay here with you two, right!" She cried eagerly, her fists clenched in anticipation. "Jinora is being mean and playing on her own, so I'm bored. I think you two could be fun!" Her face went blank and she cocked a head. "You're fun, right Tahno? I **know** Korra is. But what about you?"

Tahno appeared to think it over. His mouth became a contemplative frown and his eyes looked out in the distance. For a moment he seemed as if he were fearful, like he thought he would screw up like his parents. Then he sat up and a soft smile formed on his lips. "You bet." He nodded firmly.

Ikki's eyes shined as bright as stars. "Yay!" She jumped to her feet. "Let's play! Let's play!"

Tahno got up to his feet and on his way up took a hold of Ikki. He tossed her in the air playfully and caught her easily. Then he lifted her high above his head and set her on his shoulders. He remembered how he'd seen children been given this opportunity when he was a kid and figured Ikki was about the right age.

Ikki squealed and laughed with pure delight. "Now watch what I can do!" She locked her legs together and leaned backward. She lay flat against him, back to back.

Tahno was initially choked by her action and coughed. He quickly loosened her legs a bit and held onto her instead so she didn't fall. Aside from that it was amusing to watch her.

Ikki kicked off of him and did a flip with the aid of her air bending. She landed perfectly and did an exaggerated bow. "Ta-da!"

Tahno chuckled at her. He turned around to face her. "Perfect." He commended.

She giggled sweetly. "Alright! Now let's play tag!" She darted without any mention of the rules. For all they knew, she could use her air bending. And she would.

Tahno started to chase after her, but stopped suddenly. He looked back at Korra who was now standing. She wore a soft smile and her eyes were somewhere between happy and tearful. It confused him. He didn't realize they were happy tears. "What?"

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing." She hurried toward him patted him lightly on the back as she passed. "We're playing tag right? So you better hurry. Ikki can really run, especially with her air bending!"

Tahno stared at her retreating figure for a moment before snapping out of it. He hurried after them, a smile spreading across his lips. He wondered if this was anything like a parent was supposed to feel with their child. Probably not. Ikki was not his. Surely these feelings would be amplified tenfold. He was just happy he was capable of feeling anything similar. Perhaps he would be able to function despite his parents. Perhaps it would be alright. But maybe it was just Korra. Then…he didn't know what he'd do.

Korra kept her eyes on Ikki and her mind on Tahno as she raced after the child. She was amazed at the amount of enthusiasm and sincerity he put forth in the moments following his trip to the past. Not just that, but this was Ikki. It was the girl who had made fun of him for not being able to bend. She smiled tenderly. It really showed that the real him was better than anyone could have ever imagined. He was not so damaged to not be able to feel like one should to a child.

A person should always forgive them of such innocent sins. They should play with them to their hearts content. A person should do the opposite of what his parents did to him. That reminded her! "Tahno!" She turned around awkwardly in her haste.

Tahno perked, nearly running into her.

She breathed heavily despite the short distance they'd travelled. "You can stay." She breathed, smiling brightly up at him.

Tahno smiled widely. "Thanks." He murmured, stepping closer and pulling her into a tight, tender hug.

Korra didn't think twice about it. She hugged him back. She even laid her head on his chest. It was strange, but she swore she felt a faint flutter of her heart when she did it.

"Hey!" Ikki's voice broke the moment. As they turned their heads they saw a pout on her face. "What're you doing! You're supposed to be chasing me!"

Tahno broke away from her. "We're sorry." He half laughed, rubbing her head. "We were just settling something."

Korra stepped forward. "Tahno's going to stay here now too."

Ikki's face broke out into a wide grin. "Wow! Really!" She almost asked what happened to his old home, but at the last minute she changed her mind. She had a feeling it would be sad. She didn't want to be sad. "That's great!" She had already started to like Tahno. Being able to be around him and having someone to play with all the time would be great. She wouldn't need to rely on Jinora anymore. She was so finicky nowadays.

Tahno smiled down at Ikki. She was just like he imagined all children should be. She made him happy, just like Korra. Only it was a little different.

"Alright!" Ikki clapped her hands. "**Now** let's play!" She couldn't stay on one topic very long.

Korra laughed. "Alright." She snapped her arm out and tapped Ikki lightly on the head. "You're it!" She turned on her heel, grabbed Tahno's hand, and sprinted.

"Hey!" Ikki stamped her foot. "No fair!" Despite her pout she was thoroughly tickled. She laughed sweetly and sped after them. Of course she used her air bending to help. Otherwise she'd never catch them.

Korra cackled as she ran. She didn't release Tahno. They ran together. It was a bad plan, one that would surely get them caught. But neither cared. It was enough just to be so close and to be having so much fun.

Tahno was especially happy. He watched Korra's exuberant face and nearly forgot his past. Her shine infected him. Her hand warmed him. He gripped her hand a little tighter. Yes, this was perfect. The memories were worth it, just to be with her.

**I mostly like how this turned out. It's pretty depressing, but I really wanted to do something on his past. I think the issue I have is with Ikki. I really wanted her to come in so she could bond a bit with Tahno, but something about that scene bugs me. I don't know. It's like it came out of nowhere in a way. Meh. I don't know. What do you think about it? Do you think nothing is wrong? What about the story as a whole? I just hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :D**


	5. Innocent Games

**I tried to go for a less angsty moment this time. It's still angsty at one point, but it's not anywhere near the level of angst the last chapter had. Have fun with the less angst, it'll probably be back next time. Enjoy!**

It was only a couple of days after he had moved in, and things were no less stressful. While she tried to ignore it by avoiding Mako and Bolin, it seemed that only made it ten times worse. They knew what she was trying to do and that made the instances they did see her strained and thick with tension. She hated it. As much as she enjoyed Tahno and his company, it was getting hard not to snap even at him. Because of what they'd started, distance was growing between her and the others.

Tahno saw that she was getting increasingly stressed. It was evident in her tone, the way she worded things, her actions, and even the way she looked at him. He felt extremely guilty. He wished there was a way he could make her feel more at ease. Unfortunately the only way he saw that happening was if he disappeared. That wasn't going to happen. He couldn't bear the thought of going back. It made him shudder. Not just that, but she would never allow it. She'd said so the last time he hinted at it being a possibility.

The same happened now. They were sitting at the table, all alone. There was an awkward feeling between them. It might have been lessened if they'd been occupying themselves. But as it was, they were just sitting there, sitting and hating themselves for it. "Korra…" Tahno started nervously. He knew if he said his thought she'd bite his head off. Still he did it anyway. "You know I don't-"

Korra's hand flew up in front of his face. It was a violent jerk that made it appear as if she was going to slap him, but she only used her hand to signal him to shut up. "Don't even." She growled, eyeing him sharply. "I told you already. No. Never."

Tahno sighed heavily, letting his eyes wander. He looked at anything but her. He wished she would relax. When she was so tense he couldn't be happy. Normally this would be his cue to help her, but like he said before, he didn't have any way to. Hugs meant nothing, words just got torn to pieces before they were completely out of his mouth, and even attempted games ultimately backfired. They were in a rut. That was for sure.

The more time passed, the more Korra's irritation became visible. First she stared to tap her fingers on the smooth surface of the table, then she began to click her tongue. Shortly after that her foot started tapping of its own accord. It not only drove Tahno mad, but also herself. She hated what she was doing, but she couldn't stop. It made her want to scream.

She was an instant away from doing it too when suddenly they weren't alone. Bolin came bouncing into the room, obviously unaware of their presence. He hummed happily to himself as he went, his eyes closed. Then he heard the vague sounds Korra was making with her irritation and he snapped out of it. He froze.

Tahno's head snapped up toward him, his breath catching. While he didn't fear Bolin like he did Mako, he still wasn't comfortable with him. Bolin made him squirm inside. He was so big muscled, teddy bear or not. Tahno knew that one wrong move could result in his end.

Korra watched them both carefully. Her gaze flickered between them. She wondered which would move first. Tahno wasn't like he used to be, so she figured he would scarcely breathe let alone speak. She found it cowardly, but at the same time she understood. After all, Mako and Bolin were of the same blood. In his mind she figured he took this with great caution.

Bolin swallowed hard. "Hey, Korra." He muttered with forced cheer, an awkward smile on his lips. He even waved halfheartedly. Then his gaze returned to Tahno. He nodded faintly, but he did not speak. He still wasn't sure about this guy. Korra may like him, but…he just didn't know.

Korra nodded to him. She looked back to Tahno quickly. It was his move. What would he do?

Tahno didn't move. All that he allowed was the poorest smile ever to pass his lips. He knew it must look more like he was grimacing. He could feel it. But at least he tried.

"Well…I was just…" He looked furtively around for an excuse. This room was so usless! There was nothing! How could there be nothing!

Korra rolled her eyes. This was stupid. She opened her mouth to scold them both, stopping only as she noticed something. Her mouth fell shut and she eyed his hands intently. "Bolin, what do you have there?" She cocked her head, her words coming out surprisingly kind.

Bolin jumped slightly at her voice. He looked down and then a true smile spread across his lips. "Oh! I found them a little bit ago!" He held it out for her to see. "It's some cards! I thought it might be fun to play some!" He nearly forgot Tahno in that moment. He was caught up in her bright face and his excitement.

Korra's smile spread. Perfect. "Great!" She patted the seat next to her. "Then let's play."

Bolin hurried like a puppy following a command. He plopped down next to her eagerly. "Alright!" He did a fist pump and slapped the deck down. "What'll we play!"

Korra let her gaze fall back on Tahno. "I don't know. Tahno? What do you want to play?" She cocked her head, staring at him intently. He was going to play. This was the perfect chance for them to bond. Only Mako would be left after this.

The eagerness was slapped from Bolin's face. Oh…he'd nearly forgotten. His eyes lifted up to Tahno. He was so quiet all the time. It made him even creepier to Bolin. "Um…" He tapped two fingers together nervously.

Korra jabbed him in the side with his elbow. She scowled, daring him to ruin this. "How about this?" Her voice was cheerful, trying to ignore the almost tangible tension. "Let's say all the games we know how to play."

Bolin sighed beneath his breath. There was no way he would go against her. He loved her too much. "Well, I can do Speed, Old Maid, Poker, Go Fish, War." He went on without any sign of stopping. Only as he noticed Korra staring at him in utter disbelief did he stop. "What?"

"Ok, Bo. I think that's enough." She half laughed. "There're enough games there to last a lifetime. Even though I only know about two of those." She laughed again.

Bolin grinned broadly at her. "Ok."

Korra looked to Tahno. "What about you? Do you know any of Bolin's endless games?" She teased Bolin once more. It was too fun not to.

Tahno frowned deeply. He looked away from them uneasily. He was embarrassed. He could feel heat rising in his face. Was he blushing? "I…I've never played cards." He murmured.

Bolin swallowed his reaction, but Korra didn't even try. She burst out laughing. "Seriously?" She snorted. "Never?" She lifted her head and cackled. She didn't know why it was so funny. Maybe it was because Tahno was one of those guys who seemed best at everything. For him to never have done something was hilarious. "You kill me!" She hit him lightly on the arm.

Tahno stared strangely at her. He didn't see why this was so funny. It was more pathetic than anything. So why was she dying of laughter? She was literally shaking from amusement. He frowned deeply in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together to match. "It's…not really funny." He muttered.

Korra finally began to calm down. "Oh-Oh…I'm sorry." She breathed, fighting to keep calm. "It's just…you're one of those guys who seem to know everything. I mean…" She shook her head, her smile wider than ever. "Never mind. It's stupid." She waved her hand in dismissal.

Bolin smiled at her. He loved her laugh, even when the reason behind it was insane. "So, what are we going to play then? Just something between us two?" He mentally crossed his fingers in hope.

Korra scowled faintly at him. "No. Of course not." She turned her gaze on Tahno. "We'll just have to teach him one of the simple ones." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about Go Fish?" She shrugged. "That one's pretty easy."

Bolin shrugged. "I guess."

Tahno eyed them warily. He didn't know about this. Korra was obviously only doing this to try and force Bolin into liking him. It was stupid. It wouldn't work. It was just making the tension rise. Korra…she could be so dense sometimes.

"Alright then! Go Fish it is!" She decided for Tahno. She swiped the cards up in her hands and started to shuffle gracefully. She finished in a minute and started to deal out seven cards to each person. "Ok," She started as she dealt. "What you want to do is get a matching pair. If you have a match then you can lay them down now." She spread the deck of cards out so that the back of each was visible. A lot of people claimed this pond version instead of the deck one was childish, but she didn't care. This made it more fun.

Tahno nodded vaguely. He picked his seven cards up and gazed over them. He had one pair. He set it down with lackluster. "Twos." He murmured.

"Good!" She set down her matches. "Fours and nines for me!" She exclaimed triumphantly. She grinned mischievously at them. She was ahead already. She was awesome at this game. As silly as it was to claim such a title for a simple game, she did it anyway. "I'm the best!"

Bolin made a playful whining sound. "I suck!" He cried. "I don't have anything!"

Korra laughed at him. "Maybe next time." She patted him on the head. She became semi serious again. "Now, when's your birthday?" She asked collectively, not caring who answered.

They both started. "What? Why?" They said in unison. Their perfect timing made them smile sheepishly at each other.

She sighed and rolled her eyes."Because, we have to see who goes first. Whoever has the next closest birthday gets to start. Come on Bolin, you should know that." She wagged a finger at him. "And you call yourself a player."

"I've never played like that!" He defended. "It's always the youngest by age. Your birthday has nothing to do with it. Just sixteen, eleven, or whatever."

"Well not this game." She grinned wickedly. "So spill it!" She pointed a finger at each of them. "It doesn't matter who goes first, but your both going to end up going." She eyed them in an almost threatening way. She dared them to fight her.

Tahno sighed. "Fine." Amazingly he went first. "My birthday is February." He hoped that their birthdays would be in a different month entirely. If this was the case then he prayed they would alright with his vagueness.

Korra gave him a look that said 'I'm not stupid'. "No." She said flatly. She crossed her arms. "Gimme the date." She beckoned with her fingers.

"Why?" He half whined. "If your birthdays are in different months, it doesn't matter."

While he and Korra had a stare down, Bolin thought. His expression was intense as he tried to understand Tahno's resistance. Then it hit him. His face lit up and a highly amused grin spread clear across his face. "Oh my God!" He cried, pointing.

Korra and Tahno jerked their heads up at the sound of his voice. Their eyes were wide, but for completely different reasons. Tahno was fearful of his sudden excitement while Korra was merely intrigued.

"That's it!" He laughed. "Your birthday! It's gotta be on Valentine's Day!" He held his head and shook it in amused disbelief. "Wow. Of all people." He forced himself to hold in the laughs. "Amazing."

Tahno shot a scowl at him. He just couldn't keep it to himself, could he? He crossed his arms over his chest and made a huffing sound. His lip stuck out faintly and he looked away from them.

Korra couldn't help but giggle. "It is kind of ironic." She admitted. She reached out and took a hold of his hand. "But come on. You don't have to be so pouty about it." Her voice was soft and sweet, luring him out of his irritation. "It's just a day. If anything you should love it – it's the day you were born. If not for that day, you wouldn't be here."

Korra could twist anything. She made it sound like he regretted being born at all. She also made it sound as if all the other days were not available if that one were to somehow disappear. It was ridiculous. Yet he couldn't pretend to be upset after that. He sighed heavily and turned his grey orbs to her. He smiled sincerely. "Yeah, alright."

Bolin was perturbed by her sudden affection toward Tahno and coughed to get their attention. Once their eyes were on him and hands separated he went on. "My birthday is in May! May the twentieth!" He beamed. He had no qualms about his birth date.

Korra nodded in acknowledgement. After that initial acceptance, she couldn't suppress it any longer. "HA! I win!" She cried. She threw a hand into the air. "Yes! My birthday is in January! January the eighteenth!" She laughed lightly. "So I get to go first!"

Bolin made a defeated noise and slumped playfully. He didn't really care. It was just a game. Besides, once it got past February and if they played again he would be the one to go first. He inwardly smiled at the prospect.

"Ok, now that we know I go first, this is how you do." She directed at Tahno. "Listen and watch." She looked down at her cards in interest, scrutinizing them like a person scrutinizes an enemy for their tactics. "I pick Bolin!" She decided, turning to him. "Got any sevens?"

Bolin grinned from ear to ear. "Nope! Go fish!" He directed.

Korra sighed heavily in defeat. She grabbed a card without looking and added it to her cards. She quickly recovered though in order to further instruct Tahno. "Now, the game play goes from me to the right. Since you're on the right, you're next."

Tahno stared from Bolin to her for a brief moment, then his lips curled up into a smirk. It was astonishing how much of the old him showed in that simple action. It was almost like he was who he'd been before he lost his bending. "Korra…" He said smoothly. "Have any sevens darling?"

Korra started. Her face transformed into one of immense scorn. "You…" She said through gritted teeth. Of course it was all in fun. She was faking anger.

Tahno grinned smugly. It was identical to the one he gave her the first time they met. He didn't notice, but it sent shivers through Korra's body. "Hand it over." He held his hand out.

She grabbed the card and slapped it in his hand. "You just wait." She warned. "Next time I'll get you." She put two fingers in front of her eyes and then turned them about to point at him.

Tahno chuckled faintly. "We'll see." He pulled the matching card from his hand and laid them down together. Now he was tied with her.

She sighed at herself for what she was going to do. She easily could pull a fast one on him and not tell him he got to go again, but that would be cheating. If she was going to win, she'd win fair and square. "Since you got a pair, you get to go again." She admitted.

Tahno nodded. "Cool." He looked down at his remaining three cards. He decided, "Got any fives Korra?" He raised a brow at her. This time he noticed her shiver faintly. It made his smile widen. Was she thrilled by how he sounded in this game? He had to admit something about him had changed and he was feeling extremely loose, almost like back then.

Korra's face lit up. "HA!" She moved strangely in triumph. "Nope! Go fish!" She pointed at the mess of cards. "I knew you wouldn't get me twice!"

Tahno slickly drew a card. "Oh." He murmured. "Would you look at that?" He flipped the card around for her to see. "It seems I drew a five." He grinned. "What does that mean?" He teased.

"Way to go!" Bolin cheered without giving a second thought to who he was cheering for. "You drew you're card! That's pretty amazing!"

Tahno looked blankly over at him. Then his expression shifted and he was smiling slightly at Bolin. "If you say so." He shrugged. It seemed it didn't take much to get Bolin on his side. He was almost ashamed he'd ever been afraid.

Korra snorted and threw her head into the air. "Beginner's luck." She scoffed.

"You wish." Tahno snickered.

They decided that drawing the card didn't mean the person got to go again, so it was Bolin's turn. He looked over his cards briefly before deciding. He eyed Tahno and opened his mouth as if he was going to pick him, but then stopped. He chuckled under his breath. "Korra." He purred. "Got any aces?"

Korra growled lightly. "Yes." She tossed the card to him.

Bolin scooped it up greedily. "Haha! Yes!" He did a fist pump and slapped his pair down. "That's one for Bo the Amazing!"

Tahno couldn't help but snort in amusement at this. Bolin sure thought highly of himself. Not to mention he was extremely easy to excite. Bolin really wasn't the person Tahno thought he was. Mako fit the street rat persona better – cold, tense, and always looking out for danger. Not that Tahno looked at them as such anymore. Korra would kill him.

Bolin heard him and looked his way. He watched him carefully for a moment before deciding he was ok. He smiled with sincerity. "I'm a boss." He pointed at himself while nodding.

The play continued for about fifteen minutes before they were nearing the end. It was obvious to anyone who the winners would be and who was the ultimate loser. "You've got to be kidding me!" Korra's cry came loud and clear. She ran her fingers through her hair in utter aggravation. "This isn't even possible!"

Bolin cracked up. He rocked his chair so far back that it nearly fell. He had to scramble to catch himself. He gripped the table and pulled hard. All the while his laughter went on. "Sorry Korra." He said between laughs. "But you've gotta hand it over." He held his hand out for the last four.

Korra was getting close to being mad over this game. She had never lost so badly. It almost physically hurt her how poorly she was doing. She wasn't even able to let the card go as she held it over his open hand.

Bolin snickered at her reluctance. "Don't be so silly." He snatched it from her.

Korra whined at the loss.

"Your turn Tahno!" Bolin allowed Tahno to go even though he should have gone again. "I bet you can take her last card!"

Tahno nodded, smiling smugly. "Got any…I don't know…twos?"

Korra groaned, lifting her head to amplify the sound. She slammed her last card down on the table. She refused to look at either of them.

"That a way!" Bolin commended, raising his hand for a high five.

Tahno hesitated briefly, but soon gave in. He slapped his hand against Bolin's with enthusiasm. He was even smiling quite brightly, especially to be doing so toward Bolin. "You beat."

"It's not fair!" She pouted. "You all are cheating! You haven't asked each other for a card in forever! In fact, I don't think you ever did!" She glared holes into each of them.

Tahno gave her a blank stare, blinking repetitively in confusion. "What do you mean?" He feigned innocence. "That's not a rule." He glanced at Bolin. "Is it?" He snickered despite his efforts at pulling off uncertainty.

Bolin laughed back at him. "No, I'm pretty sure that isn't a rule."

"Well it's gonna be!" She snapped, pointing back and forth between them. "Next time no one will be allowed to ask the same person twice! I don't care if you're a hundred percent sure that they have your card!" He eyes narrowed. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tahno waved her words away.

As Korra drew the last card from the pond, a thought struck Bolin. A devious smirk spread across his face. "Hey," He tapped his chin. "Here's an idea." He waited for them to look at him and he continued. "How about the loser has to kiss the winner."

Korra's and Tahno's faces were identical. They both gasped in shock and their eyes bulged from their heads. It was suddenly hard to breath and they became incredibly fidgety. "W-What?" They squeezed out.

Bolin wanted to die laughing from their reactions, but he refused. He needed to explain. "Don't worry Tahno." He assured. "It won't be you and me. She doesn't have a chance of winning now." Then he lost it. He cracked up and fell from his chair.

Tahno's cheeks were a deep red. That wasn't even what he was thinking. Honestly he barely heard Bolin and his teasing. His mind was stuck on the simple idea of kissing. No…he couldn't. Of course it could always be explained away by being just a game. Only to him…it was not true. To him this kiss would be all he ever wanted. It would be a dream. So how could he pretend? How could he for one instant believe acting the same would be possible?

Korra's blush was not as noticeable due to her dark skin, but it was still there. She too lingered on the simple mentioning of a kiss. It wasn't that her options were bad. Heck, Bolin was really sweet and undeniably attractive. But…they were just friends. And Tahno…her blush deepened. He was just a friend too! So what if he was hotter than Bolin? So what if he made her feel in different ways? It meant nothing! She was after Mako. No matter what that was who she would chase.

Bolin finally ceased his laughter and managed to get back in his chair. "Come on guys." He encouraged. "It's just a game." He grinned. "Besides," He looked intently at Korra. "We all know who'll win." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. He was really hoping for it to be him. He and Tahno were pretty close. In fact…he looked down at his matches and then Tahno's – they were tied. Maybe…maybe he was really going to lose.

"Go…go again…" Korra murmured, her eyes glued to the table. She stared at the wood as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. But for all she cared it could have been the scariest thing in the world and she would have still stared it down. Anything to prevent looking at them.

Tahno nodded absently. "Yeah…" He decided right now he didn't even want to look at Korra, let alone ask her for a card. So for the first time all game he turned to Bolin. "Bolin…got any…any aces?" He managed to say without sounding too shaken.

Bolin whined at him. "Duuude! You're not supposed to ask me!" He sighed. "Yeah, I do." He regretfully handed over his only chance at getting a kiss from Korra. Now Tahno would get the gift of her lips on his. He wasn't going to take back his offer. If he wasn't willing to accept loss, then he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place.

Korra mutely handed over her card. Since he got to go again, he would get it. And he'd won. He had actually won. Now what? Were they just going to forget the suggestion? She rather hoped so. At least, some part of her did. Another part was genuinely curious about the experience. What did he taste like? Were his lips rough or soft? Most importantly she wondered if he would respond to her despite his obvious embarrassment? And could he…was it possible for him to…like her?

Tahno took it just as silently. He laid down his pairs and the game was officially over.

"Weeeell…" Bolin started after what felt like forever. "About that kiss…" Even though he was let down by his loss, he couldn't help but be interested in the kiss. He noticed how embarrassed they'd grown after he mentioned it and wondered how it would go. And he couldn't deny it, even seeing Korra kiss another man made him slightly excited.

Again their blushes surfaced. "No!" Korra cried indignantly. "We're **not** kissing! Got it!"

Bolin recoiled as if he had been burnt. "Chill." He waved his hands in a downward motion. "I mean, it's just a game." He tried again. "You can just say it was a bet afterward." He was dying to see this at this point. He was aching.

Korra couldn't believe herself, but her resolve was surprisingly slipping – and fast. She squirmed noticeably. Even soft sounds escaped her lips from the pressure being put on her as well as what she'd never admit to being desire. "Tahno…" She trailed off. "She didn't know what to say.

Tahno was also giving in. Despite possible consequences, he wanted this. His body ached to touch her, even just with his lips. "Korra…" He breathed her name in return.

"Then that's a yes!" Bolin cried excitedly. His fists were clenched in anticipation.

Korra looked over into Tahno's grey eyes. There was so much life in them compared to the first time she saw him after the incident. It was like the first time they met, only the light was purer. She swore lust lied somewhere in there, but it was a lust that only came with true feeling. It made her body quiver as she pulled herself up on the table. She may have been able to reach his hand from across the table, but this was an entirely different story. Not to mention she'd always wondered about kissing on a table. People always talked about how exciting it was, but she never understood it. This was her chance.

Tahno hesitated longer than her. He watched as she crawled up on the table, only a margin of her legs supporting her. If something were to catch her off guard she'd surely fall. What was he thinking? Her falling? Right now that was irrelevant. Right now he needed to decide about this. Decide. Once he caught her blue eyes in the next instant he knew what he was going to do. They almost begged him to. If she wanted this, who was he to deny her. He stood to his full height, leaning forward with his hands on the table for support.

Korra breathed in softly at some sort of surprise within her. Her head was too drunk of the coming encounter to know what. She leaned as far up as she could from her position, but he was still too tall. He'd have to lean down a little more. Good. This way it would be mutual.

Tahno again hesitated, this time more briefly. He quickly got over his jitters and gave in. He slid his hands across the table and he was lowered as they moved. He was an inch above her now. He could smell her from here. She had that same berry and sweat scent as before at the arena. This time however it made him hunger. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Korra noticed but did not recoil like she might have not long ago. She tilted her head even more. Just a little more…a little more. She smelled him too. It was not what she expected – fresh cut grass. She wondered fleetingly if he rolled around in it every day or something.

Tahno let his mouth sink down on hers. Her lips were soft and smooth. They tasted just like she smelled. He let his lips fall further on hers so they were perfectly locked and he kissed her gently.

Korra shuddered at the contact. His lips were rough. They were the exact opposite of hers. And she liked it. She kissed back tentatively. Then she slowly, carefully lifted an arm up to wrap around his neck. But then it was all over – the moment shattered.

The distinct sound of something breaking on the floor pierced the silence. It was a sharp sound that while normally would have had no effect on her, affected her profoundly now. She jerked backward, falling off the table like a baby does attempting to walk. She grabbed for something, but found nothing and hit the chair before that too gave way, flipping over and dumping her on the ground.

Tahno jumped just as badly as she did, only he was standing. He watched helplessly as she fell in a split second. Although it certainly felt longer as he practically watched in slow motion. Once she hit he jerked his head around to lay eyes on the source. "Shit…" He ducked his head in dread.

Standing in the doorway was Mako. His face was a mass of shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. One might say there was even a hint of hurt betrayal in the depths of his eyes. But it quickly vanished. His fists clenched into tight balls and his body visibly shook with unfathomable rage. His wide eyes narrowed into thin slits and harsh words curled on his tongue.

Korra groaned loudly as she sat up. She shook her head to rid it of pain and delusion. She then helped herself to her feet, freezing as she saw what Tahno had. She swallowed hard, trembling in a mix of fear and sadness. No…he'd seen them. Just like Bolin that day, only she loved Mako like she would a boyfriend. No…no…NO!

Bolin stared with just as much fear as they did. He knew Tahno was screwed beyond belief, but Bolin was his brother. He would surely be second. He whined beneath his breath. He never should have suggested the kiss. God he was dumb.

"What…the hell!" Mako exploded, fire igniting around his hands from pure emotion. He didn't demand it, it just happened. "What do you think you're doing!" He roared. "You-You-" He was so enraged he couldn't even think of the right word. But he was definitely taking advantage of her! This he knew.

Tahno stepped back quickly, nearly tripping over his chair. He was petrified. Mako was mad – more mad than the first time. As good as the kiss was, what there was of it, he didn't know if it was worth this.

Korra snapped out of it then. She raced around the table and threw herself in front of Tahno. "Mako! No!" She cried, stretching her arms out wide to try and block every point of Tahno. Mako wouldn't attack if he thought he'd hurt her. "You don't understand! It's not what you think! We were-we were just playing a game!"

Instead of calming him, this infuriated him further. "A game!" He screamed. Fire snaked its way further up his arms. He was liable to be engulfed by it any moment now if he didn't get a grip.

"Mako!" She reached out in an empty attempt to stop him. Really she didn't know what to do. Was he simply angry? Or was he beyond hurt too? Could her touch soothe him? Or would that only make it worse? She trembled with indecision. "Please…"

Mako breathed heavily in and out. Her soft, sad tone threw him halfway between attacking them and retreating. He didn't like hearing her sound so desperate and sad. Which would fix this though. He moaned to himself. Then he ran.

"Mako!" She called after him. Once more she reached uselessly out in his direction. She sighed in defeat, her eyes falling to the floor in utter dejection. "Mako…" Her hand returned to her side. She felt as if she might cry. The tears burned at her eyes. Yes…she was going to cry.

Tahno's fear slowly eased. It left him quick enough for him to see at this point how Korra was feeling. He stared sadly at her back. "Korra…" He whispered, walking slowly toward her. He moved his hands onto her shoulders. They were trembling beneath his touch. He didn't know what to do beyond this though.

Korra jumped at his touch. After her initial poor reaction she swirled around suddenly. She threw her body at him and wrapped her arms desperately around his neck. She sobbed heavily and buried her face deep into his clothes. She was devastated. Now what? Mako…surely he hated her now. What was she going to do?

Tahno wrapped his arms around her tenderly. He rested his head atop hers and sighed heavily. Great. He'd really done it now. Not only did he ensure Mako would hate him forever, but he made her cry to. What was wrong with him? Why did he let this happen? How could he do this to her – the person he was supposed to love?

Bolin wanted to comfort her too, but it just seemed so awkward. With Tahno already there, another person would be wrong. Besides, Tahno's intentions were good. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want, he saw that now. He even thought that they could be friends. So after a moment more of sadly staring he turned away and went after Mako instead. It was hard to see, but Mako was upset. And he was a brother before anything else. He had to help him.

Tahno and Korra remained in each other's embrace for longer than they could remember. Thoughts bounced around like crazy all the while. Only as Korra's heartache lessened and her sobs cease did the thoughts stop their relentless attack, most of them anyway. There were two that never died – they might have won one friend, but was it worth it to alienate another? And the kiss…they couldn't help but wonder, was it really just a game…?

**How was it? What about the Bolin and Tahno bonding? Fun? Good. Anyway, I was initially not going to have them kiss because Mako came in an instant before they could, but then I was like...nah. I wanted them to kiss a little bit. So I hope the small kiss was pleasing to you. And jealous Mako! *insert evil laugh* I've seen a lot of people wanting this on tumblr, so here's some of that too. Please review! :D**


	6. Guess Who

**This chapter was done for the Tahorra party on tumblr. I've worked all weekend on it, and I still didn't get it done on time. But oh well. We Tahorrians have a never ending party anyway, so it's all good. Someone over on tumblr wanted a meet the parts kind of thing. So this is that. Although I kind of think it isn't so much a meet the parents theme as...idk...something else. But whatever, enjoy!**

Korra's birthday was coming up soon. No one but Tenzin, Pema, and the children knew her well enough to know the exact date, but that certainly didn't mean Tahno wasn't going to try. It was pretty simple really. Ikki practically followed him like a puppy she loved him so much, so there wasn't even coaxing necessary. He just flat out asked her if she knew.

Ikki gladly told despite Jinora's protests. It was tomorrow. Tahno wasn't particularly rich anymore, so he couldn't go out and buy anything extravagant like he would have before he lost his bending. Then again, he never would have even **thought** of buying something extravagant before then, not for her anyway. He was different then.

In the end he got her a pretty simple gift. Actually, it was kind of cliché. However it spoke well for him. It was one of his old props. Or perhaps it was better to call it the way he played so many women. He didn't care to know. Understanding himself – the old him – made him cringe a lot. He was actually disgusted by his old self quite frequently.

He bought it the day Ikki told him so it wouldn't die before it was time. He did so early in the morning, even before Korra was up for training. He didn't want anyone seeing him coming and going. Something about it made him feel a sense of embarrassment. He timed it perfectly too. He was just getting back when she was getting up.

Korra yawned loudly and stretched her arms high above her head. She popped her shoulders and her wrists and then just laid there for another minute. She slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight nearly blinding her. She snapped her eyes shut, making a soft moaning sound in protest. She hated mornings with a passion. It was ironic given her element of choice was more often than not fire – the embodiment of the sun.

Korra tried again a moment later. She opened her eyes to the light and this time only winced. She rolled over and out of bed, wobbling on her feet. She stretched up high on her toes and finally left her room. She walked smoothly through the house, careful not to wake anyone. Mostly Mako. The kids were surely awake anyway.

She found her way out to the training grounds where her worst nightmare waited for her. She hated the stupid spinning things. Yet she went there every morning as if to practice or at least to pretend to be waiting for some help starting the spinning. She sat and stared at them, her eyes narrowed into slits. On some level she supposed she hoped to defeat it with nothing more than her eyes. Of course that never happened.

Now she was getting tired of staring and sighed. She twisted her body around so her back was to it, not expecting to see anyone. So when her eyes land on Tahno's approaching form she makes a soft sound of surprise. "Oh, Tahno." She murmured. She was not only surprised by his sudden presence, but also by the simple fact he was awake. He, much like Mako, loved sleep.

Tahno smiled as he heard her soft voice say his name. "Hey, Korra." He nods to her. "You think you can stare it into bending itself for you?" He laughed lightly at the notion. If anyone could do such a ridiculous thing it was certainly her. She could do just about anything she set her mind to.

Korra scowled at him. "No." She grumbled, standing. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and gave him a condescending look. "I just can't do anything else."

Tahno's smile faltered at her admission. "I never thought I'd see the day the mighty Avatar would say she couldn't do something." His words came off much like the old him. He sounded cocky, better than her, and his voice seemed to affect even his appearance. His smile curved upward, his eyes lit up strangely, and even his hair seemed to shine and stand out despite it still falling around his face.

Korra felt a heat rising in her face. She couldn't believe she'd slipped up like that. And Tahno didn't waste a second in pointing it out. She started to bite back, but the heat of anger was huffed out and a new heat rose in its place. The tint in her cheeks pinkened and she felt as if she was suddenly short of breath. She was back in the restaurant. He had girls hanging off of him and she knew instantly she hated him. The hate intensified once he got in her face and acted as if she was his to take. But also, she vaguely remembered something else, something like attraction. The way his breath tickled her skin, the way he pierced her very being with his unyielding stare, and the way his fingers lingered just behind her – these were all things that set the feeling off. And whatever it had been, she felt the same now. Only it was amplified tenfold.

When she didn't respond he was confused. The light dimmed and he lost his shine. "What?" He stared intently at her. He took notice of the coloring of her cheeks and then he too was lost for words. Was she really blushing? But why?

Korra stared blankly. She hated to admit it, but knowing him now – knowing he was a good person deep down – made his old self infinitely more desirable. She wanted the old him. She wanted someone who she had to fight to maintain dominance. No, better yet, she wanted someone who she was evenly matched with. A person who she could never overcome, yet they could not overcome her either. That had been him. That was still him. She just wished that it would come back to stay. Then she spoke, "Do it again…"

Tahno started. "Huh? What?" He walked closer, a space of a little more than an arm's length between them once he stopped. "Did you say something?"

Korra snapped out of it then. She shook her head violently back and forth to rid herself of the feelings as well as the idiocy. "I asked what you're doing here!" She said strongly, her irritation returning to her tone. "I mean, look at the sun." She pointed. "It's not as high as it can go." She smirked teasingly. "So you should still be dead to the world."

"Haha." He smirked back. Again, the flicker of before. "Well…today's special." Gone. His voice was soft and uncertain. His eyes shifted uncomfortably and he was twiddling the fingers of one of his hands. The other hand was preoccupied.

"Special…?" She didn't know what made today so special. It was just another day. Then she noticed one of his hands was hidden behind his back. "Heeeey." She said suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned around to try and see what he was hiding. "Whatcha got?" Was it something to do with her? Just this simple thought had her eager as a child. "Show me!"

Tahno grinned. "With pleasure." He drew his arm out and held his gift out to here. "It's your birthday right?" She cocked his head, his hand trembling faintly from nervousness. He wasn't used to such an emotion. It made him squirm even more. "Ikki told me."

Korra's eyes widened. What? Her birthday? Really? She couldn't believe it. How could she forget? She laughed coldly in her head. Really how could she not forget? There was so much going on, with Mako in particular. After that day of cards, a clear divide was created. It was Mako and Asami versus Korra and Tahno, with Bolin split right down the middle. She felt worst for him. How could he not side with his brother? Yet it was undeniable he now liked Tahno. Poor Bo…

Tahno's gaze became tinged with sadness. She was freezing again. Why? What was he doing today that was so different than before? He lowered his hand back to his side. Oh, well.

As he lowered his hand she snatched his wrist. She looked intently into his now surprised grey orbs. "It's…pretty." She murmured. She used her other hand to take the item from him. She brought it closer to her face and stared at it as if scrutinizing a potential suspect. She twirled it in her fingers and thought that she might smell it. "What is it though?"

Tahno started. "What? You don't know?" He was incredulous.

She looked away from him in embarrassment. "No, I was pretty sheltered all my life. And this looks like something that wouldn't grow in the snow." She noted this by how delicate it seemed. She would say that simply touching it with her usual energy would hurt it.

Tahno smiled. "Oh, yeah." Now he was the one embarrassed. "I forget sometimes that you haven't lived here in the city like most people." It made her that much more interesting. "It's a flower by the way."

"I know that!" She snapped defensively. But really she hadn't. She guessed so, but for all she knew it could have been edible. Some flowers were edible anyway, so technically this one could still be. But no. That was stupid. It was too pretty for that. "I just don't know that name." She gently touched one of the petals.

Tahno smirked. "It's a rose." It was kind of adorable that she didn't know something that most everyone else knew instinctively. "It's the flower of love." It slipped past his lips before he could consider the implications. He was just giving facts.

Korra's eyes snapped up to him. "Of love?" She whispered. She wondered briefly if he meant anything by giving this particular flower to her. But the thought left as soon as it came. He was just telling her facts.

Then it hit Tahno. "I-I mean, that's just what people say!" He defended. "It's really just a pretty flower. That's why I got it for you. It's pretty, and you're still a girl, so I figured you'd like pretty things even though you aren't that girly." He rambled on, digging a deeper hole in his opinion. But he didn't like leaving off on a stupid note. "So I…"

Korra silenced him with her hand. "Stop talking." She lifted the flower to her nose and smelled it. It smelled faintly of him. It made her smile. "I love it." She tucked it into the hair above her ear. "Not because it's girly or pretty or a sign of love or whatever." She snickered. "Actually, all those things are pretty lame. I like it just because it's from you." She knew he was running low on money from all the healers he'd gone too earlier on. So this meant as much if not more to her as Bolin's rose so long ago.

Tahno smiled sheepishly. "No problem." He let his hand fall back to his side. "It's the least I could do for you after everything." He rubbed his neck. "Besides, it's your birthday. You deserve something nice."

Korra scoffed at his awkward behavior. "Stop it." She playfully scolded. "I hate it when you act all indebted. I told you before, it was nothing. So start acting like it was nothing." She walked closer, staring deep into his eyes. She laid a hand on his shoulder and after hesitating the tiniest of moments she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Tahno's face heated up intensely. His breath left him and his throat constricted. He couldn't even feel his limbs anymore. He was paralyzed. At the same time he felt everything. It was an amazing rush. Without movement it seemed his senses and emotions had kicked into overdrive. "K-Korra…"

Korra pulled back, a wide grin on her face. "That's my way of saying thanks!" She informed, laughing heartily. She acted as if it was nothing, but really it had caused a faint fluttering within her too. Nothing compared to his reaction, but it was still scary. Could she really…feel something?

Tahno nodded absently. "Really?" He smiled awkwardly. "It's…different." He touched a hand to his burning cheek, the space of her lips invisible to the eyes yet the feeling still there. He almost believed it would always be there.

She laughed at him. "Well, I'm different." She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

Suddenly there was a high pitched cry from behind them. It made them both jump and their hearts skip a beat. Only as Korra's eyes landed on the figure that created the noise did she untense. "M-Mom…?" She breathed in utter disbelief.

Tahno perked at her word. Mom? He turned around and his eyes fell on a woman who looked a lot like Korra, only older. She wore a bright expression and there were tears in her eyes. He wondered if she was sad or just that happy. It was hard to say. He'd never been happy enough to cry.

"Korra!" She exclaimed, running at Korra like a speeding bullet. She practically ran her daughter over in her excitement, throwing her arms around her in the warmest of fashions. "I'm so glad to see you!" She cried, pressing her face in her daughter's neck.

Once the initial shock wore off, Korra wrapped her arms around her mother too. She hugged her tightly and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "Mom." She breathed. "I've missed you so much." Her voice was cracking. It was so unlike the Korra Tahno was used to.

Her mother hugged her harder. "I've missed you too honey."

Tahno just stood back and watched awkwardly. He felt extremely out of place in the moment. It was like the day at the arena with Korra. He was sure she had felt wrong about being there was he crumbled. Yet she stayed for him. It wasn't exactly the same, but he figured he'd linger too.

Minutes passed before Korra finally pulled back. A question was posed on her lips, "But what are you doing here?" She half laughed. "You had to come a long way."

Her mother laughed sweetly. "Did you think I would miss my own daughter's birthday? Never!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Your father's here too." A frown flickered across her lips. "He's just being slow." She cupped her hands around her mouth and turned slightly. "Hurry up!"

Korra chuckled at her mother. She'd missed her to an unbelievable extent. She sighed softly, a tender light in her bright blue eyes. It was almost as good as getting to visit home. After all, home was where the heart is. And her heart was definitely with her parents.

Tahno watched Korra glow. Seeing her light up like this made him feel inexplicably happy as well. He believed he must be shining just as much as she was. It was a little scary when he thought about it – that her emotions were so connected with his.

"I'm coming!" Her father called. He soon appeared after that. Tahno's noticed his hair was brown, just like Korra's. She sure did look like both of them. Her strength was undoubtedly from her father though. Her mother just didn't have that look of physical power.

"Dad!" Korra burst out. She ran at him, nearly knocking him over. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him for all she was worth. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"How've you been sweetheart?" He cooed. He ruffled her hair as he wrapped his other arm around her. "It's been so long."

"I know." She sighed almost bitterly. She quickly perked and pulled away, her smile bright. "And I'm great!" She answered his question. "I'm learning air bending slowly but surely. Wanna see!" She was so caught up in the excitement that she forgot she couldn't bend the spinning death trap into action.

Tahno didn't want to let her look like a fool, so he hurried to turn the conversation in another direction. "Hey!" He clapped his hands in a way that was not like Tahno at all. "How about we show them around the place first?"

Korra gave him a confused look. What was he doing? She wanted to show them this.

Tahno made a faint motion to try and remind her of reality.

Korra's eyes widened and she breathed an inaudible oh. She smiled sheepishly at him and then her parents. "Yeah, actually, let's do that! I have some friends I want you to meet! They're really great!"

"Oh, you mean the fire bending and earth bending ones?" Her mother inquired eagerly. "I'd love to see them!" She stopped suddenly as her eyes flickered over to Tahno. "But what about him?" She got up in his face and scrutinized him.

Tahno smiled awkwardly as she stared inches from him. "Hey." He waved. Did she have to get so close? He really didn't like it. She was Korra's mother for crying out loud. The only person she should be so close with was Korra and Korra's father.

"I don't think he's one of them." She sounded very suspicious.

Korra noticed Tahno squirming and hurried to help him. "Mom!" She chirped. "Don't get so close. He…might bite!" She decided. She grinned at herself and hand to force the laughter back.

Tahno looked at her as if she were stupid. He might…bite? Really? That didn't even make sense! Was that what she sounded like when she panicked? He snickered. It was cute.

Her mother stood back straight. Her eyes flashed between her daughter and the teenager with her. "Right." She murmured. "Well, he seems familiar…vaguely." She nodded slowly as if she were giving herself time to mull over her decision. "Yeah. Definitely."

"He should." Korra agreed. "Because he's-" Before the words were out of her mouth, another voice cut her off. It was a boy. It was Bolin.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. He ran to reach her. "We're about to eat and we couldn't find you anywhere!" There was a laugh in his voice. It sounded like her were making fun of himself for not knowing. "We thought you might have ran off to the city or something. You know, cause of-"

Bolin clamped his mouth shut as a sound of pain tried to escape him. Mako had just stamped his foot down on Bolin's to tell him to be quiet. They all knew that Korra was stressed. Saying it out loud, especially that it concerned Tahno and him, would do no good. If anything it would make it worse. "I knew you'd be here." He said coolly. "And him too." He said through gritted teeth.

Korra's gaze hardened. "What's wrong?" She hissed, getting closer to him. "You feel left out? Like you're only second best to a pretty face?" It sounded simply like she was cruelly teasing him to her parents, but everyone else understood the implications. She referred to his treatment of her and the hypocrisy he showed almost continuously with her and Tahno.

"Well, these must be them." Her father mused out loud. "So, which is which?"

"More importantly," Her mother smiled sweetly and with immense interest, "which one is the one you're crushing on?" She waited as patiently as possible. "I know you talk about one of them **all** the time!"

Korra's eyes bulged from her head and her face turned a deep red. "Mom!" She whined in exasperation. "I do not!"

Bolin snickered behind his hand. He was sure it wasn't him, but that didn't change the humor of the situation. Besides, he was sure she still talked about him some. He was her friend after all. No matter how much more Mako meant to her as far as romance, he still was just as important.

"It's not funny!" She rounded on him. Her face was reddening more by the second.

Her mother grinned widely. "You know what." She tapped her chin lightly. "I changed my mind. Instead of telling me, let's make it a game."

"Oh God." Korra moaned. She lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes tight as if to block out this idiocy. As much as she loved her mom, she was a little overwhelmed by her incessant involvement in her life – specifically her love life.

Even her father was grinning. As much as he loved his daughter, he couldn't deny it was amusing to see his wife make her squirm. It was something she'd done since Korra was a little girl. Most notably around the time she got her first crush. So of course now was no different.

"Mooom." She whined. "Please, don't. I'm sure they don't want this either."

"Don't be silly Korra!" Bolin piped up from beside her. He wore a bright innocent smile all the while. He truly did not see that Korra was trying to use them as a way out of this. "It sounds fun!"

Korra glared daggers into him. After this she was going to maul him.

A flicker of a smile flashed across Mako's usually expressionless face. He didn't care whether she guessed right or not. If she was right, it'd be him. If she was wrong it'd be Bolin and Bolin would surely find great delight in being picked as the best for Korra. It didn't even cross his mind that Tahno could possibly be included.

"Alright." Her mother looked over them carefully. "I don't want to know your names, not specifically anyway. I need to know them, just not which name belongs to which of you. That's part of the guessing since I already know what she says about each of the names."

Korra crossed her arms firmly over her chest and refused to look at her, let alone answer. It wasn't that she was really mad. She was too happy to be mad. But that wasn't going to stop her from putting up an irritated front. Her mother knew she wasn't serious anyway.

Bolin didn't hesitate. "Bolin and Mako!" He grinned from ear to ear. He was eager to be matched to a name.

"That's only two." Her mother frowned. "What's the third name?" She eyed them all expectantly.

Mako's face was swept with shock as realization hit him. "You mean…Tahno…?" His voice was thick and strained. He felt a certain anger at her even considering Tahno as a potential candidate for Korra's affections. It was him! Him!

"Tahno!" She was genuinely surprised. "One of you…are Tahno?" She remembered what Korra had always written about him. She looked the three over again. None of them seemed to have that air of superiority that she complained about. The closest one had to be the one with the scarf. But…no. That couldn't be right. "You mean the jerk on the Wolfbat team?"

Korra dropped her gaze to the ground. She'd forgotten the things she'd said in her letters to her mother. They had been pretty awful because at the time she had thought he was pretty awful. And after he changed, she was so caught up in events that she didn't have a chance to write her mother.

Tahno's gaze shifted to her, but he hid any sadness or contempt he may have been feeling. In all honesty he was interested in this game her mother had created. If he wanted to play the game, then he had to hide any reacts concerning their names, especially his own.

"He still is." Mako smirked. "His appearance has just went through a little…alteration."

Bolin snickered despite himself. He may have liked Tahno, but it **was** kind of funny. He wasn't thinking that their words and actions made it impossible to deny who Tahno was among them.

Her mother's expression hardened. "I see." They were sucking the fun out of this. Tahno was obviously the boy with the messy hair. She had to wonder what happened to the poor boy. While he looked content, he seemed troubled as well – fallen she supposed. "Well, what are we waiting for!" She tried to stay cheerful and pumped. She threw her arm around her daughter's shoulders and started walking them.

Korra glanced back at the three boys. "Come on guys." She called back.

Bolin was the first to hurry after them. He scampered over to her side like a long lost puppy. He smiled adoringly up at her. Even if she rejected his romantic advances, he still loved her.

Next came Mako. He strutted, his head held high as he moved over by Bolin. He'd never admit it, but he was hoping Korra's mother would pay attention to him and see that he was the obvious winner that Korra always spoke so highly of.

Tahno lingered. He knew he'd already lost. The bending losers had insured that he wouldn't be mistaken for anyone else. He sighed heavily. He supposed it ultimately didn't matter though. Whoever she picked meant nothing to Korra. He supposed he just wanted to be mistaken for meaning something to her beyond a friend. Bolin surely felt the same.

Her father noticed him hanging back and stopped. "Aren't you coming? I'm pretty sure you're a part of Senna's crazy game too." He cracked a smile. He loved how ridiculous she could be.

"Senna?" He whispered. Her mother, Tahno guessed. "Nah, I don't really think I should. It's a pointless game because I…" He averted his eyes. "She already knows who I am."

Her father burst out laughing. "So what?" He hit Tahno on the shoulder. "Sure she knows, but that's not all there is to her game." Tahno jerked his gaze back to him, intrigued. "She wants to make her own judgments on Korra's potential boyfriends." He looked at the others and then to Tahno once more. "Of course she won't try to force Korra's hand in anything. She just hopes to see that Korra isn't making the same mistakes she did at that age."

Tahno watched and listened intently. So her mother was into jerks that paid her no attention back then too? It almost made him laugh. "Fine." He shrugged. "But in the end it won't make a difference." Despite the effects Korra had on him, he still wasn't one to be optimistic. If anything he was a realist. And **that** was being positive.

Her father snorted in amusement, following after his wife without being sure Tahno would follow. Although he figured he would. From the simple look in Tahno's eyes he could tell that the boy loved his daughter. Also in his eyes it was evident that she did not love him back, at least she did not tell him so.

Tahno followed. He walked slowly, thinking hard on a lot of things. He wondered about Korra mostly. He wondered if her feelings had changed over the past month or so. Of course they had. But mostly he wanted to know if her feelings had changed enough to consider him as a potential boyfriend. Was it possible for someone like her – passionate, caring, beautiful, and perfect – to fall for someone like him – drained, lackluster, negative, hopeless, and damaged.

They gathered at the breakfast table and everyone was ecstatic to see Korra's parents. Apparently not even Tenzin or Pema knew they were coming. So for the next twenty minutes the focus was taken off of Korra and breakfast as a whole. However, things eventually settled down and they were eating breakfast and chatting happily.

"I'm so glad you could visit!" Pema said with a smile. "Korra's settled in great. But I know she misses you all the time. So this is perfect." She shoved another mouthful in, disregarding etiquette. Her baby just made her so hungry. She couldn't help it.

Her mother beamed. "I'm happy she's happy." Her eyes wandered to the boys surrounding her daughter. The green eyed boy sat next to, spending half his time eating vigorously while the other half he stared intently at her. His attention to her daughter made her smile. The other boy, Tahno was it, sat on her other side. He ate more slowly and with better manners. He was more subtle about it, but he stole glances at her daughter just as frequently as the first boy. And then there was the scarf boy. She narrowed her eyes at him. He ate stiffly and his eyes never left her daughter. But his gaze was unlike the other two. While she saw undeniable attraction and affection in his eyes, there was also an intensity that resembled disdain. Whether it was for her, her actions, or simply those she associated herself with she was unsure. But she didn't like it. It reminded her too much of one of her old flames. If it really was the same, it could only mean trouble.

"So…Ms. Korra's mom…" Bolin said between mouthfuls. "Whatcha here for? Some sort of surprise or something?" As fond as he was of Korra, he had failed to figure out her birthday. Actually, he'd forgotten how close it was shortly after that card game. With Mako and everything, it was hard to focus on anything but him and maintaining his barely there friendship with Tahno.

Her mother frowned faintly. So he didn't even know her daughter's birthday. Minus points. "My daughter may be the Avatar, but she's not too much of a big shot to not want a birthday surprise." She smiled tenderly at her daughter.

Bolin choked on his food. Crap! "B-Birthday?" He managed between coughs.

"Yes." Her mother nodded. "We haven't missed a birthday since she was born. We don't plan on missing one now."

Bolin smacked himself in the head. "Aww, man. I'm so sorry Korra." He bowed his head slightly to emphasis his feelings. "I completely forgot after what happened after the card game. I would have sooo gotten you something!"

Korra laughed at him. "Don't be silly." She waved his apology away with a hand. "You don't have to get me anything. I know how much you care and how hard it would be for you to get something. Besides, you got me something before for saving you, remember? I think that can count for this."

Bolin stared for a moment in uncertainty, but his expression quickly changed. His eyes shined and his lips spread into a wide grin. "Ok! As long as you're happy Korra!"

"I am." She breathed, her eyes instinctively landing on Mako. At least she mostly was. Stupid Mako. "And at least you feel bad about forgetting." She growled, making her heated gaze toward Mako more apparent with a slight nod of her head.

Mako raised a brow at her. "Are you talking about me?" He eyed her somewhat angrily. "Cause it's kind of hard to forget something I never knew." He flashed her a condescending smile.

Korra's face twitched in fury. "You could have at least **tried **to figure it out!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Bolin might not have known it, but at least he was sorry! That's more than I can say for your sorry butt!"

A low growl slipped past Mako's lips. "Do you realize how childish you sound!" He bit back. "With all that's going on, how can you expect me to take the time to figure out your stupid birthday!" He prided himself on not exploding like most fire benders were known for. But somehow she got under his skin more than anyone he ever knew. Well, everyone but Tahno. Maybe that's why he was getting so mad at her lately, when before it was so infrequent. That or living so close was just bad luck.

Korra felt angry tears forming in her eyes. She would never let them show though. Not in front of him or her parents or anyone but Tenzin, and him only because he'd seen her at her weakest before. "Well if it wasn't for my stupid birthday I wouldn't even be alive!" She barked, slamming her open palm down on the table. The silverware shook noticeably. "Then what, huh! How would you have gone to the championship! How would you have saved Bolin! Who would have given you a place to live once your home was destroyed!"

Mako was still simmering beneath the surface, but he could not deny that she was crucial in all these ways. Without her he really didn't know what they might have done in any case. Still, he hated losing a fight. "I didn't say your birth was stupid." He grumbled, carefully picking his words so he sounded like he was still fighting but not hurting her completely. "I just said the date is irrelevant."

Korra huffed, traces of fire issuing from her nose. "I'm glad I mean so much to you." She sneered, turning her head away from him.

Tahno watched Mako angrily. He could not believe he would say such things to her. He was supposed to be her friend. He was supposed to like her too, according to Korra's stories. They'd apparently kissed, or at least he had kissed her back after she kissed him. It made him sick with envy just thinking about it.

Korra's father frowned deeply. From what he'd read this boy was definitely Mako based solely on the way he fought with her. However she had also spoken of Mako being very kind and someone who she could trust. Right now all he looked like to him was an arrogant child who didn't care about his daughter enough to say he was sorry. But as much as he thought it would be fitting and amusing to see Korra tear the boy apart, instead he stopped the fight. "Honey," He said sweetly.

Korra turned her burning eyes on him. She didn't have time to make her gaze soft for him. She hated Mako. He was ruining this. He ruined everything.

Her father ignored the fire in her eyes. He knew it was meant for Mako after all. "What is that behind your ear?" He pointed to it. He knew it was a rose, he had searched all over for one for Senna many years ago. Although the rose she wore was a much rarer color. It was yellow.

Korra's eyes lit up suddenly. She smiled warmly and looked back at the delicate flower laced through her hair. A contented sigh passed her lips. "This?" She lifted her hand to touch it affectionately. "It's a birthday present." She smirked as she laid eyes on Mako and the next words coiled on her tongue. "From Tahno."

Then he snapped. "What!" Mako shot up from his place at the table. "You told that creep your birthday!" Behind the anger was a thick layer of hurt. But his pride refused to let her see it.

Korra was not far behind him in standing. "Tahno's not a creep!" She snarled. "You're the creep!" Fire moved in and out of her nostrils and a small flame burning within her clenched fists. "And I didn't tell him! He cared enough about me to find out for himself!" Her body shook noticeably.

"Are you saying I don't care about you!" He challenged. His hurt rose with every word she spoke. Once he spoke it he realized he didn't want her to hear it. He found a strangling fear creep up on him at hearing what he didn't want to. He refused to acknowledge it as a truth though.

"Yeah! That's **totally** what I'm saying! You're so selfish! Everything **has** to be about you!"

Tahno grimaced. She was on the brink of blowing. He had to do something. So he instinctively reached up and clasped her hand. "Korra." He murmured. "Calm down." It was half a plea and half an order.

Korra glared down at him. "No! I won't calm down!" She jerked her hand away from him and it lit up with flames. "I can't stand it anymore! He's such a jerk!" She recklessly threw a fireball Mako's direction.

Mako's anger vanished instantly. It was replaced by immense shock and he narrowly moved in time to dodge her attack. The fire grazed his face as he ducked. "W-What the hell!" He snarled, fire forming in his own hands as he stood once more. "Are you insane!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." She hissed. Flames practically burst in her eyes. She hated doing this in front of everyone, especially her parents, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't bottle her emotions up another second.

"Korra." Her mother's soft, sad voice reached her. "You shouldn't be fighting with your friends." By now she saw clearly that this was Mako. It hurt her greatly to watch her daughter pine over him. From what she had seen, he was absolutely not worth it. Bolin was a much better fit.

Korra was an inch from throwing another blast at him, but the sound of her mother's pained voice destroyed her rage. It all came crumbling down in one swoop and her chest instantly constricted. Her breaths were shaky and her body trembled differently than before. The tears were even coming back. "I hate you." She whispered. Then she fled.

Tahno jumped up. "Korra!" He reached out to stop her, but she was too fast. He missed her arm and was let standing and watching her figure disappear around the corner. He sighed heavily and snapped his head around to stare Mako done. "Look what you did!"

Mako snorted. "I didn't do anything." He cast his eyes to the ground, a bitter frown on his lips. He wouldn't admit it, but he really was sorry. He even thought he might go and see just how upset Korra was, at least his feet seemed to be carrying him away from the table.

Tahno jumped over in Mako's way. "I don't think so." He growled through bared teeth. His eyes were narrowed into slits. "The last thing she needs is you upsetting her more."

Mako bristled all over again. "And who's going to stop me? A nonbender like you?"

"Mako…" Bolin's meek voice tried to intervene. He raised a timid hand.

"I can kick your ass any day." Tahno seethed, getting up in Mako's face. While he was pretty sure he couldn't, he didn't care. If it meant keeping Mako away from Korra he'd do it.

"Mako…" Bolin tried again, a bit louder.

"Stay out of this Bo!" Mako snapped.

Bolin cowered. He knew Mako wouldn't hurt him just as much as he knew he could take Mako in a fight if he had to, but he preferred not to get on Mako's bad side. It was better this way.

"Don't yell at him!" Tahno shoved Mako. It was really the only strength he had. And Bolin was his friend now. He'd use what little strength he had to help him.

Mako went to push him right back when another voice cut in. "That's enough!" Her father's voice boomed. They all looked at him. "You're both being ridiculous! You're fighting when my daughter just left here in tears!" He jerked his hand in the direction she ran.

Tahno scowled at Mako and shoved him one last time before turning on his heel. He stomped off in the direction he'd seen Korra headed. He stopped by her father to say, "Sorry about all this. I'll bring her back. I promise." He hurried on.

Her father watched him go, unable to keep a faint smile from crossing his face. He had decided who he preferred of the three. Bolin was nice and obviously loved her, but Tahno was fiery enough to hold her. She needed that. She needed someone like Mako, only with less fight. She needed someone who would never leave her or blow up when she blew up. She needed Tahno.

Her mother was of about the same opinion. She wouldn't say it to her daughter though. She wanted Korra to make her own decisions. That was part of life. If she wanted Mako, then she had the right to choose him. However her mother would never stop hoping it would be Bolin or Tahno that eventually won her over. Once Korra grew up a bit more perhaps she'd be of the same mind.

Mako huffed, stopping off in the opposite direction. Really though he would simply go around the house in order to end up on the same side as Korra. He would follow Tahno and make sure he didn't dare touch her.

Bolin felt like he was once again the odd man out. He sighed heavily, his eyes falling sadly to the floor. He clasped his hands and twiddled his thumbs. He wished he wasn't so out of place among these people – his friends, Korra's family, and Tenzin's family.

Asami stood then. She had kept quiet the whole time, much more the pacifist among them. She hadn't even bothered stopping Mako. She knew he needed to blow off steam sometimes. Now she had a brief thought of following her boyfriend. But it was stopped dead in its tracks when another idea struck her. She smiled mischievously. "Hey, kids." She spoke to Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora. "Why don't you come and play with me and Bolin."

Bolin jerked his eyes up. They widened and filled with a new light. "What?"

"Yeah!" Asami half laughed, walking around the table to Bolin. She hooked her arm around his and pulled him into a standing position. "It'll be so much fun." She truly believed this, but she also was trying to tear the group away from the older members of the group. "Don't you think so?"

Ikki hopped up instantly. "Yeah!" She screamed. "Come on Meelo! Come on Jinora! Don't be a stick in the mud! Let's go play with Bo and Asami!"

Meelo agreed without a second thought. He blew himself into the air and over to Bolin's shoulder. "Yaaa!" He cried, swinging around on Bolin's shoulders.

Jinora hesitated. One look toward her parents and then Korra's told her that even if she didn't end up playing with them, she should still at least go. They wanted to be alone. "Ok." She shrugged. She was utterly unenthusiastic. Perhaps she's leave them once out of sight to follow Mako. He'd looked suspicious.

Asami pulled Bolin along and out of the room. He was still too stunned by her close proximity to use his legs. It didn't bother her too much. She knew she was beautiful. Guys fell for her near instantly a lot of the time. It honestly amazed that he resisted as long as he had. She supposed he really loved Korra, unlike Mako. "We'll see you." She waved over her shoulder to the adults.

Finally the adults were alone. They let out a collective sigh. Things were definitely not supposed to turn out this way. They all agreed without words. But no words could only get them so far. Someone had to speak. So her mother did. "That was awful." She moaned.

Tanzin nodded. "Indeed." He lowered his head in a bitter way. "I shouldn't have let them all stay here." He spoke what he'd been thinking since Tahno moved in.

"Don't be ridiculous." Pema scolded. "Tahno needed this."

"Needed?" Tanzin raised a brow at her. "From what I heard he had a place to live, he just didn't want to go back. Korra just felt bad for him and liked him a little too much to let him go back."

"No." Pema said sternly. "That's not it." She shook her head. "She told me that things were far more complicated. From what I gathered she was saying Tahno was not exactly…welcome." She frowned deeply.

"Not welcome? What? Kicked out?" Korra's father found his way into the conversation.

"Kind of." She said slowly, carefully. "But not really." There was a brief pause, and then Pema went on. "I think it was more like his parents weren't treating him well." She felt bad for telling their secret, but they all needed to understand. Tenzin obviously didn't. "And it was hurting him in all sorts of ways." She breathed in deeply. "So…Korra felt bad and took him in."

"I see." Korra's mother whispered. They all looked to her. "It's just like her." She smiled painfully, yet simultaneously with pride and tenderness. "She must really care about him."

Her father nodded. "He cares a lot about her too. He's just afraid that she doesn't feel the same about him."

"You mean he loves her?" Pema perked. She had been so busy she didn't exactly have time to notice these things. She'd noticed Bolin loved Korra, Korra had a thing for Mako and Mako had secret feelings for her, but Tahno was never a person she thought could feel that way about Korra. She smiled in amusement. Korra sure knew how to attract boys, even when she wasn't trying.

Korra's father nodded slightly. "Exactly."

Her mother smiled widely at this. "I figured as much." She looked back in the direction they'd disappeared. "It makes me happy. He's the one I'd want her to pick out of them."

"Why not Bolin?" Pema inquired. She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure. "He adores her."

"I know." Her mother nodded. "But he's too soft." She looked back at Pema. "Didn't you see the way he tried to break Mako and Tahno up? He was far too meek. If they ended up together, there is no way he could handle her. At least I don't think so." She had thought she'd keep this to herself, but now she was spilling it anyway.

Pema sighed. "It's true." Poor Bolin. "He's strong, just not with her. He loves her too much to be." It was rather ironic.

"The real question is if Korra will ever get over Mako." Korra's father observed. "As perfect as Tahno is, she is so obviously obsessed with Mako. Even if she fights like mad with him and says she hates him, it just proves that she is hurt by him not admitting he loves her. I've seen it before."

"I was just the same." Her mother admitted shyly. "I was in love with the bad boy who practically ignored me." She gazed over at her husband. "True, I ended up going for someone like Bolin in the end and it worked, but as similar as Korra and I are she's still different. I was willing to take the quiet life. In fact, I wanted it by this point." She frowned faintly. "But her…she has never shown signs of changing. At her age I at least showed small signs."

"You never know." Tenzin shrugged. "She could surprise us all."

Pema looked away from them. "Or she could do exactly what we think." They all knew she meant pursue Mako until he gave in. She certainly had the drive. Then again, based on her fight with him she seemed to be breaking. Perhaps she couldn't take their push and pull much longer. Maybe she would turn to one of the other two.

Outside, Korra was sitting on one of the higher points of the island. She had her knees pulled up against her body, her arms were wrapped around them tightly in self-comfort, and her head rested on her knees comfortably. Small hiccups escaped her every now and then and a few tears trickled down her face. She wasn't broken, but she was slowly getting there. Her body even quivered faintly from her distress. She was only thankful that she was alone in this state. She was the Avatar. She was supposed to show no weakness, at least not in stupid situations like this – in love. She felt ridiculous. "I hate everything."

Tahno watched from a few feet away. He had been standing there like that for a few minutes now. He was so full of indecision. He knew Korra well enough to know she would hate him following her and even worse if he caught her so broken. Still, she needed someone there for her right now. As much as she'd fight him, deep down he knew she knew she needed it too. He took a small step forward, stiffening as the ground crunched beneath his feet.

Korra's eyes shot open and she jerked her head up off her knees. She swirled her head around in a fury, her eyes ablaze. "Who is it?" She snarled. A thin layer of heat emanated from her body. It was an unconscious warning to all who dared approach her in her moment of weakness.

Tahno nearly stepped backward. But as uncertain as he was of her and what she might do, he knew he could not leave. He took in a deep breath, let it out, and walked strongly toward her. "Korra," He breathed, "It's me."

Korra's eyes narrowed and her mouth turned into a snarl. "Tahno." She growled through clenched teeth. She did not fight like she might have had it been Mako. She turned away again. "Leave me alone." Her voice was strained.

Tahno shook his head even though she could not see it. "Korra." He sighed. He continued to get closer. "You know I can't do that." He settled down next to her.

"Why not?" She snapped with a shaking tone. It made it hard to believe she was really angry. Mostly it made it obvious she was simply hurt. "You have legs. Just get up and walk the other way."

He shook his head. "No."

"Tahno!" She practically screamed. "I can't deal with this! I can't!" She shook her head fervently, traces of tears flying from her face and landing on him. "Please! Just leave me alone! I need to be alone." Her last sentence was a soft, sad moan.

Tahno frowned deeply. He eyed her sadly. "I'm sorry." He murmured. He didn't leave. Instead he leaned closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He then gently pulled her closer to him so that their bodies practically touched. "But I can't."

His touch should have made her furious, but it did the exact opposite. Loud sobs choked her and the tears built up in her eyes poured out. They streamed down her face like a raging river and another crack was created in her wall. "Y-You su-suck!" She cried, burying her face in her hands in a lame attempt to hide her weakness.

Tahno shifted her in a way that had her face resting on his shoulder. "I know." He said softly. "But if sucking means being here for you, then I'll gladly suck." It was kind of funny, but right now the small amount of humor it possessed was drained away.

"I c-can't take i-it any mo-more Tahno!" She burst out, her sobs wracking her harder. "It's unbe-bearable!" A shiver raced up her spine. "Seeing him with h-her! A-And having to pretend I don't care! An-And then...having h-him treat me like th-this!"

Tahno hugged her tighter. "I know." He said so softly he wasn't sure she heard. Really he did. "More than you'll ever know." He felt the same about Korra. While she didn't shun him the way Mako tended to do to her, she did ignore his affections.

"I ha-hate it!" Her voice faded into her sobs. She couldn't even breathe normally anymore. "He sa-said he loved m-me!" She whined. "We…we kissed." What was she doing? Why was she telling him these things? This was supposed to be between her, Mako, and Bolin. "So why doesn't he love me like her?" She squeezed out before her sobs intensified even more.

Tahno sighed softly. "I don't know." He really didn't. He honestly thought Mako was insane. If Korra loved him like she did Mako, he wouldn't hesitate. He'd go for her in a heartbeat. His eyes fell. But…she didn't feel or him that way. They were simply friends. It was obvious by the way she spilled her feelings like this to him. He then reached his free hand up to take her wrists and pull her hands from her face. "But you shouldn't let him hurt you like this." He said sternly yet softly.

Korra's lip trembled and her eyes screamed of her unbearable heartache. She looked up into his calm yet aching grey eyes for an instant, finding a fleeting moment of serenity in them. But it was gone in the blink of an eye. She took her hands back and shoved her face into his shirt, grabbing onto the fabric desperately. "And in front of my parents…" She said through his shirt. "He couldn't even be nice to me for that…"

By this point there was a figure standing off just out of their sights. He stared intently at their close bodies. It made his blood boil. Yet he could do nothing. She had fallen into him of her own accord. Who was he to get mad when Tahno literally did nothing this time? He sighed angrily. It was all just so infuriating. He almost didn't want to watch. But he would. He had to make sure nothing else happened. He had to make sure in her moment of weakness Tahno didn't take advantage of her. More than that, he had to make sure he didn't lose her. He was so afraid he was losing her. His golden eyes had a layer of sadness blanketing them then and on as he stared, more afraid then he's ever been.

Tahno felt they were both at fault for that incident, but he would never tell her that. She didn't need that. He used his hand to wrap around her waist. He held her tenderly, rubbing her back a lot like she did to him back at the arena so long ago.

Silence engulfed them for the longest time after that. The only things that broke it were the sounds of her agony. Thankfully they were lessening even if only by a little. Surprisingly though Korra was the one to break the quiet. "I'm pathetic." Her voice still trembled. "That's what you must think, right? The mighty Avatar reduced to tears over some stupid boy, over romance."

Tahno sucked in a soft breath of shock. "No." He denied. "Never." He lifted the hand on her shoulder to her hair and stroked it gently. "Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you aren't allowed to cry about something like this. What would be wrong is if you didn't cry."

Korra dared to lift her head slightly in order to get a faint glimpse of Tahno's face. She couldn't believe he was being serious. Surely he was putting on an act. Everyone else expected so much of her, except maybe Tenzin, his family, and her family. Crying just caused those who believed in her to doubt of her, especially when it was over such a trivial thing.

"Crying just proves that you're human." He cooed.

She shook her head, tears flying from her face onto his already soaked shirt. "But…but I'm not." She muttered with immense fear. She knew many people thought so. She had just never admitted it to herself before. Now, saying it, she almost wanted to cry harder.

Tahno's gaze hardened. "Don't say that." He half ordered. "Of course you're human. You have feelings just like everyone else. You love, hurt, get angry, have fear – everything that other people feel. You have moments of weakness, you're strong, you're fragile, unbreakable, and everything else in between." He tilted her head further up toward him. "Being the Avatar doesn't change anything. All it means is you have more pressure than others."

She trembled beneath his touch. She wasn't sure if it was from the ever present agony or if there was another emotion taking hold. It was hard to tell anything right not with her mix of feelings. "T-Tahno…" She breathed. "Do you think he'll ever care for me?" She sounded meek, like a child asking for love.

Tahno stiffened noticeably. What? How was he supposed to answer something like that? He didn't know anything about how that prick worked! All he knew was he was dumber than a rock for treating Korra this way. He sighed, loosening slightly. "I don't know." He couldn't lie to her, even to make her feel better.

Korra's breath caught in her throat at the sad truth. "Ok…" She managed through the sudden strangling feeling gripping her. Her body shuddered stronger and she took her head from her hand to look away from him as fresh tears started to fall.

Tahno stared sadly. He didn't know what to say after that. What should follow a defeated 'ok'. It was beyond him. So he simply watched her crumble beneath his useless touch. His eyes became faintly angered as he thought of his worth. She had helped him so much, yet he could not even stop her tears. He hated himself.

Korra sighed shakily. "I guess I should expect it though." She quivered. "She's so much prettier than me." Maybe Mako wasn't so shallow, but it was the only way she could cope with his treatment of her. She didn't think she could bear him liking Asami because of her.

This made Tahno even angrier. He didn't let her see his fury though. He only let her see his passion. He brought his hands to her face and pulled it around so it was tipped upward and facing him. "Don't say that." He said sternly. "Ever."

Korra's eyes were wide with tears, but the sadness was momentarily stilled by his sudden action. Now only shock lied in the depths of her eyes.

Tahno's eyes softened greatly and a tender smile spread across his face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered soothingly, running his fingers over her stained skin. "You're beauty surpasses hers in every way. She uses makeup to hide behind. You don't even need it. You're beauty is natural. Makeup would only taint it." He brought his fingers up higher to wipe her eyes. "SO don't ever compare yourself to her. You're too good for that."

"Tahno…" Her quivering voice breathed. She raised a trembling hand up to lay atop one of his. "Do you mean it?" She stared deep into his eyes. They shone like she'd never seen before. He was not simply comforting her. He meant it. He…did he love her?

Tahno slowly leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Of course." He breathed against her skin. He ran a hand from her face to her neck to run his fingers through her slick hair. "You're the most beautiful girl I've met." It slipped past his lips without his consent.

Korra caught her breath. "R-Really…?" She was completely overwhelmed. This was all so unexpected that her tears had amazingly dried and her sobs were nothing but tiny hiccups every now and then. She smiled warmly up at him, her eyes shining with love.

Tahno sat back up, a scared look filling his eyes. "I…I…" He tried to come up with something. Of course it was true, but he knew he shouldn't admit it to her. He shouldn't have even said it in the first place. Man, did he screw up. "Korra-" Then he was cut off, not by her words, but her action.

Korra pushed herself up and threw her arms around his neck in one swift move. Then her lips smashed against his. She drew him closer and kissed him more deeply than she had even Mako.

Tahno's eyes shot open and he was short of breath. She had moved so quickly he had not had time to take in a breath. He was frozen, stiff. He did not know how to react. He knew how he wanted to act, but he felt she was simply acting out of neediness and being broken.

Mako nearly fell over from shock. His breathing was suddenly ragged and he felt like a part of him was being ripped out. What was going on? No…no! She wasn't supposed to kiss him! He was supposed to kiss her! Then he could have broken them apart and accused him of taking advantage of her. But…but now what? Tahno wasn't even kissing back. It was like he knew he was being watched. There was just no way he was that good of a person. After all he'd done and said to them…no.

Korra drew back after a moment of inactivity on his part. Her eyes were sad again as she stared into his shocked grey ones. "Tahno…" Her voice shook. "What's wrong?" She was sure he loved her. The signs were everywhere when she looked back on the time they'd spent together. So why was he being so still?

Tahno swallowed hard and barely managed to explain himself in his shock. "I…I can't." He murmured. "You're confused right now." He chose his words carefully. "I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

Korra fell back, slumping. "I…I'm sorry." She choked out. "I shouldn't have." She started to back up from him without standing.

He snatched her wrist before she could get away. "But I don't want you to cry." He begged her not to run off and do just that. "Please…don't do that." He knew she still was upset. If he let her flee she'd start crying all over again.

"Then please…just kiss me…just once." She knew he was right. She was doing this to feel special, or as Tahno said – beautiful. Only Bolin had told her she was beautiful before, but she had never really felt the same kind of love toward him. Tahno…maybe it was the fight he possessed deep down. It was similar to Mako. But that was bad. She wouldn't be able to tell if she was compensating for her loss or if she really loved him. Now though…all she wanted was to feel loved.

Tahno stared long and hard at her. He searched every corner of her face for some sign that she didn't know what she was doing. But she did. She was lucid. She was doing it for exactly the reasons he feared, but she was not crazy. "Korra…" He wanted to say no, but he found himself doing the exact opposite. He gently pulled her back to him, their bodies pressing against each other. He brought a hand down to the small of her back to hold her sweetly as well as lift her up enough to reach him. He released her wrist to let his hand lift up to her smooth skin and tilt her head up.

Korra took this as an invitation and did not wait for him to change his mind. She leaned up the remaining distance and let her lips touch his, this time more gently. She snaked her hands up his chest until they were in his hair and running through it gently.

Tahno shuddered at her touch on both his lips and in his hair. As much as he wanted to be able to stay away from her in her confusion, he was still a guy. Faced with this close moment, his senses were overtaken and he was practically blinded to anything that could result from it. He kissed her back eagerly, almost feeling that they were back in the moment after the card game.

Once he acted, she was given hope and her eagerness rose along with his. She kissed harder, their lips locked together perfectly. She relished the intensity and the passion flowing between them. It was amazing. And it was already lasting longer than her kiss with Mako.

Mako couldn't take it anymore. He had never felt so hurt in his life. His lip quivered without his permission and his balled fists shook from fury. His eyes were tortured and his heart clenched in utter despair. It was breaking. He gripped at his chest. It must be. A tear was torn right down the middle and nothing would ever repair it. "Why…?" He heard himself say, but it didn't sound like him. It was foreign and in weak. Then the worst thing happened. The only shred of strength he held on to vanished as tears welled in his eyes.

Mako wiped fervently at his eyes. He tried desperately to rid himself of this weakness. But whenever he got rid of some, new ones always replaced them. He was shattering. She had finally broken him. He knew she'd eventually do it. He just never imagined it would be Tahno that she did it with. He always figured Bolin. "Fine." He murmured stiffly. Then he turned and ran. He ran away from the house and away from them. And as he ran the first tears slid down his face.

Finally Korra broke the kiss. She was breathing heavily and there was a new sense of calm in her clear blue eyes. She smiled tenderly up at him. "Thank you." She sighed, leaning down into his chest. She scrunched her arms up close to her and held onto his shirt. She could feel the heat emanating from him and it gave her a higher level of comfort. She even felt his heart beating in his chest when she focused.

Tahno frowned. "Yeah…" He ran his fingers through her brown hair despite himself. Doing so helped him pretend what he'd done wasn't wrong. He knew it was though. By tomorrow everything would be awkward. They wouldn't be together, yet they couldn't be friends anymore. It was awful. Everything was ruined.

And he didn't even know the half of it.

**So, what did you think? Like I said, not really meet the parents is it? More of a birthday theme I suppose. That and I really wanted to have Tahno comfort Korra for once. Tahno is usually the sad and broken one. So this makes it a bit different. Also I meant to have her saying goodbye to her parents at the end, but idk. It just didn't happen. It felt better to leave it at this. I hope you liked it though. And remember, I love constructive criticism. So please, review! :D**


	7. Consequences

**I don't know at what point this started to turn into a chapter fic, but it's definitely one now. This particular chapter proved this to me because I gave pretty much everyone a little time. Well, at least that's how it was supposed to be. The chapter ended up kinda very long so I decided to cut it in half. I say half...but I don't really know how long the second part with stretch. I'm not done with it yet! All I know is this chapter was long enough as it was, so I had to end it. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Just enjoy!  
**

Another week passed. If the tension wasn't bad enough before, now it was a living breathing being. It slunk like a snake from one of them to another. All it took was an accidental glance and it shot out and attacked anyone involved. But that was if they were lucky. Most of the time violent outbursts were all too common. Even the people with no tiffs snapped at each other. It was unbelievable. At times it seemed as if they were breaking apart, like they had never really been friends at all. It hurt each of them in a different way – this realization. But none of them tried to stop it. They didn't know how.

On this particular day the tension was less obvious. It was still there though, lurking in the bushes and waiting to strike. Although looking at them all no one would think they were happy, because they weren't. The only red herring was Asami and Bolin. They were out wrestling with Meelo, mostly for his sake. Just because the rest of them were upset and too stubborn to fix anything didn't mean he should suffer the same.

Amazingly Meelo was enough for both of them. He had more energy than they'd ever seen. He bounced back and forth between them and even had them tangled together at times. Now however he wanted to try something a little different. "Now! Get her!" He pointed dramatically as he hopped on Bolin's back to ride him like an animal.

Bolin looked a bit nervously toward Asami. It was one thing to fight alongside her to overcome Meelo, but another thing entirely to fight her simply to fight her. He smiled almost sheepishly.

Asami rose up to stand on her knees and flip her hair like she always did. It caught the sun and shined brilliantly. The effect might have been beautiful if not for the startling contrast of natural beauty with her face which wore so much makeup. "What's wrong?" She teased, smirking. "Afraid you'll lose?"

Bolin started. "What? No! Of course not!" He averted his eyes. He puffed his bottom lip out and would have crossed his arms if he hadn't been on all fours with Meelo on his back. "It's just…I mean…I don't…"

She chuckled at his embarrassment. "Then let's go." She went back down on all fours. "And we'll see who the better man is."

Bolin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped abruptly. Who cared if she was a girl? He'd beat her. It was like fighting Mako. Yeah…he'd pretend that was what he was doing. "You're on."

"Charge!" Meelo ordered. He was quick to abandon ship once the words left his mouth because he knew he was liable to end up underneath Bolin the way they wrestled.

Asami jumped at Bolin. Seeing that Meelo was off she thoughtlessly fought to turn him over backwards and pin him.

Bolin gripped her shoulders like she did him. He struggled to get above her and get her down on the ground. He was just a little worried about hurting her. As much as he tried to imagine it being Mako, je just couldn't. She was a girl. And not a girl like Korra.

A scowl flickered across Asami's face as she felt him not giving his all. She hated how guys did that. Well, she'd show him. She let out a sudden sharp yelp.

Bolin instantly released her and held his hand up in a look of apologetic surrender. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?" His eyes were wide and his fear was great.

Asami acted instantly. She shoved him as hard as she could, not caring as head made a smacking sound against the ground.

Bolin grunted as he hit, a faint wave of pain coursing through him. Honestly he was too shocked to feel much of anything else. He stared with his mouth agape and eyes wide in wonder.

"So," She breathed, leaning down so her hair tickled his skin. "What did you learn?" She quirked a brow and smiled deviously down at him.

Bolin still could not find his voice. She was way to close. He swallowed hard. Was Mako watching? That's all he needed, another explosion. "That…" He found himself saying as he struggled to think of something. "That…"

Asami rolled her eyes and huffed in obvious irritation. "Why do you do that?" She snapped, getting up off of him. She sat back and scowled with intensity away from him. "Can you not do anything with me without getting tongue tied like some horny child?"

Bolin nearly choked on nothing. He coughed and sputtered like a dying Satomobile. He sat up quickly in an attempt to both regulate his breathing as well as be on even ground with Asami. Once he calmed down he spoke, "It's not like that!" He tried to insist. The blush spreading across his face told another story. "Really! It's just…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You're…" He hung his head. "Sorry."

Asami peeked back at him from the corner of her eye. She watched him carefully. She wanted to see how much he meant it. "So you admit it?" She said stiffly.

"You're pretty." He shrugged in defeat. "I can't help it. You're not like Korra. I mean, she pretty too!" He added quickly. He did not mean to imply otherwise. "But you're like a girly girl. I can't help it."

Asami smiled despite herself. "What if I give you permission then?"

Bolin nearly choked again. "W-What? Permission?" What exactly did that entail? His blush deepened. He could feel it burning his cheeks.

Asami actually laughed as she saw this. "To do whatever you want." In a way she intended for it to have dual meanings. She wanted to tease him. "You can handle me as rough as you want." She leaned in close to his face. "Even bite." She made a nipping movement that ended just an inch from his nose.

Bolin made a soft but high pitched squeaking sound. He was so confused.

Asami broke out into a full on laugh. She clutched at her stomach and nearly rolled onto her back in her hysteria. She laughed so long and hard that tears even started to form in her eyes. "Your face!" She dared to release her stomach and point at him.

Bolin used her moments of insanity to calm himself down. There was a dual meaning in her words. He nodded faintly. Yeah. He just couldn't calm down enough to think of it. He felt so stupid.

Asami finally calmed down. She wiped at her eyes, small giggled coming every now and again. "Alright, alright. I didn't mean like **that**." She gave him a disapproving yet amused look. "I mean now – wrestling."

Bolin breathed a heavy sigh. Right, of course. That made more sense. "Really?" He cocked his head. His face was slowly cooling down and his head was clearing.

"Yeah!" She nodded firmly. She got back on all fours and posed to pounce. "I'm just as much of a fighter as Korra. I can take anyone." She grinned mischievously. "And biting in wrestling is allowed you know." She knew she shouldn't be so flirty with Bolin, it wasn't fair to Mako. But Mako was being so sad and withdrawn lately that it was like he wasn't even her friend anymore, let alone her boyfriend. She nearly sighed, but one glimpse of Bolin and her fire was back. "Well?"

Bolin froze for an instant as he imagined biting her. A shiver even ran up his spine. But he quickly got over it and took his place. He grinned back at her. A fire of his own lit within him. "Definitely." He'd play dirty then. Yeah, just…one bite. He'd simply have to plan it to blend with the flow.

They wrestled around like dogs fighting over food now. Scratches were made by her and faint bruises formed from the strength he used against her, but they didn't stop at any point. They fought to win this time. Nothing was going to stop them, especially not when stopping meant falling back into reality and suffering. This way they could at least pretend to be happy.

Unfortunately pretending wasn't as easy as one would hope. Their thoughts and occasionally their eyes did flicker to Mako – boyfriend and brother. It was too hard to ignore him. They knew he was hurting. It hurt them too. But after a week it was no use to talk to him. So they wrestled, physically with each other and emotionally with the world.

From afar sat Mako. He watched them lazily with eyes that didn't truly see. His golden eyes were dull and the life was all but gone. He rested against a tree in his dazed state. The only sign he was alive was his soft and steady breathing. He was so out of it that he didn't even think twice about the way Bolin and Asami were playing. Whatever. He hurt too much. He didn't care about anything. What was the point? Caring only got him hurt anyway. Korra showed him that.

Beside him sat his faithful companion – Jinora. She stared sadly up into his vacant eyes. Her frown was deep and her eyes shined with small tears. She hadn't said much, she didn't know what to say. All she knew was what she'd gotten out of Bolin – that Mako was upset about Korra. He wouldn't say what exactly, but Jinora was sure she knew. She tore her gaze from him to stare across Asami and Bolin and look at the man on the other side. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits and her frown deepened into a snarl. There he was. It was all **his** fault. He was ruining the perfect love story!

It was Tahno she glared at. He didn't notice. He was busy feeling just as dejected as Mako. While he wasn't in as much of a slump since, hey, he **did** get kissed, he was still not himself. He laid back against a rock, not his choice spot, and tried not to make himself too uncomfortable. Mako took his spot. But he wouldn't give Mako the satisfaction of knowing this.

Next to him sat Ikki. She wiggled into him, wanting to capture his warmth as much as she wanted to comfort him. She was young, but she saw easily that Tahno was upset. She hated when he was sad. She nuzzled her face in his shirt, looking up with sad wide eyes. She had remained quiet for the longest time. She was getting antsy. She had to ask, "Why are you so sad?"

Her voice jolted him out of his state of bliss, if imagining he didn't have feelings could be considered blissful. "W-What?" He murmured, looking down at her with the tiniest spark of life.

Ikki sighed sadly. "You used to be so happy." She muttered. She twiddled her thumbs in what once might have been sweet and uplifting. Now it just served to heighten the gloom. "We'd play all the time, and it was so much fun, and Korra was always there."

Tahno's throat tightened at the mention of her name. Korra…Korra. They'd scarcely talked since then. Anytime they found themselves in the vicinity of the other they froze or spit out some nonsense that made no logical sense. Sometimes the words were angry, cheerful, sad, or even sensual. But never apologetic. They weren't sorry, so why should they sound like they were? At least they weren't sorry for the kiss. They were only sorry about what it caused.

Ikki sighed again. "I'm sad too." She admitted. "I hate seeing everyone like this…especially you." She choked out. Tears welled in her eyes. Unlike Korra tried so often to do, she didn't try to hide them. "It makes me want to cry." She squeaked.

Tahno was seized with an unbearable pain. His heart ached and he almost moaned the agony was so intense. "Ikki…" He hugged her gently. "Please don't cry. Please…" He swallowed the whine in his tone. "I can't take any more tears." A flash of Korra's broken face flashed before his eyes. He shook it away quickly. He couldn't handle that or anything to do with her right now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I have to." The tears fell down her face in a rush. "Mommy says it's good to cry. It makes you feel better." Right now it was kind of working for her too. She still hated all of this, but her stress was easing.

Tahno grit his teeth and looked away from her shattered face. He closed his eyes tight and forced a moan back down his throat. He was even fighting tears. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong. Who cares about it being good for you. It was stupid. All this was too much for him though and he failed his last struggle. The tears broke free and trickled slowly down his face. But he didn't feel any better.

Jinora snorted loudly and jerked her head away from Tahno. She didn't even want to give him the satisfaction of her attention. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest. More so than Tahno, she couldn't stand looking and seeing her sister sitting next to him. How could she? He was the enemy. He had come in and ruined everything. Still, as much as she wanted to be mad at Ikki too for siding with that jerk, she just couldn't. She was her sister. It was wrong to hate family.

After another sigh Jinora let her gaze fall back on Mako. He was so silent, so still. It was almost scary. Her anger died and was once again replaced by sadness. She wanted to do something. She wanted to help. "Mako…" She said meekly, dragging her fingers in circles in the dirt.

Mako didn't move anything but his eyes, and even that was faint. They were still as dead and pained as ever. Yet he didn't even realize it. "What?" His voice was cold without meaning it to be. He could scarcely hear himself. In his mind he spoke accordingly. He was that far gone.

Jinora's frown deepened and her sad eyes became pools of misery. "This is bad for you." She finally decided on saying. "You might as well be slowly poisoning yourself." There was a split second pause before a comparison hit her. "Just like in Romeo and Juliet, only not as literally." She smiled despite herself, a big wide grin that only came with something as silly as finding parallels in real life to her books.

Mako made a soft sound of unamused acknowledgment. He turned his eyes back forward shortly after. Normally her little comparisons would have been unbearably adorable, but not now. Not anymore. Now all it was was an annoying buzzing in his ears. He wished she'd just leave him alone. Didn't she see he wanted to be alone?

Jinora's face fell as his eyes left her. "Come on," She begged, tugging on his sleeve. "At least answer me." He didn't respond. "Come on!" She almost shrieked. "I can't take it anymore! I can't!" She shook her head violently, her eyes clenching shut as tears formed. "Laugh at me! Tell me I'm ridiculous! Even tell me that I'm annoying and you hate me! Anything!" She was gripping his shirt with both hands and shook with all she had. "I just want you to talk to me!"

Mako's eyes moved back to her. She was being annoying. But…he could never say that. He would never say that. Just look at her…she was a mess. And she was only a little girl. She shouldn't have to feel this way. She shouldn't care so much about him. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He hated this. He hated this! HE HATED THIS!

Jinora broke out into sobs. "M-M-Maaako…" She moaned. Her next words were so soft only those listening as hard as they could would hear. "I just want you to be happy."

Mako started. His eyes shot open and he looked at her incredulously. Her words left an eerie feeling in the air and echoed in his mind. _I just want you to be happy._ Those words…his parents had told him that before they died. A whine escaped his lips his lifeless eyes were glazed with tears and a creeping life full of heartbreak and shock.

Jinora noticed his now intense gaze and her sobs were instantly silenced. Her eyes grew wide and the tears retreated. "Mako?" She whispered. She watched him carefully, not sure what the sudden change would mean for her or anyone else.

Silence engulfed them for what felt like forever. It twisted around them and suffocated them as if it were the ocean. It was painful and they feared that if it went on too long they might die. So it had to be broken. Mako finally answered, "I'm sorry." His tone was strained and weak. It might as well have been another person entirely.

Jinora sucked in a soft breath. "Sorry?" She repeated, her tone still a bit shaky. "For what?" Granted he had been ignoring her quite frequently since a week ago, but she never really considered him being in the wrong.

He thought about it for a moment. "Everything." He hung his head. It was the most movement he'd shown in a while. "For making you worry, for making you so desperate, for making you want to cry, and for making my problems your own. I'm just…" He shook his head faintly, choking back sobs of his own. "…sorry."

Jinora still felt as if she were on the verge of tears and a breakdown similar to the one Mako was about to endure, but a part of her was happy too. She forced a smile, a small smile filled with tears. "It's not your fault." She squeezed out, hugging his arm tightly and rubbing her head affectionately against it. "You didn't do anything." Her eyes narrowed. "It's Tahno." She hissed.

Mako couldn't help but be surprised by the venom in her voice. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard, especially coming from a child. However his surprise quickly faded into angry agreement. His eyes went dark and his tone grew cold, "Yes." He moved his free arm around to pat her arm gently. "It's **all** his fault." And he meant all – his increasing fights with Korra, his heartbreak, Korra's distancing herself from him, the kiss. His heart clenched at that. It was even his fault that now Asami was getting farther from him and playing with Bolin instead.

But none of that mattered. He'd show him. He'd make sure that in the end Tahno was the one who had these feelings and that Korra was torn from him. Most importantly Mako would make sure that Korra would come running to him. Then Asami could do as she pleased with Bolin. Then, nothing but Korra and her soft touch and fiery passion would ever matter again.

While most everyone was in that general area, Korra was far away. She sat on the beach, staring aimlessly out toward Republic city. She sighed heavily, finding herself longing to be out there as opposed to where she was. Anything was better than this stupid island right now. She gripped her hands into tight fists around the sand, the particles running through her fingers without resistance.

While she was alone now, unlike the others, usually she had a companion too. Naga had simply gone off for a little bit. Even polar bear dogs got tired of too much moping. And that was definitely what Korra was doing. In fact, she was practically the definition of it at the moment.

Without warning she whipped her hand up and then jerked it forward. The sand followed her movements in a smooth but angry arc. It splashed into the water a good distance away and instantly sank. As it sank Korra jerked her hand again. She pulled the sand back above the surface and made it dance in a circle with a twirling of her fingers.

She smiled, but it wasn't really a smile. It was stiff and almost dark, as if she were watching someone being tortured and enjoying it. She then brought her other hand up and began moving it in smooth, gentle patterns. It contrasted greatly with the jerking movements made for the sand. As she did so some water slid up out of the large mass to do her biding. She ordered it to weave in and out of the sand in graceful twists and turns.

Her seemingly strange behavior was not so odd. She needed this. When things went as terribly wrong as they had recently she was compelled to get away and play with her elements. The reason was simple. Losing all control was extremely difficult for her to cope with, so the only way to have any semblance of control was for her to command her elements to do exactly as she wanted. It was ridiculous when she thought about it, childish really, but she didn't care. As long as it worked. And it did.

She breathed in and out deeply. She combined the two elements and handed control over to a single hand. It was harder to control this way, but she didn't care. She had been doing this long enough so that a few mistakes weren't enough for her to lose her mind over. That had only happened the first few days. She grimaced at the memory. No one had been there to calm her down either, they all left her alone. It was like she had no friends at all. No one…

She shook the thought from her head and focused. She conjured a flame in her hand and told it to dance for a minute. She loved fire. She might have been born to water, but fire was definitely her element. There was something so hypnotizing and enticing about it. Perhaps it was the way it teetered on a thin line between deadly and a powerful force to protect. She liked walking that line. Danger was her drug.

She flicked her fingers forward and the fire went ahead in a stream. It curled around the mass of water and sand and created an interesting effect. The fire and water ate away at each other and an almost stuttering effect was the result. She played around with it some more, opening the water up and letting the fire walk through. She also tried to see if she could get the fire through the water without the fire completely dying out.

It was almost like a circus trick. She'd heard about circuses before. As a little girl she'd always wanted to go to one. But then she made the mistake of revealing she could bend more than water, and she never got the chance. She was forced to train, train, and train some more. She sighed bitterly. Her childhood wasn't bad, but she certainly didn't get to live like all the other children. She couldn't help but be a little envious.

She played like this for a few more hours. She got very tired, but she could barely feel it. She was numb to emotions. Ever since…then, she didn't know what to feel. All she knew was that life was as complicated as it could get for her and for them all. Tahno…Mako…she just didn't know. She let her toys fall back to the earth and flicker out. Then she fell back on the beach and closed her eyes. It was still pretty early, at least the sun was still out, but she needed this. She needed to forget about reality. Reality sucked.

Her mind was fading in and out. Her problems were disappearing before her darkening vision. Her breathing softened in her relaxation and everything grew hazy. "At least some things never change." She murmured dreamily. "The waves…always soothe me." Then she slipped into dreams and nightmares, of Tahno's love, Mako's hate, his jealousy, and even his devotion to Asami. There was never really a way to escape – not when you are a teenager and an Avatar.

Back at the center of attention, things were calming down. That isn't to say the tension was any less, because it wasn't. It's simply that Tahno had wandered off and Asami and Bolin no longer wrestled about on the ground for Meelo's entertainment. Meelo was called by Pema to take a nap. So they were free. This was a relief because they were exhausted.

Asami flopped over on the ground. She breathed heavily in and out. Sweat coated her body, most notably her face, and she felt quite close to vile. "That was insane." She sighed. She laid the back of her hand on her forehead. She felt warm, but it wasn't a sick kind of warm. It was just different.

Bolin flopped down next to her. His breathing was just as heavy. As in shape as he was, he somehow was tired now. "Nah." He chuckled. "It's pretty normal, especially with Meelo." He turned his head to look at her. "I'm surprised you're not used to it by now. You know, after living here so long." He smiled laughingly at her.

Asami smiled weakly in return. "I guess I used to hang with Mako all the time." Her eyes wandered to Mako. He was still sitting beneath the tree. A faint scowl rose to the surface, but she quickly squashed it. "You did all the babysitting, you and Korra." She rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "You know, you two go well together."

Bolin started, his eyes widening without his permission. There was even a faint blush rising to the surface of his face. "W-What?" He choked out. "What are you talking about?" He jerked his head in the opposite direction as he sat up. "We do not! We don't!" He shook his head fervently.

Asami sucked in a soft breath. "Bolin…" She sat up too, wiping her forehead before she spoke again. "I'm sorry." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Bolin continued to shake his head. The only difference was that the movement slowed. "We're…not." He whispered. He shoved his head downward. "No…" A sob caught in his throat and tears welled in his eyes. He felt so weak. What was wrong with him? He had stayed so strong throughout the past month or so, but now…now he just couldn't any more. For some reason her innocent words had cracked him.

Asami stared with sad eyes at what she'd done. "Bolin, I didn't mean to upset you." She practically begged him to stop. "I just thought that…" She stopped herself. Nothing she said would fix this. "I don't know…" She averted her eyes and removed her hand. She looked to Mako. He was watching them. She could do more than see it, she could feel his eyes burning into them.

Mako's gaze intensified as he watched them. While before he felt nothing, now there was a fire burning within him. He couldn't say it was jealousy, but he couldn't say it wasn't. In a way he considered it to be loneliness. While he had Jinora, it just wasn't the same. He wanted someone to love, someone to kiss him like Tahno kissed Korra. He **needed** it.

Asami took in a deep breath. She gave Mako one last loving yet sad glance before she turned back to Bolin. "Bolin, it'll be alright." She swore to him. Then her arms shot out and she wrapped them around him in a tight embrace. She pulled him close so his head pressed into her chest. She set her head down on his shoulder and she couldn't help but choke up a little. "Just don't cry." She whispered in his ear.

Bolin melted into her touch. He didn't struggle in the slightest way. However, he restrained himself from hugging her back. He simply lay limp in her arms. He knew Mako was watching, so he didn't want to go too far. But he also knew Mako was not so petty as to get angry over her hugging him. Mako would understand or at the very least turn a blind eye. Mako did everything for Bolin. Now would be no different.

Mako went to leave with all haste. He froze only as he realized Jinora still clung to him. She had drifted off into a peaceful sleep as they sat there in silence. It was amazing, but he actually found himself smiling in happiness. She was calm and without a trace of pain to dull her cute, innocent appearance. He sighed, taking care to ease his arm out of hers.

It took him a few minutes but he finally achieved his goal. He made sure to lean her back against the tree so she didn't fall over without him as a support. Then he went on his way. He let his eyes wander over to Asami and Bolin as he left, knowing that they were watching him go. They were on his side, more than Korra and Tahno anyway, but he still felt them judging him. The distance between them was growing day by day.

He didn't really have a plan. All he did was let his feet take him where they wanted. He figured that at least one part of him knew what to do. His head sure as hell didn't. So he walked and walked and then walked some more.

He wasn't sure how long he did this, but he was pretty sure he'd been just about all over the island. He hadn't seen Korra yet, so he obviously hadn't been everywhere, but that was besides the point. He didn't know if he wanted to see her anyway. Things were so bad between them that he was actually afraid to get near her. If he did, he'd somehow make things worse. He knew it. He always made things worse. He was his own worst enemy.

He hung his head in misery. He wished he could be like Bolin. His brother was so carefree and happy. He never screwed up situations like this. Of course Bolin was the master of messing up dangerous encounters or falling into traps, but in the grand scheme of things that wasn't so bad. Being able to deal with people emotionally was far more important. And Mako utterly failed at that. He just never had time to perfect such a skill growing up since he had to be the parent.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked a little slower. His drive was being sapped from him. Drive for what? He wasn't really sure. Actually, it might just be exhaustion. That just seemed to simple. Either way his feet grew heavier by the minute and by the time his feet sank into the sand on the beach he felt like he might collapse.

Did emotional distress have such power? It was amazing really. It was almost as amazing as Korra and her ability to hold him like she did. She barely even tried, yet it seemed the less she tried the more he was pulled to her. He groaned, lifting his head up to the open sky. Then he fell to his knees. He pressed his head down on the sand, not caring that particles found their way into his hair. He breathed slowly in and out, trying to find a kind of balance and peace within himself.

He sat awkwardly like this for what felt like forever but was literally only a minute. His strange tranquility was shattered then as a soft but strained noise pierced the air. His head shot up and his eyes widened. That sound…it was familiar. He looked about himself fervently. "Korra?" He breathed, a smile gracing his lips.

Korra slept, but it was by no means peaceful. _Korra…Korra…Korra. _The words echoed in her head. "Yes?" She opened her eyes to darkness. The beach was gone. She was standing in the middle of nothing. She stared around with wide, fearful eyes. This was new. Her other haunting dreams always had a setting. She wondered what this meant. _Korra…Korra…Korra._ The voice called again.

"Yes?" She called louder.

_Korra…why?_ Korra's head snapped up and she felt something within her quiver with knowing. That voice. "Mako?" She breathed in shaky sadness. Her eyes searched fervently for the source. "Mako! Where are you?" Her fear was rising quickly. What was going on? Why was it so dark? "Mako!"

Before her vision a form began to flicker into view. It was vague at first, but the figure gradually gained solidity. Once it was fully formed and visible it was apparent that Mako stood before her. "Why?" He moaned in a way she'd never heard before. "Why did you do this to me?"

Korra sucked in a soft breath. Despite her surprise at his forwardness, she tried to hide her sorrow and any sign of guilt on her part. "What do you mean?" She snapped, crossing her arms firmly over her chest as she jerked her head away from him. Anything to avoid those sad eyes. "I didn't do anything to you. You're the one that's always doing things to me."

Mako was silent for a long time. He simply stared at the side of her face as if he was searching desperately for something. He appeared to find what he sought soon after and his voice returned. "I never hurt you like this." He spoke quietly, but with an obvious edge and even a hint of cruelness.

Korra started despite her best efforts. "Bullshit!" She growled, snapping her head back his direction. Her eyes were ablaze. "You hurt me every day! Every day I have to watch you kiss another girl! I have to watch you love her so much more than me! I-I have to watch you make me your second best." Her last sentence lost a lot of the fire that her others possessed.

Mako shook his head sadly. "It's not the same." He said sadly. "What you've done to me is so much worse." He hung his head. She had never seen this side of him and she hoped she never did in reality. This wasn't right. Just because he was upset with her outside her dreams did not mean the way he acted in her dreams was true as well.

Korra's fists went to clench, her nails digging into each arm instead. "How!" She bellowed. "Why are your feelings so much more precious than mine! What makes you have the right to say that to me!" Her breathing was heavy and she felt fire at her fingertips.

Mako didn't hesitate, "I may hurt you, but at least I didn't fall in love with the enemy." He paused briefly to take in a deep breath. "I didn't care any less about you because of Asami." His eyes narrowed. "Once he came…you stopped caring about me."

Korra let out a loud sound of disbelief. Her hand shot to her mouth and her eyes widened considerably. "How…How can you say that?" She struggled to keep up an angry appearance. The more he talked the harder it became. "You can't really believe that."

Mako dropped his eyes to the ground. "It's true." He mumbled. He bit his lip. "I know it is. I see you with him – all the time. You're never like that with me. And after he came, you became more distant still." He clenched his eyes shut in a poor attempt to hide the water building in his eyes.

"Mako…" Her voice shook. "You…you idiot!" She snarled. "I don't care about him any more than you! Use your head for once!" Her hands clenched and shook furiously. "How could I? You've been my friend longer!"

There was a loud sound, almost like thunder, and Korra jumped a mile. A shiver raced up her spine and her eyes shot around the empty space to find the source. "What the-" Then she saw him. Her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief. "Tahno…" She whispered.

"I knew it." He scoffed. He narrowed his eyes at her and glared a hole into her before shoving his head into the air superciliously. It wasn't like the Tahno she knew so well. It was the old Tahno. "I knew you could never love someone like me." He laughed bitterly. "I was stupid for ever believing any different."

Korra gazed from one to the other, a whine escaping her throat. "Tahno…don't say that. I like you! You mean so much to me!" She insisted with desperation. "In all honesty, I never thought you could mean so much to me. But…I care about you **so** much. You have to see that."

Tahno snorted loudly. "So what?" He stared condescendingly down at her. "Caring is a trivial emotion. No one ever means it." His thoughts went to Mako because that's where her thoughts were headed. "Just look at your fire bending loser. Do you really think he cares?" A faint pause and then, "In fact, do you really think I care?"

Korra gasped. She felt as if she had just been punched in the gut. Her breaths came heavy and ragged and her eyes brimmed with pain. "T-Tahno…" She reached out to him with a shaky hand, but he was no longer in front of her. It seemed the farther she reached the farther he receded.

"Don't Tahno me." He growled. His eyes grew colder still. "You did this to yourself. You let yourself believe I could change just like I let myself believe you could love me." He smiled with hate and a little bit of sad bitterness. "We were both fools."

"Tahno." She said again. When he didn't respond she became more desperate and shouted, "TAHNO!" She squeezed her eyes shut shoved her head downward. "Stop it! Stop being a douche! This…this isn't you! Even if you hate me for not loving you, you wouldn't do this! This isn't real!"

Tahno threw his head back as he laughed coldly. "Don't be stupid. Of course this is me. This has always been me. You only wanted to see me as a better person after what I went through, because then maybe it wasn't all for nothing." He smirked darkly. "But it was all for nothing. I never changed. No one ever really does."

"Stop it!" She shrieked, her eyes wide and crazy. Her whole body shook uncontrollably and she was sure her knees would buckle any second. She couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't right. This wasn't right! Mako should be the one mad and Tahno should be upset. This was wrong! "Stop trying to confuse me…" Her voice was weak and pained.

Mako stepped forward. "Why?" He mumbled, staring sadly at her. "You hurt us. You couldn't choose, and now you don't get to."

Korra peered up into Mako's gold orbs. "W-What? Why can't I pick? You're both still here. Why can't I have one of you?" She held her breath. She was afraid to know the answer.

They said it in unison but in strikingly different tones – Mako quiet and miserable and Tahno harsh and spiteful, "We hate you."

That was it. She fell to her knees. The tears she'd managed to hide finally appeared and rushed down her face in a wild frenzy and she completely lost it. She gripped her head with all her strength as if it might ease the pain, the only result being blood on her fingers as her fingernails dug into the skin. "NOOO!" She screamed. "You can't!

"We can." Tahno grinned wickedly down at her. An evil glint was in his grey eyes.

"And we will." Mako added. His words drastically contrasted with his tone. While he sounded sorry, his words did not convey this.

"N-No…" She moaned. "You can't do this! Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone." She blubbered. She stared up at their disappearing faces with wild desperation. "You're all I have…" She quivered, her last thread of hope hanging on these words.

"No," They murmured. "You don't even have us anymore." The vanished before her eyes and the thread snapped instantly. The darkness consumed her and she too was no more. All that remained were her never ending crying, sobs, and screaming.

Then a voice pierced the void. It was smooth and unlike before. _Korra…Korra…Korra!_ She fought for the voice. She struggled against the encroaching darkness, swimming as if in water. But no matter what all she did was sink farther and drown in the blackness. "Help…me…" She pleaded.

_Korra! Korra! _It repeated her name. "Help…" She choked suddenly, feeling as if water was entering her lungs. She reached desperately for her throat and clawed like an angry animal at it. She had to free the block! All she did was create red scratches. If anything she choked more.

_Stop it! Calm down!_ She stilled instantly. She let herself float in nothingness, putting her faith in the words. "Will you…help me…?" She reached a trembling hand out to the voice.

Suddenly a light appeared before her blurring vision and a hand emerged. _I'll never leave you._ Somehow these last words did not seem real. While she swore the others echoed around endlessly, as if they were calling to her from reality, these did not. They were an illusion, her mind struggling to find hope. But it was still enough, for now at least. She reached farther out, as far as she could go.

The hand grabbed firmly onto hers. It was full of warmth and familiarity. She had known this touch before, at least once. Then she was jerked upward without warning into the light. She sucked in a breath at the sudden movement, a strangling fear gripping her at the thought of choking more. But she didn't. With her breath she took in air and the immense pressure was relieved. It was over.

Her eyes shot open and she saw the light of the world once more. She was at the beach again. She was no longer lost in terrifying dreams. Relief washed over her like a wave, but the happiness didn't have time to reach her face. She coughed roughly, water flying out of her mouth and landing on something that covered her stomach. Wait – what?

Through her coughing fit she forced her eyes to focus on her surroundings. She wasn't lying down any more. In fact, she wasn't even in the same place she'd been on the beach when she'd slept. And…why were her clothes soaked? She lifted her fuzzy gaze upward, meeting gazes with golden orbs. She sucked in a breath, a small one, but a hitch large enough to make her cough harder. She raised a hand to cover her mouth. She didn't want to spit water on him. It was gross.

Mako raised his hand from her stomach to gently take hold of her wrist. He brought it away from her mouth and held it close to him. He even found himself lacing his fingers with hers. "Don't worry." He answered what he knew she must be thinking. "I'm already wet anyway."

Korra shuddered at a mixture of cold and his smooth voice. She nodded faintly, still pretty out of it, and coughed up more water. She was coughing so much she almost felt as if she would throw up. Why was he wet too? The question nipped at her mind. It was freezing. So what would possess him or her to get wet?

She shifted her eyes away from him. She noticed with shock that they were out in the shallows of the ocean. The waves lapped at them and chilled her to the bone. More importantly – he was holding her! She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it immediately. He was down on his knees and he had her cradled in his arms. It was something she used to only dream about and it took her breath away.

After another minute Mako spoke again. "You ok now?" He murmured with surprising gentleness. He squeezed her hand once.

Korra coughed one final time before she was able to speak. She didn't answer his question though. "Why…are we in the ocean?" She brought her gaze back to him and squeezed his hand back.

Mako gave her a strange and puzzled look. "I was going to ask you that." He frowned deeply. "You were going crazy when I found you. I didn't know what was wrong. It…" He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "It kind of looked like you were drowning yourself."

Korra gasped, her eyes wide with a hint of the wildness from her dream. An image flashed before her eyes of darkness and her disappearing form, but then it was gone again. She breathed in and out shakily and lifted her free hand to her head. It hurt, no doubt from the extended period of lack of air. "So…I really was drowning."

Mako perked, making a soft sound of surprise and uncertainty. "What? What do you mean?"

Korra grimaced. She couldn't tell him the specifics. That would only cause more trouble. But, she could tell him the end. "I was sleeping." Her voice was becoming stronger and she was sounding more like herself. "And I…I had a dream." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight, trying to fight off the ill feeling recalling this nightmare gave her.

Mako stared intently at Korra. He didn't dare press her. She would tell him when she was ready.

"It was awful. I…I was surrounded by nothing, nothing but darkness. And yet, I was drowning." She didn't hear so much as she felt him gasp. His body also stiffened. She could tell he didn't like how this was going. "I swam, but went nowhere. I could barely breathe, I-" She froze as she felt his hand on her back move.

Mako didn't like the way a sense of panic seemed to be rising within her. His instinctive action was to calm her. He moved his hand up to her head, being careful not to let her fall since his hand was all the support she had right now. He then ran his fingers through her wet hair, unable to keep himself from enjoying it. He wondered if she enjoyed it too.

Korra breathed a shuddery breath and relaxed into his touch. She let her eyes close peacefully. "I guess it wasn't just a dream though." She murmured. Another flash of them standing before her filled her head. An unintentional whine escaped her and she hurried to cover it up. _We hate you. _Their all too real voices echoed. "It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream." She said it under her breath so Mako would not hear. She couldn't afford for him to.

"I'm glad you're ok, but you were pretty stupid to sleep out here. I mean, it's freezing." Then again, what person would consider going into spasms and thrashing their way into the ocean as a possible outcome? It wasn't something normal people did. She was really going through hell in her mind.

Korra might have snapped at him normally for trying to tell her what to do and scolding her like a child, but she was too tired. She sighed heavily. She leaned her head into his chest. "I'm sorry." She said instead. "The water…it just makes it easier to sleep."

Mako cringed and grimaced at the truth. He wondered if she knew about him seeing the kiss, or if it was simply guilt of her action itself that haunted her. He hadn't even told Bolin, so he didn't see how she could know. But maybe he was more transparent than he realized. "You know, if something is bothering you," He hesitated, biting his lip. Did he really want to know though? "You could always tell me. You know that, right?"

Korra caught her breath. No. No, she couldn't. Not this. But maybe, just maybe she could let certain parts of her feelings out. "Mako, I'm just so afraid." It was no lie. She swallowed hard. "I'm afraid that I'm going to be all alone in the end. That everyone will hate me."

Mako couldn't believe this. He stared in disbelief at her. "What are you saying?" Irritated anger rose in his tone despite his best efforts. He was hurt she would think that way, especially about him. Sure maybe Asami didn't favor her as highly, and that jerk Tahno would sooner desert her than risk his own skin, but he and Bolin would **never **leave her. "Do you really think Bolin and I would leave you?" He sighed, his next words soft and sad, "Do you think I don't care?"

Korra couldn't help but be jolted by his tone. It was just like in the dream. She gritted her teeth. She knew she shouldn't have told him anything. He always managed to make it about him. It was one of his many talents. "Of course not." She growled. "I know you do. But-!" She broke off, her anger dying and changing to bitter sadness. "Sometimes I wonder…" She finally admitted the horrible truth.

Mako gaped at her. "Korra." He forced his hurt back. He'd been enough a baby in the past week. He didn't need these emotions now.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said unconvincingly with undeniable anger. She even tore her hand away from his. "But sometimes you're just so-so…" She groaned in frustration. "I don't know! So…mean." She averted her eyes. She didn't want to see the hate or hurt that would come from this. She didn't think she could handle any more of it from anyone.

"No you're not." He growled coldly. "I've seen you sorry. Sorry is the way you act with that stupid jerk. You pamper him like some prince and pet him like a puppy. It's disgusting." He sneered. "I can barely stand it."

Korra uttered a single syllable laugh that was filled with a coldness not unlike his own. "You're one to talk about others being a jerk." She hissed. "Because you're the only jerk I see!" Her voice rose in volume suddenly and she moved quickly, shoving him roughly.

Mako was not in any way expecting it and fell backward. Naturally he lost his grip on her in his attempt to catch himself. The force was so strong however that his action made no difference. He slapped down on the water and soon went under.

Korra yipped shortly as he released her. She fell back like him, only she caught herself on her hands. She was able to remain in a sitting position and held her head high in triumph. The water only lapped around her knees.

Mako burst from the water, breathing heavily from shock more than anything. His eyes were wide and a strangling sort of fear seemed to grip him. He clutched at his chest and coughed like she had at the start. It was his fault really. He had sucked in a deep breath just as he was going under. His timing could not have been worse.

Korra smirked down at him. "Serves you right." She scoffed. Her eyes were narrowed in a scowl. "You can't go around putting other people down. Especially not when you do exactly the same thing. You hypocrite."

Mako wasn't stopping coughing. He was really struggling with this. It was like the water was trapped in a place that was impossible for it to escape. He quickly began to feel dizzy and like the world was fuzzy. Who would have thought something so trivial could cause such problems?

Korra started as she realized he wasn't dealing with a small scale choking. "Mako!" She cried in alarm. She whipped her hand up in front of his face. She then squeezed her fingers down on her thumb as if snatching something by the tail and slowly drew her hand in an upward curve.

Mako's head lifted slightly as the water within him was unlodged and drawn upward. A moment afterward the water slipped past his lips and was visible to him. It hung in the air before his eyes for a few seconds before it fell back to the ocean. He coughed one last time before he was able to breathe easily. He drew in a deep breath and cherished the free feeling.

Korra sighed heavily, her hand falling back to her side. "I'm sorry." She murmured, hanging her head. As much as he drove her up the wall, she didn't want him to suffer.

Mako wiped at his mouth, a smile appearing on his lips after his hand was removed. "You meant that." He half joked.

Korra smiled sheepishly back at him. She peered up at him with a renewed light in her sea blue eyes. "And thanks again…for, you know, not letting me drown."

Mako made a soft snort of amusement. "I'd never let you die stupid." He stood up and held a hand out to her. "I have a heart."

Korra stared with indecision at his outstretched hand. Should she? Or was that just furthering his feelings for her in the worst way? She didn't know anymore. Still she inevitably found herself reaching for him, her hand fitting his perfectly. Did that mean something?

Mako pulled her to her feet beside him. He stared deep into her beautiful eyes, unable to resist them. They were just so captivating. They cast such a spell on him that he felt the first truly happy smile in the past week creep onto his face. What was wrong with him?

Korra didn't take her hand back. She should have, but she didn't. She knew what she was doing to him and Tahno was wrong, her dreams were proof enough of this. Still, it was so hard to choose. They both held her heart, even if Mako could be an absolute jerk sometimes.

Mako's gaze softened as well as his smile. "Now it's my turn to apologize." He said suddenly. "So, I'm sorry."

Korra looked expectantly at Mako. She needed him to elaborate a little bit. Whatever he was referring to probably happened a while back. She wanted to be absolutely sure of what they were speaking of. But she didn't dare interrupt him. He was like a child – if you broke the spell of the moment they'd stop dead in their tracks.

Mako continued. "About your birthday." He specified, twiddling the fingers of his free hand. "I mean, there really was too much going on for me to think about it, but I shouldn't have said those things to you." He grimaced faintly. "I guess I was just irritated about…things." He couldn't bring himself to tell the whole truth. She should know what lingered just behind his lips anyway.

Korra looked away from him. Tahno…that's what he meant to say. "It's ok." She breathed, still unable to look at him. She couldn't really blame him for being jealous though. Granted it was wrong of him considering he was already in a relationship, but since he didn't act on his feelings, at least not romantically, she couldn't be too upset. The possessiveness was annoying, sure, but it also secretly made her happy. It showed he loved her.

He raised a hand to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Maybe." He shrugged. "But not to me." He tried to smile again. "I know I don't really have anything to give you…but..." He gently gripped his scarf, a bit hesitant. "I figured as long as you were careful, you could wear this for a little bit." He pulled his scarf off and held it before her.

His bashfulness reminded her a lot of Tahno. It was a quality they both shared in the face of her. She smiled half at the thought and half at his offer. "Mako…you don't have to do that." She knew how much it meant to him. Bolin had told her one day when she was venting to him. It was their father's. "I know what it means to you." She pushed it gently back to him.

He pushed against her with slightly more pressure so that the scarf was closest to her. "I know. That's why I want you to wear it." He insisted, almost pleaded. "I want to show you how much I care." He finally admitted it, that he cared a lot for her. But would he ever say to her that he loved her? No, more importantly, would he ever be given the chance?

Korra froze. What was his deal? Why was he doing this all of a sudden? Why was he being so nice? Is this what desperation did to men? Or just Mako? "Look…" She released the scarf and backed away. "I appreciate the gesture, honestly, but I just can't take it. I just…can't." She shook her head slowly, fearfully. Uncertainty lied in the pools of her eyes.

Mako frowned deeply. What was wrong with her? She always stared longingly at him, obviously imagining him with her. So what was wrong with accepting a small gift? Was the importance the item carried so intimidating? Or was it deeper than that? Was it rooted in Tahno? "Why?" He whispered.

Korra jerked her head up, surprised by his weak voice. "Why?" She repeated. "I told you – it's too important. I can't take that from you." She swallowed hard. "Wh-What if I tore it, or lost it?" She shook her head. "No…I just can't."

So she was afraid. At least she was doing a good job pretending that was the reason. So he accepted it as truth. "Then…" He dropped his gaze to the ground, biting his lip nervously. "I have one other thing I can give you." He stepped forward boldly, his hands clasped behind his back.

Korra watched him carefully. He was getting all nervous again. What was he going to do now? She had a feeling it would conflict her further. Her heart sped up too, the butterflies fluttering restlessly in her chest. "Mako…" Her voice was inaudible even to herself.

Mako took a slow deliberate step toward her, then another. As he moved he lifted his scarf up and around her wrists. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it at first, but he had the urge to and so did it. He wrapped it around and around and suddenly jerked her forward by the scarf.

Korra sucked in a sharp breath in reaction, but that was all she had time to do. In the next instant as she opened her mouth to question him, she was met with a solid force. Her lips collided with his and any rebuttal previously formed was knocked out of her. Nothing but confusion and shocked attraction had room in her mind.

Mako kissed her deeply. As he kissed he tugged her body closer still with the aid of his scarf. He angled her arms so that they were vertical with his front, her hands resting on his chest. He then released the scarf, the ends hanging loose, so he could hold her himself. He brought his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, so close in fact that he could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Korra melted into the kiss. It set her mind into a frenzy and it was all she could do to relish the moment. She no longer functioned well enough to kiss back. She stood limp in his arms. It was so unlike the first time and even more unlike the time with Tahno-Tahno! Her eyes shot open and she jerked backwards, tearing her lips from his and ripping out of his hold on her. "No!" She cried through heavy breathing. Even as wrong as it was, she couldn't help that he took her breath away.

Mako started and couldn't help but stumble a bit as she broke away. He stared blankly at her horrified yet heated face. Now he was extremely confused. What was with this girl? Could she not make up her mind? He had! "Korra! What the hell?" Faint irritation surfaced in his tone, but mostly it was just confused. "What is your deal?"

Korra snapped to attention, scowling at his accusation. "**Me**?" She said incredulously. "What about you!" She pointed stiffly at him, backing even further up. "I'm not the one with a girlfriend!" Her scowl grew deeper and transformed into contempt.

Mako scowled right back. "It's your freaking present! Who cares about me?" He hit his chest with his hands to indicate himself. "The point is for you to enjoy it! And you can't even do that right!"

Korra snorted in indignation. "Whatever! Don't pretend you did it solely for me! That's not how kisses work!" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and took more steps back. "It takes two!" The water was getting high on her. If not for the constant waves she would not have even realized they were still in the ocean.

"What? Do you want me to say that I don't love Asami then? Is that what you want?" He cried in a mixture of desperation and anger. "Because I do! I still do! But I-I…" He looked away from her, his lip trembling not in sorrow but in his mass of confusion. "I love you more!"

Korra was so stunned she nearly fell over. The breath was stolen from her once again, this time with no solid force. She might have clutched at her chest, but she refused because of the idiocy of it. "W-What…?" She finally squeezed out. Love? **Love**? No, no, he did not just say that. She shook her head in the negative. She had to get away.

"Korra!" He jerked his head up, looking her dead in the eye. "I love you." He said it with great confidence. He didn't know where it came from, but he used it fully. "And I love you more than Tahno ever could." He added, a coldness coming to his eyes at the mention of the jerk.

Her hand lifted to her mouth to try and hide it gaping. "No." She whispered. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop toying with me!" Her cries rose high into the sky, very nearly reaching all over the island. "I can't take it anymore! Just-Just **stop**!"

Mako was taken aback by her crazy reaction. "Korra, I'm not messing with you." He tried to convince her. "I swear. I-I'll break up with Asami right now if you want!" This was a daring move, one which he was sure to regret soon after, but he was riding on his confidence as it was. He'd do anything for her in that moment.

"Shut up!" She snarled. "Don't you dare say that!" She whipped water up from the ocean and smacked him across the face. It made a sharp sound that let her know it stung. "How could you? You're a horrible person! Asami needs you right now! And you…you'd really abandon her so quickly." Her mouth twisted into a disgusted sneer. "Why would I want to be the girlfriend of someone like that?"

Mako's body began to shake violently at her last sentence. His fists clenched and he had to struggle to keep the fire within him from becoming a wild fire on his fists. "Yeah, right! You don't care about that! You and Asami aren't even friends! You just don't want to be with me because of that stupid jerk!"

Korra was horrorstruck. Her eyes were wide with angry fear and her teeth gritted in frustration. "What!" She snapped, seething. "How **dare** you! Asami and I do tons of stuff together! We're close!" She smirked darkly. "You're just too busy being a jealous, sulking baby to notice!" She evaded his last words. She wanted to pretend they'd never been spoken.

He laughed, but it was strained and more hurt than amused. "Like I care." He growled. He really didn't anymore. Perhaps in the past knowing they liked each other would have meant something, but now only one thing mattered. "Admit it." He hissed. "You love him. Don't you?" His piercing eyes dared her to lie to his face.

Korra froze like a deer in the headlights. She stared wide eyed into his narrowed, serious ones. Her body trembled slightly from her quickly mounting fear. How was she supposed to answer? Lie? Tell the truth? Make a half lie and half truth? "No." She said weakly. What a pathetic lie.

Mako scoffed. "Liar." He hissed. He snapped his scarf up and slung it around her neck. He grabbed both ends and jerked her forward so her forehead rested on his and his blazing eyes could more thoroughly pierce her. "Now either you kiss me, or you tell me that you love him. Because it you don't love him, then there's no reason for you to deny this."

Korra swallowed hard. Her neck burned with the force he'd used, but she refused to let this show. She'd fix it later. "Stop it Mako." She managed despite her suddenly ragged breathing.

"Answer me." He demanded in a cool but deadly voice. "Now."

Then something within her snapped. "I said stop!" She screamed in his ear. "Let me go!" She forced the sand between them up and condensed it into one large rock. She did it in the blink of an eye and then slammed it into him.

Mako went flying backwards. The force was so strong that when he landed there was no water underneath him. In fact, there was barely sand. She had shoved him all the way to the edge of the beach. He breathed heavily in and out, struggling to remain composed. He clutched at his chest despite himself. The pain was just too intense. He almost wanted to cry, although honestly he wasn't sure if that was solely from the blow or rooted deeper in his being and stemming from Korra. "Bitch." He said it so low only he heard, but he knew she must realize he hated her in that moment not matter how much he loved her.

Korra took deep shaky breaths. That look in his eyes, it was deadly. It shook her to her very core. Something was evil about it. It was worse than any look Tahno had ever given her before he changed. Mako's look was not lustful or challenging, it was just dark and angry. She shuddered. "Just go." She said as evenly as she could manage. "Get away from me!"

Mako grumbled curses under his breath as he struggled to his feet. He stumbled, his stomach still aching from the rock. While normally he knew Korra would be at his side in an instant to help, she would not this time. She'd made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him when she'd attacked. He glared knives into her, faint flames flickering on the palms of his hands.

Korra tried her best to glare back with the same intensity. But she was too shaken to pull it off well. "Are you deaf?" She snapped. "I said get the hell away from me!" Tears itched at her tone, so close to destroying her angry persona.

Mako sneered one final time before he walked with a limp away from her. Whatever. He didn't care what she said. He knew she loved him. The only problem was stupid Tahno. If it weren't for him then Korra would be his.

He smirked to himself as he continued down the beach. That only left one logical option. He had to get rid of the cheating, Korra stealing slime ball. Then she would be his. All his. The kiss flashed through his mind and he felt her lips as if he were kissing her again right now. Yes, it was the perfect plan. Tahno was going down.

**I suppose this is the part where I apologize. *nervous laugh* Sorry about the very little Tahorra in this one. Like I said, it's a chapter fic now. Everyone has to contribute something, especially in this one and the next one. Initially, when this was not split in two, there was going to be what I call major Tahorra. However, I think 11,00 words is plenty for a single chapter, so you'll have to wait until next time to be wowed. P.S I might be a closet Bosami shipper. :P Anyway, please review!**


	8. Out of Reach

**No chapter should be this long. I couldn't help it though. It just kept getting longer and longer and longer. And I had certain things that just HAD to happen. So for sanity's sake, unless you just lover reading, you might want to take a break every now and then. Ultimately, I just hope you enjoy. We're getting close to the end after all. Enjoy!**

Consequences can be deadly, and love even deadlier. No one knows what the results will be. People only know that I can go two ways – peace and happiness or unrest and sorrow. It is a foolish mistake not to prepare for both outcomes. But many people don't, and so they suffer. Korra is one of those people. She never anticipated her love life going any more awry than it had with the kiss incident where Bolin watched. But now she saw clearly that things could always get more complicated. And they most certainly had.

Korra managed to hold things together until Mako was out of sight, but she quickly lost it. She screamed loudly, probably loud enough for Mako to hear, and spewed fire from her mouth. She didn't aim for anything in particular, but she did hit the grass at the edge of the sand. This only infuriated her more and she whipped water up to slap the stupid flame before it grew into a blaze capable of consuming the entire island. That'd be her luck. Her luck always sucked.

Korra's breathing was heavy and her body trembled noticeably. Her fists clenched defensively and her heart quaked. In the next instant her fury was extinguished by the setting in of reality. What had she done? She chased him away. Why? Wasn't he all she ever wanted? She moaned, raising her hands to her head. She hated life. She hated that things weren't as perfect as they were in books.

Maybe that's what was wrong with her. Maybe she expected too much of life. Perhaps lowering her expectations would heighten her happiness. She hung her head. No. She knew it would make no significant difference. These feelings she had would never change no matter what she tried to trick herself into believing.

Reality sunk in deeper, and she became more sullen. Her legs shook beneath her, threatening to buckle. She let her eyes fall down to stare at them and the issue presented if they were in fact to buckle. She was waist deep in the ocean. If she went down, her head would surely go under. Just another thing to hate.

So she forced herself away from this outcome. She walked stiffly and with much struggling and effort out of the ocean. It took what felt like forever, every step lasting an hour in her mind. But finally she escaped the ocean's resistance and felt the air hit her full body. She sighed in content, but with undeniable misery all the same.

Then instantly after she was free she sank to the ground. She hit her knees and her whole body started to shake violently. She placed her hands palm down on the sand beneath her. It slipped through her fingers like it had before she slept, but this time this occurrence impacted her much more. It symbolized her whole world – how no matter how hard she tried, she ultimately failed to hold onto victory and even her happiness. Her breath hitched and the beginnings of sobs started.

She pressed her forehead down on the sand, leaving her mark. Her hair fell forward and framed her face, cloaking her in darkness. Once she was hidden, tears finally formed in her eyes and streamed down her face. Small hiccups escaped her lips and heavy sobs soon followed. She was finally breaking. Or perhaps she'd always been broken, just barely keeping the pieces together until now when she finally shattered.

Nothing was simple. Nothing was good. Everything hurt. Destructive thoughts filled her head. She knew she'd never actually do anything, but right now she was teetering on a dangerous ledge. She needed someone to catch her, to pick her up, to just be there. She wanted Mako to come back, she wanted to say she was sorry. But that was ridiculous, and her thoughts eventually landed on another person – Tahno. She longed for him, the way he had been a week before. He had held her so gently and touched her with such affection that she felt herself melting just thinking about it.

She shuddered from her sadness and her newfound longing. Too bad he was avoiding her now too. She was alone, left to deal with this mess she'd created.

Soft footsteps could be heard approaching her as she curled into herself. She of course did not hear. She was only in tune with her emotions at the moment, barely able to deal with that single thing. The sound grew faintly louder as their pace quickened. Seeing Korra lying like that was worrisome.

Only as a wet black nose nuzzled the top of her head did Korra she realize that she was no longer alone. "Naga…" She moaned in a whisper, sniffling. "Hey, girl." She reached a hand up and wrapped it around the bottom of Naga's head to pet her face gently.

Naga whined softly, nuzzling her more. She tried to get her master to lift her face off of the ground. She did not like seeing her this way. It reminded her too much of the nights Korra woke up with a scream and sweat coating her body.

Korra managed the tiniest of smiles. "You want me up?" She muttered weakly. Her body trembled despite the comfort Naga brought her.

Naga made a tiny yip of agreement.

Korra sniffled some more, trying to suck the sadness back within her. She struggled, but she eventually pushed her shaking body up so she was in a sitting position. "You're right." She petted Naga some more and pressed her face into hers. "I shouldn't be so upset." Korra's tears fell on Naga's fur and she felt bad for that too.

Naga didn't mind. She tilted her head and licked Korra's face with comforting affection. She tasted Korra's tears and they were salty. But it was not just the taste that kept her licking. She wanted to rid Korra's face of sadness. It didn't suit her.

Korra gave a weak and brittle laugh. "Thanks, Naga." She reached her other hand up and patted her on the head. She then brought her hand back and rubbed it across her face. She wanted to be gone with the tears. She wanted to look normal. Although really she knew no amount of wiping would help. Her face was still stained and the pain was written on her face in permanent marker.

Naga knew she wasn't really feeling better. She whined softly, nuzzling Korra again.

"I'll be ok." She said hoarsely. "I just…need to listen to the ocean." She turned herself around so she faced the water and stared dully out at it. It moved with the same flow as usual. It pushed and pulled methodically, soothingly. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to steady her shaky breathing. The longer she stared the easier it became. However she still waged a war with her emotions no matter how calm she forced herself to appear.

Naga moved with her master. She curled around her, becoming the perfect support. She laid her paws out in front of her and rested her head on them. Korra's distress wearied her too. She needed to rest and this was the perfect time. Not to mention she felt safe knowing she could fight away any nightmares Korra had in the near future.

Korra felt Naga's soft fur just behind her and leaned back heavily. She sighed sadly, laying head back so half of the ocean and half of the sky was visible. It looked like a storm was coming. Dark clouds were coming from the distance. It wasn't affecting the ocean yet, so she'd be alright to sit here and think. But soon she'd need to leave. Otherwise she'd have another fight to rage with nature.

Naga lifted her head briefly to lick Korra's arm as one last signal that she hoped Korra would be alright. Doing so she too noticed the thick, ominous clouds setting in. She bared her teeth fleetingly and warily looked on to the impending danger. After a moment she gave up and rested her head once more. They'd be alright. Korra was a water bender. She could deal with it just fine.

Korra smiled pitifully back at Naga. "It's alright." She whispered. She let her gaze fall back to the ocean. Oh how she was thankful that she could feel it as it moved. She couldn't imagine being this upset and not having her element to fall back on. A shiver ran up her spine. It must be how Tahno felt. He was hurting too, yet he didn't have water. He had only himself.

She bit her lip, guilt washing over her. If only she hadn't kissed him that day. If only she wasn't such a coward. If only she wasn't pulled to Mako. If only… "If only…" She said aloud. "If only it was possible to say I love you without hurting him…" As she spoke it she wasn't really sure who she meant. Was Tahno who she loved and Mako the hurt one, or was it the other way around? She didn't know. She groaned, staring harder at the ocean as it did a dance. If only she knew.

On the opposite side of the island sat Tahno. He sighed heavily, throwing his head down in the palm of his hand. He gazed sadly out at the ocean, just like Korra. Ikki still sat with him. She followed him no matter where he went. Honestly it was getting annoying. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone to sort out his feelings. Talking to himself out loud was one of his ways to do this. With her, this was utterly impossible.

He felt bad though. He couldn't just tell her to bug off. That would undoubtedly hurt her delicate feelings. Not to mention the fact she had already cried like ten times over nothing more than her own thoughts. If he were to so much as touch her she'd probably have a mental breakdown. It made him shudder. But…he **needed** to be alone.

Tahno turned his eyes to her. She was sitting quite still. She scarcely moved a muscle as she stared out at the waves. She didn't feel the tug like Korra did or Tahno used to, but she was nevertheless entranced. There was just something about it that even her own element seemed to lack. Perhaps it was the repetition. She didn't know. All she knew was she was compelled to watch and that in a way it soothed her restless spirit.

Tahno opened his mouth tentatively to speak. He raised his free hand to aid his endeavor when another voice reached him. "Ikki!" It called. It was Pema. "It's time to eat." She smiled softly over at them. But even her smile held a trace of pain in it. It was harder to see, but Tahno was pretty good at finding weakness. He had had to for so long with his parents. Otherwise he might never have lived.

Ikki jumped up in surprise. She spun around, the sadness washing away. Her eyes became wide with eagerness and her whole body quivered with anticipation. "Really!" She squealed. "Yay!" She started to run, halting as she remembered Tahno. She looked back. "Aren't you coming?" Her voice lost a bit of life. She looked over her shoulder in worry.

Tahno lifted his head and tilted it to look back at her. She was hoping he would. His frown deepened. He didn't want to though. He wasn't hungry. "I'm-" He started to say that, but he was cut off.

"Honey, how about you go on ahead?" Pema offered. "I'm sure Tahno won't be too long."

Ikki frowned faintly. "Well…" She stared back at him for a moment. "Alright!" She scampered along. She ran past her mother and headed for the house with a bounce in her step. All it took was a little food to make her forget, even if just for a moment.

Pema watched her daughter run along with love and happiness. Her eyes shined. Once Ikki was out of sight she sighed softly and walked the remaining distance toward Tahno. "There." She said as she stood directly behind him. "Now she won't bother you."

Tahno grimaced. "What do you mean?" He half laughed. "Ikki doesn't bother me. She's sweet and adorable. I love her company." Despite his words relief swept over him. He really was incredibly grateful. Not only did he not have to tell Ikki himself, but her feelings were spared.

Pema laughed lightly, the sweetest sound any of them had made in a long time. "It's fine." She insisted, patting him gently on the shoulder. "She can even get on my nerves sometimes." She admitted with a bright smile that was free of guilt. She only spoke the truth. Besides, she loved her daughter more than life itself. So what was wrong with being a little annoyed sometimes?

Tahno looked around at her, his face screaming of disbelief. "But you're her mother." He spoke his feelings. "How can you say that without hating yourself?"

Pema burst out laughing. She moved and sat down beside him. "Why should I hate myself for being annoyed at someone? It's human nature – just like love, hate, sadness, and guilt. Everyone feels them toward someone and even themselves at some point." She eyed him softly. You know that."

He tensed. What did she mean by that? The way her tone quivered faintly made him feel like she was referring to some specific event in his life, maybe even multiple ones. "I don't think so." He scoffed, looking away from her. His eyes swam with miserable knowing. Korra…his parents…Mako…all of them. He'd felt all emotions toward them. Well…he didn't know about love for Mako. That was just odd. But he did wish from time to time that they could be friends, even if only for Korra's sake.

Pema's smile was pained yet still as soft as a baby's skin. "I've even hated Tenzin before." She admitted in an attempt to coax him into telling her the truth. It was better than coming right out and saying what were supposed to be his hidden feelings. She lifted her head and shifted her gaze to the ocean. Despite her words an amused smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up. "It was a long time ago, before we were together, but I still hated him. I hated him for not seeing me when I was right there. It just wasn't fair."

Tahno couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to ignore her and pretend what she was saying didn't relate to him, but he just wanted to listen so badly. Perhaps she had the answer. After all, she was with Tenzin now despite whatever they'd gone through before.

"But that hate didn't last forever." She still looked away from him. She knew he was watching her and didn't dare cause him discomfort by watching him watch her. "It turned to sadness at first, and then I finally realized I was being ridiculous." She laughed again, this time softer. "And I did something about it. I went for him, and in the end he chose me." It was a bit uglier than it sounded, but that wasn't the point of the story.

Tahno sighed heavily. He hung his head and finally brought his head around to face her fully. "What are you trying to say?" He grumbled. "What happened to you…it's not the same." He shook his head slowly. "It's just…not. I don't hate Korra, I never could."

Pema couldn't help but be amused at how he picked one emotion he was yet to experience and try to use it to disapprove her. "But you do hate her actions." She gave him a look that said 'nice try.'

Tahno blushed faintly in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't hate that either. I don't hate her, feel sad about her or for her, and I especially don't love her." He uttered a fake laugh filled with bitter amusement. "Why would I?"

"The point is that it's ok to feel all those things toward people." She stated directly. "Remember? This was about Ikki." She raised a brow in question. She was pretty sure he'd completely forgotten. In all honesty it wasn't really about Ikki anyway. It was about him needing to come to terms with the situation.

Tahno started. What? His eyes widened and he nearly lost his functioning to shock. "O-Of course!" He smirked superciliously. "I remember perfectly! About you being annoyed and me **not** being annoyed with her."

Pema couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You know, you're kind of annoying me right now too."

Tahno cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What? Why?" His tone was faintly hurt. "I didn't do anything. Did I?"

Pema frowned slightly. "You won't admit your feelings." She sighed, clasping her hands in front of her. "That's not good you know. It's unhealthy to keep your emotions all pent up. Yelling, screaming, crying – it's normal."

Tahno scowled at her, yet not at her. "Yeah, Ikki definitely got that quote from you." Back when she'd said her mother had told her crying was ok, he figured it was really a joint effort between the parents. Now however he was starting to believe it was Pema alone.

Pema smiled despite herself. "Look, I know feeling for people isn't your thing." She finally just said it. "Your parents weren't kind to you, so you blocked yourself off. You relied only on yourself to make you happy. People were superficial and meant nothing more than the attention they were willing to give for your fame."

Tahno's chest tightened. He felt suddenly unable to breath. He even swore that a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. How the hell did she know this? There was no way she could. Only Korra knew these things. That would mean...

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His eyes were ablaze and tears itched at the surface. How could she? He told her because he trusted her. He told her because he was sure she would never breathe a word about it ever again. But she…she…

Pema noticed his sudden shift in emotions and hurried to fix things. "Before you go and blame Korra, she didn't say anything." Her voice was soft and soothing, like the movements of the waves. "I figured it out on my own."

Tahno didn't feel much before. He glared a hole into her. As much as he wanted to lash out thought, he did not. He managed to hold his tongue and listen to her for just a little longer.

"I've been watching you since a week ago." She admitted a bit ashamedly. "I wanted to understand exactly was going on and…you seemed to be the center of it all." She averted her eyes, not liking how his gaze pierced her. "Actually, I kind of saw you had family issues before then because Korra wanted you to stay so badly."

Tahno grimaced, his anger lowering. Oh, he understood. He supposed anyone with a brain could deduce that. Still, he wasn't pleased with her. His snarl faded into a deep frown of displeasure and his eyes were tinged with bitter sadness.

"After this week though, I figured out the rest." She shrugged. "Sorry." Silence prevailed for a little while. She twiddled her thumbs while she thought hard. Then spoke once more, "But I saw the direction things were headed. And I just wanted to help things."

Tahno sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He licked his lips, took in a deep breath, and finally returned words. "Look, things are bad enough after that stupid day. They don't need me and my fucked up feelings screwing it up even more." He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Korra said she liked it better down like this. It almost made him want to fix it back now. "It's just…better this way."

Pema frowned in sad understanding. "See? That's not right." She waited for him to open his eyes and look at her. "You can't let your feelings mean so little. I know you probably trained yourself that way because it hurt less, but really that's very dangerous. I'm surprised you didn't snap even before you lost your bending." Her frown deepened. "You must've been on a very thin line."

Tahno dropped his gaze to the ground. He couldn't take this anymore. This was worse than with Ikki. In fact, he kind of wanted to trade. At least Ikki was silent. Now he couldn't even think. She was interrupting that with her stupid ideas. It didn't matter how true they were. "Who cares." Was all he managed.

"More people than you think." She laid a hand on his. "Korra in particular."

Tahno scoffed. "Yeah right." He jerked his hand back. "If she cared she wouldn't be avoiding me like this. If she cared then she would be the one here instead of you!"

Pema's face filled with hurt. "Don't you see?" She urged sadly. "She's struggling too." She let her gaze wander back over her shoulder as if she expected someone to come. She didn't. She simply wondered where Korra was right now. It really should be her here. "In fact, she's probably thinking the same thing as you. She probably doesn't see why, if you love her, you aren't by her side right now." Her eyes hardened as she spoke. She was nothing but serious at this point.

Guilt washed over Tahno. Still, he tried to hide it. "Like I said, I don't love her." He said it stiffly, unconvincingly. "So why would I go to her?"

Pema shook her head. "You may be able to lie to yourself," She sighed, standing. "But you can't lie to me." She turned to leave, saying one last thing before she did. "I see the way you look at her and the way you are happiest around her. You love her, even if only because you never knew what it meant to be loved before."

Tahno felt a fleeting hesitation, but he snapped out of it instantly. His hand snapped out and he seized her wrist. "Fine!" He yelled, his eyes wild with a mess of anger, bitterness, hurt, and most prominently defeat. "So what if I do love her!" His lip trembled noticeably and his eyes suddenly filled with tears. "What am I supposed to do about it?" He whimpered. He was so confused.

Pema looked back over her shoulder. She smiled tenderly and with much sadness. "What do you want?" She asked. She slipped her arm out of his loosening grip and faced him once more.

"I-I don't know." He moaned. "I…I just want her to be happy." He hung his head. "But I don't know what that means anymore." Was she happy with him? Or was it Mako she sought?

Pema might have knelt to be at eye level with him, but she was far too pregnant to attempt it. "Then just tell her."

Tahno stared in utter disbelief. "W-What?" He whispered. As he waited for a response he tried to wipe the oncoming tears away. That's just what he needed right now – to break down in front of her.

Pema shrugged. "Tell her you love her." Her smile grew as she thought back to the time she did just that. "Don't expect her to respond immediately with mountains of love or anything, but still tell her. You'll feel better afterward because at least then you know she knows."

Tahno shook his head. "But…what if she doesn't love me back? Would we ever be able to be friends again?" He held his breath in fright. He feared the answer would be exactly what he thought it would be.

Pema grimaced slightly. "I don't know." She breathed. Her gaze shifted away from him as she feared she realized the bitter truth. "But are you really going to be able to be friends again after this?" She couldn't believe she said it. It was horrible. Unfortunately, it was no lie.

Tahno's body shook in reaction. It started out slow and barely noticeable but quickly changed into an unmissable movement. He brought his shaking hand up to his mouth and covered it in an attempt to keep the sobs within. It was awful. It was worse than death itself. But…it…it was the truth. Thinking it made him shake harder and the tears finally rushed down his face.

"I'm sorry…" She didn't know if she had helped or made things worse this way. She thought back to when she gave advice to Korra. That hadn't turned out so hot either. Maybe she should just stop and keep her nose in her own business.

"No…" He weakly responded. "I-I understand." He swallowed hard. "Th-Thank you…"

Pema dropped her eyes to the ground. As sincere as he sounded she couldn't help but feel like she was still in the wrong. "It was nothing." She whispered. Who knew what would happen now that she interfered. She turned and walked away. Perhaps this would ruin their chances of being together. For all she knew she was what doomed them. And she didn't know if she could live with that.

Tahno sat that in shambles for a long time. The sun was getting low in the sky. The setting sun made the distant clouds stand out even more. The bright colors splayed across the sky contrasted beautifully with the darkness of the clouds. They were coming. He of course did not see this because they were closing in on the opposite side of the island. He was oblivious to all but his pain.

He was so conflicted. He knew what he wanted now and he knew he wanted it more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. Still, was it right? Pema said what he wanted mattered. He'd never felt that way before. Yet he wanted to believe it was true. He wanted to believe his feelings were important and that it was ok to put them before others at times. But…it felt wrong. Pema was right. He'd trained himself so well that he barely acknowledged having feelings in the first place, let alone considered allowing himself to express them.

Could it be, was it really alright? He shoved his head hard into his palms. If only Korra were here right now. Even if he couldn't tell her, she would be sorry to see him this way and surely comfort him. He needed that right now. He needed her gentle touch that so contrasted with her usual headstrong and passionate personality.

Tiny squeaks came from behind him all of a sudden and he jumped instinctively. He jerked his body around to see what it could have been. He didn't see anything. The squeaks came again though. He narrowed his eyes and wiped fervently at his face. "Who is it?" No answer. "Bolin, if that's you it's not funny."

Instead of Bolin out popped his pet fire ferret. He came from the center of a bush and crept a bit skittishly over in Tahno's direction. "Oh." Tahno said as if he were stupid. "It's only you."

The fire ferret cocked his head at Tahno and made a squeak of acknowledgement. He then went to sniffing about and squeaking at a softer pitch. He did this for a minute or two before he eventually got to Tahno. He popped his head up and looked with innocent eyes at the broken man.

Tahno's expression remained dull and unamused. "What are you even doing here?" He grumbled. "Shouldn't you be with Bolin or Mako or something?" He laid his head sideways into the palm of his hand. "You know what, whatever. I don't even care." He was amazed at how evenly he was speaking when he was still crying like crazy. It was like animals were different than people or something and a simple glance at them could take away the pain.

The fire ferret made another soft sound. He walked up closer and stared more intently at the man. While he had attempted to wipe the tears away, there were still stains of proof evident as well as oncoming tears. The next sound he made was sadder, as if he understood. Then he suddenly scurried up his leg and into his lap.

Tahno nearly jumped a mile. The creature tickled his bare skin and quite honestly creeped him out. He threw his hands into the air and almost fell over backwards. "What the-"

The fire ferret made a sharp sound of shock and went into a flurry. He scampered up Tahno's shirt and wrapped himself around Tahno's neck, clinging for dear life.

"You stupid little-" He started to say, but for some reason he stopped. He sighed heavily and reseated himself. "Whatever." He reached up and pried the creature off of his neck. It started to squirm once he had it in his hands, but he wasn't bothered by it. He set it back down on the ground and turned away from it. "Just…go back to Bolin." He waved it away and quickly wiped at his face again.

Pabu shook himself as if he had just been dunked in water and was soaking. He made a strange displeased face that only Bolin would recognize as displeasure and almost scowled at Tahno. He noticed that Tahno was no longer facing him however and his expression returned to normal. It even took on a sad appearance the longer he stared.

Tahno was slumped over now. He didn't even bother sitting straight. It was like that day at the police station. He knew everyone was watching him, yet he just didn't care. He didn't care about anything. At least here he was alone. It was just him and a dumb animal. And animals didn't spread heinous rumors, so he was good. He had started crying again and wiped at his face continuously.

Pabu made more soft sad sounds. He walked tentatively over to Tahno once more. He stood before him and stared a moment, trying to catch his eyes. When that didn't work he went another route. He didn't climb like before; he simply rubbed up against his leg. The action held as much affection as was possible and he hoped that this time Tahno did not have a heart attack.

Tahno went rigid. The only reason he didn't jump was because at the last second he saw a flash of red and knew the stupid ferret was directly below him. "What are you doing?" He muttered in annoyance. "If you're trying to make me feel better, you're wasting your time. All I need is to be left alone, not hugs and cuddles." Or Korra. That thought flashed through his mind, but he quickly squashed it. Yeah, so what? She could make it better, sure, but he still wasn't sure how he should handle this. So he couldn't go to her. He had to think.

Pabu whined. He was trying to help. Even if Bolin was his master and Mako the second best, he still had an affinity toward Tahno. As far as Pabu was concerned, the man had done nothing worth his hate and so he would help. He tried to go up his leg again.

Tahno shivered, but he did not freak out. "You pest." The more the creature tried to help the more Tahno felt like he was going to burst into sobs. It made no logical sense to him. Maybe he'd always kind of wanted a pet. Who knew?

Pabu went even further than just his lap. He crawled up and settled himself on Tahno's shoulders. Once he was stretched out he tilted his head a gently licked Tahno's pale face. This always seemed to cheer Bolin up and even Korra to an extent, so he figured he try it on this man.

Tahno inadvertently let out a small almost child-like laugh. It was sweet and strange at the same time. He'd never quite laughed like that. It was like a part of him from his childhood, a part that somehow was yet to die. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and tried to angle his head away from the fire ferret. "Stop it."

Pabu leaned farther and licked his face some more. He liked the man's reaction to his first try.

Tahno suppressed another pleased chortle. "I said stop." This time he was unable to disguise the cheer in his tone. Even a small smile graced his shattered face and for a split second a tiny gleam passed through his eyes.

Pabu made a trill of pleasure far surpassing Tahno. He nuzzled Tahno's face briefly before turning himself around. He swapped sides with his tail so he could reach Tahno's other side. He licked it the same as before, ridding it of the tears within reach.

Tahno's smile grew a little further. "You're persistent, aren't you?" He reached up and stroked the creature affectionately. It squeaked happily in response. "Well, fine then. You can stay. Just promise you won't bring around any ferret losers."

Pabu stopped licking to answer him by rubbing his head against him. He really didn't know what Tahno was talking about. He only understood a little human talk such as Bolin, Mako, good, bad, hello, and a few actions Bolin used to tell him what to do. With the latter he only understood because it was a simple mimicking game.

"Good." He scratched the ferret behind the ears. "Then do whatever." He wiped higher up on his face where the ferret could not reach. His tears were finally disappearing. He was no longer bawling like a baby. "At least I can trust someone to do exactly what I expect." Unlike Korra, unlike Mako, unlike the rest of the world. At least that was something.

Korra didn't go to dinner that night. Tenzin came to get her, but she politely declined. He tried to pry and she got a bit defensive so he soon left. She felt bad for that too. Now the sun was sinking lower and lower by the minute and the clouds creeping closer. Naga was gone too. She was hungry Korra supposed. So she sat alone, alone in the encroaching darkness.

Korra was better in control at this point, the ocean and Naga had ensured that. However that did not mean she wasn't crying. The only difference between now and before was that she was letting herself cry. She allowed the tears to roll in quiet, gentle streams down her face.

She touched her fingers to one side of her face. She shivered as she felt the cool liquid collide with her skin. She wondered if the ocean was this cold. Earlier in the light of the sun it had been warm and inviting. But things changed, especially things in the element of water.

Bolin and Asami went to dinner, unlike Tahno and Korra. This did not surprise them all things considered, but what really surprised them was the fact that Mako was also absent. All throughout the meal Asami felt rather unnerved. Her gaze shifted constantly about the room, most notably to the door. She expected at any moment he would come running in, all apologetic. But he never did.

The whole time she was worried beyond belief. She couldn't help but feel he was either hitting on Korra or harassing Tahno. Both options were not good in the least. While she couldn't say she was exactly close with Tahno because Mako would have a fit, she did feel bad for him and at least deep down think of him as a possible friend. Korra liked him at least. Probably at little too much since Mako was getting all worked up as of late.

So she ate quickly and excused herself with equal haste. She rushed out of the room and immediately went to searching. She started at the center and worked her way to the outer edges. She was very careful all the time so that she did not miss an inch. She feared that doing so would have very dire consequences.

Bolin watched her go with concern seeping from his eyes. He knew the way she acted during dinner and how she left so suddenly was not normal. He knew that she was upset or at the very least worried about Mako and his absence.

Nevertheless he tried to act as if nothing was wrong. While he was admittedly worried about her, he knew that he shouldn't be. She was capable of taking care of herself. She had major skills when it came to fighting so why wouldn't she be able to take a simple walk in the impending rain. Not to mention his worry might ruin dinner for everyone else if it got to out of hand. So he took it easy.

He talked, he laughed, he even made digs at Mako in his absence. And for a moment he almost forgot that no one was as happy as they seemed. Ikki asked questions at a million miles an hour, unburdened by Tahno, Jinora ate quietly with an occasional smile and comment, and Pema and Tenzin practically glowed. Meelo was happy all the time, so he didn't count. It did make Bolin wonder though – was the tension really everyone's business or simply about Tahno, Mako, and Korra?

Dinner finally ended and he was able to leave without questioning looks like Asami. As he went outside he didn't have a particular plan in mind. He was kind of just enjoying the cooling air and the peace of being outdoors, but also kind of looking for Asami. Actually, he was looking for any one of them. Mako so he could understand what he was doing out instead of eating, Korra so he could ask about her well being and if she'd seen Mako, and even Tahno for similar reasons.

He went first to the beach. He remembered her saying to Mako during one of their sickening displays of affection that she loved the beach. Perhaps this love would draw her there even in a serious search. He walked smoothly down the sandy shore, his hands swaying at his sides.

He scanned the beach, but with not much conviction. He let his gaze wander, but mostly he simply basked in what little light remained in the sky. Once it was gone the island became a chilling place to Bolin. He couldn't quite understand why, but he really did not enjoy being out once it was encompassed in darkness. The incoming storm only made it worse.

Bolin shuddered as a particularly cool breeze hit him. It even fleetingly crossed his mind that this place was haunted, only just at night. It was possible! He just knew it! The ghosts were killed at night and so hated the night and-and-! "Bolin!" He jumped a mile.

"Hey, Bolin." He jerked his head around to see the source of the sound. Asami! She smiled sweetly and with much amusement. "Don't like the night?" She snickered. She tried to cover it by placing her hand over her mouth, but it didn't work well.

Bolin half laughed. "Nah." He waved a hand to dismiss the notion. "Don't be silly. I just thought I heard something before you and so…" He trailed off, not wanting to sound more stupid than he already was. "So! What are you doing out here?" He smoothly changed topics, his bright smile sincere enough to fool anyone.

Asami's smile fell. She averted her eyes as she reached his side and a soft sigh escaped her lips. "It's Mako." She shook her head. "I can't find him **anywhere**. I've looked everywhere too!" She insisted. "I've combed this place!"

Bolin smirked despite himself. "Well obviously not **everywhere**." He chuckled at his poor joke. "Otherwise you'd have found him." His eyes shined with ill timed amusement.

Asami scowled up at him. "It's not funny Bolin." She growled. "This is serious. It's not like him to miss dinner, even after all that's happened this week." She laid her fingers across her forehead and held it. "I don't know what to do."

Bolin became instantly serious. "Don't worry." He soothed. "I'm sure he's just off sulking." Bolin frowned and shrugged. "He used to do stuff like that all the time when we were kids, even after our parents were killed." The memory stung, yet he smiled at the familiarity. "It's just one of his things. Being the parent of me or not made no difference."

Asami tried to smile at him. It was really hard though and particularly difficult to make it look convincing. She just wanted to offer him something for his effort. Her happiness was the best she could do, and she was kind of failing even at that. "Maybe…" She highly doubted it.

Bolin hit her lightly on the shoulder. "Come on! Say it like you mean it!" He urged, flashing her a full-fledged smile. "Say 'Mako is just being pouty! He'll be back and infect me with his poutiness, but I'll survive because I am immune!'" He cracked himself up.

Asami couldn't help but laugh softly at his attempt. He was really kind, almost as much as he was fragile. She was especially noticing this as of late. After this whole mess it was impossible not to. It was pretty obvious that Korra was the center of the issue and the two boys were the fuel to the fire. Naturally Bolin would suffer knowing she favored not one but two boys above him. It was awful because he loved her so unconditionally. She'd almost call it tragic. Then again, nice guys never did finish first. At least not in anything she ever read. Why would reality be any different?

"Trust me." He pointed at himself. "I know Mako. He's fine."

Asami grimaced faintly. It wasn't him she was worried about, not exactly anyway. She feared he'd go after Tahno. "Alright…" She begrudgingly gave in. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before she licked her lips and said, "Well, if he's fine…" She reached out and slipped her hand into his. "Then let's enjoy what's left of the light." She smiled with sincerity up at him.

Bolin's mouth fell open noticeably and his eyes widened as she so easily took a hold of his hand. He was literally stunned speechless. He opened and closed his mouth around empty words. Was she flirting? He couldn't tell. The weird thing was he was usually incredibly good at reading people. Now though…he just didn't know.

Asama's smile didn't falter. "What? We're just holding hands." She shrugged her shoulders. "Friends can do that." A faint flicker of a scowl passed her face. "Mako and Korra do it enough."

Bolin ducked his head ever so slightly in reaction. She would bring that up. He tried again to respond, still struggling. It was only as she started to try and drag him that he found his voice. "I guess." Now he sounded like her, while she was the more excited one.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I just need to relax." She sighed, her muscles relaxing.

Bolin nodded slightly. "Sure thing." He said with a little more of his usual bounce. A glimmer even returned to his eyes and a sweet smile twitched at his lips.

They walked down the beach at a slow pace. Their hands swayed back and forth between them, both nearly forgetting they were connected after a few minutes. They became like conjoined twins, only with more romantic implications. They simply enjoyed the calming breeze, the crashing waves, and the sand on their bare feet. More than anything though they enjoyed the other's company. Everything nearly slipped away. But then they saw a figure ahead on the beach.

Bolin's mind clicked back into defensive mode and he yanked his hand out of Asami's. He smacked it into his other hand as if to hide it and any evidence. His breathing was uneven and he swore he was sweating faintly. He was so sure it was going to be Mako.

Asama frowned deeply at Bolin's instinctive response and gave him a look, but her attention soon left him. She was interested in seeing who it was. She squinted make them out. The sun had officially set and now it could have been anyone in the ever growing darkness. Then, realization washing over her, she breathed, "Korra…?"

Bolin snapped to attention, his paranoia vanishing. "Korra?" He repeated. He looking with a new interest at the figure sitting just out of the water's reach. "What're you doing out here?" He bounced over to her and sat down beside her. "We missed you at dinner." His eyes shined as he looked over at her and he wore the brightest smile ever.

Asami grit her teeth as Bolin's too happy words reached her. She saw what he didn't – that Korra was or at the very least had been crying not long before. She was sure his attitude would not help Korra any. Still, she couldn't tell him outright like that. Korra was **right** there. So she simply stood there.

Korra sniffled as softly as she could and wiped furtively at her eyes. It was easier to hide her action in the dark, especially from naïve Bolin, but she still feared Asami would see with ease. "Really?" She whispered. She said as little as possible so he might not pick up on her wavering voice.

"Of course!" He said with immense disbelief in her doubt. "You practically make dinner!" He bent himself forward to try and see her face. "So what's up?" His excited tone transformed into a tender concern. "Are you upset?"

Korra's frown deepened and even curled into an angry snarl. "No." She gritted through clenched teeth. "Why would I be upset? There's no reason to be upset." She forced out a one syllable laugh that sounded cold and course. She then whirled on him, her eyes ablaze. "You act like I'm supposed to be upset about something!"

Bolin jerked back. "Easy." He made a lowering motion with his hands. "I was just worried is all." He tried to defend himself. "Because…well, you never miss dinner." He shrugged, managing a sheepish smile at his jab at her eating habits.

Korra stared him down a moment more before the fire faded and she couldn't help but take in a shuddery breath. "I know." She quivered. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head. "I just…I'm just…on edge." She whispered, fighting back sobs.

Bolin stared sadly at her. So she really was upset. Really, really upset. "Korra, you can talk to me." He pressed with the utmost gentleness. He knew when to stop, and now was not that time. "You know that, right?" He scooted closer. "I'll always listen."

Korra couldn't take his softness. The tears fell free and streamed down her face once more. "I'm just so confused." She confessed. "I don't know what to do about them, about Mako and Tahno."

Bolin cringed despite himself. He still was not good enough to be among her choices. Still, now was not the time to complain. This was his chance to be a good friend and show no bitterness, just like always. "Korra, what happened?" He reached out and ran his fingers across her cheeks, wiping away the fresh tears.

Korra shuddered beneath his touch. It was so gentle. She almost regretted not having feelings for him. There were still two others though, two that would not even let her rest peacefully. "Mako, he...he…" She clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes were wide with the sudden realization that Bolin was not the only one here. Asami stood by him.

Bolin removed his hand in order to wrap it carefully around her shoulders and pull her close. "He did what?" There was an edge to his voice. He knew Mako wouldn't hurt her, not physically at least, but he was still wary. Mako had hurt him by kissing her the first time, and they were brothers. What was to keep him from doing something similar to her now?

Korra shook her head. "Nothing." She squeezed out, biting her lip. As much as she wanted to get it out, she refused as long as Asami was in their presence. "It's just really hard being around him." This was as specific as she could be.

Bolin's eyes shifted to Asami. So that was the problem. "Asami-" He started slowly, carefully. He was quickly cut off by a sharp tone.

"Forget it." Asami growled. She set herself down in front of Korra. "Korra, whatever it is, I need to hear it too." She stared sternly into Korra's tear filled eyes. "Please…" She breathed almost pitifully.

Korra's lip trembled as she was forced to look into Asami's burning eyes. She couldn't stand it for more than a moment and jerked her head away from her, closing her eyes tight. Her body shook in a fearful shame. "He…kissed me." She choked out.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both of them. She didn't see it, but their eyes widened and their mouths fell agape. Bolin wasn't exactly surprised looking at it from an emotional standpoint, he was however shocked that Mako would do this while still with Asami. Hadn't he learned from the first time? Asami, on the other hand, was speechless. She didn't even k now of the first kiss. How was she supposed to see this coming?

Bolin's stunned gaze shifted to Asami. He looked uneasily at her. "Asami…I…" He faded into silence. What was he supposed to say? What was there really to say – sorry? You should have seen it coming? Didn't you know this was all about her, Mako, and Tahno? "No…" He said so only he heard. Those were horrible.

Asami's mouth closed into a deep frown. "So. He loves you then, does he?" She gritted through clenched teeth.

Korra buried her face in her hands. She couldn't even look at Asami now. "I'm sorry." She blubbered. "I didn't mean for it to happen." She shook her head woefully. "I swear! B-But…he was apologizing for my birthday an-and…" She broke off, sobbing heavily.

Asami's gaze burned into her. She'd known that Mako liked her for a long time, she just didn't realize he'd liked her **that** much. Her fists clenched instinctively and she had to breath heavily in and out to keep any semblance of calm.

Bolin was frantic. The last thing they needed was another fight to break out. There was enough tension as it was. "Asami…Korra…!" He looked desperately back and forth between them. "Look, it's not so bad." He grimaced despite his words. Not even he, as lighthearted and optimistic as he was, could think of a way to twist the situation into a happy one.

Asami wanted to scream at him. How was this not so bad! Her boyfriend was cheating on her! He blatantly disregarded her feelings in favor of **her**, of the Avatar. She shuddered in fury. But she didn't lash out. She forced herself to cool down. "It is so bad." She hissed. "But…I'm not mad at her." She sighed, not quite believing herself.

Bolin and Korra started. "What?" They said in unison, but varying tones.

Asami sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. "It's not your fault." She squeezed out. Her eyes fell shut as she tried not to lose her cool by looking at her.

Korra lifted her head from her heads, her eyes wide with happiness. "Really?" She breathed. "I mean…it really wasn't." She insisted. "But I…I was sure you'd be mad anyway."

An ill formed smile twitched at her lips. "I am." She admitted. She dared to open her eyes, a majority of the anger fading away. Her tiff lied with Mako. She trusted that Korra was sincere in her insisting it was not her fault.

"Do you-you want to hear about it?" Korra whispered, wiping at her face. "I know it must be-be awful. But…but…" She sucked in a sharp breath to try and fight the sobs.

Asami lifted a finger and place it to Korra's lips. "No." She murmured with a hint of lingering displeasure. "I don't want to hear it from you." Her scowl returned. "Mako can tell me himself." Somehow she doubted that would ever happen. He'd go on pretending he was happy with her while secretly pining after Korra. And Asami would pretend right along with him, that is until she snapped. When that would be was beyond her. But it would eventually happen.

Korra shook in a combination of relief and lingering sorrow. "I'm sorry." She moaned. "So sorry."

Asami sighed. "I know." She reached out and wrapped her arms around Korra's middle back, drawing her close. She pulled Korra so her head rested on her shoulder and her body pressed against her.

Korra was breathless for the briefest of moments. She was shocked that Asami would even think of comforting her all things considered. She almost wanted to pull away and scold her for being so forgiving, but she quickly lost the drive. She fell limp against her, relishing in another person's gentle touch. Korra took in shaky breaths as she lay there, her breathing slowly regulating and her sobs and tears gradually leaving her.

Asami rubbed her back gently and murmured comforting words in her ear. She was honestly quite surprised with herself. She was sure in the moment Korra confessed that she would rip her to pieces. But just as suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone and replaced by pity. Something about Korra's disposition made her resolve vanish. All she wanted now was to let her know it was ok. Maybe she really believed her, maybe Korra really never meant for this to happen.

Korra curled up against Asami. She wrapped her arms around her and held on for dear life. Besides Naga no one else had dared to get so close to her. Mako didn't count after the way he acted. It was like they were afraid of what she might do. Why? All she would do was fall into them and love the feel of another human's touch. It had b been so long. She missed it…she missed Tahno.

Asami held her a minute more before letting go. She needed to think. She needed to be alone. She lifted her head. "Bolin?" She muttered.

Bolin jerked his head up, his eyes filling with life. "Yeah?"

Asami handed Korra off to him. "Here." She carefully took Korra's hands from around her. "I…I need to be alone." She sighed. She stood slowly, her eyes lingering on Korra. "Korra…" She whispered.

Korra had already attached herself like a leech to Bolin. Her arms were wrapped around him and her hands clasped so she could not so easily be discarded. Her head rested against his chest and she was shaking again. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"Did he hurt you?" Obviously Korra was shaken. She wanted to know a general extent of the damage. "I mean…" She didn't know what she meant.

Korra shrugged, shuddering. "He tried to hold me with his scarf." She couldn't bear to give exact details. It was too painful. As much as she'd fanaticized about all sorts of kinky things with his scarf, what happened was definitely not a scenario she desired.

Asami ground her teeth together. A part of her was furious with Mako for cheating like that, but another part was just angry that he dared to touch and hurt Korra. She was her friend. It was impossible for not to be upset about her wellbeing. "I'll be back at the house later." She grumbled as she shoved her hands in her pockets and hurried off.

Korra buried her face in Bolin's shirt and gripped his shirt with intensity. "Don't leave me." She whimpered. "They both have. I can't be all alone."

"Korra," He raised a hand and ran it through her slick hair. "I'd never leave you." He breathed. He rested his head atop hers and sighed in sad content. "And neither would they." His frown deepened. "I don't know what you've been thinking, but they both love you. We all do. We'd never abandon you."

Korra held on tighter. "But…they've been ignoring me ever since…since _then._" The only exception was what Mako had pulled earlier today. That scarcely counted. He hadn't helped, just made her loneliness worse.

Bolin rubbed her back with his other hand. "They're not ignoring you." He assured. "They're just as confused as you are." He swallowed hard. "I mean, you should have seen Mako right after he saw that." He couldn't speak it, it was too much. "He was devastated. And he's supposed to be with Asami. It's just a mess."

Korra took in a shaky breath. "I know." She released her grip on his shirt and snaked her arms up around his shoulders. "I just…I don't know. It's so hard to choose. Because…I mean, once I choose…I can't take it back. And the one I don't pick, we'll never be the same." She shuddered at the mere thought. "I just don't know if I can take that."

Bolin sighed. "Korra, you can't let it bother you like this." He insisted. "The longer you prolong the inevitable, the more it will hurt everyone in the end. You…" He brought his hand on her back up to her face and gently pushed her face away from his chest and tilted it up so she had to look at him. "You have to stop stringing them along."

"I-I don't mean to!" She swore up and down. "I don't mean to hurt them and make them both think I love them! But I…I do love them both." She hung her head in shame.

Bolin pressed his hand against her face and made her look back up at him. His eyes shined with pity and even a hint of sad unrequited love. "Korra, I don't know about Tahno, but Mako can't take much more of this. He's about ready to break. You…you just have to stop."

Korra bit her lip as it tried to tremble again. "Bo…" She whimpered.

Bolin pulled her back against him and hugged her tight. "I know how you feel." He murmured in her ear. It wasn't exactly the same, but he knew what it was like not to be able to have what he wanted without causing discomfort to everyone else. He was over it though. Korra, she…she would be happier without him as her boyfriend. Who knows, maybe one day she'd end up with him anyway.

Korra sniffled, snuggling closer still. "Ok." She said barely audibly. "I understand." She knew what she had to do. She had to make a choice. She just needed to think a little longer. That, and she just wanted a little longer with Bolin before she stabbed his heart once more by picking another man. Just a little longer…then she'd know who her choice would be.

Tahno had moved from his spot on the beach and was pacing endlessly. Back and forth back and forth he went. Despite his aggravation his movements were as rhythmic as the waves in the ocean, proving that despite everything he was still a water bender at heart. He sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Korra, I need to talk to you." She said aloud. He stopped walking, frowning. "Need?" He said incredulously. "That makes me sound desperate. I mean…I kind of am, but still!"

He shook her head. "No." He said firmly. He started pacing again. "Korra, I want to talk to you." He paused to flash a charming smile at what would be her whenever he figured this out. "I…I think I'm in love with you." He grimaced. "I know you love that fire bending loser and all…but I just wanted to tell you-" He groaned. "I can't call him that. She'd kill me."

He turned on his heel and paced some more. "I love you." He tried again. "You love that fire bender, Mako, right? Well, it's ok." He half laughed. "I just wanted you to know, you know, so that you could know all the details before choosing." He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"This is impossible!" He groaned. He fell backward onto a stump. "How can I say that to her without sounding dumber than a rock? It's just not possible." He ran his hand over his face and let another sigh escape his lips. "Let's see…"

He stood back up. "Korra, I love you." He said with all seriousness. His pacing was done. He needed to practice this right. "I know you probably don't feel the same, but I just had to tell you. After everything…I just need to know the truth." He dropped his gaze to the ground. He supposed that would do. All he feared was her answer.

"Bravo." Someone sneered from behind him. "What a lovely spill of emotion on your part."

Tahno jumped a mile and spun around. "M-Mako." He swallowed hard. "What do you want?" He tried to sound intimidating, but he knew he just came off as wary. He couldn't help it. Mako did nothing but pick at him. It was a natural reaction.

Mako smirked over at him as he continued to approach. "Nothing much." He waved his hand about nonchalantly. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Just that you leave Korra alone." His tone was deadly with these words, not at all playful like originally.

Tahno tensed. "You know I can't do that." He shook his head. "I care about her, and she cares about me. If I leave then we'd both suffer." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly in a challenge. "And I know you don't want that for her at least."

Mako's eyes narrowed further and his lips curled into a snarl. "Don't be stupid." He scoffed. "She doesn't care about you. If she did, she wouldn't be going out of her way to avoid you at every turn after what happened." As angry as he was, he could not hide the flash of hurt in his eyes.

Tahno sighed. "So you saw?" He had guessed so based on Mako's sulking, but he wasn't sure until now. "Look, I'm sorry about that." He took a dangerous step toward Mako. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." His next words were a mumble so soft only he heard. "Although sometimes I think you deserved it."

"What?" Mako snapped. He heard deserve and you. Those did not add up to good things. "What did you say!" He dared Tahno to lie to him. He wouldn't hesitate to punch him out. His hands were already clenched in preparation.

"Just that I'm sorry." He lied through his teeth. "I never meant to upset you with my relationship with Korra. I just needed-"

"Relationship!" Mako snarled in utter disbelief. "What relationship! You have no relationship!" His body shook with fury. "All you have is a one-sided crush! You have to be blind not to see it! She loves me! Not you!"

A sadness filled Tahno's eyes. "I know." He said coolly. Despite the smooth way his voice flowed out he was undeniably cracking at the edges. "She talks about you all the time." He smiled painfully. "It's…sweet."

Mako's muscles went slack and the fire was sucked right out of him. "What?" He gasped, his tone almost soft. "Really?" He cocked his head slightly and his fists unfurled.

"Of course." Tahno's tone verged on bitter. "Are you sure you're not the blind one?" He raised a brow, trying to play it as a joke. Only inside, just below the surface, he was dying. This was no joke. He was not ok. He was losing all hope, and Mako wasn't even doing anything.

Mako's mouth twitched in a frown, but the jab was not enough to send him back into defensive mode. "Because earlier today…" He trailed off. He couldn't believe he was about to tell this to him of all people. "Whatever." He scoffed, turning away from him. "It doesn't matter."

Tahno couldn't believe himself as he jumped at this. "Earlier today what?" He couldn't help but feel an edge of excitement. This was about Korra, and Mako wasn't happy about it, so it must mean good news for him! "You talked to Korra?" He reached out and grabbed Mako's wrist. "What did she say?"

Mako jerked his head around, his teeth bared and eyes within inches of igniting. Once he laid eyes on Tahno, the flame was extinguished. Tahno's eyes were wide and pleading. Mako had never seen him look so desperate. "She-" He snapped his mouth shut. A sinister thought snaked its way into his mind a faint but thoroughly evil smirk passed his lips. "She kissed me." He said with as much smugness as possible.

Tahno started. He released Mako instantly and took a shaky step back. "She…kissed you?" He repeated, testing the words out on his tongue. "Really?" He lifted a hand and took hold of his arm in a sort of self comforting move. "Even after…"

"Yeah." Mako said with feigned disbelief. "I couldn't believe it myself. I apologized for the birthday fiasco and she just kissed me." Just because he was twisting things didn't mean he had to make it all a lie. He did apologize. "I still don't know what to do." He turned so the Tahno could not see his expression and a malicious glint passed over his eyes, his lips curving up into a twisted sneer.

"You should go for it." Tahno shrugged. He swallowed hard, struggling to remain composed. He knew he must look devastated as it was. He could feel it like the rising tears. "Korra…she deserves to be happy. If you make her happy, then that's fine."

Even Mako couldn't resist suffering a small pang of guilt. As much as he desired Korra, Tahno was still a person. As much as he hated him, there was a limit to what he could put the guy through. And this looked like it was verging on physical agony for him. Still, he'd gone this far. He couldn't stop now. "Sorry." He offered a fake apology. "I know you liked her too."

Tahno forced a feeble smile. "Sure." He really didn't believe Mako was sorry. Heck, he wouldn't be sorry either if he just found out Korra picked him over Mako. But she didn't. She chose him. And there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm just going to…go out."

Mako frowned in confusion. "Out?" He half laughed, the sound coming out almost cruel. "Aren't we already 'out'." He smirked down at Tahno, his arms crossed over his chest.

Tahno shook his head. "No, out there." He nodded in the general direction of the city.

Mako nearly fell over from shock. "What are you crazy? You can't go out there!" What was he doing? Wasn't that what he wanted all along – for Tahno to get lost and quite possibly never come back? Still, now that he'd practically won by default, what was the point of kicking him while he was sown? Pfft! Whatever! He'd totally kick him while he was down.

Tahno raised a brow at him. "What? You mean the equalists? Amon?" He rolled his eyes and attempted a scoff. It came out more as a depressed sigh. "They can't do anything worse than what they've already done." He waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm sure Korra won't notice." He shamelessly jabbed at his weakened state. He was horrible, he knew it. Yet he just couldn't let all that Tahno used to be go. It didn't help that Korra cared so much. So his only choice was to pick and pick until he shattered their trust with each other.

Tahno flinched with his cruel words. Somehow he doubted it was completely true, but a part of him in his newfound glom couldn't help but think that she would easily forget when she ran in to Mako. So he let the comment go. "I'll be back." He whispered. "Maybe." Maybe he'd just go back home and let himself be tortured by his parents. All he knew was he had to get away from here before he ran into Korra. He couldn't bear to look at her knowing he'd already lost. Petty? Perhaps. He just really needed time to think. After what Pema said, he wondered if they could still be friends.

So he walked. He walked until he reached the beach, and then he got on a boat. He walked then too. He never really stopped. He feared if he stopped his thoughts would overwhelm him. That was worse than even losing Korra to Mako. Thoughts were deadly, almost as deadly as the consequences of love.

Mako simply watched at Tahno left. For the briefest of moments he felt another itch of guilt, but it quickly eased away. He laughed at himself. Whatever. Let the idiot go out into the equalists infested streets with danger and even Amon lurking around every corner. It was his funeral. The only unfortunate thing was he was a non-bender. No harm would come to him, not if Amon really stood for what he claimed. And yet…why did he have this horrible feeling, like he'd just sentenced the loser to death.

The moon was close to full tonight. Another day or two and Korra's water bending would be at his peak. She felt strongly even now. But that wasn't the best part of the night, miraculously. The best part was that finally she knew who her choice had to be. It had killed her all the time she spent with Bolin, but now she had it. Now she was ready to go and find him – the one she truly loved.

She pulled away from Bolin, an apologetic look on her face. "Bolin, I…thank you so much." She bowed her head at him. She peeked up and smiled sweetly. Tears still stained her face, but she didn't care to wipe them away.

Bolin smiled back. His smile was wounded, like an animal who had lost a fight. "No problem." He reached up and wiped his fingers across her stained face. If she was going to go confess her feelings, she shouldn't look a mess. "I'd do anything for you."

Korra couldn't help but cringe at the truth. Yes, yes he would. As such he would also never interfere with her love life, no matter how much she saw he wanted to. He was too nice. He loved her too much. "I know." She stood up, laying a knowing hand on his shoulder that slipped off as she stood to her full height.

Bolin stood too. "Go on." He nodded back toward the center of the island. "Be happy." _For once_. The thought didn't make it to his lips. It was better that way.

She nodded. She stepped forward, ready to go around him. She hesitated next to him and then decided to give Bolin one last sign of affection and thankfulness. She moved closer, stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll find you afterward." She murmured. Then she was gone.

Bolin smiled lopsidedly. He knew he couldn't have her, he never would, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the small things. This was one of those. He touched his fingers to his cheek, feeling the heat from her lips. It was nice. He'd always remember it, no matter what happened.

Korra walked with a renewed sense of confidence. The things of the past week faded away. Well, almost anyway. There was no way to forget everything – like the kiss with Tahno, their separation, and her kiss with Mako. Still, the guilt and heartache were considerably less.

She hurried about the moonlit island with an urgency yet a simultaneous bounce in her step. She combed it from corner to corner, beach to beach. The dark clouds were covering Republic City and coming close to blanketing the island too. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried by this.

While a storm was nothing to her or even to normal people, at night it was always worse. Once the clouds bloated out the moon it would be neat impossible to see. And if Tahno was still out, even though she trusted him and he knew the island well, he could still lose his way. But maybe he was already back inside. He did hate water ever since the incident. It made sense.

So she turned around and started back toward the house. She ran, thunder rumbling overhead. An instant afterward the rain started to fall. It came heavily, falling with a vengeance. At first she cursed it, hating getting wet. Then she cursed herself. She was dumb. She threw her hand up and created a barrier. Under her control the rain fell to either side of her, but she no longer got wet.

She smirked triumphantly at herself. That's how it's done. She was so pleased with herself that she wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly ran right into something. She stumbled back, her hand shooting to her head as it ached. "Oww…" She groaned, opening her eyes to see who it was. "Tahno?"

A snort came from the person's lips. "Fat chance." He scoffed. "Do I look like a depressed cheater?" Mako's curt voice came to her.

A scowl surfaced on her face. "Oh, it's you." She grumbled. "What're you doing out? Having fun in the rain? Ironic, given you're a fire bender." She smirked at him, crossing her arms. Still she kept her barrier up. It was all the more satisfying seeing him getting drenched.

Mako uttered a mocking laugh. "You're hilarious." He sneered. "But sorry to disappoint honey. I was just heading back." In a way he was, in a way he was still hoping that Tahno would show up and he could be the first to see him. Korra would kill him if Tahno came back hurt.

Korra's glare intensified. "**Don't** call me honey." She seethed. She ignited flames in her hands. "Or else." She couldn't say she'd hurt him like he did Tahno, but she would hit him.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You wouldn't hurt me. Even if you won't kiss me or love me like your stupid cheater you couldn't burn me. Especially not when you remember how my parents died." His voice slipped in cold hurt.

Korra grimaced. "So what?" She growled. "I can still threaten you and smack you around with my water bending all I want." She really would do that. She'd already done it once today. He couldn't doubt her this time.

Mako snorted. "You don't scare me." He turned away from her. "Avatar or not, you're only human. All I have to do is find your mental weakness. Then beating you will be as easy as anyone else, maybe easier." He paused, tilting his head back to her. "You've never been very strong mentally you know." He smirked, walking again.

Korra shook in fury. What a low blow. "Get back here!" She demanded.

Mako waved his hand dismissively. "It's raining." He reminded her. "I don't want to catch a cold. Cause, you know, I can't bend it away. In this sense, I'm just like Tahno."

Korra started. "Don't talk about Tahno like that! Like he's useless! He's not!" She sped after him.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Never meant to imply it." He turned completely around. "I was just stating the facts. I can't bend the rain, and neither can he." He set his hands on his hips. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah! Actually!" Her fists clenched and the fire in her palms was extinguished. "Because when you talk about him, it's never the facts! You and I both know that!"

"Is that so?" He cocked a brow. "How about this then? Tahno isn't here." He shot her a sinister smile. "What does that count as? Fact? Or am I just being the mean asshole I am?"

Korra's eyes widened considerably. Her mouth fell open slightly and a certain fear crept into her face. "W-What?" She breathed. "What do you mean not here?" She trembled from worry now. Her anger had disappeared, at least for the moment.

"What I said." He leaned in, inches from her. "He's not on this island anymore." Again that twinge of guilt. Why? Why was he feeling this way? He hated the guy. His love for Korra was strong, but still, his hate for him should be stronger.

"What?" She grit out. "Why?" She was within inches of jumping on him. She swore that if he had something to do with this, she would not, could not forgive him.

Mako shrugged. "He just left. How would I know why?" He stood straight and tried to turn away from her as he added, "It's not I like him – at all."

Korra's hand snapped out and took a firm hold on his wrist. "Don't you dare walk away from me." She hissed vehemently. "You know." She jerked him forward and snatched his scarf. She grabbed both ends and pulled tight, threatening to choke him. "Now tell me."

Mako grabbed both her wrists and pulled them from his scarf. He scowled with the utmost coldness at her attempt. "I don't know." He insisted. "I just saw him going." A flicker of amusement flashed across his face. He regretted it instantly.

Korra caught his slip up and her anger boiled over. She was gripped with an unfathomable rage and she lost it. She tore away from him despite all odds and snatched his shirt. She lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the nearest tree. "What did you do!" She screamed. Her eyes were wild and her breathing heavy.

Mako smirked. He was already caught so there was no point hiding his emotions. "I didn't **do** anything." He snapped, struggling against her. "He just left! All. On. His own." He grabbed at her hair and yanked.

Korra yelped and released him. "You prick!"

Mako tried to make a run for it in her moment of weakness. He shoved her and went in the direction of the house.

Korra leapt into action. She jumped at him and grasped his arm in one swift move. She twisted it behind his back to the point she hoped it was beyond painful. "Now." She seethed, pulling him back against her. "What did you do!" She shrieked right in his ear.

Mako groaned at the bending and cringed at her high volume. His ears echoed and he in that moment he couldn't believe anything was worse than that. He kicked backwards at any part of her. He connected with her knee.

Korra cried out sharply.

Her grip loosened enough for Mako to escape. He twisted himself out of her grip and turned the tables on her. He took her by her shirt and lifted her off the ground. Who knows what he might have done next, because he stopped suddenly at the sight of her.

Korra's face was shattered. Tears brimmed in her eyes and her lip quivered noticeably. Her throat constricted and the poisonous words posed to strike were trapped within her. She couldn't even bring herself to break free of him.

Mako's grip loosened the longer he stared at her. He sighed heavily and let her down. "Fine." He murmured. "I told him we kissed." An immense amount of shame washed over him. "So he went out to Republic City."

Korra stared dumbfounded at him. "How…" She whispered, the rest of her sentence fading away. "How…" Her hands clenched into fists. "How could you!" She screeched. In the next instant she acted. She jerked her fist up and slammed it hard into his jaw.

Mako went flying. He hit the ground hard and his head snapped back with great force, hitting a tree. His head spun and the images before his eyes doubled. He groaned lightly, bringing a hand to his head. For a girl, even the Avatar, she sure packed a punch. He smiled despite himself. Maybe that's why she didn't want him. She was just like him. He needed someone to protect and while he got that from Asami and even Bolin at times, he tried to find it in her too. She didn't need him though. She took care of herself. She also seemed to desire someone to protect, someone like Tahno.

Korra lunged at him. She pinned him down and shoved her face inches from his. "Why did you let him go!" She screamed. "Why didn't you stop him!" She raised a trembling fist above his face. "You know the dangers! You know he can't protect himself!" The tears poured down her face, mixing with the strengthening rain.

Mako averted his gaze. He hated seeing her cry. "Korra…" His expression softened. He reached his free hand up to her face and stroked her cheek in an attempt to wipe away the tears and comfort her.

Korra smacked his hand away and punched him again. "I don't want to hear it!" She hesitated and then hit him in the chest before letting him go. She jumped up and glowered with all that was in her. "Just-Just get away from me!" She shot into a run toward the house. While she wanted desperately to go after Tahno right then and there, she used her better judgment and went to seek help from the others. If Republic City was as bad as it had been last time, she was going to need it.

Mako stared with dulled eyes after her. He was sorry. He really was. That look in her eyes was the look of a heartbroken girl. He sighed sadly. Still, it wasn't like Tahno was in actual danger. He frowned deeply as he pushed himself to his feet. So who cared? He didn't. The stupid cheater would be back before morning. Korra was just overreacting.

Tahno was deep in the city. He walked with his hands shoved in his pockets and his mind adrift. He hadn't questioned it at the time, but what if Mako was lying. Sure, Korra liked him and he wouldn't put it past her to kiss him too, but still…he didn't know. Something felt wrong about it now. But really, what did he know?

Tahno breathed in deeply. It was a nice sound compared to the usual deadness. All was silent in the city, especially at this time of night. Everyone knew better than to go out from the combined chaos of the non-bender curfew and Amon's slowly tightening grip on the city. The only sound accompanying his breath now was the steady beating of the rain.

He shivered as the rain soaked him to the bone. He remembered days gone by where he would have never had to worry about a little rain. Now though, he had no prayer of avoiding it. All he could do was hope it would stop on its own or that he would get back to the boat. He didn't really want to go though. He didn't want to go back.

He looked over his shoulder. His parents' house was that way. He shivered again, this time having nothing to do with the cold. At least it was close. Maybe he could even sneak in without them noticing and leave again before they were awake.

There was a stir then. The silence of the city was disturbed and Tahno noticed in an instant. He jerked his head around in the direction of the sound, his expression wary. He knew the tales. Night was when all kinds of people disappeared – some even from their very homes. No one was sure who did it, but it was an unspoken consensus that Amon and his minions were the culprits.

Sure, Tahno wasn't a bender anymore, but that didn't exempt him from danger. It could be a common criminal. While it was safe to say he could handle that, no one could ever be too sure. He tensed and raised his clenched fists in preparation. He didn't move. His vision was hurt by the rain, so his ears were his best shot.

A crack of thunder echoed around him. He jumped and spun around. Beneath the cover of the thunder he swore he heard movement. Where were they? Where were they!

Through the haze of rain he saw a flash of movement and heard footsteps pounding in puddles. A man leapt from the shadows and tackled Tahno to the ground.

Tahno hit with a thud and a soft groan. He curled his legs up and shoved them upward into his assailant's stomach.

The man cried out in agony as he was thrown onto the concrete.

Tahno hopped up and after the man. As the man sat up he launched a fist at him.

The man's world was sent spinning. He couldn't see straight and he could barely stay sitting. All eh really knew was that Tahno was over him and that he was not doing a great job.

Another man appeared behind him and tried to hit Tahno while he was distracted. It was useless.

Tahno popped up and twisted fluidly, landing a punch on the guy's jaw. He smirked. This really wasn't so bad. He never thought he could fight after losing his bending. He guessed he was wrong.

The man was not so easily taken down as the first. He came back with a fury. He swung his fist and kicked at every opportunity he was given.

Tahno moved in and out of his jabs and even managed to avoid being kicked. His confidence rose by the second. His love issues weren't even a problem in this moment of exhilaration.

But then it ended.

In the blink of an eye his excitement was destroyed and replaced by a jolting fear. A stick jabbed into his back and electricity flowed through his veins. His limbs went stiff with the pain and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pain and effect was only amplified by the rain.

Once the electricity passed through his entire body he swayed on his feet. His eyes were heavy and everything blurred together. Then he could no longer support his own weight and collapsed to the concrete. He groaned softly, his fingers twitching in an attempt to move.

The man he'd been fighting walked away and helped his dazed comrade to his feet. "Too easy." He scoffed.

"What did you expect?" The man with the electric stick rolled his eyes and flipped the item about before shoving it in his belt. "He's only a non-bender." He lifted a foot and pressed it down on Tahno's middle back. He may be like him now, a non-bender, but he would never be the same. Tahno would always be a bender at heart. So he had no problem making him miserable.

The dazed man spoke groggily. "What's the point of this again?" He rubbed his head. "If he's nothing but a non-bender, why do we need him?" He was thoroughly displeased with the role he'd played as punching bag.

"Simple." A calm, sinister voice answered from the darkness. Out walked none other than Amon. "He'll be the bait."

Tahno's mind was still foggy from the shock, but he understood this. His body tensed and he clenched his fists in a vain attempt at seeming strong and prepared to attack them.

Amon went over to Tahno with slow precise steps. Even in such heavy rain he seemed unaffected. It was as if the rain bent to his will, falling everywhere but on him. He then bent down in front of Tahno and gripped his chin so he looked up at his masked face. "The Avatar won't hesitate to come for her friends." He smirked. "Will she?"

Tahno stared dully up at him. His eyes were glazed with pain, yet within his grey orbs there lied unimaginable horror. Korra would come without him as bait. Amon had to see this. If he challenged her to a fight, she'd be there in a heartbeat. That couldn't be all there was to this. Amon's intentions were not as pure as he claimed.

Amon made a noise of amused acknowledgement. "Of course I know we don't **need **you." He spoke Tahno's thoughts. "But the Avatar needs to understand the consequences of her prolonged resistance." He chuckled softly. "A threat on your life might just be enough to make her surrender. Don't you think?"

Tahno scowled darkly at Amon. He bared his teeth and made a lame attempt at a backlash. He snapped at Amon, trying to catch his fingers in his teeth.

Amon growled lightly, letting Tahno's chin go. "Fight all you want." He scoffed. "It's useless." He rose to his feet and turned away from him. "Now take him." He ordered, not pausing to see if they listened. They followed him blindly. And besides, they hated the Avatar as much as he did. There was no need to worry.

Tahno tried in a flurry to get to his knees and perhaps escape, but it was a vain effort. The three men surrounded him and captured him easily. Two took his arms and the third drew the electric stick from his partner's belt and jabbed him another time. The other two were unaffected because their gloves and overall outfits were mostly rubber for the occasion.

An unholy scream ripped from Tahno's throat. There was definitely no worse pain than this. Every muscle within him was strained and pushed to its very limit by the shock. But there was no escape. All he could do was endure it until the electricity released his body.

This time the electricity didn't go away though. The man still had the stick shoved into his back and wasn't about to stop until Tahno lost consciousness. Tahno's head spun and everything blurred together. The world slowly faded and the pain was dulled along with his blackening mind. His limbs were useless. All he could do was watch himself be dragged away by the Equalists, trapped within himself until he finally lost his grip on reality. The last word on his lips was, "Korra…" Then he lost consciousness.

Amon noticed when he passed out and spoke one last time. "You." He directed to the man who had shocked him. "Go send a message to the lovely Avatar – in the morning. Tell her we have her friend, and that if she ever wants to see him again, she'll do exactly as we say."

Korra burst through the doors to the house. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes wild with fear and desperation. "Korra?" Pema's sweet, soft voice reached her. "What's wrong?" She stared with genuine concern at her.

"Did you go out to Republic City?" Tenzin asked a bit harshly. He stood swiftly, his eyes wide with worry and displeasure at the possibility.

Korra shook her head fervently, still trying to catch her breath. "N-No." She huffed. She wiped her hand across her forehead, flinging rain mixed with sweat. "Not me…not me." She shook her head again, this time slower. "Tahno…Tahno is…" She held her side, practically wheezing.

Tenzin's anger disappeared, replaced by immense fear. "Tahno? What about Tahno?" He urged. While he wasn't too fond of her friend, he still didn't want anything to happen to him. If only for Korra's sake. "Did **he **go out to Republic City?" His fist clenched instinctively.

Korra nodded weakly. Her voice failed her as the horrible truth was spoken.

"What!" Bolin cried out, jumping up. "Why did he do that! He knows how dangerous it is! And he-he isn't…" He snapped his mouth shut as her face fell before his eyes. Oops.

Korra fought to keep her lip from quivering and the tears to fall again. During her run she'd managed to force them to a stop since she knew she'd have to leave the cover of the rain. Bolin's words were making it incredibly difficult though. She swallowed hard, whispering, "Mako…"

Everyone started. "Mako?" They said unison. They knew that he seemed to hate Tahno for a variety of reasons, but they didn't think he was cruel enough to chase Tahno off to Republic City. It was extremely dangerous, even for non-benders. Where was he anyway?

Korra whimpered faintly. "He…he saw him go." She gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into trembling fists. "And he didn't stop him." She choked out. "I hate him."

Everyone cringed at her hateful words, most notably Jinora. She was yet to go to bed and was sitting by her mother. "How can you say that!" She shrieked, jumping to her feet. Her eyes burned with fury. "You can't hate him! He loves you!"

Asami dropped her gaze to the ground. She had returned just before the rain came. She almost wished she'd stayed out there now. Getting soaked was nothing compared to this.

Bolin's eyes shifted over to her sullen face. He reached his hand over to her and took her hand in his. As she looked up at him he smiled weakly at her. _Sorry._ It's what he wanted to say. Now she simply squeezed her hand for comfort.

Asami couldn't smile back, but she did squeeze his hand in return. Her heart hurt too much to do anything more.

"What do you know?" Korra growled, trying not to seem too harsh with her. She was just a child. "All you know is the way he treats children, pretty much you, and even that leaves much to be desired." Her scowl intensified. "He's downright cruel to poor Tahno!"

Jinora scoffed. "Maybe it's cause he deserves it." She hissed.

"Jinora!" Pema cried in disbelief.

"You brat!" Korra didn't hold back. "You don't know him at all!" She vaguely heard Tenzin's scolding voice telling her to stop, but it did not affect her. "If you want to find someone who deserves cruelty, look at the person you've latched onto. You blind leech!"

Jinora's eyes went cold. "Mako is perfect!" She seethed. "I won't let you be mean to him!" She lifted her hands as if to attack, but she wasn't given the opportunity. Her mother's hand stopped her.

"Don't." She warned in a rare moment of anger.

Korra breathed heavily in and out. Whatever. They didn't have time for this! "We have to go find him!" She insisted, pointing back out of the house. "Out there in this weather he has even less of a chance of being safe!" She wished she trusted in his abilities, and she did, but she worried so much more. She couldn't bear to lose him, not before she confessed her feelings.

Tenzin exchanged glances with Pema. "Korra…I know you're afraid." He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But you have to understand." She stopped him right there.

She jerked away, her eyes ablaze. "No." She whispered. "No!" She screamed. "You're not going to tell me it's too dangerous and that I can't go! I won't let you! I have to find him! I **have** to!"

"No you don't." Tenzin said softly. He walked closer again. "What you need is to wait until morning. Then you might not even have to go out there. He'll probably be back." He reached out to her.

Korra smacked his hand away. "No!" She shrieked. Her eyes burned with fury and passion for her cause. "That's the last thing I need to do! If I wait till morning it'll be too late! He-He might be captured or-or…" Her hand shot to her mouth.

"Korra," Bolin tried this time. "He'll be fine." It was hypocritical considering his earlier reaction. "He means nothing to Amon now. And he's stronger than you think. He can fight off the common criminals." He went to walk over to her, but stopped at her reaction.

"I don't care what you think! I know I'm right!" She smacked her hand on her chest. "He's in danger! I can feel it!"

"Relax." Came a voice from behind her. She swirled around to come face to face with Mako. He was soaked to the bone. "You're just overreacting. It's what happens when you care about people."

Korra was momentarily stunned by his admission to the fact she cared about Tahno. She quickly snapped out of it and went at him. "You don't even get to talk to me!" She jabbed her finger at his chest. "You worthless piece of shit!" She didn't care that it hurt him. The only thought that mattered in her jumbled mind was that Tahno needed her. No one else mattered.

Mako barely reacted. He had braced himself for her hate. He knew he kind of deserved it anyway. "Listen," He said with surprising calm. "I know you're upset, but you can't go out there. The storm is getting worse by the second. Even if you can get through it because you're a water bender, you won't be able to go through the city on your own. It's beyond dangerous for you."

Her hands shot out and she gripped his shirt mercilessly. "I'm the Avatar." She hissed, her voice sounding a bit strange to herself. "I can handle anything." Her eyes flickered with a white light, but it didn't last more than a few seconds. Her voice was normal again as she said, "Got it!" She threw him into the wall. She ran for it.

"Korra!" Tenzin called after her.

Mako groaned lightly. He rubbed his head gently and glared with intensity out the door after her. She could be such a pain sometimes. And an unreasonable pain at that.

Bolin didn't hesitate. He let go of Asami and raced after her. "Korra!" He yelled. He didn't care that he was getting soaked by the pounding rain. He had to stop her. "Korra!" He called again. He squinted. He swore he could just barely see her in the rain.

As Bolin's cries reached her she picked up the pace. She needed to get to the beach before he got to her. Otherwise she'd never escape the island and make it to the city. She had to find Tahno. She had to find Tahno!

Mako finally got to his feet. He groaned again, this time unnecessarily. As he wiped himself off he noticed all their eyes were on him. "What?" He tried to dismiss their disappointed gazes. "You act like I did something wrong." He half laughed. He kind of did.

"Why did you let him go?" Tenzin asked carefully. It was more of a test than a question that he needed answered. He knew the answer. It was beyond obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Mako challenged. "I'm not the guy's babysitter or guard or whatever. He can do whatever he wants. And besides," He crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "I didn't know he was going there."

"Where else would he be going?" Asami bit back suddenly. Her eyes were full of fire. "It's not like there's anywhere else to go from here!"

Mako blinked in confusion at her. "A-Asami…" He was sure she was on his side. What changed? Could it be…did she know about the kiss – er, well, kisses.

"Don't Asami me." She growled, placing her hands on her hips. "I trusted you and believed in you every step of the way. Even when I knew Tahno was just being nice, I still stood by you." She shook her head stiffly. "But this…you've messed up. I **won't** condone this."

Mako ducked his head and frowned in genuine sorrow. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He had the feeling she was talking about more than Tahno here. He could feel it in his bones. "Really."

"Don't tell me sorry!" She pointed out the door. "Tell her!" Really was wanted him to tell her it repeatedly. She was so hurt right now. She wanted him to come to her side and kiss her like he used to and never leave again. As mad as she was about the kiss, she still wanted him. She couldn't help it.

Mako stared deep into her eyes. He understood. After all this, he'd fix things. He's do everything in his power to prove he still loved her, because he did. But right now he had to fix things with Korra. Asami knew this. So he would leave her for now. He nodded briefly, twisting around before shooting into a run. He just hoped he'd catch her.

Bolin had her by her arm and was pulling her back. "Korra, no!" He pleaded. "You can't do this! You'll get hurt!" He grabbed her other arm.

"Let go!" She bellowed. She wouldn't kick him like she would have Mako, but she was very distressed nonetheless. "I have to save him! He needs my help!" Back in the rain it was harder to keep composed. It fit her mood all too well and it was the perfect cover for silent tears.

Bolin refused to do as she said. "You know I can't." He whispered, just barely audible over the rain. "As much as I like Tahno and hate to see him get hurt, I care about you more. You're my best friend. I love you. I just…can't let you go."

"St-Stop it!" She blubbered. Her struggling was dying down. She was starting to go limp in his grasp. All that really remained of her resistance was some feeble pulling. Then she finally gave up. She slumped and the tears poured down her face. Faint sobs even passed her lips.

Bolin sighed sadly. He was sure she was done so he finally released her. He let her body sink as she fell to her knees. He wanted to say something, but for once he was lost for words. All he could do was stare as she completely broke down.

Korra's body shook uncontrollably. The tears showed no signs of stopping and her sobs got louder by the second. She moaned, clenching her eyes shut tight. She even wrapped her arms around herself to bring comfort. No one else would. "Tahno…" She breathed shakily. "Tahno…"

Not long after another figure appeared next to Bolin. It was Mako. He watched her fall into pieces and his heart broke with hers. She loved him. She really, truly loved him. It made Mako want to cry again. But he didn't. Not this time. This wasn't about him. This was about Korra and what she wanted, no, needed. She needed Tahno more than anything. It hurt, but it was true.

Mako sighed. He understood. He just wasn't meant for her. And besides, Tahno wasn't so bad. If he made Korra this happy and broke her so thoroughly with his absence then he was just as good if not a better person than he himself was. With the realization he smiled painfully.

Mako lowered himself to her level. He sat behind her and tentatively moved his arms around her upper arms. "Korra…" He breathed in her ear. "I'm sorry." He really meant it. For once there was no 'but Tahno won't be in danger' or 'the cheater will be back by morning anyway'. Just plain and simple, "I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

Korra cried harder. She didn't pull away from him. Even his slimy touch was sweet and inviting in this wretched moment. She just stayed there, waiting for more.

Mako pulled her back to lay against him. "I didn't see how much you loved him." Faint bitterness still lurked in his tone, but it was nothing compared to his guilt. "You…really do love him. Don't you?" The answer was obvious. He could feel it. Worst of all he could feel that he'd let Tahno walk right into a trap. He shivered with the feeling - the feeling that Tahno was in the palm of the enemy and could at any moment die, taking Korra's poor heart with him.

Korra moaned in emotional agony. She twisted around and threw her arms around him. She pressed her face deep in his soaking chest and cried her eyes out. "Y-Yes." She finally said it out loud. "I-I do." She squeezed him tight.

Mako squeezed her back. He laid his head atop hers and rubbed his face in her wet hair. She was so distressed she didn't even bother to put up a barrier. She was just like him now. "I'll help you." He swore up and down. "I'll find him, for you." He reached a hand up and ran it through her hair soothingly. "I won't stop until I do." And he almost believed he didn't hate Tahno quite so much, just because of her.

He only hoped that the chill he was experiencing was all apart of the rain, not because of Tahno being doomed to suffering.

**First of all, in case you didn't get it, the 'major' Tahorra was the fact they both admitted to themselves that they love each other and were going to go tell each other. Most notably was Korra. Sorry if it's not as big as you might have thought, but I thought it was pretty big for her. Next, this chapter and the last one were basically to set up Tahno being captured as well as Mako finally accepting Tahno as well as Korra being with him.**

**Also, I was thinking seriously about something. It'd be nice to know your opinion on it. I was considering killing one of the characters in the next chapter or two. I already know who it would be and why, but I don't know if I should do it. I want to know if you want a character to die. You can even say who you'd want to die and how. Depending on your opinions I may or may not kill the unknown to you but known to me victim. I'm still on the fence about it all.**

**Your opinions DO matter! Please review!**


	9. Blood

**I hate my internet. This would have been up yesterday if it wasn't a piece of crap. But here it is now, so whatever. I no longer have to pull my hair out. Enjoy!**

Tahno gradually regained consciousness as they dragged him along the rough, unforgiving ground of what he would come to realize was an underground tunnel. His mind was hazy and for a moment he was oblivious to the circumstances. He almost thought that this was some crazy dream as his fuzzy vision landed on the masked faces of the Equalists.

He let his eyes fall back shut in his confusion and did not struggle against them. He figured he'd wake up any minute, back safe and sound in his bed at Air Temple Island. It was only as he started to hear sounds of other prisoners begging for help and release that he began to doubt himself.

He slowly reopened his eyes. His vision cleared quickly now and he fully saw the Equalists. There were two. They each had him by one arm. A sudden flash of the past raced through his mind. He was fighting men, three of them. That's right! His head snapped up. Another flash – he was electrocuted.

Tahno was within an instant of struggling when the chance was snatched right out of his grasp. The sound of a large barred door being opened filled his ears and in the next instant he was being thrown. He was sent crashing to the cold metal floor and he slammed mercilessly into the back wall. He groaned softly, weakly pushing himself up to his knees.

The door was pulled shut with a loud slam. "This is your home now." One of the men directed at him. "Get used to it. It's one hell of a miserable stay." His footsteps could be heard as he left.

The other man stood before the barred door for a bit longer. He stared unfeelingly down at Tahno's quivering body. He wondered when the lieutenant would show up. He always liked to greet any new guests. And quite honestly he enjoyed watching the spectacle. He couldn't help it. He loathed benders, even past benders.

Tahno managed to push himself into a sitting position. He stared back at the man, shooting him the most heated glare he could manage. Really it only felt weak and tired. As angry as he was with the situation and the men, he was undeniably tired. Those shocks were agonizing, even now – hours later.

The man snorted lightly and turned away. He would not gratify the wretch with words. He was far above that, far above benders. Besides, it was late. If he was going to go send an invitation to the Avatar then he would need to rest.

Tahno waited for another door to slam before his composure slipped. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. Small hiccups escaped his lips, but he did not cry. Who knew who else was listening and watching? There were other prisoners. The last thing he needed was to be laughed at. Still, it was hard. He hugged his knees tighter and shuddered with coldness as much as fear.

He only wished he knew what was going to happen to him. Amon had said he was the bait. But what exactly did that entail? Was he going to be put on display in the city? Was he going to be held at gunpoint, so to speak at least? Anything could happen. He only wished that Korra would not fall for his tricks. He almost wished to die rather than endanger her and everyone else. The world needed her. She could not perish. He was not worth it.

Hours passed and he did not move much. He shuddered a bit more frequently, but other than that was mostly in the same position. Then, shattering the silence, a door opened. It sounded like it came from the end of the hall. Tahno's head jerked up and his eyes widened in intrigue. Was it the two guys? Was it Amon? Or…Korra?

"Are you really just going to leave him in there?" An aggravated voice reached Tahno. It was definitely not Korra. Neither was it Amon. Then who? "It's a waste if you ask me."

"Don't be stupid." Amon growled back. "It's not in any way a waste." He assured. "He's bait. Nothing more and nothing less. In the end we can kill him if we want or let him go. He's just a non-bender now, just like us."

"Yeah, but I mean," He sighed, running a hand over his face. "The Avatar will come even if he isn't here. As long as we deliver a message saying we have him, she'll be here in a heartbeat." He smirked darkly. He was directly in front of Tahno's cell now as he stopped. "So why can't we rough him up a bit now? Why can't we just kill him?"

Tahno's heart skipped a beat. Kill…him? Would they really be so cruel? He understood their desire for equality, but how was killing him going to achieve that in any way? All they were doing by hurting him was thickening the divide and satisfying their malicious urges.

You couldn't tell with the mask, but underneath undeniable anger flashed over Amon's features. "No." He growled firmly. "You are forbidden to kill him." His eyes wandered over to Tahno. He was obviously listening, even more obviously frightened. "But…"

Tahno stiffened. He held his breath in dread. He may not have actually seen it, but he could practically feel the evil smirk spreading over Amon's face. He even swore there was a cruel glint in his eyes. He too was corrupt. At least he was not so low as to kill though. Then again, as with his parents, was it worse to kill or torture?

Amon tilted his head in Tahno's direction as if to get a better look, then he looked back at the man with him. It was the lieutenant. "If you must, I suppose you can knock him around a bit. As long as there is no irreparable damage." He turned swiftly on his heel. "And I **will** check in the morning."

The lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waited for the door to sound behind Amon, then a darkness took hold of him. He spun around and focused his sinister eyes on the trembling boy in the prison before him. "I'll try my best." He snickered.

Tahno swallowed hard. His eyes were wide with undeniable fear. As much as he felt he could handle a single man, he was still not recovered after his first fight. His body ached from the electricity and his muscles were still pretty stiff. He believed fully he did not have the speed anymore to avoid the man, especially in a cramped space.

The lieutenant chuckled coldly. He used the key and threw the door open haphazardly. It clanged as it hit the wall. He made sure to close the door back and then he slowly crept closer to the former bender. "You have nowhere to run." He taunted. "It's nothing like the city."

Tahno desperately looked about the confines of his cage. There was really nothing to use to his advantage. Perhaps if he was an earth bender he could bend the metal, but he wasn't. He wasn't any kind of bender. Being a bender at heart didn't do him any good either. Still, he shakily rose to his feet. As petrified as he was he wasn't going to let this man win without a fight. He brought his fists up. He'd fight for his life.

The lieutenant paused in his steps for a moment. He stared at Tahno blankly before his expression broke out into utter amusement. A loud laugh broke free of his lips and he threw his head back. "You think you can fight me?" He mocked. "You must have hit your head pretty hard, huh?" He lifted his fists. "Because even without electricity, I can break you."

Tahno shuddered involuntarily. He could do this. He just needed to wait for the right opportunity. It was like air bending – it wasn't about attacking head on, it was about tricks and angles. So even though with his water bending he would have charged, he held back.

The lieutenant snorted at his restraint. He did not hesitate. He ran at Tahno. He launched a furious fist at his head.

Tahno reacted calmly. He smoothly ducked.

The lieutenant tried again. He jerked his knee up to hit Tahno's chin at his lowered position.

Tahno rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow. He bounced back to his feet with surprising speed and prepared for the next blow.

The lieutenant's breathing was a notch above normal. He was getting frustrated. He charged again, swinging his leg up in the air to connect his foot with Tahno's stomach.

Tahno dropped down, a very poor reaction. He was too slow to get down far enough and was smacked in the jaw by the lieutenant's foot. He went flying, slamming against the side of the cell. He groaned lightly, touching a hand to his lips. He felt traces of a cool, sticky substance. Blood!

Before Tahno could move the lieutenant slammed his fist into his face.

Caught between a sharp blow and the wall, the hit was particularly painful. He gasped in reaction, more blood splaying out from his mouth. It painted the wall and floor.

The lieutenant grinned devilishly. He gripped Tahno's collar with ferocity and jerked him to his feet and then off the ground. "What did I tell you?" He hissed. He bashed Tahno's head against the wall another time, reveling in his pained face. "You stupid non-bender."

Tahno moaned despite his efforts. The hit was so hard that blood now dripped from the side of his head. He wasn't about to give up, but he was starting to worry that too many more open wounds and he might bleed to death before the morning. He couldn't heal himself after all.

The lieutenant didn't act immediately after that. He stared triumphantly at his work. He reached his free hand up and touched the blood on Tahno's temple. "I was a very twisted child." He spoke more to himself than Tahno. "I always had a fascination with blood. I actually killed a lot of animals then. Otherwise it could have been people."

Tahno narrowed his eyes at the man. He was seriously messed up. But he wasn't going to listen to his stories like he might want him to. He jerked his head up and snapped it forward.

The suddenness of the action caught the lieutenant off guard. He only had time to suck in a sharp breath before Tahno's head bashed into his. The force was so great that it knocked him backwards. He skidded across the floor a little bit, his head spinning as he groaned.

Tahno went with him because he did not release his hold. His fall was much softer since he had the lieutenant's body to land on. Once they stopped skidding Tahno scurried off of him and to his feet. He made a run for the opposite corner.

"Bad move." The lieutenant squeezed out. He grabbed the bolo weapon from his belt and flung it at Tahno.

The wire wrapped around his feet in one smooth movement and he was stopped dead in his tracks. Tahno yelped as he tripped up and fell forward, doing a face plow. The metal was hard and by the pain that shot through his arm he was sure it had twisted the wrong way.

The lieutenant leapt to his feet, stumbling slightly at first. He quickly regained perfect balance and went at Tahno. He slammed his foot down on Tahno's back, stopping him from getting up before he had the chance.

Tahno cried out loudly. His eyes were bulging and mouth wide open in pain.

The lieutenant lashed out and latched onto Tahno's arm. He bent it back at an odd angle and yanked Tahno off the floor to his knees. "Whatcha gonna do now?" He seethed, twisting harder.

Tahno stifled an agonized moan. Instead it came out as a pitiful whimper. It wasn't supposed to bend that way. This wasn't right. Tahno made a desperate move to hit the man, swiping at his face with his nails.

The lieutenant caught Tahno's wrist with one swift movement. He held it easily, Tahno's nails an inch from his face. "Nice try." He jerked his arm roughly, bending it almost as badly as the first.

This pain was worse than the first simply because this arm was already damaged from the fall. He couldn't help but scream. Insanity was slowly gripping him and he began bucking. He writhed like a crazed animal, slamming his whole body back into the man.

The lieutenant grunted at the backlash, but it hardly fazed him. He let go of one of Tahno's hands and latched onto his neck. Sharp nail like gadgets appeared on his fingers and he dug them in deep on his throat.

Tahno sucked in a sharp breath. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment time seemed to freeze. He didn't struggle in that period. Only as he broke out of that moment did he finally react. He slapped his free arm up and did his best to punch the man.

The blow grazed the lieutenant, but it did no damage. All it did was make him angry. He squeezed harder, the sharp devices digging deeper. Blood seeped from the wounds and coated the black daggers in red.

Tahno didn't know it, but the main artery was still unharmed. He would not bleed to death. Not yet. That was the last thing on his mind though. All he registered was the unyielding pain and his desperation which drove him to thrash harder.

The lieutenant was mildly displeased by Tahno's stupidity. If he fought too hard, he'd rip the claw like weapons over more parts of his throat, perhaps even severing an artery. More and more blood was coming out. It was dangerously close. So he had no choice. With a sigh he yanked the claws out.

Tahno breathed heavily in and out. He trembled terribly from the shock of having holes ripped in his throat. His vision was blurring slightly. He was terrified he might pass out. Then what? The man could do anything to him – beat him, break his bones, or even kill him. He obviously hated him enough. This and the pain he was enduring were enough to freeze him in his spot. He couldn't force himself to escape.

The lieutenant grabbed his arm again. He also knelt down to his level to better hold him. He extended the claws further, as far as they could go. They sank into the skin of his wrist, creating fresh marks. He had his other hand do the same. Matching wounds appeared.

Tahno snapped out of it. He arched his back and slammed his elbows back. He was sickly satisfied as he felt his boney elbows sink into the man's stomach. He wondered if it was the same feeling the man garnered from causing him pain.

The lieutenant yelled in distress. As strong as he was, he was not invincible. A fire lit in his eyes and a fury gripped him. He retracted the claws and jerked them up Tahno's arms, leaving deep and jagged slash marks.

Tahno screamed. Blood dripped down his arms in streams. It was becoming increasingly hard to move without feeling pain. A strangling fear was taking hold of him. Hoping for an end to this was quickly becoming his only option. Still, he tried one more thing. He jerked his head backwards to slam it into the man's.

The lieutenant gasped an instant before impact. The smack was loud and unsettling. His skull might have cracked slightly as blood seeped from his forehead. He felt suddenly dizzy and he swayed on his knees.

Tahno took his only chance. He twisted out of his hold and threw himself at the lieutenant. He slammed the man down by his shoulders. As he held him he raised a fist up and launched it at the man's face. A perfect hit. He felt something crunch.

The lieutenant groaned in agony. Tahno may have been a non-bender, but he was definitely more powerful and resistant than any of the other prisoners. Or perhaps it was just that this victim had something more worth fighting for. He had the Avatar.

Tahno hit him again and again and again. He didn't stop even as blood covered his hand. It made him shudder and sent a wave of guilt through him, but he refused to give in. "What now?" He hissed, his voice thick with blood and hoarse.

After a million hits, the lieutenant finally reacted. His hand shot up and caught Tahno's fist. His arm trembled as he struggled to hold his fist, but he managed it nonetheless. The lieutenant thrashed beneath Tahno.

Tahno wasn't prepared for his sudden attacks and could not keep his place straddling him. He was thrown to the side, crashing into the wall. He moaned painfully. He curled into a ball and gripped at his injured arm.

The lieutenant staggered to a standing position. He stumbled over to a wall and used it as support. He lifted a hand to his lips, feeling the blood drip from his mouth and down his chin. He coughed roughly, the blood flying out and splaying across the metal ground. "Punk."

Tahno lifted his eyes up and glared with all he had at him. Even this action took an immense amount of his strength. His hands shook as he clung to his damaged arm and his throbbing mouth. He just now noticed how badly it really hurt.

The lieutenant slunk over to Tahno. He reared his leg back and kicked with all his might.

Tahno spit out blood as he gasped. Immediately after that a faint whimper escaped his lips. He couldn't do this anymore. As much as he wanted to show this lieutenant who was boss, he was bleeding too much and his muscles and bones ached too badly. Who knew how close they were to breaking. Then he'd really be screwed.

The lieutenant started to kick him again, but he heard the door in the distance. While he was sure it wouldn't be Amon so shortly after he left, he could never be too sure. He growled deep in his throat and hit him with much less force in his chest. Then he swiftly turned around and stumbled back to the barred door.

Tahno watched him walk away. His body shook with a mixture of relief and undying agony. Everything hurt. _Everything._ Still he managed to scowl at the man's back all the while.

The lieutenant paused as he opened the door. He looked back over his shoulder. "Don't think we're done." He sneered. He pulled a device from his pocket and pressed a button.

There was a sudden spark and Tahno's scream echoed throughout the area. Electricity shot through the bolo, wracking Tahno's body to its core. His back arched and he found it hard to breath.

The lieutenant snorted in half amusement half disbelief at how pathetic Tahno was. With another click of the button the electricity subsided and Tahno's body was relieved of its torture. "Don't die." The lieutenant grunted, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He locked it quickly and hurriedly disappeared around the corner.

Tahno rolled over. He laid his face down on the cool metal. He shuddered. Even this slight movement made him cringe. He limply pulled himself off the ground into a sitting position. He leaned heavily against the wall, clenching his eyes closed as immense pain washed over him. A small whimper passed his lips as a result.

Tahno wrapped his arms around himself in self comfort. He trembled. He was so scared. Even at eighteen this was terrifying. Maybe with bending it would be slightly different, but now the gravity of the situation was so much more overwhelming.

He pulled his knees up close to himself and laid his head down on them. He felt that horrible feeling coming to him again – the one his mother always used to cause. He couldn't hold it in. Tears welled in his eyes and slipped down his face. They mixed with the blood and spread the red substance further over the surface of his face.

He hated blood. And now he was covered in it. He cried harder. He lifted a shaking arm and ran his fingers over the length of the opposite arm. He collected a stream of blood with this small action. The amount chilled him and he instinctively smacked his hand on the ground and wiped his hand furiously against it.

He opened his eyes to look at the arm he'd touched. The blood was seeping out and already the amount he removed was replaced. Sobs choked out of him. He wanted to go home, even the home with his horrid mother. More than anything though he wanted to go back to Air Temple Island – back to Korra. He hugged his knees tighter and closed his eyes again. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

Back on Air Temple Island everyone was sleeping, but no one peacefully. After Korra returned, soaked and downtrodden, a certain gloom had set in for everyone. Only the two children absent at the time were spared from the despair. The least restful of all was Korra.

No matter what she did before drifting back off, she slipped into nightmares. She couldn't escape it. Once she was running after Tahno, desperately trying to reach him but never quite able. Another she found him, but Amon had him. Amon took her hostage and was going to take her bending, but Tahno risked his life for her. The current nightmare was the worst of all. She found Tahno, but she was too late. Amon killed him before her very eyes, mercilessly and without feeling. She lifted him up in her arms, shaking and crying as she yelled out his name in hysteria. He didn't respond. Then she screamed.

She shot up in bed, an ear piercing scream ripping from her throat. Her eyes were wide and crazy, her breathing was ragged, her hair was wild, and her face was wet with tears. She brought a trembling hand to her face and touched the hot water staining her otherwise perfect face.

Within an instant someone was in the doorway of her room. A fear no less intense than hers spread across their face. "Korra?" Mako's timid yet urgent voice came from the darkness. He held onto the doorframe firmly as he waited for some sort of acknowledgement. If she was still half asleep, she could attack him.

Korra didn't respond. She barely heard him. She shuddered fiercely and whined pitifully as fresh tears trickled down her face. "Tahno…" She moaned, reaching her hands down as if to pick something up. She still saw the vague image of his dead body before her. "Don't die."

Mako sighed heavily. He swallowed hard and tentatively made his way over to her. "Korra." He whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Korra, it's ok."

Korra jerked her wild eyes over to him. She stared at him like he was insane. "Ok?" She breathed through her sobs. "It's anything but ok!" Her fingers twitched in indecision, not sure if she wanted to hit him and drive him away or fall into him. "Tahno's gone! No one here can stand each other! And I-I…" Her throat tightened. She covered her mouth with her shaking hands. "I keep seeing him covered in blood." She squeezed out.

Mako couldn't help but be taken aback by her confession. What was he supposed to say to that? Other than a lie. While it's true that she was worried and afraid and that fear was manifesting in her dreams, he somehow didn't think this was all it was. He had the feeling that Tahno was in trouble. If not for Tahno, he at least was troubled because of Korra's attachment to him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Her voice shook despite her efforts. "Have you been watching me all night? Like a stalker!" She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips curling into a snarl.

Mako glared at her. "No." He said stiffly. "But when people scream, it's kind of hard to ignore it." He frowned deeply. It wasn't exactly the time to pick at her, but it was almost second nature to him. It's what their relationship is made of.

Korra stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Scream?" She repeated. The dream flashed before her eyes. She saw his body again, coated in blood. She was bloody too. Blood, blood…it was everywhere. Her hands went to the sides of her head and she dug her fingernails into her skin.

"Korra, easy." Mako cooed, reaching out to take her wrists in his hands.

Korra latched harder onto herself. She refused to let her nails leave her skin. Some delusional part of her believed that if she squeezed hard enough the bloody images would finally disappear or better yet, maybe this whole mess would be one big dream. Worse, she thought that letting go meant permanently branding the image on her mind.

Mako pulled her hands as gently as he could. He somehow managed to separate her hands from her head without too much trouble. It was after that that was the problem.

Korra flipped out. She flung her arms frantically to regain a hold on her head. When that got no result in the following seconds, she began clawing at anything within her reach – namely Mako.

Mako tightened his grip on her. "Korra." He said with more firmness. "Korra!"

Korra snapped to attention. She sucked in a sharp breath and went as still as death.

"Listen." He breathed, pulling her hands down to rest in her lap. He then tentatively released them and brought his hands to her face. He felt her shudder beneath his touch and his heart sank further. "That's not going to happen." He soothed, running his fingers across her wet cheeks and wiping the tears away. "We're going to find him."

A little bit of the tension left Korra. Her shoulders slumped noticeably. However, her expression was still tense and crazed. "How can you say that?" She whispered, her voice cracking around the edges. "You don't know." Her fist clenched, ready for the wrong answer. "You don't even **care**." She hissed.

Mako was hurt for reasons he didn't understand. "So what if I don't." His voice was a little sharper than necessary. "I don't have to care about him to care about you. And you're upset, so I'm upset."

Her fist unclenched, but she still made a smack at his hands. "Don't touch me." She glowered at him without mercy.

Mako did as she wished. He let his hands fall back to his sides. "Look." He sent her a heated look, returning her sentiments or at least pretending to. "I just heard you scream. So I wanted to make sure you were ok." He stood up. "Since you're fine, I'll just go-"

Korra's heart skipped a beat and she acted instinctively. She snapped her arm out and clutched onto his wrist as if it were her last lifeline. "No." She choked out. "Don't go." She shook her head, a more desperate craze filling her blue eyes alongside the tears.

Mako raised a brow at her sudden change. He half expected her to punch him. "I need to sleep." He said carefully, starting to pull away. "So do you."

This only made her cling tighter. "Stay." She pleaded. "The blood…I can't…I…" She gritted her teeth and shoved her head down in shame. "Please…"

Mako's brows knitted together. He stared at her strangely before finally moving. He reseated himself on the edge of her bed. He didn't say a word this time. He didn't know what to say.

Korra timidly lifted her head. Her lip quivered as she whimpered, "I'm sorry." She breathed in deeply, fighting the sobs back. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I-I, I'm just so scared." Her voice was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper with her last words.

Mako sighed in defeat. "I'm not mad." He assured. He lifted his legs up and stretched them out over the bed. "You just confuse me sometimes." If they were telling dark truths, then he might as well own up to this one.

"Sorry." She choked out.

Mako scooted closer, daring to bring a hand to her face once more. "Don't be." He murmured. "Just sleep well. That's all I want. Sleep…and be happy." He slid his hand up so his palm was on her ear and his fingers laced through her hair.

Korra shuddered at his touch and more of her tension slipped away. She let her eyes slip shut, letting more feeling go to her sense of touch rather than her vision. She leaned toward him, her head finding his shoulder and resting heavily on it.

Mako moved his free hand back behind her and wrapped it gently around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and laid his head against hers. "It'll be alright." He mumbled in her ear.

Korra breathed deeply as his breath tickled her neck. "But…" She was barely conscious. "The blood…" And for the briefest of moments the blood covered body she held was no longer Tahno. Mako's scarf lay loosely in her hand and Tahno transformed. Mako was bleeding, Mako was dead. But what was this? A premonition? If so, which should she fear – Tahno's death or Mako's?

Mako smoothed laid them back on the bed. "There is no blood." He promised. He smoothed her hair as he said this over and over again. "There won't ever be any blood. We'll be ok, he'll be ok, everyone will be ok."

Korra nodded vaguely. Her breathing steadied and she slowly slipped into dreams. The nightmares still came, but every time they threatened to consume her and she made sounds in reality, Mako was sure to soothe her. And his touch was enough. As much as she wished it to be Tahno instead, she could not deny she was thankful for Mako's presence. He was her pillar.

Mako didn't sleep well, preoccupied with bringing Korra down. He didn't mind though. He was happy to be of use. He'd do anything for her, even if it didn't make him the first choice. At this point, being so close and being what she needed was satisfying.

Morning could not have come soon enough. Korra was frightened yet pumped as she opened her eyes to the rising sun. Her vision was bleary after sleep and as she looked around she did not notice right off that she was not alone. Only as she felt resistance upon attempting to jump from bed did reality set in.

She sucked in a sharp breath and her heart did a summersault. Mako's arm was draped around her and his head was dangerously close to where hers had once been. What the…then she remembered. Her spirit sank as the events of last night filled her mind.

She stared sadly at him. Her look soon transformed into one of immense gratitude the more time passed. A soft smile even graced her lips. She reached out and gently shook him. "Mako." She murmured. "Mako, get up."

Mako's eyes fluttered open. Once the haze of his mind cleared, he freaked. He jumped a mile, nearly falling out of the bed in his frenzy. His eyes were wide and his heart beating wildly. He too had forgotten about the night before. There was just too much else going on to think of it.

Korra laughed softly. "Don't be so dramatic." Her tone was lighter than it had been in a long time. "Nothing happened. You just helped me sleep. So…thanks." She smiled sweetly, averting her eyes in her embarrassment.

Mako relaxed. He smiled back at her. "It was nothing." He shrugged.

Korra quickly moved on. She hopped from bed, her soft expression hardening instantly. "Come on." She ordered. "We have to go – now." A fire lit in her eyes, a fire of passion and fury. It was a deadly mix, especially for the Avatar. Much more intense emotion and she could be pushed right over the edge, right into the Avatar State.

Mako was chilled by this thought, but he quickly covered it up. He nodded firmly back at her. He jumped from the bed and wiped at his clothes. They were a bit wet from her tears and very wrinkled from the struggles of the night, but it was nothing to worry about. It was nothing compared to Tahno.

Korra ran out of her room and burst into all the other rooms. She roughly woke all the possible participants in the search. That included Bolin, Tenzin, and Asami. The kids and Pema were already up anyway. She dragged them all outside and lined them up before her. They were like her own little army.

Korra breathed deeply, composing herself. "Alright. It's morning, the rain's gone, and so it's time to get a move on. We have to find Tahno." Her eyes were intense and her mouth curved into a deep snarl. If any of them defied her who knew what she might do.

Bolin yawned loudly. He patted his mouth with his hand. "Isn't it kind of early?" He complained. He liked Tahno and all, but if he really was in trouble then the worst had already happened to him for sure. What was the point of hurrying now?

Korra jerked her head around to him and sent him a deadly scowl. "No!" She snapped, stamping a foot. "It's never too early! You see that?" She pointed angrily at the sun. "It's already in the sky! That means we need to be awake and moving!"

"I'm assuming you checked him room then?" Asami stretched her arms out over her head. "Cause I mean, he could be back." She looked expectantly at Korra. She was going to flip her lid if Korra said she didn't check.

Korra's face went blank. She stared at them in a stupefied manner. Oh, man.

"No." Came a voice from behind her. "He's not back." Mako grumbled grimly. He walked around Korra and took his place by Asami. He looked pleadingly at his girlfriend, reaching a hand out to her.

Asami looked up at him, a scowl forming on her face. She stared him done for a minute straight before she acted. She smacked his hand away and looked in the opposite direction. She wasn't ready to deal with him. Besides, she needed to focus on the task at hand. Tahno's rescue needed her attention.

Mako let his downcast eyes fall to the ground. He should have known it wouldn't be this easy, especially after all he'd done. Not to mention last night. Sure, it was friendly at the core, but how was he supposed to convince Asami of that. All things considered, he deserved to be condemned for that as much as everything else he'd done with Korra.

Korra lost her dumb look and resumed her serious one. Tension and anger were written all over her face. Not only that, she was also hit with a pang of agony. He was really gone. He didn't come back. Something was terribly wrong. Her heart ached. "See?" She hissed, most notably at Tenzin. He was the one most against going out last night. "Tahno's in danger."

Tenzin sighed, rubbing his temple methodically. Of course he would be wrong and of course she would blame him for simply trying to protect her. Kids. He hoped his weren't this way when they became teenagers. "I'm sorry." He offered. "But I wouldn't take it back." He asserted, giving her a stern look. "Even if it endangered him, it kept you safe. That's what's important."

Korra simmered. Her blood boiled and fire rested just behind her lips. "It's not." She seethed. "Being the Avatar doesn't give me privilege over the rest of the world!" She knew it was a lie. It did. "Every single person deserves as much protection and care as the next! Tahno especially deserves it! He-He-" She pressed her lips firmly against each other. She wasn't ready to admit to them all that she loved him. Only Mako would know until they found Tahno.

"We know what he means to you." Asami's cool voice broke in. "But no one, not even those important to the Avatar, will ever be as important as the Avatar." She frowned deeply, sympathetically. "I hate to say it or even think it, but it's true."

Korra shook visibly. She was within inches of snapping. Her eyes flickered white, just like last night. She felt a strange power snaking its way up her body.

Bolin jumped forward. "It doesn't matter." He insisted. He laid a kind yet firm hand on both her shoulders. "All that matters is that we save him now." He looked her dead in the eye, his green orbs piercing her like never before.

Korra breathed deeply in and out. She closed her eyes and then reopened them. "Yes." She said more steadily. "You're right." She stepped back, her eyes running over the others still in line. "The first place we look will be the jail for non-benders out past curfew." She didn't believe this was what happened to him, but it was what Tenzin would call the logical first step.

Tenzin nodded his approval.

Korra smiled briefly. Her smile quickly turned back into a flat line. "Then we're gonna track Amon down and beat some answers out of him." A darkness sparked in her eyes at the notion. She pounded her fist into her open palm, smirking devilishly.

"We'll see." Tenzin murmured. He didn't exactly approve of this. He wouldn't outright say it though. The way she was acting warned him against it. She was not herself right now. She was on the edge of mass destruction. Too much resistance, especially without the right person with the right words ready to steady her was like asking for the end of the world.

Then the semblance of tranquility was shattered. A high pitched yelp split the air and Asami fell forward with the shock of a wire slapping against and wrapping around her legs.

Everyone snapped to attention, most notably Korra. Her head jerked up and her eyes narrowed into thin, sharp slits. "Equalist." She hissed, clenching her fists. He stood a good distance back from them, smirking.

Mako dropped to the ground by Asami. "Asami!" He cried, a panic in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He held his breath. He didn't know why he was so worried. She'd just tripped.

Asami sat up, brushing herself off. "Fine." She grit out. She pushed away his hands lingering inches from her. "If you want to do something for me, get him." She pointed behind her.

Korra launched into a run. She charged at the Equalist with a burning rage. She whipped her hand in a curve, summoning a stream of water to slap at the intruder.

The Equalist chuckled at her. He didn't move a muscle. He let her attack smack into him and send him flying across the ground. He was merely a messenger. There was no point drawing it out and getting more hurt than necessary.

Korra didn't stop her assault. She didn't even register that the man wasn't fighting back. All she saw was a poor fighter ripe for destroying. She slammed a foot down and the ground beneath the man shot up.

The man was launched through the air. He landed roughly, skidding until he was within a foot of Korra. He groaned lightly, lifting his scuffed and dirt ridden face up to attempt a look at her face. He was too far down to see it, and she too high.

Korra flexed her fingers and a dangerous flame ignited in one hand. She dropped into a crouch, snagged him by his collar and jerked him up. "Now!" She shoved her hand just under his throat, the flames licking at him at a dangerous proximity. "Tell me what you're doing here!" She screamed in his face. "Or I swear I'll melt your face off!"

Beads of sweat formed on the man's brow and a fear welled up in him. Yet at the same time he wasn't really scared. His mouth curved up in a twisted sneer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Korra snorted fire from her nostrils. Her eyes were ablaze and she flicked the flame a little closer to his neck. "You're in no position to tell me what to do." She snarled.

The man laughed coldly. "Actually, it's you who is no position to give orders." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, attempting to lower it and subsequently the flame. It was getting really hot and uncomfortable. "After all, there's so much at stake. So much for you to lose, dear Avatar."

Horrified realization hit her like a cement block. She gasped from the invisible force, her eyes wide and breath ragged. "You…" She hissed. "What have you do to him!" Her shriek hurt even her own ears. The fire in her hand shot up in her blind fury and whipped at his skin.

"Korra!" Bolin's voice broke through her haze. "Don't!" He reached uselessly out to her from afar, as if it would help by providing some invisible restraint. "If they have Tahno, you absolutely can not hurt him!"

Korra sucked in a sharp breath and instantly released him. She extinguished the flame and jerked her arms back close to her chest as she popped up into a standing position. She feared being too close might push the man over the edge and make him send Tahno to his grave.

The man chuckled. He stood up slowly, brushing himself off. "Don't worry, your friend is safe…for now." He grinned devilishly.

Korra simmered, but her heart also clenched. She held her breath and forced herself not to tremble. She knew they had him.

"But if you don't walk carefully, you'll find yourself falling on broken glass." He quirked a brow. "Understand?"

Korra nodded faintly, almost unconsciously.

"Good. Now," He licked his lips. "Amon swears not to kill him, if you come with me – alone."

"What?" Korra started. Her brows furrowed. If she went alone, she'd be sorely outnumbered. More than that, she'd almost definitely lose her bending. No…this was impossible.

"Korra!" Tenzin snapped. "You know you can't!" He shook his head sternly. "I don't care how much you love this boy! It's not worth it to endanger the world!"

Korra's eyes wandered, a terror gripping them and the rest of her. Her chest felt tight, as if a snake was coiled around her. She didn't know. She didn't know what to do. She looked from the man and his smug face to the dirty ground and then to her hands. She'd held them up close to her face at some point she didn't remember. Now she scrutinized them like they were some new appendage, not like they had always been there.

Mako was finally unwrapping Asami's legs after a scuffle between them, but he was not lost to the conversation. "Korra!" He tried after Tenzin. "It's a trap!" He untangled the wire and threw it to the side. "You know that. You know you can't beat them alone." He helped Asami up despite her resistance and quickly went over to Korra. "And…if you lose your bending, how will you save Tahno then? Huh?" He touched her shoulder gently.

Korra jumped at the contact. She swirled around to face him, the look of a scared little girl consuming her being. While Tenzin's words had pushed her closer to agreeing, Mako's pulled her back into uncertainty. "I know…" She breathed.

The man frowned deeply, quickly becoming irritated by her indecision. She was supposed to instantly agree and follow him like a lamb – right into the slaughter. "Well?" He crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "Do you want him to die or not? Think of it that way."

Korra turned her head back toward him. Her heart quivered. Of course not. He was her friend. She loved him.

"Because saying no is sentencing him to death." He growled with a sick satisfaction.

"No." She whispered. She clasped her hands and held them up to her lips.

"What?" The man raised a brow.

"I said no." She gritted out, a renewed fire lighting in her blue orbs. "No!" She jerked her hands apart and lit flames in them, flames larger than any standing fire she'd ever summoned. "I won't go with you! Never! If you want to take my bending, you'll have to do better than that!" Each word was another stab to her gut. She struggled to keep her furious composure, wanting to bend over in pain.

The man was mildly surprised. "Well," He sneered, his lips curling in a sinister smile. "I'll tell your friend that the Avatar refused to come to his rescue." He turned and waved over his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll break his heart before I drive it through."

Korra kept up her defiant stance until the man was out of sight. Then the strength left her and she collapsed to the ground. She gripped her head with her hands, so similar to the night before. Her eyes were wild and she could barely find the energy to breathe. "They're going to kill him." She muttered weakly. "They're really going to kill him."

"No they won't." Asami scoffed. Her eyes were almost angry as she looked down at the heap that was Korra. "Don't be stupid."

"Asami!" Mako gasped, staring in disbelief at her. This was no time for her jealousy – rightful jealousy – to get the better of her. This wasn't about Korra anyway. She'd chosen Tahno already.

"Hush!" She shoved her hand in his face. "Korra." She strode over to her and crouched in front of her. "They're not stupid. Just because you didn't come now, doesn't mean they'll quit. They know you'll come anyway. They won't risk losing this by prematurely killing Tahno."

Korra stared dully at Asami. Half of everything she was saying wasn't making it to her. The only thing she registered was 'they won't kill Tahno.' "They won't?" She rasped. A glimmer of hope filled her.

"No." Asami rolled her eyes. Despite her dismissive response, she smiled softly afterward. "Come on. Think."

Korra loosened her grip on her head. Her eyes were still glazed over, but not as noticeably. "Yeah…" She nodded. Yeah, Amon wasn't stupid! Obviously not, since he thought to go after her friends in the first place. This was good. She still had a chance, Tahno still had a chance, **they** still had a chance with each other.

"Don't give up so easily." Asami said sternly. "No matter what, there's always hope. Got it?" She echoed the words Mako had whispered in her ear the nights following her father's betrayal. It helped her then. She believed it could help Korra now.

Mako smiled painfully. Even if Asami didn't trust him anymore, she still trusted his words. Perhaps that meant something for them.

Korra swallowed hard, slowly coming back down. The tears rising to the surface died back down and her strength flowed through her once more. "Yes." She said with spirit. "I won't give up." She nodded with life. "Never!"

Asami nodded her approval. "Good." She stood, extending a hand to her. "Then what do you say? Are we going to track that creep or what?" She smirked mischievously, raising a brow.

Korra happily took Asami's hand. As she was pulled into a standing position she did not say what everyone expected. "No." They all stared in shock. "Now who's being stupid?" She eyed them a bit playfully. She was more at ease now, having a perfect lead back to Tahno and having a strong belief he would at least be alive wherever he was.

They all waited for her explanation.

"He's probably still on the island." She sighed. "We can't go now, or he'll see us. So…we'll wait till he gets out on the ocean. Then we can follow him beneath the water on Naga and blend in with the crowd of the city as we trail him to wherever he's headed."

"That's surprisingly smart." Bolin said more to himself than them. Once he realized he'd said it too loudly he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Uh…I mean…you're not usually a planner?" He shrugged sheepishly.

Korra frowned. "Yeah, yeah." She looked to Tenzin. "But…Tenzin…"

Tenzin expected this. "I know." He muttered a bit reluctantly. "I don't exactly blend. And too many people will draw too much attention." He smiled. "I trust you."

Korra smiled softly at him. "Thank you." She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'll get him back." She swore as she pulled away. Her gaze was intense as she looked over the members of her army. "And I'll do it without losing my bending. I refuse to let it be any other way."

Amon stood stoically in front of the cells. He stared intently into one in particular. He watched the boy sleep restlessly. Blood dried on his skin and he was bruised noticeably. Amon almost wanted to punish the lieutenant, but he didn't feel like finding him. So instead he watched the prisoner.

He remembered taking his bending away so long ago. Looking at him now he was completely different. Not just his appearance, but it seemed his personality was twisted drastically. It was interesting – the effects losing one's bending had on a person. It didn't shake his opinion in the slightest, he'd take it from every last one of them. But it did intrigue him. He could not deny that.

The door at the end of the hall clanged. The man who'd delivered the message walked quickly to Amon, glancing in on the prisoner out of interest in seeing the damage done the night before.

"So?" Amon prompted.

"She refused." He growled, still a bit miffed by her answer.

"Alright." Amon nodded.

The man stood there silently for a minute. He tried to wait patiently for orders, but after so long he couldn't do it anymore. "Well?" He urged. "What about him? Aren't we going to kill him?"

Amon shook his head. "No."

The man started. "What? But you said-"

Amon shot him an intense glance. "It was just a test." He explained coolly. "I wanted to see if I could lure her in the easy way. But she proved her resolve and didn't bend even when threatened with losing him." His eyes wandered back to Tahno. He wondered if he was really sleeping, or pretending and listening. "She'll still come though. In fact, she probably tracked you here already. So we won't kill him, not yet."

The man pouted. "Why say it if you're not gonna do it." He grumbled.

Amon ignored him. "Just prepare for her." He walked around him and toward the door. "She's not to be played with." And he was gone.

The man simmered. His burning eyes landed on Tahno. Stupid little rat. He considered going in there himself and taking his aggravation out on him. The lieutenant got away with it, why shouldn't he? All he needed was the key. He smirked darkly. Yes. In fact, that's exactly what he would do.

But as he went for the key, he was thwarted. The lieutenant appeared out of nowhere, making the man's heart skip a beat. "Weren't you off somewhere?" The lieutenant accused in a smooth voice.

The man narrowed his eyes at him. As much as he wanted to snap back, that was as dangerous as going against Amon. The lieutenant, while quite a failure in many missions, was extremely evil. "Yes." He seethed. "Preparing."

The lieutenant snatched the key for himself. "Then you best get going. It won't do to let the Avatar slip in and steal the prisoner." He raised a brow. "Wouldn't you say?"

The man growled under his breath. "Right." He stomped past him, further irritated. He supposed he'd just have to take it out on the Avatar herself. He couldn't get in trouble for that either, thankfully.

The lieutenant watched him go, a sinister smile spreading across his face. He swiftly turned his burning eyes on the boy in the cell. He twirled the key on his finger as he approached. He then unlocked it, throwing the door open and jarring Tahno awake.

Tahno was petrified by what he saw. He almost wanted the nightmares back. Where was Korra? Where was Korra? Where was she! She had to save him. If she never came, he'd surely be tortured to death.

The lieutenant basked in Tahno's open fear. "Poor thing." He snickered. "I can still see the hope in your eyes. But it's wasted." Tahno's eyes widened, more fear creeping in. "Your little friend seems to have abandoned you. Given the choice, she chose her bending over you."

Tahno felt his last shred of hope snap. His heart sank and he felt cold all of a sudden. No. She…left him. While he'd tried to convince himself the night before that it would be better if she didn't come, he couldn't completely let go of his desire to be saved. And somehow hearing this, hearing that she'd done what he should consider the right thing, shattered him. It was over. He really was going to die here. He'd never see her again. And it hurt do much.

The lieutenant watched with malicious satisfaction as the boy broke. It would be no challenge fighting him now. He wouldn't suffer hits like last night. It would almost be torture for Tahno, but technically he wasn't restrained. So it wasn't torture and the lieutenant was unbothered. He was just excited for the blood.

Tahno hung his head. He knew what would come next, and he gave himself up to it. The blood would color the ground and splay across the walls. He'd bathe in blood, his own blood. But somehow it no longer mattered. It no longer made him cringe in anticipation. The blood meant nothing, not compared to Korra's abandonment.

**The last scene with Amon was a little bit of a time skip, but I might go back in the next chapter and show how they followed the guy. Maybe. It depends on what mood I start writing in. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try not to be so cruel to Tahno next time...or maybe not. You'll just have to see.**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting another story after this one. It won't be a sequel or anything like that. I will attempt to write it in the opposite extreme of this one. That is to say Tahno will be slower to change/snarkier. I don't know how well I'll pull it off, but I'll try my best. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Bandages

**I just can't write it all into the amount of chapters I planned. I thought it would be over with this one, but lol nope. It's just better if I don't plan. Enjoy!**

Korra called Naga after a few minutes. The faithful polar bear dog was at her side in an instant. She had no idea what they were about to do, but it didn't matter. She was prepared to aid her master in any way possible. After all they'd been through together, it was instinct.

Korra ordered everyone onto Naga. The hopped on in a random order. Korra, naturally, was first. Then followed Bolin, Asami, and Mako. Mako wanted to be up by Korra, but he knew they were in a hurry and he needed to be close to Asami. He had to prove to her he loved her more than anything in the world. The first step was regaining her trust. So for now he'd hold onto her as they ran.

Korra urged Naga forward and in the blink of an eye they were racing forward. Korra made sure to go at a steady but subdued pace, not wanting to alarm the man if he was still close. Once they neared the shore they saw the man was on a boat and already a little ways out. This was good. This meant they didn't need to stop.

Without hesitation Naga surged into the water. Korra summoned a water bubble, a pocket of air inside with them so they could breath. Naga swam near the surface, just below the boat caring the man. She was amazingly fast, either that or the boat was incredibly slow. It didn't really matter which, all that mattered was that they not lose track of their target.

As they rested on Naga, Mako couldn't help but get restless. All things considered he should have been much more uneasy. So as they neared the city, he couldn't help but speak. "Hey," He peeked around to try and see Asami's face. "Do you hate me?" He had to know.

Asami stiffened. "Not now." She growled, avoiding the question. "We need to focus."

Mako sighed. "Come on." He half pleaded. "We need to talk." He reached around to try and stroke her face.

Asami smacked his hand away. "No." She scowled darkly over her shoulder. "Later."

Mako glared faintly. "No to you." He snatched her wrist. "If we don't talk now, we're going to screw something up later – probably a fight." His gaze hardened yet grew sad all at once. "I don't want that to happen. People will get hurt…you might get hurt."

Asami couldn't help but cringe at the sincere hurt in his tone. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath in and out. "Yeah…" She pulled her hand away from him. "But I'm not ready for it." She hung her head and shook it in bitter gloom. She wanted to fix things, but…she didn't know if it could be fixed, not anymore.

Mako bent his head around and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Asami didn't mean to, but she leaned into it. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin. As mad as she was, it was irresistible. "Mako…" She murmured as she reached at hand up to his face. She intended to push him away, but in the end it was a vain effort.

Mako planted another kiss a little farther down, then another and another. He ran kisses down her neck and nuzzled her affectionately. Between kisses he muttered to her, "Asami, please. I love you. Just give me another chance…talk to me."

Asami shuddered in bliss. Her eyes with fluttering lids fell to him. "You're…making it…hard." She sighed in pleasure. "I can't…focus."

Mako smirked. "Then, if I stop, will you talk?" He pressed, kissing her once more, this time at the corner of her lips.

"Yes." She breathed. She nodded, tilting her head back to him. "I'll try to listen."

As she moved her head Mako was able to reach what he desired. He pressed his lips against hers and tasted her cherry lips. He'd missed them. As much as he'd wanted Korra and everything about her, he never stopped loving Asami.

Asami didn't kiss back. That would give him the impression she'd already forgiven him. Deep down she supposed there was a part of her that had, but he didn't need to know that. She'd let him kiss her, it seemed to soothe him and her alike, but they still had much to discuss.

Mako broke away quickly, most of the tension fading despite the obvious issues they'd be having after this. "Thank you." He sighed, tickling her ear with his breath. He was just relieved to be getting a chance to make things better.

Asami couldn't help but smile. He was unbearably endearing when he wanted to be. Perhaps they still had a chance. Maybe with Korra out of his reach he would not stray again. She hoped. She hoped beyond a logical level. She really did love him, she did.

Bolin had been listening and watching and a strange part of him couldn't help but be disappointed. He was rather liking the attention Asami was giving him with Mako sulking. It wasn't that anyone could ever replace Korra, but he couldn't deny he hoped Asami might fill the void. While he was naturally glad Mako still had here, for his sake, Bolin was still a bit hurt. He just never got any girls his brother made contact with.

Korra glanced back over her shoulder. Asami was being a bit friendlier with Mako. That was good. They needed perfect cooperation if they wanted this to go as planned. "Alright!" She called to them. "We're here."

The boat docked and bobbed on the water with no further movement for a few minutes. Their air was running short and Korra was beginning to worry. She wondered if the man knew they followed him and was trying to flush them out by lingering.

This was proven false as he finally stepped out. He looked furtively over his shoulders and then hurried on. He was sure to take the back streets as he went. The last thing he needed was a lot of attention.

Korra waited a little longer beneath the water and then ordered Naga up. She dropped the bubble and breathed in deeply. While they had still had air, it was undeniably nice to breathe in the air of the whole world, unrestricted. "Alright," She breathed. "He's going down the backstreets." They all hopped off of Naga.

"We'll have to split up then." Bolin murmured.

Korra started, looking questioningly at him. "What are you talking about? We can't do that!" She frowned deeply, staring with intensity into his green orbs.

Bolin cowered slightly under her gaze. He didn't like arguing, especially not with her. "Well…"

"Bolin's right." Mako chimed in. "There are too many of us to follow him down a back street. So we'll split up in groups of two. Ok?"

Korra grumbled under her breath, but didn't fight it. Her desire to find and save Tahno was too great for that. "Fine. Then I want the back street. I want to follow that sorry-" Before she could curse him properly, she was cut off.

"No." Mako shook his head firmly. "He'll notice you. I mean…just look at you." He motioned to her. "You're kind of hard to miss in those clothes anyway. But on top of that you're the Avatar. Not to mention he was face to face with you back there."

Korra huffed. She looked over herself nonetheless. It was true. She stuck out like a sore thumb, even amongst the people in the city. The man would surely see her. "Fine." She gritted out.

"So Bolin and I will trail him. You and Asami take a main street and try to stay close to the back streets. I don't really know how else for you to do it." He shrugged.

Korra snorted in amusement. "Don't be silly." She dug two walkie-talkies out of her pockets. "We'll just use these." She threw one to him. "Don't use it too much, but try and let me know the streets or something."

Mako smiled at her intelligence. "Sure." He nodded. "Come on Bolin." He grabbed his brother by the arm and started dragging him after the man. "We have to hurry!"

Korra didn't hesitate, she quickly did everything she had to do before entering the city. "Just wait a minute Asami." Korra walked over to Naga. "Naga girl, you're gonna have to stay here. Ok?" She rubbed Naga's snout affectionately. "You're about as inconspicuous as an explosion."

Naga whined lightly, but didn't argue. She knew that sometimes she had to stay behind. She'd been doing it since she was young. Polar bear dogs just weren't something a person kept by their side at all times.

"But," Korra added firmly, "If we're not back by nightfall, come looking for us. Alright?"

Naga barked her understanding.

Korra scratched her behind the ears. "Good girl." She stepped away and turned back to Asami. "Come on." She started walking without waiting for a reply.

Asami followed just as silently. Her eyes drifted about the city that was once home, so long ago. She saw in the shadows flickers of her mother, she saw in the faces and actions of the people her own memories with an unbroken family. She saw everything she didn't want to.

Korra was focused, but she wasn't so focused that she didn't see Asami's distress. Her blue eyes wandered over to her and she cocked her head slightly in concern. "What is it?"

Asami jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts. "Huh?" She tilted her head and looked at Korra innocently.

"You looked troubled." Korra shrugged. "So I figured something was wrong. I mean…" She grimaced. "Maybe something besides the obvious."

Asami snorted. "I don't know." She grumbled. "I haven't been back here in a while. I guess I'm just feeling homesick over the past. Time sick then?" She tried to smile, but it looked more broken then anything. "I see them everywhere. I just…hurts."

Korra smiled sadly. "When I was little and taken away to the compound to train, I saw my parents everywhere too. It's a little different I guess, all things considered, but it's still sort of the same." She offered as solace. "It'll be ok though." She insisted. "I'm ok!"

Asami almost made a snarky comment about how she was ill adjusted and had screwed over nearly everyone she met at some point, but she held her tongue. Instead she smiled a little more naturally. "Yeah, I guess you are." She all but whispered.

Korra saw she wasn't helping much. She sighed. "Look, nothing will make you feel absolutely perfect about it, but it will get better. You just need to get out here more. It will help you come to terms with the past."

Asami thought that this was the wisest Korra had ever sounded. "You're right." She nodded, her smile coming off as much more relaxed. "Thanks."

Korra smiled brightly. Her smile quickly faded as a thought hit her. "Do…you see your mother too?" She entered dangerous territory. She couldn't help it though. She needed to know.

Asami cringed. Gloom set in on her. She averted her eyes and sighed bitterly. "Yes. I see her in these stupid, meaningless people. I see me in them too…with her." She bit her tongue and closed her eyes tightly.

Korra frowned deeply. "I see someone in these people too." She admitted. She'd never told anyone this – not Mako and not even Tahno.

Asami opened her eyes and looked in intrigue at Korra. She didn't press. She waited patiently.

Korra swallowed hard. "I had a brother…once. He was apparently older than me. I honestly don't remember him much." She half laughed. "Yet once I came here, I saw him everywhere." She shook her head. "My parents never talk about him much. It makes them said I suppose. But somehow I formed a perfect image of him out in these streets. I mean…this isn't even my home, and I still see people. I can only imagine how it must feel for you."

Asami continued to stare. She could scarcely believe it. She had the chilling suspicion Korra had never told anyone this. It made Asami feel so much closer to her.

Korra sighed heavily. "Apparently I was there when he died too." Her eyes shined with sadness. "My parents told me it wasn't my fault, but they never said the exact words – you didn't kill him. So…sometimes I think…it really was my fault." She forced a smile. "It was a long time ago though. I was two they say."

"You know, my mom died because of me too." She murmured. "She was protecting me. My father says that doesn't make it my fault, but if I wasn't there I'm sure she would still be alive." She tried to smile, hers looking just like Korra's. "It's all about perspective I guess."

"Perspective sucks." Korra growled. "It makes people like Tahno look like the bad guy even though he's just got a bad past." She shoved her hands into her pockets. "At least it did before he lost his bending."

Asami cocked her head. "What do you mean? What happened to him?"

Korra glared despite herself. "Nothing. I can't say." She scowled in the opposite direction. "It's our secret. He told me not to tell anyone. So I won't." Her walkie-talkie buzzed then. She grabbed it and clicked the button necessary. "Yeah?" She muttered. "What's the news?"

Mako put the walkie-talkie close to his lips. "He's turned so many times I'm not sure where we are in relation to you." He admitted angrily. "I know the street, but…" He sighed.

Bolin snatched it from Mako. "We grew up back here." He said a little loudly. "But we don't know the name because we suck." He half laughed at himself.

Mako gave his a disapproving look and took the device back. "Basically what he said." He rolled his eyes. "So, sorry." He apologized.

Korra grumbled incoherent words into the device. "I knew I couldn't trust you." She said without thinking. Once it was out of her mouth she wished she could take it back. She slapped a hand over her mouth instantly. "I-!"

Mako scowled and Bolin dropped his eyes to the ground. "Thanks." Mako growled, only keeping a level tone because the man they followed would hear otherwise. "I'm glad you feel that way. Next time I'll be sure to stay at the island and drink tea while you risk your lives."

Asami growled deep in her throat. "Shut up!" She snapped in a low tone. "This is no time to be an ass to her! Now. Look closely! What kind of landmarks do you see? A certain house, a fountain? Anything!"

Mako cringed at her sharp tone. He looked about himself as they continued to creep at a safe distance after the man. "Alright," His eyes landed on something to his left at the center of the street back on the main streets. "There's a bank I think." He piped with a bit of cheer. He hadn't realized they were this close to the main street. This was good.

Korra's eyes lit up. "A bank!" She smiled brightly. "I know where that is!" She shot into a sprint. "Come on!" She yelled back at Asami over her shoulder.

Asami smiled softly. She ran after Korra at a surprising pace for her.

Mako tried to wait for the girls, but the man was getting away. "Bolin." He hissed. "You wait here. I have to go after him. He's going to get away if I don't."

"But Mako-!" He tried to protest.

Mako smashed his finger into his lips. "No. Don't argue with me." His expression softened. "I'll be fine. I'll lead you to me with the walkie-talkie." He swore. "Ok?"

Bolin sighed, defeated. "Ok."

"Thanks Bolin." He hugged him briefly. "See you soon." He hurried after the man. He made it as unobvious as possible, walking most of the time and only running when the opportunity fell to him. He was so skilled at sneaking that it wasn't long before he was within feet of the man.

The man took a sudden sharp turn, walking into an especially dark alley. He looked furtively about himself before he acted. He bent down and ran his hands along the grooves of the ground. After a moment of this he smacked his hands on certain parts of the ground, almost as if he were attempting to chi-block it like a human. He then stepped back and watched his work with a smirk.

Mako gripped the corner of the building as he peeked around it. He watched carefully as the man worked. He wondered what this was all about. It seemed strange, almost like an ancient art.

Then there was a sudden change. The ground shifted, opening up for him. He looked around his shoulder one last time.

Mako started and jerked himself away. He slammed his back against the brick wall, breathing heavy as he prayed he wasn't seen.

The man was satisfied. He walked coolly down the stairs and into the underground passages. His next step was to report to Amon. Then they'd kill the prisoner. At least that's what he thought.

As his footsteps disappeared Mako dared to glance around the corner. The entrance was still open, but he couldn't help but worry that this wouldn't last. He threw a glance over his shoulder, hoping to see his friends coming. No one. He sighed, looking back to the door. He needed to go. This might be their only chance.

A loud clank, the sound of the sidewalk shifting again, reached his ears. He jumped. No! He jerked his gaze around and searched fervently one last time. Still not there! He brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Korra! Have you found Bolin yet?" He cried urgently, his gaze flickering between the closing entry and the kid filled street.

"Yeah." Korra's irritated voice replied. "What about you? Thought it'd be fun to ditch him?"

No! Shut up!" He snapped. "I can't talk long! Look, there is a group of kids somewhere ahead of you. One of the kids has a big scar on his face, ok? Well, right after them there is an alley. Whenever you get here, go to it."

"What? Slow down!" Korra demanded. "Just wait for us to get there. We'll be there in a min-"

"No!" He ran around the corner to the nearly closed entry. "Look, I don't have time. There's a doorway down the alley. There's some sort of chi-blocking key to it, but maybe you can get it open with your bending. If not though, I'm going down. It's our only chance. I…Asami…I love you."

Terror gripped them all. Their breaths came short and heavy and their eyes were wide with realization. "Mako! No!" Korra cried. But by the click the device made, they knew he wasn't listening.

Asami smiled. He could have easily said that to Korra instead. It made her feel warm inside. It kind of scared her, but she trusted in him nonetheless. He was strong, he would make it on his own. At least until they found him.

Korra's fists clenched and fire consumed them. "That idiot!" She screamed, lifting her head to the sky. "He's gonna get himself killed!" She shook in fury mixed with fear.

"Korra," Bolin whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Easy." He waited for her distraught eyes to land on him. "Mako isn't stupid. He knows what he's doing. He knows how to take care of himself. He'll be fine." He smiled gently. "I promise."

Asami moved in front of her. "He's right. Mako is strong." She smiled knowingly. "He'll survive. Hell, he'll probably knock those Equalists senseless." She half laughed.

Korra's breathing was still heavy, but she was coming down. The fire disappeared and she unclenched her fists. "Ok." She heaved. "Let's…just go." She nodded, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "We have to get in too. Yeah…"

They hurried to where Mako instructed. Luckily the kids didn't move in that timeframe and they easily found the alley. It looked like an ordinary alley. But Mako couldn't have been lying. Surely there was a way to unlock the secret.

"Hey!" Bolin chirped. He hurried over to the back of the alley. "Look!" He picked up a red mass. "It's Mako's scarf." He was somehow unbothered by this.

"What!" Korra gasped. She was already so on edge that she wasn't able to think rationally about this.

"Relax." Bolin laughed. "He obviously left it on purpose." He walked back to them and held it out. "It's not torn or anything like it would be in a struggle."

"Oh." She squeaked.

Asami couldn't help but scowl faintly. "I'm sure it's for you." It was no time to be jealous, especially after he said he loved her, but the stress was getting to her too. "You know, if you get chi-blocked. That way you still have a way to fight."

Korra half laughed. "I can fight with my fists." Deep down she was beyond grateful. She'd used it so long ago saving Bolin and it was a helpful tool. She reached her hand out to take it. As she gripped it she hesitated. She glanced to Asami. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

Asami scoffed. "Don't be silly. I can take care of myself." They didn't know where she'd been concealing it, but she suddenly had an Equalist glove on. It was charged with electricity and ready to be used to fight. "Remember – I was trained to protect myself at a young age, around the time my mother died."

Korra grimaced faintly, nodding. "Yes." She took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She breathed in deeply. It smelled like him. No matter how much she loved Tahno, she'd always love that smell and the feel of the scarf against her skin.

"Ok." Bolin dropped down to the ground and started to inspect the sidewalk. "We gotta figure this out. Mako said he touched it a certain way…"

Korra and Asami crouched near him and mimicked his actions. It would be best to take the quiet course. They use bending if they absolutely had to. But only after a few minutes. They surely still had time. Besides, Mako was out there. They had to believe in him.

Mako crept along the dark halls with care. It took him a minute to adjust to the dim lighting, but he soon felt more at ease. His eyes searched every inch of the place, but he was sure not to become too focused on his surroundings as to slip up and trip or something equally stupid.

As of now there was nothing more than walls made of dirt and flooring made of the same thing. He reached out to touch it. It was firm and would not easily collapse. Someone had taken time to carve these tunnels out. He continued on.

The farther he went the brighter it got. There were occasionally doors on either side of him. He was tempted to go through them and check around, but a part of him told him only trouble lurked behind those doors. So he passed each and every one of them.

At one point he heard the footsteps of the man he'd tracked down here and froze. He waited for the footsteps to fade and hurried on. He soon came to a point that branched off in three directions. One path continued forward and the others went right and left. He studied the paths intently, like his life depended on it. And really, it wasn't far from being true. The only difference was that it was Tahno's life that hung in the balance.

He was caught by indecision when the sound of voices grabbed his attention. He jerked his head to the right, listening closely. They were coming closer. He prepared to dart when their words made him still. "What do you really think Amon'll do with that guy?" _Tahno_. The word rested on Mako's lips.

"Dunno." The other shrugged. "He's bait he says. He'll prolly kill the poor sap once he has the Avatar." He chuckled cruelly.

The first guy cringed. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" He timidly ventured. "I mean, Amon wants equality, not war. And besides, he already took the guy's bending back at the arena. Would he torture him like that?"

The second snorted. "You're too soft." He scolded. "This is already war. A little bloodshed is necessary anyway. It's the way the world works."

Mako shot down the straight path, pressing his body rigid against the bumpy wall. He held his breath as he waited, his muscles tense in anticipation. As soon as they came around the corner. Then…

"Hey!" He heard one cry out. "You-"

Mako jerked forward and slammed his fist into his stomach.

The man sucked in a sharp breath and swayed.

"Who're you?" The other cried.

Mako didn't bother gratifying that with a response. He slung his foot up in the air and connected with the man's head.

The man smacked mercilessly into the wall. A faint groan passed his lips as he slumped to the ground. His world spun, his vision going black.

Mako jumped at the first man. He was still conscious and capable of speech. He grabbed him by the color of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall. "Now." He hissed. "Don't you dare call for help or scream or I swear I'll kill you." He made his threat real by releasing him with one hand to form a blaze that nearly reached the man's throat.

"I won't tell you anything." He scoffed. He wasn't going to scream either though. He would like to live a little longer thank you very much.

"Not a wise choice." Mako hissed in a tone dripping with venom. He moved his hand a little closer. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you and just get your buddy there to answer." He smirked darkly. "And based on your conversation I think he **will** talk."

The man gritted his teeth in fury. His eyes were ablaze and his breathing heavy. "You wretch." He seethed. He wondered if he could hit his energy points and take his bending away from this position. If only the fire was a little farther away.

"Well then, let's get to it." He strengthened his grip just in case. "First, where are you keeping him – your newest prisoner?" He raised a brow.

The man scoffed. "We get tons of new prisoners every day." He grinned wickedly. "You won't believe how many benders wander the streets after dark."

Mako swiftly brought him forward and slammed him back angrily. "Don't bullshit me!" He snarled. "I want the only new prisoner with any importance! You were just talking about him!"

The man lost his smile and scowled hatefully. "Like I know. Just because I know about him doesn't mean anything. Everyone knows about him. Only a few know where he's being held." His smile returned. "And I am not one of those few."

Mako shook with rage. He grip tightened further, almost enough to choke him. "Then where are the holding cells?" He gave his fire more energy and moved his closer. The flame tickled the man, but not in a soothing way. Mako was sure it was painful.

The man squirmed. He tried to push himself away from the flame, but he was already stiff against the wall. "Fine. Fine!" He screamed. "It's that way! That way!" He pointed frantically at the left. "All the way at the end!"

Mako smirked in satisfaction. He let the fire die and he dropped his hand. "Thank you." He chuckled. He released his hold on the man and let him sink to the ground. Then he was running. He had the feeling that he didn't have much time. Amon surely knew that they would come even though they refused his offer. So he needed to get there. Straight! Straight! Just a little farther. Then he'd have Tahno, a vital part of Korra's heart.

The group of three were still outside. The first signs of darkness were creeping into the sky now too. This didn't help Korra's sentiments. Korra stamped her foot in impatience. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest, huffing, "This is ridiculous! I give up! We're just going to use force!" She readied herself to bend the pavement up.

"Korra!" Bolin cried, leaping up and waving his hands in a stop motion.

She paused. "What?" She gritted out. She was only going to give him a split second. She needed to get in! She needed to find Tahno!

"Can't we try one more time? We really need to be quiet about this." He knew before the words were out of his mouth that she would not heed them. It was just the way she was.

"No!" She readied herself once more. "I refuse! If we don't get in there Mako will get his butt kicked and Tahno with be taken somewhere else because they know we're coming! This is the only way." She didn't wait. She pounded her foot on the ground and unsettled the sidewalk.

The doorway was opened, albeit loudly, and they all sighed in relief. "There." Asami said, motioning toward it. "Not too loud." It was totally loud.

Alarms blared. "Damn it." Korra hissed.

"See?" Bolin pouted.

"Whatever!" She snarled. "It doesn't matter! Just run!" They all sprang down the stairs. The Equalists would be on them soon. They needed to get as far as possible before then. Too bad they didn't know the way. They were sure to get lost.

Mako's head snapped up at the sudden sound. It screamed in his ears like nothing else. He cringed, his teeth gritted in physical pain. What now? Did Korra do this? He wouldn't put it past her. She was magic like that. He held his ears as he continued. "God…"

The sound of many hurried footsteps echoed about him all of a sudden. Oh, no. He whipped his head around, eyes wide with fear. That was never good. He was going to get caught. And he was so close too. He began to bite at his nails as he ran – a bad and uncharacteristic habit for him.

The sounds closed in on him. A panic was rising within him with no signs of regressing. He looked desperately about. Then he saw a door. Man, a door. Who knows where that goes. It could be right into the hands of more Equalists. Still, they were getting closer.

At the last moment he barged in. He threw the door open and shut it quickly yet quietly. He held his breath as he waited, his body pressed against the cool metal door. The footsteps reached the door and then passed without a stopping. Only then did he let go of the breath he forgot he was holding.

He sank do the door right to the floor. He sighed heavily. Well, for now he was safe. Still, he wondered where the hell he was now. He considered even going back out and heading straight, that's where the man had said the cells were, but then he heard something.

He perked, taking in his surroundings. It was a long hallway, no different than the rest. However, it was different. The sounds of many pleading people echoed throughout the hall. He slowly rose to his feet and slunk forward, prepared for the worst. As he walked he was shocked to find that the whole hall was lined with cells.

"What?" He gasped. Had that guy lied to him? He growled deep in his throat at the very notion. Or were there just that many people, enough to warrant two holding areas? Unbelievable. At first he took it slow, peeking in on the people within the cells. They all begged for his help, but he just went on by. It made him a little guilty, but he really couldn't help them. He came for one person and one person only. Worse was the fact the place was on alert now.

He hurried on after the first few cells. He took quick unconcerned glances at each one he passed, trying to find Tahno as quick as possible. Who knew when the guards would come patrolling the area. Speaking of guards…where were they? He made a face. Lazy slackers. Little did he know that the guards had packed the hall only minutes before. They only cleared as the alarm sounded, filing out the door on the opposite end of the hall. If not for Korra he would have never had it this easy nor would he have even taken this door. He owed her.

He was halfway down the hall and fully irritated before he found what he desired. His eyes were angry and dull as they went over another cell, and he nearly missed him. For a split second he thought the cell was empty, but then he glimpsed the faintest of movement. He jerked his head back, staring intently into the darkness. "Tahno…?"

Tahno didn't respond. He didn't even hear. He was busy trying to pretend he was safe with Korra and acting like he was dead. Maybe he could fool the lieutenant into leaving him alone. It was stupid, he knew it, but at this point he'd try anything.

Mako watched him in silence for a moment. It almost made him sad seeing him curled up in a ball on the floor…almost. He shook his head fervently and snapped out of it. He looked about for a key. He didn't expect to find one anywhere around here, so he was thoroughly shocked and stupefied when he saw one hanging on the opposite wall.

Mako scoffed in amusement. "Are you kidding me? How dumb are these people?" He snatched it up and went back to the cell. "Either that or they are way to conceited." He shoved it in the lock and gently pushed the door open. "Get up."

Tahno stiffened as he heard a voice speak to him. A shiver even ran up his spine at the possibility of it being the lieutenant again. So when he slowly and painfully lifted his head from the ground he was stunned speechless at the face he saw. He couldn't say it was a friendly face, but it was at least a face he knew well. Tears welled in his eyes and his bloody lip quivered. "Mako…?" He squeezed out hoarsely.

A chill shot up Mako at the fragile sound that came out of Tahno's body. Even though he had softened over the past few months, he never sounded this weak. It was unsettling to say the least. "Who else do you think would come into your cage?" He scoffed, meaning it as a half joke. "I mean, besides Korra."

Tahno shuddered. Mako didn't want to know. So he didn't answer. He pressed against the metal floor and pushed himself up to his knees. Even this was hurting like hell. He winced and ground his teeth together to try and counter the pain. He leaned back on the wall and wiggled his way into a standing position with its support.

Mako eyed his strangely. "Having problems?" In here he couldn't tell much about Tahno. He didn't see the bruises or even the blood, fresh and dried.

Tahno's eyes grew sadder still. _Yes, I am. Glad you care_. The words were posed to strike, but he was too overwhelmed with emotions to let them leave his lips. Instead he acted. He worked his wall around to Mako on the wall.

Mako watched him go, still thoroughly confused. He was about to ask him again what was wrong with him, but he got cut off.

Tahno finally got around to him. He stared with broken thankfulness at him. Then he launched himself at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mako's shoulders and clung on for dear life. He buried his bloody face in his shirt and started to cry despite himself. Who cared that it was Mako. He just needed this. He needed to know he wasn't alone and would not be left alone here again.

Mako's eyes shot open and he gasped. He stared down at Tahno as if he was crazy, but he was unable to tell him that. His shock shifted to an uncomfortable grimace and he struggled to hold back a sound of similar emotions. "There, there…" He patted Tahno on the back, not putting much into it. "We really have to go though." He urged.

"Thank you, thank you, **thank you**." He sobbed, lifting his head to look up at Mako. The expression Mako possessed did not surprise him, so he was not hurt by it. It was Mako after all. He hated him. Being creeped out was nothing. "I'm so glad to see you."

Mako raised a brow. "Have you lost your mind?" He finally couldn't hold it in. He took Tahno by his shoulders and pushed him back a step and disentangling his arms from him. "You hate me, remember? Just because I came and got you out of here doesn't make a difference. I mean, it's not like you lost anything but a few good meals being here."

Tahno stifled a sob, a hiccupping sound still getting by. "No." He quivered. "It was horrible."

Mako eyed him carefully. "I knew you were strange, but geez." He still didn't understand. He still couldn't see Tahno in this light. "But whatever. Let's just go." He reached out for Tahno's arm.

Tahno let out an involuntary yelp as he grabbed him. He stumbled back and nearly fell over on his weak legs.

Mako jerked his hand back, a deep dark scowl forming. "Sheesh! Jumpy much? And can you be any louder? We are kind of trying to escape a prison! Not the brightest thing to scream."

"S-Sorry…" Tahno breathed, wiping at his eyes.

"I won't touch you then. How about that?" He raised a brow, walking out of the dark of the cell to wait for Tahno.

Tahno swallowed hard. He took small shaky steps until he was finally out of the darkness. Full light fell on his broken body and the tension between the two disappeared in a flash.

Mako started, eyes wide in utter disbelief. "What the…?" He stared incredulously. "Dude, you look like shit." The words slipped from his mouth without his consent. Unimaginable guilt washed over him. It was the most he'd felt for Tahno since they met.

Tahno dropped his eyes to the ground. He hugged himself in self comfort. He knew it was bad based on the pain, but no one had been there to tell him the damage based on appearance. And if Mako was even feeling bad, it had to be beyond horrible. He felt even more agony just thinking about it. His legs wobbled. Mind over matter they say. He sank to his knees.

Before he hit the ground Mako was there. He caught him underneath his arms and held his full weight. "Can't even stand huh?" He muttered. He set him down against the wall and knelt down next to him. "It looks bad." He reached out and gently brushed his finger over his cracked and bloody lips.

Tahno sat unmoving. He was in awe of how Mako's demeanor so suddenly shifted. He was afraid to do anything but breath in case it would somehow break the spell.

Mako wiped the blood on the ground. He brought his hand up to the side of Tahno's head. This blood was dried, but it still looked bad. He touched it too see how bad.

Tahno cringed, but that wound really wasn't so bad after so long.

Mako retracted his fingers the instant Tahno reacted. His eyes fell down on his arm. He was interested in the place he'd grabbed that made Tahno cry out. "Can I see your arm?" He whispered, surprisingly gentle.

Tahno grimaced, but nodded all the same. He lifted his trembling arm up for him to take.

Mako was extremely careful. Even with his softest touch he saw the pain spread over Tahno's face. He needed to see though. He turned the arm around and blanched at the sight. Multiple marks stretching the length of his arm were evident. Not just that but large, dark bruises marked it as well. "This is just sick." He seethed. He ran the fingers of his other hand up his arm to gauge the pain.

Tahno whined loudly despite his efforts. It was all he could do to squelch the scream.

Mako sighed. "I wish Korra was here." He mumbled, hanging his head. "I can't do anything." He'd never felt more useless. Not even when he couldn't feed Bolin back when they were kids. This was just different somehow. He wasn't a kid. He was supposed to be able to fix everything now. But he still couldn't.

Tahno took his arm back. "It doesn't matter." He whispered. "I don't need to be healed." It was a lie, and a bad one at that. "I'm just so happy to be out. Now…now they can't-" He choked up, covering his mouth with a hand despite the pain it caused.

Mako's eyes shined with pity. It wasn't that he'd never felt it before, he'd just never felt it toward **him**. He'd come prepared to exchange a few curt words with him and drag him out rather unkindly. Now though, he felt bad having planned that in the first place. He reached out and removed his hand from his mouth. "What did they do to you?" He ventured. Of course the obvious answer was beat the living crap out of him, but he wanted details, a face even. He wanted to know rather badly.

Tahno closed his eyes tight and shoved his head down. He didn't want to think about it, let alone explain it. "I can't…" He shook his head. "So bad…"

"Tahno." Mako said a bit sternly, gripping his shoulder. "Talk to me." He could barely believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had lost it.

"He ripped me to pieces." He whimpered. "Claws," He motioned to his arms. "Knife," He pointed to his leg and stomach. "Fists," That was everywhere. "And electricity." He squeezed out. That one was also self explanatory.

Mako growled deep in his throat. "He better hope we don't run into him." He seethed. "Or he'll be the one getting ripped to pieces."

Tahno was stunned by the intensity in Mako's eyes. He'd only ever seen him this way over Korra. Perhaps this was an extension of that. Korra loved him so Mako had to too. Yet, Tahno was filled with a sense that his actions were not based on Korra's feelings. Tahno was sure he was simply being him. It almost made him smile through the pain.

"Man…" Mako murmured. He thoughtlessly grabbed at his sleeves then. He tore bits off and leaned toward Tahno to look closely at his body. It seemed the worst places were his arms and stomach. He opted out of helping one arm in order to help his stomach and began wrapping them. He took his time, as careful as could be.

Tahno cringed, but did not make audible sounds. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. He was eternally grateful. "Thank you…" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Mako grunted. "Don't thank me." He growled, tying off the last wrapping. "I don't deserve it."

"Huh?" Tahno stared blankly at him. "What are you talking about? You saved me. You got me out of hell. You messed up your awesome shirt to stop my bleeding. How can you not deserve it?"

Make shook noticeably. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. "Because it's all my fault!" He all but screamed. His eyes were furious yet simultaneously guilt ridden and sad.

Tahno jumped at his sharp tone, hurting himself. He gripped at his unwrapped arm.

Mako hated himself more for that. "Don't you get it?" He hissed. "If I had stopped you before, then you wouldn't have gone off to the city and you wouldn't have been captured." He breathed in deeply, daring to look up at Tahno fully. "Then…this never would have happened to you." He motioned to him weakly.

Tahno frowned deeply. It was true, but he refused to say so. "Don't say that." He almost pleaded. "There was no way of knowing this would happen." He forced a pained smile. "You think I would have gone if I'd known?"

"It's not funny." He scolded. "It's horrible." As he glared up at Tahno, a trace of tears glimmered in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but it was no use.

Tahno noticed and his expression grew incredibly soft. "Mako…" He made an especially daring move by reaching out and wiping at the tears. "What happened happened. There's nothing you can do about it."

Mako found a light deep within him enough to produce a smile. "Ok." He finally conceded. He stood and held his hand out.

Tahno smiled and took it.

Mako pulled him up. "Can you walk?" He made sure to ask before he let him go.

Tahno knew he should answer, but instead he asked meekly, "So, Korra's here too?" He held his breath. After what the lieutenant said he was scared to death.

Mako snorted. "Of course. What are you, stupid?" A little bit of his old self was returning. Being semi-forgiven made him braver. "She'd never leave you here."

His response made Tahno's heart clench. Despite the relief caused by her being here and not leaving him, it also sent a pang of reminiscent fear jolting through him. He shuddered. _What are you, stupid?_ The lieutenant's cold voice echoed in his head. He whined lightly, a new and increased pain etching itself on his face.

Mako noticed instantly. "What?" His brows creased.

He knew they needed to go already, the alarms screaming in the background were evidence enough. He needed this though. He stepped toward Mako and hugged him again. "Just get me out of here." He choked, resting his head on his shoulder. "I can't take it anymore."

Mako stared sadly down at him. "I will." He swore. He even raised a hand and petted his hair almost affectionately. "We have to hurry though. You think you can-" He was stopped by Tahno.

Tahno peeked up, his eyes landing on the devil himself. He jerked away from Mako and jumped backwards, pulling Mako with him.

A loud clang was heard as an object collided with the bars of the cell. Electricity danced around the cell, a sight that was meant to be for their bodies. "Well, well, well." The lieutenant's sinister voice pierced the air. "Looks like we've got a couple of rats trying to escape. And one of my favorite rats too." He pulled back his weapon as he stared them down.

Tahno cowered, holding on to Mako's shoulders for dear life. He whined lightly and stared petrified into the eyes of the most heartless person he'd ever known.

Mako knew immediately who he faced. His face harden, his mouth curved into a snarl, and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You." He hissed. "You did this to him."

The lieutenant cackled. "Aren't you just so smart." He mocked. "Who else did you think did it? Amon? HA! Not a chance in the world." He extended his claws. "It's all me." His eyes glimmered with malice. "Do you like my work?"

Mako seethed. Fire lit on his clenched fists and whooshed from his nose as he breathed heavily. "I'll give you some work. Then you can just look at yourself!" He shot forward, the fire growing stronger and more dangerous as he threw his fist at the lieutenant.

The lieutenant swiftly drew back. "Bring it on." He smirked devilishly.

Mako shot fire from his hands out toward the lieutenant.

The lieutenant stepped smoothly to the side. "Even with bending you can't fight me."

Mako let out a primal growl. "Shut up!" He launched himself at the lieutenant. He threw fists and kicked with all his might. Each blow was charged with a deadly fire.

The lieutenant ducked, jumped, and evaded each blast with precision. He was having a good day it seemed. "I'd hate to be your friend." He taunted. "You can't avenge him or anyone. How pathetic."

Mako screamed. He slammed his open palm forward, somehow making contact with the lieutenant's chest. He smirked, his hand heating quickly. He could feel his suit about to catch fire.

The lieutenant smirked in return. "You fool." He jabbed his hand forward, easily making contact at this proximity. He dug his claws deep into Mako's stomach. "You are too hotheaded." Being burned through.

Mako gasped. It wasn't the worst pain ever, but it was bad enough. He didn't let go though. He heated his hand further, finally burning through.

The lieutenant snorted, faint annoyance being all that showed on his face. He grabbed Mako's wrist with his free hand and wrenched it from him. There was no denying the brat hurt him, his skin was surely burnt, but he would ignore it for now. He let go of his wrist and quickly brought his claws down into his hand.

Mako cried out. This bastard was playing cheap. He wasn't even using traditional chi-blocking. He was simply using his speed and weapons to his advantage. It wasn't at all fair. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He sucked in a deep breath and blew out, flames shooting out and engulfing the lieutenant.

The lieutenant released him instantly. He jumped back, throwing his arms up in an attempt to protect himself. It did little good though. They were too close so the heat was near unbearable. "Damn it!" He snarled.

Mako groaned as the claws were pulled so roughly from him, but he recovered quickly. He hopped forward and punched the lieutenant in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He then launched another at his face, connecting with his jaw. He was calming if only slightly due to the success.

Tahno watched nervously. He wanted to trust Mako, but he found that trust was risky. Mako wasn't really his friend anyway, so it was especially dangerous with him.

The lieutenant was dizzy, but he still thought logically. He dropped to the ground and slung his leg at Mako's feet.

Mako was too slow. He was knocked off his feet and hit the hard ground with a groan.

The lieutenant drew the electric stick from his side and thrust it at Mako.

Tahno started. "Mako!"

Mako tried to move, but he wasn't given enough time. The stick smashed into him, wracking him with pain. The electricity shot through him mercilessly and his back arched from the intensity. He couldn't even stop himself from screaming it was so bad.

Tahno looked frantically around for a way to help. There was none. A panic was rising within him and he nearly lost it. Only something suddenly shifted within him. His eyes narrowed and expression grew intense as he breathed in deeply. Then he attacked.

The lieutenant laughed maniacally at the pain he was causing. He was so preoccupied by this that he did not notice Tahno until it was too late. He was tackled by the boy and accidently released the electric stick in the process.

Tahno wanted to stop and scream from the agony of moving so suddenly and animatedly, but he kept going. He lurched his head forward and dug his teeth in deep on the lieutenant's throat. He soon tasted the metallic taste of blood.

The lieutenant shrieked. His hands shot to Tahno and struggled to pull him off. Even weakened the boy had an incredible grip with his teeth. "Let! GO!" He snarled. He let go of Tahno in order to send a frenzy of punches at him.

Tahno cringed and whined each time he was hit, but he didn't let go. He refused.

Mako's blurry and scattered world was slowly piecing itself back together and becoming clear. He sat up, feeling woozy as his head spun. It took him a minute, but he finally saw Tahno fighting, or more so being a punching bag, with the lieutenant.

The lieutenant finally hit him hard enough to get him off. He went flying across the hall, slamming into the opposite wall. His eyes felt heavy and the world was quickly fading.

As the lieutenant got up, ready to go after Tahno again, he was jumped. Mako shoved him down, banging his head repetitively against the ground. "Don't Touch. Him." He growled.

The lieutenant grew weary. His vision was fading and he barely found the energy to keep his head up. The fire blows were coming back to haunt him. That and all the other attacks combined were really taking a toll. He had gone too far. He finally bit off more than he could chew.

Mako stopped as he noticed the lieutenant's head starting to loll. He smirked, wiping at the blood on his wrist. He breathed out heavily and stumbled to his feet. He made sure to grab the lieutenant and toss him in the cell that once held Tahno, lock it, and pocket the key before he focused on Tahno.

Tahno struggled to keep his eyes open. He could not deny he wanted to find Korra – now! For an instant he even thought he saw her instead of Mako crouching before him.

Mako looked him over quickly. He looked worse than ever. "Stupid." He scolded. "You shouldn't have done that." He reached out and ran his fingers over Tahno's cheek. It was normally something he'd recoil from, but he felt possessed to do it. Bolin would have called it his Mama Mako mode.

Tahno shook his head in a drunken manner. "You were getting hurt." He breathed. "I had to." He managed a broken chuckled. "Besides, if you got hurt, who would carry me out of here?"

Mako gave him a 'are you serious' kind of look.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "My leg's hurting really bad right now." He gripped at it, gritting his teeth.

Mako sighed. "Fine." He stumbled into a standing position, making sure he could support his own weight before daring to manage Tahno's. As he leaned down he caught sight of something. "Hey." It was the electric stick. He smirked. "Perfect." He snatched it and handed it to Tahno. "Here."

Tahno stared at it fearfully. "I don't want it." He shook his head stiffly.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Look, it'll help us fight. You can't do much like this and with this weapon you can at least defend yourself if something happens to me." He grimaced at the idea.

"Nothing will happen." Tahno denied. "It won't." He reached out anyway. "But...if it makes you feel better," He grabbed it and brought it closer to inspect. "then I'll keep it."

Mako smiled. "It will." He then leaned down and picked Tahno up bridal style.

Tahno couldn't help but comment on the fact. "Kinda weird, don't you think?" He smiled a crimson stained smile.

Mako growled lightly. "Shut up. It's the fastest way. Limping along with you would be slower than Christmas and I'm not piggybacking you. God knows you'd probably pass out and fall off when I wasn't holding on as good."

"Ok." Tahno shrugged. Things were growing fuzzier still. He felt the darkness creeping in at the edges. "Just…don't leave me." He laid his head against Mako's chest, only remaining conscious in order to keep his weapon from shocking them both.

Mako made a face at Tahno cozying up to him like that, but his words showed his kinder side. "After everything I've been through to get you, I'd never leave you." More importantly, Korra would never look at him the same again if at all. Honestly he didn't know if he could handle doing it not even considering her reaction. With Tahno this way, he couldn't help but be protective. Korra was just a little extra push.

Mako ran down the hall, heading for the door opposite the one he came in. Little did he know he was about to walk right into his nightmare.

**Korra, Asami, and Bolin's intrusion will be focused on next time. I didn't just forget them. And...****Mama Mako ACTIVATE! I had to say it. XD I hope the Mako and Tahno interactions weren't ooc in your opinion because I loved them - writing them and rereading them. I see them having this full on hate relationship, only when one of them is in trouble or hurt they become best friends for the time being. It gives me feels. :3**

**Also, I may have no sense of time. The way I mentioned it becoming night made me go 'ehh...' because it was morning when they left. Hmm...too bad for me and anyone else with that mindset! It's gonna be night soon. You gotta DEAL WITH IT! Ok, I'll shut up now.**

**On another note, this quick update is a rarity. I'm going back to work tomorrow and will take much longer to write stuff. Makes me sad. But oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Anyway, please review! :)**


	11. Chaos

**A very important note - I can not write fight scenes to save my life. At least I don't think so. If you all like it, then great! If not, please be kind. Don't just tell me 'wow, that sucks'. Be constructive. Tell me WHY it sucks or how to improve it. Please and thank you. Enjoy!**

Korra burst into a sprint like none other. She didn't look back to see if Bolin and Asami were following, she didn't have to. She could hear their unevenly matched steps pounding against the concrete steps. Even if they hadn't followed though, she would have kept right on going. She was consumed by but one goal – save Tahno. Nothing else, not even Bolin and Asami, was going to distract her. And she **would** save him. No one was going to stop her.

Before they even reached the bottom they were faced with a challenge. Equalists swarmed them like bees. Korra was not worried though. She scoffed at their pathetic attempts and threw her hands up in offensive mode.

The Equalists thrust out electrical appendages and bare limbs alike. The former aimed anywhere they could reach while the latter went for the power points.

Korra moved. She swung her hands around in a perfect circle, calling the water to her aid. While normally she would have been terrified of the results, almost to the point where she wouldn't bother with water at all, now she was confident. It was the night of the full moon. She could feel it. The elements were on her side and she easily drew water from the air.

The Equalists barely had time to blink. The water crashed into them with unimaginable intensity. It forced them into each other and knocked them off their feet in one fell swoop. It even electrocuted a few due to their weapon and their agonized screams soon followed.

Korra smirked despite herself. She should have felt bad, but she didn't. Sure, they were people too, but none of that mattered now. They invoked her wrath by taking Tahno. And they would pay. She jerked her hands back the opposite direction, catching the row in front of her once more. This time however she clenched her fists tightly, hardening the water into inescapable ice.

Bolin knew she had things covered, but there were still a lot of them. He acted quickly and jerked her hands upward to raise the ground surrounding the frozen men. He did it so perfectly that he captured more Equalists within his earth, further protecting them.

"Perfect!" Korra said a little harshly. "Now let's go!" She darted around the trapped men. She was fully prepared for any other opponents. And there would surely be more. She could already hear their footsteps as well as fell the electricity sparking on their gloves.

Bolin and Asami quickly went after her. They couldn't afford to be separated. Who knows what would happen if this came to pass? "She's a bit crazy." Asami heaved as quietly as she could.

Bolin shushed her. "She'll hear you." He warned. "And trust me, you do not want to get under her skin when she's like this." He spoke from experience.

Asami frowned deeply. "What'd she do?" She easily saw the pain in his eyes.

He shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing." He pressed his lips tightly together. "Just keep running. We have to stay with her. We have to protect her." They both heard the unspoken truth in his words, the 'from herself' attached to the end.

They were met with more. Korra growled deep in her throat. She thrust her hands forward, slamming a wall of water into them. This was too easy. As much as she appreciated their aid in getting to Tahno, she almost wished they could do more. If only they didn't capture Tahno on the full moon. Amon had to have known it was coming. Why didn't he wait before revealing he had Tahno? Something was not right here….

"Korra! Look out!" She heard Asami's desperate cry. Korra jerked her head around to see an Equalist just in front of her. There was no time to act. Luckily, she didn't have to. Asami jabbed her gloved hand forward, hitting the Equalist in the gut.

A bone chilling scream erupted from the enemy. He wobbled on his feet and then collapsed with a thud. His head hit the wall and his eyes fell shut.

Bolin gasped and hurried to bring a huge junk of rock up to lob it.

It whizzed just to the right of Asami's head, eliciting a shrill cry from her. She spun around a glared heatedly at him. "What the hell!" She snapped, color rising in her cheeks. "You could have hit me! You could have-"

He cut her off with another throw. It too hit its target. He sighed heavily in relief. Both of the Equalists fell to the ground, unconscious. "Sorry." He breathed. "Really. But you were almost a goner." He chuckled more from habit then anything.

Asami blinked a couple of times. She stared in confusion. Then realization washed over her. "Oh." She spun around, digging her weapon into another Equalist's stomach. "Thanks." She said almost shyly.

A war cry erupted from Korra's throat as she attacked again. She spun up off the ground with her kick, a trail of liquid yet firm water following her movement. She connected with another bunch of the Equalists. As her attack hit she made sure to freeze it around them with a slight twitch of her hand.

It wasn't like they were fighting very hard, but there were still a lot of them. After a few minutes they'd gone through countless waves of them and they couldn't help but be tired. Their breathing was labored, sweat beaded their foreheads, and the girl's hair stuck around their necks.

"A bit of reprieve." Asami said between breaths. "We should hurry."

"Or we could pace ourselves." Bolin suggested with a faint shrug as they continued on their way. They were still running despite his urging. He didn't figure it would do much good.

"No." Korra said firmly. She shook her head fervently. "No time for that. It's better if we get as far ahead as possible before another group gets to us." She smiled slightly, a certain darkness in the expression. "We might even pass a lot of them up if we get to a branching path."

Asami nodded her agreement.

Bolin was still unsure. "I don't know. If we get too tired we won't be any good." He reasoned. "I mean, maybe we'll get lucky and pass them up, but what if we don't?" He grimaced, imagining the horrors. "We might run out of steam and they'll probably get us for sure!" He shuddered at the mere thought.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Korra snapped. She sent a fiery glare his way. "That **won't** happen!" She said it with much conviction. "I won't let it! I'm the Avatar after all. Nothing can stop me!"

While he admired her strength and strong confidence, he couldn't help but feel doubt. Sure she was the Avatar, but what did that really entail? It meant she had powers beyond belief, that she could dominate all others with the final stage – the Avatar state. What it didn't mean was that she was invincible. She couldn't even go into the Avatar state or air bend for that matter. How was she supposed to do this without faltering? How did she believe in herself so fully? He couldn't even do that…and he loved her.

Asami felt similar to Bolin, but she did not want to admit it. She needed for Korra to be all she believed herself to be in order for things to end happily. If Korra did not – could not – do it, then she might never see Mako again. At least she wouldn't see him alive. And she refused to let that be her reality. She had to see him – even if just one last time.

Bolin exchanged a knowing look with Asami. "Alright." Bolin conceded. "Then fly like the wind."

Korra smiled with sincerity. She nodded firmly. "Ok!"

They made it to the fork in the underground passage before they were attacked again. "Damn it." Korra hissed, her eyes ablaze. Now they were surrounded by three sides. They'd each have to take one. At least no more than one Equalist could attack at once though. The hallways were far too narrow. Thank God they'd gotten to this point before this swarm reached them.

Bolin read Korra's mind. He took the right path. He lifted a solid block of earth, flipped it around, and slammed it into the line of men.

The Equalists were nowhere near strong enough to repel it. It knocked every single one of them down like dominos. It was not enough, however, to keep them down. They were soon struggling back to their feet, angry groans escaping their lips.

Asami took the left path. The length of men was daunting for her, but she didn't show any sign of her feelings. She brought her hands up defensively and prepared for them to lurch forward.

The first did. He struck out with an electric glove. He aimed for her chest.

Asami jumped back. She quickly snapped her hand out and firmly grabbed onto the Equalist's wrist. She smirked in accomplishment. Then she punched her other hand at him, connecting with his jaw easily.

A scream clawed at his throat, but it never made it to the surface. Only a faint remnant passed his lips in the form of a soft moan. He swayed and as she released her hold on him he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Korra made quick work of the front path. She called a wave of water to her and sent it crashing over them. It reached at least halfway back and toppled them much like Bolin had his side. Only with hers she did more than that. She froze the water like a bridge around and over top of them, only leaving their faces uncovered. She may have hated them, but she didn't want to kill them by suffocation. "Guys!"

Bolin was fixing his blunder by knocking them down a final time and then immobilizing them like Korra. He covered them in unmovable earth. Only another earth bender or a very dedicated digger would get them out any time soon. "What is it?"

Asami was still hard at work. She grabbed another and shocked him before throwing him over her shoulder to reach the next. She smacked the third in the head. The next she kicked, not even bothering to electrocute him. "Huh?" She paused for only an instant. She attacked another as she waited for a response.

"This way!" Korra motioned down the front path.

Bolin cocked a brow. "Why? Just because it's clear?" He frowned. "That doesn't sound like such a good idea." It was a plan almost certain to lead them into more trouble. "We should think about this."

The fire flared up in Korra's eyes. "No!" Fire lit on her hands. She shot daggers into Bolin as fire came in and out of her nose with each breath. "We don't have time! We're going this way! Got it!" She dared him to defy her.

Bolin swallowed hard. He was scared of her exactly, but there was no denying she was a force to be reckoned with. Right now was an especially bad time. He was not ignorant to the fact it was the night of the full moon. If she wanted to she could obliterate him in a single strike, even easier than with the hordes of Equalists.

Asami continued to fight her enemies. Unlike the other two, she could not get rid of them so easily. "Stop it!" She growled. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath. Sweat coated her body now. She was quickly losing her energy. "We can't afford to fight each other! Not when we have so many others to fight as it is."

Korra sighed irritably. "Look," She directed at Bolin. "Even if it's the wrong way, it just means we'll be eliminating a path. Sure it's not as good as picking the right way, but right now we just need to be quick." She flicked her wrist and knocked down the Equalists trying to scramble over their iced comrades. "Besides, Mako's probably found Tahno by now." A grimace twitched at her lips at the thought. She didn't know if that was such a good thing. "So…he's fine…"

Bolin felt it too as the air between them thickened. Was it really best that Mako find Tahno? The last time Mako had been around Tahno he'd practically sent him to his doom – intentional or not. Who was to say he'd be any better now. The only thing that would hold any power over Mako's actions was Korra's subsequent reactions. Still…he really could not be sure.

Asami wanted to believe in Mako, but it was hard for her as well. He supposedly love her, yet he'd betrayed her by kissing Korra. He didn't even like Tahno. And as for Korra, well, who was to say he loved her enough to care about treating Tahno right. Mako…he was just a mess.

"Alright Korra." Once more Bolin gave in. He loved her too much for his own good.

Korra grinned, moving past her fears. "Thanks." She might have kissed him if not for the situation they were in. Instead she leapt up on the ice path she'd created from their bodies. She took more water from the air and slammed it into more Equalists before freezing them as part of the path as well. "Come on then!"

Bolin nodded, but did not immediately follow. He needed to keep them safe. "Asami, go!" He urged. He didn't wait for her to move of her own accord. He grabbed her and pushed her toward the correct path.

"Bolin!" She squeaked, nearly falling over her own feet.

Bolin hopped forward into her previous place. He raised more earth and chucked it at them. He had them pinned to the ground in a matter of moments. It was nothing to him. Still, he was getting a bit tired, drained even.

Asami looked back over her shoulder at him briefly. She sighed, smiling softly. She then hurried to hop up on the ice path and follow after Korra. She, however, walked with much more difficulty. She even made a misstep right at the start. She stepped too quickly and fell backward with a yelp.

Bolin scrambled over to her. He made it just in time to catch her. "Be careful." He said tenderly. Even if he couldn't have her either because of Mako, he would always think highly of her. It was much like Korra. Only, perhaps in the end he'd be with Asami, unlike Korra. Korra was lost to him, no matter what he told himself. But Asami…there was still a chance. She was on rocky footing with Mako. Maybe he would not be the odd man out.

Asami smiled back at him with equal feeling. "Thanks." She whispered.

Bolin kept a hold of her as he jumped up on the ice. He did not fall like her because he brought a layer of earth with him. He covered the ice with it so that they would not fall behind Korra. "There."

Asami nodded. She stepped away from him, now confident in her ability to walk. "Then let's go!" She walked fast, still not sure about running.

Bolin grabbed onto her hand. "Don't worry." He insisted. "You can run." He shot into a run. Even if she faltered, he'd be there to help her. He could grip onto the earth as easily as Korra could the ice. There was no danger.

The stream of men did not end. Korra had to continuously bash and freeze them to keep them going. In all honesty, although she'd never admit it, she was running out of steam. It was getting harder and harder to pull the water from the air. Even with the full moon she feared she was going to let them all down. She feared Amon would get her.

Soon, to all of their pleasure, it did end. After ten minutes of nonstop bending everything was finally silent. The Equalists were all frozen and a door stood before them. "Finally." Korra sighed, slumping in exhaustion.

Bolin looked at her with concern. "You ok?" He released Asami's hand in order to bend around to see Korra's expression. He knew she wasn't. He knew it from long before. Now it was just painfully obvious. Yet he was sure she still wouldn't say so.

"No." Korra said heavily, holding at her side. "I'm fine." She'd said the same thing a few minutes ago when he'd asked. They didn't have time for her to admit to it and then him subsequently insist they rest. They had to find Tahno and Mako too. They were close. She could feel Mako's energy even with her fading strength.

Asami frowned deeply. "Korra…you're not." She shook her head. "You need to stop. You don't know what's behind that door. For all we know it could be an ambush. Then what?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Huh? Do you really think you can handle another swarm of them? I know I can't."

Korra's lips curled into a snarl and her eyes narrowed into slits pooling with darkness. "Well you're not me!" She said without thinking. "In fact, you're **nothing **like me!" Her hands clenched into quaking fists. "You're not even a bender!"

Bolin couldn't help but gasp as a reflex. One line that was never supposed to be crossed was the unspoken fact that they were undoubtedly different, that she was not a bender like them. It was an innocent enough fact on most days, but some days, days like now, it burned.

Asami's blood boiled. "Excuse me?" She seethed. "What does that have to do with anything!" Her muscles tensed in preparation. These were fighting words.

Korra knew she should stop before things escalated and got deadly, but the words were already on her lips. "You can't handle what we can! You're like those Equalists! There could be a million of you and I'd still outlast you." She sent a sneer Asami's way.

Asami growled deep in her throat. The words were poised to strike, her mouth parting, when another voice intruded.

"Stop!" Bolin placed himself between them. He held his hands up in front of both their faces. "We can't do this!" He looked to Asami. "Remember what you said barely ten minutes ago?" The pleading note did not fail to seep into his tone. "We can't fight each other. Otherwise, we'll surely fail."

"Then tell her to move it." Korra growled through clenched teeth. "Because I'm not waiting."

Asami refused to be like Bolin with her. She would not lose this battle. "No." She grit out. "I'm not going. Not with you like this."

Korra was within an inch of exploding when she felt pressure on her shoulder. Her eyes shot down to the area and she nearly drew her nails across the mass only she saw who it was. She recognized it to be Bolin's hand and she calmed ever so slightly.

"Korra, please." He stared deep into her eyes. They used to be able to connect this way. Now though he feared only Tahno had such power. He was her love and best friend, something Mako never had been. Before, Mako was the love and he the friend. But things always change and they most certainly had now.

"Bolin…" She sighed, her breathing evening. She lifted a trembling hand up to his and let it fall atop his. "I just…" She couldn't explain it, not without sounding stupid to herself. She knew he knew anyway. It was similar to how Bolin felt about her. It had to be.

"I know." He breathed. "But it's only a minute." He shifted his hand in order to grip hers and squeeze it reassuringly. "I swear, everything will be alright, even if we rest."

A reluctant smile twitched at Korra's lips. She opened her mouth to voice her final decision when the new found calm was instantly shattered. A blood curdling scream cut through the air and Korra was robbed of oxygen.

Her eyes shot open with alarm and fell back with the shock of this sensation of knowing. The only thing supporting her was the door. She grasped at her stomach, in terrible pain from the familiarity. "No…" She wheezed, her knees shaking. Then suddenly she was chilled to the bone, unable to keep herself from wrapping her arms around herself in self comfort as well as warmth. It was horrible. She felt as weak as Asami claimed her to be. All because of him. "Mako…"

**…**

Mako burst through the door at the opposite end of the hall, not expecting what he saw. It was a large open room with nothing at all in it. It proved a stark contrast to the rest of the hideout he'd worked his way through. Not only that, but it was much brighter. It all made him feel very uneasy. Not to mention he couldn't fight carrying Tahno like this.

"No." Tahno managed through his haze.

Mako perked. "Hm? What' d you say?" He let his eyes fall down on Tahno.

"Bad." Tahno said with much urgency. "Go back. Go back." He waved his free hand haphazardly in the direction they'd come from. While his voice was weak and not very telling, his newly contorted face told all anyone needed to understand. He had been dragged through here on his way to the cell, even if it was a bit fuzzy, and he remembered that it was dangerous. Something about it, he couldn't remember what, meant bad news for them.

"What? Why? I can't." Mako shook his head. "We have to keep going. If we go back then they'll catch us. And I **refuse** to let that happen. Not after all I've gone through to save your sorry butt."

Tahno tugged frantically at Mako's sleeve. "You have to." He begged. "You have to trust me. I…I don't know why, I can't remember, but…it's bad. _Please_, don't go this way." Tears sparkled in his eyes he was so pathetically desperate.

Mako stared intently down at him. What a wuss. Sure this place must have been a living hell, evident by his deep cuts, bleeding appendages, and bruised body. However that did not mean he had to go and cry about it. There were certain limits, and crying because they entered a room he had seen for a split second as they dragged him to his cell was one of them.

"Mako." There was a sob-like edge to his tone.

Mako sighed, preparing to turn around despite the idiocy of it. But by then it was too late. A sudden sharp slam echoed throughout the room as a metal grated barrier slammed down in front of the door. Mako jumped a mile at the loud sound, his heart skipping a beat.

A cold laugh seeped in from the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. It surrounded them and grabbed at them like a snake. Tahno shuddered at the sound and his hand instinctively clenched on Mako's shirt for reassurance. Even Mako felt a chill run up his spine despite his strong demeanor. No one could be truly fearless in the face of such evil – an evil which could take away one's bending at the drop of a hat.

"Too slow." The voice echoed. "You should have listened to your little friend. While you had the chance." He burst into maniacal laughter. They could just imagine him throwing his head back in utter amusement.

Mako growled deep in his throat. His hands clenched around Tahno. His eyes searched frantically for another way out. He spotted two exits, neither barred. He was wary though. While his heart leapt in hope, he knew better all the same. For all he knew bombs could be buried beneath the floor just a step ahead.

The laughter died, but it remained in his words. "What's the matter? Too scared to move? Can't even summon enough courage to risk your life for your friend's?"

Mako glared at the air. As a reflex he almost spit back that Tahno was not his friend, but he managed to bite it back. Instead he let his lips curl back in a snarl and he tensed as if preparing for a fight. "Shut up!" He cried to thin air. "I have plenty of courage! **I'm** no coward!" He shot into a mad dash for the closest door.

The door he aimed for was thrown open. He startled back, shocked but somehow not entirely surprised by the sight before him. A mountain of Equalists poured in from the entrance, a glove and bolo at the ready.

Mako made a soft noise of aggravation mixed with worry. He stepped back quickly. Great. They were screwed now. He picked up his backward pace as the Equalists continued to advance. Then he spun around and sprinted away.

The Equalists chucked their bolos at Mako. With him not watching, it was the perfect chance.

Mako was alert enough to hear the weapons as they whirred through the air. He jumped with ease and perfect timing to avoid the first, second, third, and all the rest. He made it back to the first door soon after, breathing heavily. After the first fight, he was in no shape for this.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Tahno asked. "We can't get out this way."

"I know." Mako sighed. He knelt down and set Tahno on the ground with care. He even made sure that Tahno was leaning back against the wall before he hurried to his feet and spun around to face the oncoming enemies.

"What? But you can't-" He tried to argue, reaching out for Mako's leg.

Mako was sure not to be rough, but he kicked his leg back at Tahno all the same. "Get off." He said a bit harshly, glaring back at his pretty much useless partner. Partner? Ha! More like damsel in distress. "You'll only mess me up!" He thrust his arms up in a defensive pose.

Tahno cringed at the blow, no matter how light, and instantly let go of Mako. He brought his injured hand back and held it carefully. "But I…Mako…"

Mako didn't even bother responding. He rushed forward like the hot headed fire bender he was. Because really, no matter how cool he seemed in most other situations, he was just as unstable as any other fire bender. It was almost a requirement. Otherwise how would he access his power?

The Equalists greeted him without hesitation. They enclosed him from three sides, only his back where Tahno laid remaining open. Once they had him there, the ones closest all lashed out in tandem.

Mako was too fast. He flipped over, his full weight on his hands, and spun himself around. He let the fire flow to his feet and he created a vortex of fire.

Tahno stared up in awe at the technique. He'd never seen such a move. Things like that weren't allowed in probending, and probending was – had been – his life. Not even the street fights he'd watched in the past had showcased such a thing. Despite the situation, he was completely and utterly amazed.

The Equalists scurried back. Those closest though were not given the time or room to do so. The fire quickly burned through their outfits and licked at their delicate skin. Once it reached that point their screams burst forth and mixed together to create a truly horrific sound.

Even Mako cringed at the resulting mixture. The scariest part however was not how inhuman it sounded, but how very eerily human it was. Sometimes he forgot that they were people, just like him, just like Tahno, and even like Korra. They felt pain. They were not soulless monsters. They just held different beliefs. And was that really so wrong?

The injured Equalists finally fell to the ground and began rolling around in agony. The rolling soon turned to writhing and thrashing before it eventually was mingled with shaky sobs and moans.

Mako grimaced, but he did not stop. He was determined to keep up his vortex of fire for as long as he could. He was already getting tired though. He'd never really practiced a constant flame like this. It was surprisingly taxing and his breathing soon became labored and sweat formed in globs over his body. Not to mention it was night and the night of the full moon no less. Korra would really be nice right now.

Tahno saw Mako's weakening state and instantly grew worried. He knew he couldn't just sit there and let Mako do all the work. In fact, he absolutely refused to do that. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as he forced his body to heed to his commands. Unimaginable pain shot through him and he nearly fell back down, but he wouldn't have it. He worked his way up the wall and pushed off.

The Equalists hit by the fire stopped moving. Pained sounds still came from them, but they were definitely down for the count.

Mako stopped his vortex voluntarily. He spun out of it and launched himself forward toward the swarm. He made a jab at the nearest one, his fist ablaze. Then he dropped down and swiped their legs out from under them, still with fire as an aid.

While the Equalists were unnerved by this, it was nothing compared to the vortex. They could take a few burns for their cause. What they couldn't take was being blinded by the pain and writhing about until they lost consciousness like the first ones. So they went for it.

Mako caught the first's wrist as he jabbed at his chest. He lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder at a group of his own.

The group tumbled like dominos.

Mako twisted around and snatched the next's elbow. He flung him into another group as well, but not before burning him for good measure.

As he bowled them over like pins there was one that slipped behind him. The man moved smoothly, almost imperceptibly.

Mako saw it, but could not jerk around fast enough. The lightening danced in his peripheral vision and his breath left him in one fell gust.

But it wasn't his scream that permeated the room. Instead it was his attacker.

What Mako saw was a shock and relief. Tahno had managed to stumble over to them and had his weapon dug deep into the enemy's chest. Tahno's eyes swam with fury and determination so fierce it very nearly clouded the ever present fear. "Tahno…"

Tahno only pulled back as the man swayed and fell. Tahno shuddered from the pain of the angry action and he very nearly fell backward. There was nothing for him to support himself with either. And his leg, it hurt. God, did it hurt. He grasped at it desperately, whining with the sudden surge of pain, before he toppled over.

Mako would have helped, but he couldn't. He had to swiftly turn back to the fight. This would eventually be more helpful for Tahno that catching him anyway.

Another few minutes passed and the amount of men did not seem to dwindle, no matter how many he knocked out. It was ridiculous. Mako was running out of steam, his breaths coming heavy and with almost as much effort as his bending. Soon they would overtake him. They already had him almost back against the wall, the space that was Tahno the only thing that kept him where he was.

He wondered though, even when he knew he shouldn't because distractions could ruin him, why weren't they trying to block his bending. Wouldn't that be so much easier? As the thought crossed his mind he felt a sudden pressure on his wrist. What? One of them had a hold of him? He jerked around to hit them with a hard blow to the head. But he froze within an inch of it.

Staring up at him was not a man or even a woman – it was the body and build of a child. What was worse was the fact they wore no mask. The child's eyes burned up into him with an intensity not unlike the one he remembered in his and Bolin's eyes as they glowered at the horrible adults who wouldn't even spare a loaf of bread.

Mako could not move. He could barely breathe. He knew that he couldn't let this deter him. He knew he had no choice. He had to fight the child in order to save Tahno and himself. Only as he finally became unstuck, it was too late.

The child moved with amazing speed. He jabbed with no hesitation each and every one of Mako's pressure points. And just like that, it was over. The child smirked darkly up at him, his eyes glistening with pure malice. "Die." The soft and what should have been sweet sound passed his lips as more than a simple threat, but a promise.

In the next instant Mako was filled with a searing pain. He felt it first in his gut in the form of a jab and it quickly spread. The electricity raced through him and made his body move on its own. His back arched and limbs stiffened before he finally couldn't hold it in any longer. A blood curdling scream ripped from his throat.

Tahno watched in horror as his last line of defense was destroyed. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing grow shallow with the fear. All he had now was a puny electric stick. That against all of them, especially when he was too wounded to even stand, it was impossible odds.

Again and again the shocks tore through Mako's body. Once the first landed, even if he'd had bending, it would have been near impossible to stop the onslaught. And with each shock came another scream. He felt so weak because of it, yet there was nothing he could do. After so many times he even felt tears well in his eyes from the sheer agony.

Tahno went on hands and knees and crawled closer. He lashed out with his weapon, hitting a few. He relished in their cries, even if it was wrong. In this case he didn't want to be right.

One of the victims withstood the shock and fought back. They slammed their foot hard into Tahno's jaw, practically feeling the crunch.

Tahno gasped as he was hit. He was so weak that he went flying back and crashed into the wall. He groaned in misery. He dropped his weapon and held his jaw tenderly. "Mako…" He whined, staring sadly over at his companion.

There was the sudden slam of a door then, as the hopelessness engulfed them. It was so unexpected to all that even the Equalists lost focus in order to look at the other door. It was then that Mako was freedom of the never ending shocks.

Mako swayed on his feet, his vision fuzzy and mind fading from reality. His breathing was shallow and every cell in his body screamed of the pain left from the electricity. His knees shook all the while until finally they caved. He fell back, about to hit the ground.

Tahno lurched forward despite his body's protests and narrowly managed to catch Mako before he smacked the ground. Tahno sighed with unmistakable trembling in the sound. "Mako?" He whispered. He wanted to shake him to see if he would respond, but he remembered what he had felt like as the lieutenant had shocked him and he resisted. Instead he talked, "Mako. You have to wake up. They're going to get us. Come on! Mako! Mako!"

A burst of fire flew forward from the opposite end of the swarm. It wasn't incredibly strong, but it was strong enough to create a path of fallen and torched soldiers. Through the mass of toppled bodies Tahno saw the source. His face broke out into one of unimaginable happiness. His smile stretched clear across his face and his eyes widened, filling with happy tears as he breathed, "Korra…"

Korra stood tall. Her eyes burned with a furious passion. They were also tinged with consuming fear. Her eyes searched frantically for the owner of those awful screams. As much as this was about Tahno, she searched for Mako. "Mako!" She screamed, her tension intensifying rather than fading as she laid eyes on his motionless body. "Mako!"

Tahno felt stung as she focused solely on the fire bender, but he understood. She must have heard him scream and it was only natural to worry most over the one in immediate danger. And Mako was definitely the most in danger. He was still yet to move. It was frightening.

Korra used her quickly fading strength to summon water and send it crashing over as much of the group as she could encompass. She jerked her hands back and tossed them much like the sea before freezing them with a flick of her wrist.

The Equalists were helpless in her mighty hold. Unfortunately her powers did not reach them all. Many still stood strong and swiftly advanced. They completely forgot about Mako and Tahno for the moment.

Korra didn't though. She was immensely distracted by the boys. Her bending suffered as a result. She missed as she whipped water at the enemies, a franticness welling within her at a frightening pace.

A pair of Equalists closed in on her. They donned electric sticks like Tahno's. They struck out with ferocity, a darkness in their masked faces.

Korra jumped back, flinging ice shards at them.

Bolin summoned the earth from the ground and threw it with all his might at the Equalists closest to her.

The Equalists were thrown across the room. They hit the wall with a slapping sound and slid down to the ground. They were immediately unconscious.

"Bolin." Korra put all her gratitude into his name.

Asami leapt forward. She swung her leg up and delivered a hard blow to an incoming Equalist's face. "Focus." She urged, coming down from the kick and nailing another one with her gloved hand.

Korra nodded firmly. She launched forward, forcing herself to summon all her energy to wipe them out. She moved her hands together in a circular motion, creating a deadly ball of fire. Even if it wasn't day, it's strongest time, she'd make it just as powerful anyway. And she threw it.

Her attack spread out into hundreds of fiery balls. A mountain of men were hit and caught on fire. Their screams soon split the air and their bodies hit the ground as they struggled to put it out.

Korra smirked darkly. Her smug hatred lasted but a few moments though. Just barely audible above the tortured cries came a weak and pained groan that she easily recognized. Her heart clenched and she sucked in a sharp breath as she jerked her gaze in the direction of the sound.

Mako stirred ever so slightly in Tahno's hold. His eyes fluttered, but they never completely opened. All that changed was he was clawing at his neck, the pain of the action showing clearly on his creased face.

"Mako." Tahno said with urgency mingled with uncertain relief. At least he was moving. "Mako, what are you doing?"

"Mom…dad…" Mako muttered in his delusion. "No. I…lost it…" Tears itched at his eyes. His resolve was not what it was when he was coherent. It took much more energy than what he possessed in his state to keep himself from cracking.

Korra's eyes widened with realization. "Oh." Her hand went to her neck and grasped the worn fabric of his scarf. She hurried toward him, hopping over fallen bodies like they were a part of an obstacle course. "Mako." She knelt down in front of him.

Mako stared up with eyes that barely saw. Still, he'd recognize Korra anywhere. He reached trembling hands out toward her, begging her to extend her arms as well. He couldn't reach that far.

Korra thoughtlessly did as he wished. She grabbed him gently by his shoulders and took him from Tahno. She lifted him up into her lap and cradled him like a child. "Mako…" It was so much like the time he'd held her after her escape from Tarllock that it was scary. Only now the roles were reversed.

Mako leaned into her without hesitation. It was comforting to have her cool body against his throbbing head. It dulled the ache. "Korra," He said back. "Tahno's hurt."

Korra started. What? It wasn't the mention of Tahno's injuries that caught her off guard. Instead it was the face that Mako made it and Tahno a priority over himself. It was stunning. "So are you." She murmured, running her fingers across his cheek.

Mako shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He insisted with a slur. "He's bleeding. Help him. Help him now." He pointed urgently at Tahno.

Korra's eyes shifted to Tahno. He did look absolutely awful. But...she sighed. She took the scarf from around her neck and wrapped it back around his. "Here. Take this then." She scooted closer to the wall and propped him against it. As she pulled away she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Mako shook his head drunkenly. "No. I gave it to you. You have to use it to protect yourself." He tried to unwind it from his neck.

Korra shook her head fervently. "No. **You** need it." They both heard the unspoken truth – she knew he could not bend for now. "Use it to protect yourself." She stared sadly into his glazed eyes. "Please."

Tahno scooted forward. "Don't worry." He said with forced confidence. "I'll keep him safe." He raised his electric stick in a trembling hand.

"Don't be ridiculous." Korra scoffed. She crawled over to him. "You're not moving a muscle until I heal you." Healing Tahno would be much easier than Mako. His wounds were visible. Mako's were beneath the surface, something she rarely had attempted to heal. So Mako would have to deal.

"I'm fine." Tahno tried to protest.

Korra's eyes narrowed despite her true feelings. "What is it with you two! Is it some sort of guy thing to brush off agonizing pain and pretend that nothing is wrong! **Everything** is wrong! I mean, just look at you!" Her voice cracked terribly and tears welled in her eyes. She was so exhausted, she finally admitted, that she could barely control it. "You've been tortured! **Tor-tured**!" She shrieked, her eyes clenched shut.

Tahno cringed at her harsh tone. He even drew back and cowered from his fear. He wasn't afraid of her exactly. But her voice was so angry that it brought the memory of the lieutenant back to the surface. "Korra…" He timidly ventured.

Korra's body shook noticeably. Choked sobs squeezed past her tightly pressed lips. Even the tears started to seep from her eyes as she attempted to comfort herself by rocking slowly back and forth. "You don't understand." She moaned in a whisper. "I was so scared. I thought you were gone forever. And-And…I find you…bu-but you're all cut up. It's so obvious you're h-hurt. Yet…you lie to me. Both of you." She thrust her head into her hands as her sobs grew heavier. "Why can't you just admit it!"

Tahno lingered between staying away and safe and comforting her. "Korra…" He slowly reached out to her. He wrapped careful fingers around her wrist and tried to gently pull her over to him. "I'm sorry."

Korra didn't resist. She threw herself at him. It was stupid considering his wounds, but she was too blinded by her overwhelming emotions. She wrapped her arms desperately around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "Don't." She sobbed. "I'm just…just so happy."

Tahno forced back a groan of pain from the pressure she put on his body. He didn't want to upset her any more. "It's fine." He murmured in her ear, running his fingers through her hair like he remembered her doing for him so many times. "I may not be fine right now, but I will be." Even this was a half lie. He had no way of knowing if they'd make it out. He kind of feared the worst.

Thankfully Korra was satisfied with this. She hugged him tighter for a brief moment. "I-I know." She whispered. "I just…need to he-heal you." She pulled back, wiping at her face.

Tahno frowned sadly. He brought a hand up to her face and ran his thumb across it. He brushed the tears from her eyes and cleaned the stains away. "Just rest." He recommended. "I won't die like this. If you run out of power though…we all might."

Korra sniffled, her sobs ebbing. "Just…one place." She pleaded. With his nod she raised her now bloody hands up to his stomach. It was bandaged with Mako's sleeve, but that wouldn't do much for long. The blood already soaked through it so badly that the stain was obvious even against the red of the bandage. It took a bit of effort to draw the water for healing, but her hands finally became surrounded by a glove of water and shined mystically with the healing power.

Tahno let his head fall back as a soft moan of pleasure slipped past his lips. He never thought a healing touch could feel so wonderful. He'd never specialized in that area of water bending, so he'd never done it to himself or even others. But judging by the blissful feeling that flowed from his center he could just imagine how great it must feel to wield the power.

Korra smiled through her heartache. "Better?" She pressed, eyes sparkling hopefully.

Tahno made a pleased sound in reply. If he had not been so overwhelmed by the pleasant tingling in his stomach he might have asked her to do the rest of him as well. This feeling was just so amazing. But instead he let his muscles go slack and let her work.

Stray Equalists continued to try and ruin the moment. Bolin and Asami would not allow it though. They fought with all their strength, even as exhaustion set in, unwilling to put their friends in any more danger. Asami was increasingly distracted despite how important fighting them off was. She wanted to go to Mako. She **needed** to, to see if he was alright.

Bolin threw another chunk of earth, sighing heavily. "You can go you know." He strained to say evenly.

Asami perked, nearly getting jabbed with electricity as she let her guard slip. "Huh?" She caught her attacker's arm and slung him away.

"He needs someone there." Bolin said with an edge. As much as he loved Korra, Mako was still his brother. He wanted him to be alright over her quailing her fears over Tahno. But Korra certainly wouldn't hold him, not when Tahno needed just as much help.

"He'll be fine." Her voice came out with an unconvincing laugh in the tone. She kicked another Equalist. "He's strong."

Bolin frowned deeply. He dared to look back at his brother. Since Korra had left him he had slid down the wall and curled in on himself. Bolin had to wonder if he was still conscious. "He looks pretty bad." He said ominously.

Asami stole a glance as well. A shiver ran up her spine at the sight of him. "I can't." She ducked, narrowly avoiding a punch. "I have to protect them. Otherwise it will all be meaningless – the break in, our exhaustion, Mako's pain…everything." She stilled, hanging her head.

Bolin was hit with a stab of panic as he watched her give up. An Equalist was coming too. He frantically called more earth to his aid and flung it at the man. As impact was made he let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Asami," He moved around in front of her, trying to look at her as he fought for both of them. "Don't quit like that! You're not doing anything this way. At least be with him if you're going to just stand there."

A fire sparked in Asami's eyes and she almost hit him. She managed to restrain herself and merely snapped at him. "You think this is easy!" Her fists clenched and she leaned in close to his face. "You think I know what the hell I'm supposed to do right now! Fight? Quit? Help him? What's the difference!" She held her aching head with one hand.

"Asami." Bolin tried his best to sound sympathetic. It was proving difficult with how much he had to move around to keep the Equalists away from her as well as the others. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know it's hard. But please, just be with him."

"I can't do this." Her voice shook. "I don't know what to do anymore. Mako…he loves me…I love him…but I don't." She shook her head imperceptibly. "He lied. He kissed her. But he wants to talk. I want to talk. Should I…I don't know."

Bolin sighed. "I won't tell you what you need to do. It's not my business. But _please_," He paused enough to give her a pleading look. "He needs someone. And as capable as you are at fighting, I just don't want to risk it to be with him myself." He hoped she understood.

Asami begrudgingly nodded her head. She turned away and went to him. She knelt down by Mako's curled body and tentatively reached out for him, touching his shoulder. "Mako."

Mako's limb jerked at the contact. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist with strength that he only ever used on enemies.

Asami whined as he squeezed her harshly.

At the sound she made his eyes crept open and he forced his head to tilt in order to see who it was. "Asami…" He choked out in disbelief. He released her instantly, drawing his arm back shamefully. "Asami, I…"

Asami's lip trembled and she had to rub her arm over her eyes in order to rid them of tears. "Shut up." She wanted to sound commanding, but she came off more broken than anything. She pulled him up off the ground with swift but deft movements and pressed his body against hers. "Just, don't say anything you stupid idiot." She rested a hand in his hair and slowly started to run her fingers through it.

Mako leaned heavily against her. "Asami, I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

Asami held him tighter as a reaction, not meaning to hurt him. "What did I say!" She demanded, the tears returning to her eyes.

"Not just this." Mako refused to stop. "This was bad enough. I was stupid, I know. But…more than this, I'm sorry about everything I ever did to hurt you. It was wrong. **I** was wrong."

"I said stop!" Tears streamed down her face. "Stop talking like you're going to die!" She forced herself to loosen her hold on him and instead direct her energy to raking her fingers through his matted hair. Even then she was a little too rough. "If you apologize to me, **when** you apologize to me, I want it to be normal." She hiccupped. "Nothing else is…so this, just this, I want it to be."

Mako nodded. Even if she didn't see it he knew she felt the slight bob of his head on her chest. He drew shaking, agonized arms up and wrapped them around her. "I won't die." He said with all his ferocity. "Never."

Then the semblance of peace was shattered. A scream ripped through the air, this one not from an Equalist. Asami spun her head around to see for herself, but there was no mistaking it. Her breath left her and her eyes widened to the size of bowling balls as she saw him. "Bolin."

Bolin floated up off the ground like a ghost, his arms and legs twisted at unnatural angles. He fought against the pull, but the harder he fought the more his limbs seemed to disobey. They twitched and turned as the pleased. He couldn't even bend his way out. Something had severed his connection the same way it had his ability to control his own body.

They all stared on in horror at the sight. The terror inducing sight was only made worse as Bolin's screams died and transformed to agonized moans. Something about these sounds was bone chilling, even more so than the screams.

"Bolin!" Mako gritted out. He felt a surge of energy and his eyes sparked to life.

"No, Mako, don't." Asami tried to insist. "You can't-" Her body jerked backward, flipping Mako off of her as she quickly stood.

Mako groaned as he hit the ground, a wave of pain coursing through him. It made his body spasm slightly in rebuttal. He was more concerned with what all this meant. He'd never seen it before, but he knew without a doubt what this was. "Blood bending."

A figure stepped forward into view. He's lips were curled up into a freaky smile and his eyes gleamed with malice. They just couldn't see it from behind his mask. "Correct fire bender." He snickered.

Asami was bent stiff as a board and pulled away from Mako. Her arms failed wildly with the combined struggling of Amon's power and her own. She too screamed, but it was more angry than hurt. Her eyes however told a different story. They were filled to the brim with fear. No one could know the terror of having you body do something you never told it to do, not until it happened to them.

Mako stared back with equal fear, only his was tempered with blind fury. He clenched his fists to the point his fingernails drew blood. He couldn't get himself to move though. His muscles trembled with the desire, but the effects of the countless shocks still affected him. Every tiny twitch, even of his little finger, had him silently screaming.

"Mako." Asami managed to say despite Amon's control.

Amon forced her and Bolin to his side. "I was just getting tired of watching you knock down my men." He chuckled. "While amusing, it was tedious. Besides, I think you've worn yourselves out quite nicely as it is." He turned his eyes on Asami. "Sorry I had to interrupt your moment." He slid his fingers across her smooth, sweaty skin. "You are absolutely delicious aren't you sweetheart?"

"Amon." Mako growled with a very real threat. "Don't you dare touch her!" He jumped up, stumbling within an instant. He fell back on the wall, a soft shaky moan escaping his lips at the incredible torment he was enduring.

Amon burst out laughing. "Or what? You'll spit fire?" He raised a brow. "I saw what happened. That little kid did a number on you. You won't be bending any time soon, not soon enough to help her anyway." He wrapped his fingers around a mass of her hair and yanked.

Asami howled like a banshee.

Korra sprang to her feet. Her eyes were ablaze and she was not afraid to throw everything she had at this monster. "Let them go!" She jerked her hands up, creating a mixture of ice, earth and fire to slug at Amon. "Or I won't bother letting you live."

Amon cackled at her feeble threat. "You really think that scares me? The fact you actually considered showing a degree of mercy toward me shows just how weak of an Avatar you really are." He let go of Asami. "When you truly believe in something or want something bad enough," He clenched his fists tightly. "You'll do whatever it takes to achieve it."

Asami and Bolin sucked in simultaneous breaths. Their throats constricted and the panic splayed across their faces. They tried to claw at their throats, but they weren't even allowed this struggle.

Korra gasped. "No! Stop it!" She hurled her mix of elements at his head.

Amon smirked. He smoothly ducked, easily avoiding the mass. "Oops…you missed."

Korra screamed. She summoned fire to her hands and blew the blaze at his chest.

Amon side stepped it. "Nope."

Korra's body shook with anger and fear. She focused every ounce of herself into creating the ultimate ice shard. Her eyes flickered for a split second during the process and her voice changed as she spoke, "You want me to want it bad enough?"

Amon grinned devilishly.

Korra slung the ice shard at him. This time however she was prepared to alter its course if the need arise.

Amon saw the new determination in her blue eyes. So as he jumped to the side, he did not brag too quickly. He kept his muscles tense and at the ready.

Korra jerked her arms and sent the shard after him.

Amon moved again.

Korra yelled in an almost primal way. She was sick of this! She charged forward. She continued to guide the shard, but she did not send it after Amon just yet.

Amon leapt backward. His eyes intensified as she made her move. She was rash, so he expected this. Still, he wondered just what she intended to do.

Korra worked her way around him, very aware of her friends' dwindling time.

Amon turned to face her. His expression was intrigued behind his mask.

Korra smirked, cocky. She pulled her hands toward her, calling the shard forward at a blinding speed. Then it froze just as suddenly. "Huh?" Korra started.

Amon chuckled, reaching behind him and taking her weapon. "Fool." He scolded. "Did you really think I was a non-bender, even after I blood bended your friends?" He gave a single syllable laugh. "Only one bender can bend blood."

Korra's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with her? Was she really that stupid? How could she be so blinded by fear that she'd let this happen? How?

He teased her with the ice shard, loving her stunned expression more than he loved the thought of what he was about to do. Then he did it. In a swift jerking movement he slammed the large shard deep into Bolin's chest.

Bolin gasped, suddenly able to breathe. Although now he no longer wanted to. The pain was so much worse than anything he'd been through. The shard wrenched in his chest with Amon's rough and deliberate twisting. "Mako…" A tiny whimper sounded from him and he felt his world start to go in and out of focus.

"BOLIN!"

**Dun, dun, DUN! Oh noes! By the way, this totally didn't end the way I planned. I wanted a completely different scene to rattle your world and leave you hanging. Don't worry, the planned scene will still happen, just not in this chapter. (Ha, ha, see how planing never works for me. But I never learn.) And with that I leave you to agonize over what will become of poor little Bolin. Please review!**


	12. Panic

**This update is way shorter than my others so that you won't have to wait as long. It was originally going to finish and finish for real with this chapter. But I'm kind of flitting back and forth between this and Invader Zim as my favorite show/relationship (friendship in IZ). So I'm not entirely sure when I'll finish the rest of this. I PROMISE I'll finish it, because I'm so close. Don't worry. But with work, fading interest (thanks to lack of Tahno in the show and the poorly done/sickening Makorra ending), and InvaderCon coming up...I just don't know when. So enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

BOLIN!" They said in unison. Even Asami cried out, able to breathe just like Bolin.

Amon laughed at how pathetic they all were. He then let his hold on Bolin release and the boy slumped to the ground, the shard still embedded in his chest.

Pain flashed across all their faces, but none more so than Mako's. Angry tears filled his eyes and another surge of energy ran through him. His hands grew warm and he could almost feel his fire bending returning to him. "Bolin! NO!"

Korra felt weak in the knees. While she knew this was her chance to strike, she no longer had the will. Her body trembled and her heart split right down the middle. Tears itched at her eyes and a sound scratched at her throat. "No…" She sank to the floor. "B-Bolin…" She pulled his body over to her, holding him carefully.

Bolin made incoherent sounds. He stared through thin slits up at her blurry face. "Korra?" He coughed. Blood flew from his mouth and trickled down his chin. "I'm…sorry…couldn't…help you…"

Korra choked on her sobs. "Sorry?" She spluttered. "Sorry! Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything! I-It's my fault! I let you down! I let you get hurt! I-I-"

"Let him die." Amon's cruel voice interjected. "Yes, that's right. You did little Avatar."

Korra's blood ran cold. A wave of emotion rushed through her veins and along with it a sudden strength. Her eyes flashed white, a brighter white then before. "You," Her voice was gravely as she turned her shining eyes on him. "I'll kill you."

"Yes." Amon said under his breath. "That's it."

Unfortunately the energy was not strong enough to break through the barrier within her. Bolin didn't aid the effect by speaking. His voice snapped her out of it. "Korra…save…the others." He wheezed. "Before…too late…"

"No!" She shrieked, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes. She dislodged the shard before she placed her shaking hands firmly on his chest. "I'll heal you! I will!" Not even the might of the full moon made this easy for her anymore. She was too weak. Only a thin layer of water formed around her hands and the healing power was diminished greatly.

Tahno could watch no longer. He stumbled to his feet, his eyes narrowed in determination. He took hurried steps toward them, gripping his weapon tight. He came up right behind Amon and swung at him, aiming for the center of his body.

Without the slightest twitch of a muscle Amon stopped Tahno. He simply focused his mind on his arm and just like that it froze. The electric stick was within an inch of him and he calmly lifted a hand and slipped it from Tahno's hand. "Idiot." He made Tahno walk around to his front. "You've already lost everything and yet you insist on fighting. For what? For **her**?" He looked to Korra. "Because of a few tears? Moron." He sank the stick into Tahno's stomach.

Tahno let out a breath, eyes bulging. The electricity shot through him with horrific familiarity and he wanted to scream. Not just that though. Amon formed ice around it and thrust it so hard that it tore through the skin and dug deep into him. Blood once again flowed from the healed area. It darkened his shirt and chilled him to the core.

Amon smacked Tahno in the head, knocking him to the ground. "No one should be that important." He towered over Tahno, forming a deadly ice shard and leveling it with Tahno's head. "And now you'll pay for not seeing it."

Asami was freed from her bind as Amon's focus shifted completely from her. She used the opportunity to stop this. She flipped around and swiped Amon's feet out from under him.

Amon toppled. He hit the ground with a thud accompanied by an irritated growl.

Tahno rolled out of the way just as the shard stabbed into the floor. He heaved a relieved but pained sigh, his hands trembling around his profusely bleeding wound.

Korra cracked further. "No." Her eyes flickered once more. "Stop it."

Amon twisted and slammed his boot into Asami's throat. Before a breath could be drawn he jabbed his elbow into her face.

Asami felt her jaw crack and a split second of pain before it faded. Her world went black as she lost consciousness.

Asami!" Mako bellowed. His emotions ran over and he finally had it back. Flames lit on his hands to match the fire in his heart. He pushed off the wall and launched himself at Amon. "Don't you dare!" He threw a wave of fire at the still downed Amon.

Amon started, undeniably surprised by the speed the boy recovered his bending. But he did not sit idly by. He flipped backward off the ground and into a standing position. "Interesting. Emotion runs you too." He noted.

"Shut up!" He snarled, throwing another wave of fire. The pain meant nothing anymore. He'd endure it no matter what. He had to save them.

Amon summoned a wall of water. "But emotion only gets you so far, especially during the full moon." He wound a stream of water steaming from his wall around the fire and toward Mako.

Mako growled deep in his throat. He knew Amon was right, but he didn't care. He saw but one thing – a chance for revenge. For his brother, for Korra, for Asami, and even for Tahno. He put more fury into his flame and tried to evaporate the water.

Korra's tears fell down her face like a raging river. She was slowly but surely healing Bolin, yet it did not ease her wild emotions. She was a failure. Who knew? Maybe she wasn't healing Bolin at all. He hadn't said a word in a while. If not for his beating heart she would think he was dead. "Bo…" She whined. "Bo, talk to me. Say something. Anything!"

Bolin's eyes were shut, his face creased with pain. His breathing was shallow and shuddery. Even though the stab hadn't pierced his heart it was still on the verge of killing him. There was just so much blood. So much… "Mako…" He tried to say it, but it died before it surfaced. He wanted his brother. His brother! "Mako…"

Korra heard the slightest mumbling. She couldn't say she was relieved, but she was at least comforted by his continuing life. "It'll be alright. It's o-ok." She poured more of herself into her healing. She could do this. She knew she could! She **had** to!

Tahno clutched at his fresh wound. He pulled himself up to his knees, his body trembling. His eyes filled with hatred, a dark tint coming to the once gray orbs. This was chaos, absolute chaos. It had to stop. This couldn't go on. He rose to his feet, knees shaking under his weight. "Never again." He'd get rid of her tears once and for all. And if he couldn't, he'd die trying.

Mako pressed the water back. He swooped in on Amon. He was within arm's length of him now. So he lashed out with a fiery fist. "DIE!"

Amon placed a hand on Mako's arm and pressed down, flipping himself up and over the boy with ease. He chuckled smugly. "Not a chance."

Mako gasped, stumbling due to the force exerted on him as Amon used him as a wall for push off. Too much weight was put on his front and it was all he could do to stay on his clumsy feet. He certainly did not have the upper hand any more. He was vulnerable.

Amon spun around, grinning wickedly. He saw his opening just as much as Mako did. This time, however, he was prepared to utterly destroy. His hand went for a knife on his belt.

Mako regained balance, eyes shooting back as he spied the movement Amon made. His teeth gritted and his lips curled into a snarl. What a cheap move. He'd show him. He threw his leg up and pulled off a round house kick. No one beat him with normal weapons.

Amon was forced to pull back. His eyes flashed with anger.

Tahno grabbed his electric rod and wrenched it from his gut. It made him want to scream, but he stifled it. He probably tore something, he was sure of it. But this was his one and only chance. He charged.

Mako stared Amon down with all the hate in him. "I'll kill you." He breathed deeply, moving his arms in an all too familiar rhythm. Electricity danced on his fingertips.

Amon was taken aback. He panicked. He seized Mako with his blood bending. It was the only way to stop his electricity.

Mako groaned as his limbs were pinned to his side. However he was not beat. The electricity continued to spark at his fingers. He had one shot. Amon wouldn't be expecting it. He could catch him off guard. This was it. Just a little closer.

Amon stomped over to Mako. He held the knife up for him to see. "Now what?" He hissed. "What are you gonna do as I carve up your heart?"

"NO!" Tahno cried. He jammed the electric rod into Amon's side.

Even Amon was not fast enough this time. A jolt of electricity shot through him. It snaked its way through his veins and to even the farthest reaches of his body. His back arched and instant dizziness set in on him. As strong as he was, he was not trained in endurance of electricity, only the basic elements.

Mako was released. He jerked his hands up and fired lightening at Amon. He aimed for the chest, but he was in such a hurry though that it went completely off target.

His strike hit on Amon's leg. It was far too weak to end him. However, it was good enough to make him fall. He slumped on the ground, his vision fading and mind hazing over. He appeared to be out cold.

Mako glowered down at the monster of a man with pure contempt. It was different than the way he looked at Tahno before, so very different. This hatred would never change, no matter what.

Tahno brought his weapon back to his side, relief sweeping over him. His eyes immediately shot to Korra and the broken boy in her arms. She shook uncontrollably and Bolin shook with her force. "Korra…" He breathed, struggling over to her.

Korra jumped at his voice. She jerked her healing hand up and prepared to go on the offensive. Her eyes were wild and a certain fear all but consumed her once tranquil and happy face.

"Easy." Mako intervened. He held his hands up, signaling that it was just them as well as readying himself to summon a fire shield if she were to snap. "It's over." He limped toward her, his surge of energy quickly draining from his tired body.

"I-I let this…happen." She choked out. Her veins burned with a power desperately trying to escape and unleash itself on any and everyone within her reach. She could feel it on a subconscious level. The energy wanted blood. It was hurt just as much as her, only it had no control. "It's a-all my f-fault."

Tahno eased down next to her. "No." Tahno cooed. "None of this is your fault." He scooted forward, cringing at the pain but forcing himself to ignore it all the same. He tentatively reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "If anyone…" He set his head on her shoulder. "…it's me…"

Korra choked back sobs. She shifted herself and Bolin in order to shove her face into Tahno's chest. "T-Tahno." The tears fell harder. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You-You, were captured…because of me. I-I-" She whimpered faintly. "If I'd never run into you, b-back at the arena. If I were-weren't the Avatar…" she trailed off as he soothed her.

Tahno lifted a hand and began running his fingers through her matted hair. "Don't say that." He said in her ear. "If you hadn't run into me that day I…" He averted his eyes, ashamed of the horrible truth. "I might have killed myself."

Korra sucked in a sharp breath. "W-What?"

"I was miserable. I had no reason to live anymore. But you…you gave me a reason again." He smiled ever so slightly. "You became my reason. I lived to see you're smile every day." He glanced toward Mako. "Even when that meant watching you with Mako."

Mako looked away. He understood that pain. He was gradually getting over it now, but he definitely would never forget it. Now was not the time to think back though. Much more pressing matters existed, first and foremost being his baby brother.

Bolin strained to keep his eyes open. He tried to find Mako with his eyes, muttering incoherent sentences all the while. He vaguely saw the kneeling figure of his brother, but he couldn't be sure. So he reached. He feebly raised a hand and worked to grasp at the person before him. "Mako…"

Mako came closer. It made his stomach turn and his emotions go crazy. It was an unsettling déjà vu. Flashes of his past, of his parents, came to him. They'd bled out like this. And he'd watched, just like now. It brought fresh fear induced tears to his eyes. "It's ok Bo." He squeezed out. He closed the distance between their hands and clasped Bolin's with tenderness. "You'll be ok."

Mass amounts of tension seemed to evaporate from him as he felt his brother's reassuring touch. He held to it as if it were his last lifeline. To be separated now would mean his heart would stop.

Mako used his free hand to dig underneath his shirt at his chest. He pulled out a vile with a string looped through it. He removed the object from around his next and held it out to Korra. "Help me." He pleaded. "Use it to save him."

Korra lifted her head from Tahno's chest to stare blankly at Mako. "W-What?" She wiped at her eyes. "What is it?"

Mako might have given her a stupefied look under different circumstances, but now he was all seriousness. "Your parents gave it to me." He explained. "It was before you and Tahno came back. It has healing powers." He gave the bare minimum. In detail it would have taken forever. He would have told her of the way her mother's cold eyes bore into her and her father's disapproving stare made him squirm. They both made him feel unworthy, even before they told him that they didn't trust him. Still, they gave him the vile because they believed he would use it right and help their daughter and the ones she loved. But that didn't matter now. Now he had to save Bolin.

"Oh." She squeaked. She'd heard about it and knew everything about it. She was simply so overwhelmed that at first glance it had seemed nothing more than a trinket. "Yes." She agreed, nodding firmly. She took it from him. "Of course." She flicked her hand and brought the water from the vile out and hovering above Bolin's wound. Once there she tried to work her magic and heal Bolin to his very core, but she just couldn't. Her hand trembled terribly and she started to choke up again. "Sorry." She moaned. "I just-I just-"

Tahno let his hand slide across her arm and down to her hand. He linked his fingers with hers and held them steady. "You can do it." He assured. He nuzzled her head lightly as an extra push.

Korra swallowed hard, stifling a whine. She nodded. "Ok." She breathed in deeply, trying to relax. Her muscles untensed and the water lowered to Bolin's gapping would. It glowed mystically, captivating them all.

It seeped into him and made quick work of it, even with her so weak. Bolin made sounds of pleasure. His eyes fluttered and his grip on Mako tightened with his returning strength. "Nice…" He murmured, still in a haze.

Korra smiled and even laughed softly through her tears. "Yeah." She withdrew her hand, revealing a completely sealed and healed wound. It made her laugh harder. As she cracked she touched Bolin's face with all the affection in the world.

Bolin used the hand not clutching Mako's to lay atop hers. "Thank you." He wanted to say he was mad at her for risking everyone's safety to save him, but really he wasn't too angry. He had no desire to die. And since the others seemed ok and Amon was down, it was alright.

Mako tore up. His lip quivered and the tears finally slid down his face. "Bo…" He squeezed out. "You're ok." He smiled, thoughtlessly grabbing him from Korra and holding him in a warm, desperate embrace. "I'm so glad."

Bolin smiled weakly, hiding the pain that was caused by Mako's tight hold. "You don't have to cry about it." He half joked.

Mako frowned, but he was not upset by the jab. "I'm not crying." He blubbered. "I'm not."

Bolin chuckled. "Whatever bro." He wiggled his arms out from between them and wrapped them around Mako. "You can cry if you need to." He rubbed Mako's back the way he remembered his brother doing to him the many nights after their parents' deaths.

Mako didn't hesitate. He buried his face in Bolin's shoulder. His body shook fiercely with all the years of pent up emotions. "I was so scared." He let it spill out. "I thought you were gonna die. I thought I was gonna lose you. I thought I'd be…_alone._"

Bolin's eyes flashed with obvious emotional turmoil. He hadn't been thinking about it when he was lying there dying, but he would be abandoning Mako. Sometimes he forgot this, more so than Mako, because Mako was so strong. To Bolin there was nothing that could faze his brother. But really there was. He just hid it like a pro. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'll never leave you again."

Mako made a noise in response. It was muffled as he pressed against Bolin, but the message was understood nonetheless.

Bolin nodded imperceptibly. He then let his gaze wander from Mako. "Where's Asami?" He couldn't help but ask.

Mako lifted his head slightly. "Hm?" He tried to look from his position, wiping at his tears. "I think she's knocked out." He drew back from Bolin to see for himself. Sure enough she was there, lying still as stone on the ground. The only sign she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. "She's ok though."

Bolin let go of Mako. He crawled over to Asami. He lifted her off the ground and shook her gently. "Asami." He said close to her ear. "Asami, wake up. We have to go now, before anyone else comes."

Asami stirred. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a more peaceful scene than what she'd left. "You're…ok?" She breathed, smiling. "That's good. It makes me…happy."

Mako knew he should go to Asami's side, but instead he found himself compelled to go to Korra. She wasn't the one who needed him. He knew it. She had Tahno and Tahno had her. Still, there was this feeling, this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. So he crawled to her.

Korra looked up. She blinked back tears. Overall she was much calmer. "Mako…you should be with them." She said it bluntly. She motioned toward Asami and Bolin.

Mako nodded, grimacing. "I know." How was he supposed to explain this feeling he had? Something was about to happen. His gaze shifted to Amon. He was still out. They needed to go before that changed. They needed to go now! "I'm just trying to get us all going."

Korra frowned deeply. "I have to heal everyone first." She wasn't thinking about Amon at all. "We can't leave like this. The place is still swarming with Equalists. We'd never make it."

Mako shook his head fiercely. "No. We don't have time."

Korra stared strangely at him. "Mako, we'll be fine. Anyone who gets shocked like that won't be up for a while." She fully believed it. "So just go over there and be with your brother and girlfriend." Ex-girlfriend more like it. But that was besides the point.

"Korra…" Tahno was unsure. He too had a sudden sinking feeling. "Maybe we should-"

Then it happened – a flash of movement, a looming shadow, a shriek of terror, and crimson blood flying across their vision before the body hit the floor and all control was forever lost.

**So, are you sick of me torturing you yet? Don't worry, it's almost over. But for now I again leave you with something to wonder about. Who could it be? Who hit the floor? Huh? HUH? You can guess if you'd like, but I'll never tell. :P Remember, constructive criticism is much appreciated. ALL reviews are much appreciated. I love you all, really. I may not reply to your reviews but do know I appreciate every single one of them. Your support helped me keep going. It also made this story my most popular/reviewed story on here. You seriously don't know how happy getting over 100 reviews has made me. I'll never forget this. :)**


	13. Desperation

**Da da da da, da da da da da da da da da! Ignore my horrible sound effect, but this is it. The final chapter! I am so proud of myself. I actually finished a chapter story. For me that is amazing. I never finish anything. Well, anyway, enjoy the end to this _interesting_ piece. And do tell me if something seems terribly off. I didn't reread this one. (BAD ME!) So please and thank you. Enjoy!**

Amon's fingers twitched. His eyes fluttered open and the haze was slowly lifted. He saw them all. The girl was with the earth bender and the Avatar was with the fire bender and non-bender. He considered his position and chose his target. He gripped his knife tightly. He was tired of using his bending. Something would surely go wrong that way. The Avatar would notice and reduce his sharp icicle to water. His body tensed in preparation and he sprang off the ground.

"Maybe we should-" Tahno caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head around and his heart plummeted to his stomach. His eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. But there was no time to move. His limbs were frozen anyway. It was over.

Mako's body jumped slightly with the shock of seeing the shadow. He didn't see the body or the face of the man it belonged to, but he didn't have to. He knew there was only one person it could be. Still for a moment he was jolted back to the past. It was just like his parent's death. That horrid shadow was there too. His eyes narrowed in determination. Only this time it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let it.

Korra's voice stuck in her throat for an instant. Terror washed over her and made her tremble. She had been ready to throw her hands up in defense, but before she could something was in front of her. Then she heard the scream. Asami's blood curdling shriek consumed them and quickly covered the span of the room. It sent a chill down Korra's spine and then she saw it.

Crimson blood flew across her vision. It filled her with paralyzing fear. Tahno was there. It was his blood. His blood. His! Her own voice pressed vigorously against her closed lips. It would explode in an instant. But a patch of black stirred at the edges of her vision. It sat up and she knew instinctively that it could only belong to Tahno. But then…that meant…

A soft pillow of red fell before her. She choked on her shock. Her breathing grew labored and that was it. Her scream ripped from her throat and along with it came a bright flash. Mako's body hit the floor and the thud rattled her. Her eyes glowed brighter than ever and the power vying desperately to break free and punish was pushed closer to the edge.

Her white eyes fell on his twitching body, drawn to the rip in the scarf. She sucked in a sharp, dry breath at the stain that was soaking into the scarf. Blood flowed from the opening and was quickly pooling around him. Her breathing became irregular and as her eyes flickered to his face the final straw was finally snapped.

Her body was jolted with the surge and a massive amount of power was released. "Mako…" Her deep voice managed coherently. "You hurt Mako…" Her bright eyes shot to Amon. "I'LL KILL YOU!" A wave of pure energy rolled off of her, knocking back all within range away.

Amon was stunned. He didn't have time to do more than stare in utter awe. He was thrown back to the nearest wall. His head cracked on impact. "Yes…" He breathed, smiling evilly. "Perfect." Now all he had to do was get close enough to end it. Then it would all be over. But she was powerful, more powerful than he'd predicted. He struggled to his knees. But he had to try.

Bolin held onto Asami as Korra erupted. He grounded them. He formed firm rock around their feet, narrowly saving them from being thrown back.

Asami's hair blew wildly and a soft gasp escaped her. Korra's energy alone was enough to knock the air out of her. She held her stomach with one hand and latched onto Bolin with the other. She wanted desperately to go to Mako, but she knew the stakes. She was safer with Bolin. Mako would want that, no matter how much she hated it.

Tahno had nowhere to hold. He was smacked backward. He didn't stop until he hit the opposite wall. Immense pain shot through him and he couldn't help but groan. "Korra…" He whispered hoarsely. His eyes opened a sliver as he slid to the floor, seeing the most magnificent thing he'd even laid eyes on.

Korra was rising off the floor. Her body gave off a faint glow and the elements were speedily forming around her. Fire was the most noticeable. It snaked its way up both her arms and brimmed just behind her lips, rocks tore up from the ground and swirled in dangerous circles around her, and her signature element of water lingered in her palms and froze into icicles around her head. While she had so much difficulty getting to this point, she held more power than Aang did when he had lost control all those many times. Unfortunately that only made her Avatar state more dangerous to all those around her, even her friends.

Bolin stared in wide eyed captivation at the girl barely older than him. She held so much power. She could destroy the world if she wanted to – even if she didn't! It was a strange and deeply unsettling feeling knowing he was friends with such a girl. Even as much as he loved her, the fear and uncertainty were undeniable. He shuddered as he watched her rise and held Asami tighter each moment. If he couldn't help Korra, he'd at least protect Asami.

Tahno worked his way into a standing position with the aid of the wall. Even at this distance he still felt the occasional pulse of power from Korra. She was truly incredible. Or was it more appropriate to call her scary? Before he delved too deep he forced himself into action. He pushed off the wall and stumbled forward. He nearly fell over in his clumsiness, barely catching himself by some stroke of luck.

Amon struggled forward. Her pulsing power was so incredible it was hard to move forward. Still he managed. He pressed on, his sinister grin growing with every foot he gained on her. Only ten feet more. Then he'd end it with a blow to the heart. The Avatar would be no more. Then soon everyone would be equal.

Korra did not miss his movements. She caught them even without truly seeing them. She jerked her head toward him, her eyes burning beneath a layer if white. "You think you can sneak up on me?" She laughed. "You'll die for your stupidity." She didn't even have to move. She commanded her flames to lash out with only her mind. They burst with energy and flew at a speed almost like a bullet.

Amon was ready now though. He countered her powerful flames with his water. While she was too powerful in her state for him to diminish her flames completely, it was still enough to get by her attack. He grinned maliciously. "Looks like even with all the power in the world you're still nothing but a little girl with no way to save anyone."

Korra's anger flared. Her eyes grew brighter still. "NO!" She raged. She shot her ice and chunks of jagged rocks at him. She threw in a frenzy. She aimed, but at the same time didn't. Her weapons hit everywhere – everywhere but where she wanted.

Amon melted the ice and jumped around like a frog to avoid the earth. It was impossible to avoid it all though. One jump landed him right in the way of a rock and it smacked into his chest mercilessly. He hit the ground and his world spun a little. He didn't have time to regain stability like before when he was shocked, so he rolled.

Korra let out a primal scream as her fury mounted. The area her elements circled around her grew exponentially. Her flames burst and shot out to join the other swirling elements. She was slowly but surely forming a cocoon, one which if she was pushed too far could engulf everyone in the room in agony.

Tahno started at the new development. She was losing it. She was becoming consumed by her emotions. No logic resided in her conscious mind. So he'd just have to use emotion to bring her down, just as Amon was using it to wind her up. He kept pushing forward, now looking fervently around for the key to it all. He sucked in a soft breath as his eyes alighted on him – Mako.

Mako didn't move. From the distance Tahno was at he didn't appear to be breathing either. The blood pooling around him was growing larger by the minute. It sent a shiver down his spine. He might not be dead though. Tahno had to believe that, if only for Korra's sake.

What was really disturbing was that he was just at the edge of Korra's expanding bubble. Tahno had to do something! He sprinted. As much as it hurt and made him want to collapse, he ran with all he had. Tahno slid down to his knees and grabbed Mako a bit haphazardly. He struggled with both their weight, but somehow managed to get them back a safe distance from Korra's intensifying flames before toppling over. He landed with a groan, but really when he compared himself to Mako he just came off as whiny. "Come on Mako." He said desperately, shifting the deadweight boy so that he almost cradled him in his arms. "Don't be dead. _Please_ don't be dead."

He unwound Mako's scarf and set it aside, revealing the wound in its entirety. It made Tahno grimace. While it wasn't terribly deep, it bled like a waterfall. Worse still was that the easiest place to find a pulse was in that mess. Tahno shuddered at the thought of sticking his hand down there. Still, it had to be done. And he was the only one there. So he pressed his fingers against Mako's neck, feeling around for the tiniest of heartbeats. "Come on…" He felt fresh tears well in his eyes. "Mako…"

Bolin let down the ground around his and Asami's feet. While not getting beaten around by her pulsing power was good, it did no good if they were engulfed by her fire while doing so. "Asami!" He pulled her up with him. "We've gotta get back!" He tried to tug her along, but she wouldn't move.

Asami stood stock still. She stared blankly up at Korra's floating figure. She wanted to be angry, wanted to be sad, but in the end she felt absolutely nothing. She was numb. Her brain was in off position. It was all she could do to stay standing and breathe.

"Asami!" Bolin tried again. He pulled harder. He knew he could move her if he had to, he just didn't want it to come to that. "Come on! If you don't move you're gonna get killed by her!" Once again he was struck by how wrong that sounded. This girl, she was capable of killing. She was a mindless killing machine. Not even he could bring her down from this. He almost couldn't believe Tahno could either.

Korra's cocoon stopped expanding. It lingered inches from Asami. With her new barrier she extended arms of flame, ice, and earth. She whipped them at Amon, thinking not of her duties of peace and equality but of nothing more than a savage need for bloodshed and revenge.

Amon neared the edges of the barrier. He formed a circle of water around him as he prepared to dive right into the heart of her power. Only he was not careful enough. An instant before he went in there was a sudden jerk at his arm. He grunted, eyes shooting back to the area. He was stunned to find one of Korra's water limbs wrapped around it.

Amon tried to pull away, but the harder he struggled the tighter her grip became. Soon more element arms seized him. Each arm and leg and then finally his torso were caught. He was completely immobilized. He growled and groaned, ordering his arms and legs to move without any fruitful results. Then he was being lifted. His eyes widened as he soon came face to face with the most powerful of all beings.

"You." Her gritty voice hissed. "You kill. So you will be killed." She raised a water whip and froze it into a sharp point. "No mercy for cowards like you."

"KORRA!" She heard above the roar of the wind around her. "Korra! Stop!" She whipped her head around, her blindingly white eyes landing on none other than Tahno. "Don't do this! You don't have to! Otherwise you'll be just like him!"

"SHUT UP!" A surge of power came again.

Tahno shied away from her. But he didn't for one minute give up on her or Mako. His hand was coated in blood at this point. It was horrible. Just as he was about to lose all hope he felt it. He jumped a little in surprise, thinking he had imagined it. Then he felt it again. It was faint, but there was a pulse. As if this elation heightened his senses he finally heard Mako's shallow breathing. He swore it hadn't been there before, but who cared! This was a miracle. This was perfect. Now he just had to let Korra know.

"Korra!" Tahno knew he'd wasted valuable time discerning whether the fire bender was alive, so he hurried to make up for it. "Korra! Listen to me damn it!" He knew Mako's scarf was somehow sacred to him – what was it Korra had said? Was it his dead relatives? – but it was all he had. He yanked the clothing up and used it as a tourniquet. "Mako's fine!" A little bit of a lie. "He's alive!"

A jolt seemed to run through Korra's body as these words reached her. She gasped and bit of her insanity faded. She was still very much lost in her Avatar state, but perhaps she was conscious enough to realize what she was about to do was wrong. "But…the blood…" She almost sounded like herself.

"No! It's not that bad!" Another lie. "Come on Korra! Listen to me." His voice was pleading.

"Nonsense." Amon taunted. "I killed him, slashed him right across the throat. You let me do it. You let him die." He knew he was in no position to say these things, but at this point it didn't matter. If she killed all her friends and then lost herself to the power, it would be easy for another of his minions to strike once she was exhausted.

Korra lost it all over again. She prepared to strike. And this time she didn't hesitate. She drive the ice straight through his heart.

"KORRA! NO!" But Tahno could do nothing. He had to keep pressure on Mako's wound. Someone else would have to help her.

Amon cried out, his eyes widening in shock. He coughed and blood fly out. Blood also seeped from the entry wound, Amon's heart busted into pieces. And within another moment his body went slack. His eyes fell shut and his heart stilled. He was gone. He was dead.

Bolin might have been stunned by her heinous act, but he was too busy with Tahno's words. A happiness brimmed within him and he felt almost ready to cry. Mako was ok. He was ok! He sensed the lie that tinged Tahno's words, but it wasn't completely untrue. He had to get to him then. He had to be by his brother's side! Mako was always there for him. Now it was his turn. "Asami!" He urged. "I'm not kidding! Move!"

Asami's heart fluttered. It leapt up into her throat and she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Her emotions came rushing back to her and she once more had feeling in her limbs. She nodded faintly to Bolin, tears of hope welling in her eyes. "Take me to him." She whispered almost inaudibly. "I have to see him…"

Bolin nodded firmly. He shot into a run and half dragged her along. He circled Korra's deadly barrier, coming around the corner and seeing Mako there in Tahno's arms. He slid down as if stealing a base. "Tahno, is he really ok?" He held his breath in anticipation. He didn't look ok. Far from it.

Mako lay limp. His eyes were shut and his face was drawn in pain. It was barely noticeable that he was even breathing. His chest scarcely moved. It was highly disconcerting.

Tahno made sure to keep his voice down. "I don't know." He swallowed hard. "He's breathing at least." He looked up tearfully at Bolin. He didn't even have much of a bond with the fire bender and he was hurt by the turn of events. He could only imagine how tormented Bolin and Asami must be.

Asami acted immediately. She was sure to be careful even in her rush as she took Mako from Tahno. She cradled him much the same, only with far more tenderness, the tenderness only someone who truly loved him could possess.

"Careful!" Tahno warned. "You have to keep pressure on it! He's already lost too much blood!"

Bolin hurried to help her. He let her be gentle and caress his hair as he did the job of applying pressure. "I've got it." He let them know. "Tahno," He looked in all seriousness at him. "Go. You have to stop her. She's losing herself. Soon she might not be able to come back and I…I-" He broke off, shuddering at the thought of what would become of her.

Tahno glanced from Mako, to Bolin, and then finally to Asami. She wasn't paying any attention to the real issue anymore. It was obvious she was as lost as Korra, only in a different world. She was lost in Mako. She stared intently at his face, running her slender fingers through his hair and stroking his pained face every so often. "He'll be ok." Tahno said without realizing it.

Asami heard, but did not look away from her boyfriend. "I know." She breathed more on instinct than consciously. "He promised. He promised to apologize. He won't break that promise. I know he'll be alright."

Bolin stared sadly at her. He hoped it was true, for all their sakes. Bolin would fall just as far and hard as Asami if Mako didn't pull through. They needed Korra though. She was the healer. She was Mako's and their only hope. "So go." He said to Tahno again, reaching up and stroking Asami's hair in an attempt to comfort. "You're our only hope."

Tahno felt suddenly heavy with the weight of this responsibility. Then again, hadn't he always known he was the only one? With Mako out this was especially true. He nodded with more strength and determination than he thought he possessed. He shot up, wobbling a little. "Take care of him." He murmured, hurrying forward without the slightest hesitation.

He came up on her cocoon within seconds. He paused just outside its reach. It was extremely daunting. Even with the death of Amon she was still going as strong and crazy as ever. She'd lost sight of Tahno's earlier words saying Mako was alright. She'd lost sight of everything. Her element arms lashed out at nothing in particular and she threw balls of all elements as well.

Tahno swallowed hard. This would hurt. He felt the waves of unbearable heat even outside her center of power. But he had to do this – for Mako, for Bolin, for Asami, for himself, and most of all for her. He had to save her from herself. He no longer believed he could live this life without her by his side. SO he plowed on.

He breached the barrier of her intense fire, squelching a cry of unimaginable pain as the flames licked at him mercilessly and the ice ripped at his flesh. "Korra!" He called as he pushed on. "Korra! Calm down!" Sometimes yelling worked for her, so he tried that first.

Korra didn't respond in the least. If anything she grew crazier still. Not even Tahno's voice broke through her haze.

"Korra! Come on! Listen to me!" There was a tinge of anger to his tone. The closer he got to her the harder it was to keep his footing. While she was incapable of air bending in her normal state, her air bending was surprisingly strong now. It was a battle just to keep grounded, let alone endure the pain. "I swear Korra, if you don't stop this right now!" He'd what? Nothing, that was what. He couldn't hurt her in any way without dying a little on the inside.

Her ear appeared to twitch slightly. She'd heard something, something familiar. She just couldn't place it because it sounded so unlike who she knew the person must be. So her rampage continued.

Tahno was nearly directly under her now. All he had to do was reach up and grab her. As he went to grab her leg he felt drops of something oddly not lethal. He blinked in surprise, tilting his head up to better see. More soft drops hit his face. He wiped at them, looking down at his hands to see the warm water. Not just water though, these were Korra's tears.

Tahno's heart was hit with a pang of all too familiar pain. He quickly snapped out of his daze and gripped her leg. It was encircled by fire and it burned his hand badly, but he didn't let go. He pulled her down, fighting the upward push of her air bending.

She fought him every step of the way. The instant she felt something touch her she went ballistic. She screamed, lashing out. She kicked and scratched and hit at him with all her elemental powers. "Let go!" The voice still so unlike her said. "Don't touch me! NO!"

Tahno refused to let her win. He pulled continuously, ignoring the agonizing pain from all angles. He wondered if he was the one that would die instead of Mako. How ironic that would be. As he got her low enough he grabbed her waist next and then her shoulders until finally he had her down, still kicking and screaming, at his level.

He did not waste a moment with his achievement. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her and cupping her face with the other. He then pulled her face to his and kissed her. It was a deep kiss, one brimming with passion as much as it was heartache.

Korra stiffened. Her elements stilled and her breath left her. Her white eyes dimmed slightly and she even moved her hands past his body as if to wrap him in a warm embrace. Only her hands lingered around him, unable to act in her in between state.

Tahno ended the kiss, staring deep into her blinding eyes. "Korra, it's alright." He cooed. He stroked her cheek gently, his eyes alighting on the stream of tears that stained her face. She really was crying. She probably had been from the start. "Mako's alive." He promised. He wiped the hot tears from her face, running his fingers up from there into her wild hair. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, trying his best to soothe away her turmoil. "He's fine. He's going to make it. You don't have to fight anymore."

Korra's body quivered faintly. The beginnings of tremors took hold of her. Her eyes lightened even further. You could just barely see a sliver of blue beneath the layer of white. "T-Tahno…" She choked out, the edges of her voice still distorted by her Avatar state.

"Uh-huh." Tahno nodded faintly. "It's me."

Small hiccuppy sobs worked their way out of her throat. "Tahno…Mako! B-Blood…" Fresh tears streamed down her face. Her body shook with intensity now. Her power was tampering off, but her flames were still unbearably intense. She wanted to stop them from hurting Tahno, but she just couldn't control them.

He leaned his head forward so that his mouth was by her ear. "Shh…it's alright." He held her tighter still. "You're alright, I'm alright, Mako's alright, we're all alright. Just breathe."

Korra's body rattled like crazy. She was becoming coherent and with this sanity came overwhelming exhaustion and guilt. She knew what she'd done, she remembered now that it was ending. "I-I killed him…" She stammered. "I killed a man!" She finally was able to latch onto Tahno. She threw her arms around him and clung for dear life. "Yo-You told me no-ot to. But I did it a-anyway! I-I'm a _monster_."

Tahno stared sadly at her crumpling face. "No." He insisted. He brought her face close to his and looked her dead in the eye. "You didn't do anything wrong." While it was true he didn't think it was right either, it certainly wasn't wrong. Amon went too far with the things he'd done today. While no one deserved to be murdered, Amon was probably one of the ones that came pretty close to that line. "You were just protecting us." He petted her hair.

Korra's feet finally touched the ground. The wind around her died completely and the white of her eyes faded to the blue her eyes were meant to be. Her dangerous cocoon of elements contracted and disappeared soon afterward, leaving only faint traces of fire swirling around her body. "Tahno…" She breathed. She fell limp against him, her body spent. "It hurts…"

Tahno looked down at her body for the first time since she lost it. An innumerable amount of cuts and burn marks marked her. It seemed she had lost so much control that she couldn't even keep her attacks from striking herself. "I know." He said softly. He ran a hand over her lightly bleeding cheek. "But it's all over now." He sank to the ground with her in his hold. "You can heal yourself."

A shiver ran up her spine. "Mm-hm." She tried to nod, but she was too weak even for that. "I'm just…so tired. I…don't think I can." Her eyes fluttered open and closed.

Tahno understood how exhausted she must be. She put everything she had into her Avatar state. Still, he needed her to stay awake. Mako wasn't going to last much longer bleeding the way he was. "Come on Korra." He petted her some more. "You have to do this. Mako, he needs you."

Something snapped in her. Her body pulsed and she shot up. Her world spun with the speed, but she ignored it. "Mako!" She swiveled her head around, making her head pound harder. Her eyes landed on him and the two next to him. He still wasn't moving. He was in the same position as when Tahno left them.

Tahno took both her hands, squeezing them. "It's alright." He sounded a bit urgent. The last thing he needed was for her to slip back. "He's just unconscious." He hoped. He didn't know what happened after he left. For all he knew he could have slipped away mere seconds after Tahno left.

Korra's heart sped up despite his reassuring words. She didn't like the way he was laying like that. "He…He's not moving." She choked out, her eyes wide with ever mounting fear.

"Korra," Tahno stood and brought her with him. "Listen to me. You have to stay calm. You can't afford to endure that insane state again, not right now. So stay with me." He took a step forward and raised his hand to cup her face. "Don't lose control."

Korra nodded with strain. Being worked up was the only thing keeping her on her feet. So she struggled to balance it. "Ok." She said meekly, so unKorra like.

Tahno planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on. Try your best to help him." He walked with her over to Mako. From this distance he could see that Asami was shaking slightly. She was also making soft sobbing noises. His heart seized up at the implications. Bolin however seemed to be holding it together. He didn't know what to think. He froze.

Korra let go of his hand and wandered almost zombie like over to Mako. She knelt down, staring blankly at him. "Mako…" She said so quietly only she heard. "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to die for him…for me." She reached out, but did not take Mako. She waited.

Bolin nudged Asami.

Asami jumped, looking wildly around. Her eyes landed on Korra and she let out a heavy breath. Without a word she handed Mako to her. Her eyes said it all. _Please save him. I love him so much, even if he did betray me. He still means the world to me. We have to have a chance to fix this. Please…just please._ She could never have said anything close to equivalent.

Korra nodded imperceptibly. She took Mako and held him close. She removed his scarf, bloody and ruined, and brought her hand down to the wound. She was drained, but it was still the night of the full moon. Even if she couldn't do anything, perhaps Yue would give her the strength she needed to save her friend. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, and let her energy flow.

Her hand glowed a faint blue. It was very weak. She knew it without looking and her instability began to rise once more. Come on. Come on! She clenched her eyes tighter as she focused more.

Tahno grimaced as he watched. This was looking bad. She couldn't do this on her own. But he couldn't do anything either. He had no power. He was just a useless non-bender. Still he found his legs moving him toward her. He knelt down beside her and laced his fingers with hers just like he had with Bolin. Only this time something amazing happened.

Tahno suddenly felt something move within him. It stirred like a long sleeping creature, slow at first and then gradually more animated. But it was more like an object than a creature, it ebbed and flowed, just like…the water! He started, gaping as he realized what he was feeling. It was his element. Its power flowed through him once more. It raced through his veins, surging toward his hand and soon he saw the glow of a healer on his own palm.

Bolin stared wide eyed. It was impossible. It was just like Korra's, only brighter. No one was a better healer than Korra! But there was nothing else it could be. It was the glow of a water bending healer.

Asami was surprised as well, but the emotion didn't register on her face. She had eyes only for Mako. She never once let her gaze shift for even the slightest moment. She was almost like a doll – beautiful and only movable by an outside force.

Korra turned her fear struck face to Tahno. She stared up in wonder. She opened and closed her mouth as if to say something, but whatever it was never came out. She knew he understood though. _How? How are you doing that? It's not possible! But I can feel it. I can feel your power flowing through me and healing me too. It's amazing. It's a miracle._

Tahno smiled despite the circumstances. His smile stretched clear across his face and a new light that had been long lost lit in his grey orbs. He took his hand back and gently pushed hers out of the way. He laid his hand on Mako's neck and the area instantly began to look better. The skin came back together, sealing the wound, and even a lot of the blood was cleared away. The awesomeness of it took Tahno's breath away.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Mako's eyes shot open. He jolted up, his chest moving speedily up and down. His hand shot to his neck out of instinct, the last thing he remembered being Amon's attack. He didn't know what to think when he found there was nothing wrong, only a little blood. He stared in confusion at no one in particular, then he finally found himself and his gaze shifted to the person closest to him. He looked up at Tahno's shining face and he once more found himself getting lost. Next he looked to Korra, then Bolin, and finally Asami.

Asami returned his gaze with a warm and overwhelmingly happy look. Her emerald eyes shined with love and tears. "Mako." Her voice said. She was pretty sure she didn't tell it to, it acted on its own.

Mako smiled tenderly, his breathing returning to normal. "Asami…" He again gripped at his throat, making sure he hadn't gone crazy or something. "What-" he started to ask, but the words were barely out of his mouth before she was on him.

Asami threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting that there was once an injury there and not caring that the blood would stain her expensive clothes. "M-Mako…!" She held him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder. Sobs racked her body and the tears broke free. "I'm **so** glad you're ok. I th-thought…I thought…"

Mako cringed as she pressed so hard on him. While his life threatening injury was healed to perfection the wounds from electrocution had not been so well treated. He didn't say anything though. She was too distressed. Instead he lifted a hand and began stroking her hair. "I'm fine." He cooed. "You shouldn't have worried. I told you I'd apologize when things were normal." He smiled sadly. "I couldn't die before then."

Asami let out a feeble laugh tinged with her sadness. "Stop trying to be so tough." She half scolded. "It's annoying." Anyone with a brain knew she wasn't mad at all. "Just…don't be stupid again."

Mako snorted lightly. "If it means protecting one of you, I'd be stupid any day." His eyes went to Tahno for the briefest of moments before he looked back at her. "Please don't cry though." He lifted her head off of him so that they were face to face. "I hate it when you cry."

Asami smiled through her tears. "If it meant having you alive, I'd cry every day."

Mako smiled a little bigger. He cupped both sides of her face in his hands and pulled her forward just enough so he could reach. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her for the first time without a nose rub or cheek peck in front of the others.

Asami kissed back. She loosened her grip on him and overall relaxed in his hold. She'd scarcely ever felt this way. She was just so happy and relieved and so much more. She might have gone at it forever if she didn't feel the need to thank the ones who made this possible. She broke away, her breathing a little heavier. "Tahno…Korra" Her lip trembled as she shifted her eyes between them. "Thank you. Thank you **so** much."

Korra's expression saddened. "But I didn't…" She couldn't find the energy to argue.

Bolin took the couple's moment of separation as his chance. He scampered over on all fours to them and launched himself at Mako. He hugged him with as much strength as was possible without hurting him. "You get mad at me for almost dying, then you go and do it too." He tried to joke about the nightmare of his life. "No fair." He buried his head in Mako's shoulder, faint sobs escaping.

Mako moved a hand around each of them, pulling them close. "It's alright." He said surprisingly soft. "I'm fine now." Mostly fine. "It's all over." He nuzzled each of them lightly, breathing in their familiar scent. He'd almost lost this. He didn't want to go so long without remembering the little things about them, not again, not after he nearly lost it all in death.

Korra stared at their family-like image. She longed to be a part of the group. She wanted to show Mako how destroyed she'd been when she thought she was in a world without him. But she knew she didn't quite belong in their picture. Besides, there was no space for her to take. Bolin and Asami crowded him.

Mako noticed her look and stealthily lifted his hand from Bolin. He hoped his brother wasn't paying enough attention to notice. He then reached out for her, lightly touching her hand.

Korra started. She jerked her eyes up to meet his. She stared with wide eyes, motionless for a moment. Once she regained movement she squeezed his hand and smiled. _You didn't have to do that._ Her eyes spoke for her. _But thank you so much for saving him. You're a good friend. I'll always love you._

Mako smiled back. _No, I did have to. I had to make up for everything I've done to him and you too. And I'd do anything for you. So I risked it all to see you happy. _As Bolin stirred slightly he took his hand back and held him again. Soon his eyes too left her and he was focusing solely on Asami and Bolin once more. Korra was still there in his mind, but she was definitely number three right now. He loved her, sure, but she had Tahno. So he did as she'd asked earlier and stayed with the two that were family.

Korra watched him for a minute longer before she too tore her gaze away and looked to the person she loved the most. While her thoughts bashed each other to escape her mouth first she spoke the oddest question she could have managed in that moment. "How'd you do that anyway?" She scooted closer.

Tahno frowned deeply. "I…I really don't know." He stared intently at the palms of his hands. His heart still beat furiously and his veins burned with the power he'd so long been without. "But, I can feel it. I really can feel it!" His frown spread out into a large grin. "Thank you."

Korra made a displeased noise. "Why does everyone keep thanking me." She averted her eyes. "I didn't do anything. All I did was destroy." Tears came to her eyes again. She bit her lip as if that might help. It didn't.

Tahno stared sadly at her. "Korra," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close enough so their sides touched. "You killed him." He felt her shudder. "You killed him and, while I can't say for sure, I think that gave me back my bending."

Korra's eyes widened. She turned her gaze back to him and looked with genuine intrigue. "You…you think so?" It was nice to think that's all it took. Not only that but it was even nicer to think that her slaughter was not entirely mindless. Perhaps her rampage had not been blind. Maybe her subconscious knew all along that his death would restore order. At least that was what she was going to pretend. It made it easier to accept.

Tahno kissed her on her forehead. "Yeah." He looked up at the ceiling, imagining the moon being just beyond it. "One thing that still doesn't make sense is how I did **that** though."

Korra perked. "Hm? What do you mean? You're a water bender. Water benders can heal."

Tahno shook his head. "No. I was never a healer. I never practiced it at all before." He brought his eyes back to her. "Maybe…it was the moon."

"Yue." Korra corrected.

Tahno set a hand on her chest and tried to duplicate his power. His hand glowed just as brightly as before. The healing power flowed from him to her, spreading from her center out to all her limbs.

Korra breathed a pleased, shuddery breath. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the healing sensation making its way through her body. It'd been a long time since someone else had healed her. It felt so much different than healing one's self. It was so much more relaxing.

Tahno watched as her cuts and burns vanished before his eyes. He smiled in satisfaction at his magnificent and impossible work. He certainly wasn't complaining though. If his bending wanted to defy reality it was fine by him. He was just glad he could finally help her the way she so often helped him.

As Tahno's power faded her eyes fluttered open. She smiled warmly. She'd never felt better. "Thank you." She said meekly. It wasn't like her, but even after being restored she was incredibly tired so she wasn't putting as much effort into being loud. She yawned, further proving the point. "I just wish I could help you too." She gently ran her hand over the marks on his face, trailing her hand down to his shoulders and his arms until she reached his hands. They were burnt to. She grimaced, nearly choking up. "I'm sorry."

Tahno chuckled. He closed his fingers around her trembling hand. "Don't be." He raised his other hand to her face and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I knew what I was risking when I went into your sphere of power. I knew I was going to get burnt." He tilted her head upward. "And I did it because I love you."

Korra's heart did a somersault. "I love you too." She stared deep into his grey eyes, leaning forward.

A sudden crash ruined the moment.

Everyone spun around, their hearts leaping up into their throat. Their breathing hitched and muscles tensed. They prepared for the worst. As their narrowed eyes found the figure though, it was not a cry of anger that issued forth from them, it was Korra's happy voice, "NAGA!" She burst out.

Naga barked happily. She wagged her tail fervently. Her tongue lolled out, another sign of her relaxed and now happy demeanor.

Korra hopped up, running over to her pet. "Naga!" She said again, throwing her arms around Naga's neck. "Good girl!" She petted her briefly before pulling away. A faint scowl played across her face. "You're late." She scolded, wagging a finger at the polar bear dog.

Naga whined softly, running her paw over the ground apologetically.

Korra grinned despite herself. She even laughed. "It's ok!" She hugged her again. "We made it anyway." She looked back at the others. "Come on!" She nodded to Naga, her smile never fading. "We've gotta get out of here! There might be more Equalists who still want to fight." She hopped on Naga.

They all nodded. Mako stood and helped Asami and Bolin up. He walked with one arm around each of them. He still wasn't ready to let go. Tahno helped himself up with a muffled groan. He'd heal himself once they were a hundred percent safe. Until then he'd tough it out. As he started toward her he noticed something red at the corner of his vision. He bent down and picked it up – it was Mako's scarf! "Hey!" He called, trotting after them.

Mako tilted his head back to look at him. His eyes lit up a little more when he saw what Tahno indicated. He moved an arm from Asami to reach out for it.

Tahno dropped it in his hand. He smiled at him, holding his gaze for a moment, before he moved on. He went timidly over to Naga's side. He still remembered the last time he encountered the beast. It had not been fun. He was still pretty unnerved by being close to the creature as well.

Korra noticed his discomfort and couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be a sissy." She teased, extending her hand to him. "Naga won't bite unless I tell her to. So come on."

Tahno's eyes lingered on the beast for another moment before he moved in closer. He took Korra's calloused hand and she easily pulled him up. He settled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to both steady himself when Naga started running as well as to be close to her. He even laid his chin on her shoulder once he was settled.

Mako hopped up next, scooting back a person's space from Tahno. He helped Asami up into the open area much like Korra had helped Tahno. He smiled softly at her as he wrapped and arm around her waist. With his free hand he helped Bolin up, no matter how unnecessary it was.

Bolin grinned up at him. He took Mako's help both because he needed to have Mako act all protective as well as because he saw how much Mako needed to give his protection. It was a complex that Bolin was sure heightened itself when Mako nearly lost him and later almost died himself. Surely that was also why he dated Asami to begin with. But that was another story entirely.

Asami leaned back into Mako's body. She sighed in content, her eyes slipping shut. She was kept in this perpetual state of bliss by the constant up and down motion of his chest and the sound of his beating heart. As long as those were there, she knew everything was alright.

Mako kissed her lightly on the top of her head. He'd apologize to her when they got home. He'd make it right the way he promised her. And maybe then they'd make it through and move on from this disaster. That's the best he could hope for.

Korra shrugged Tahno's head from her shoulder and twisted her body around so she could see him. She smiled mischievously. Being sweet and tender wasn't her think like it was Asami's. She then slung her arms around his neck, forgetting about his wounds, and smashed her lips into his. She pressed herself as close to him as she could manage all the while.

Tahno cringed at first, his body protesting against her force, but it didn't take long for him to get over it. He brought a hand to her head and ran his fingers through her hair as he tightened his hold around her waist. He kissed back, thanking whatever force allowed them all to make it through this and made it possible for him to somehow win Korra in the end.

They kept kissing even as Korra nudged Naga in the side and she bolted into action. They only separated when they needed air, their breathing heavy. Even then they never once let go of each other. They held on as if letting go meant losing the other forever. And after today they knew better than anyone how suddenly that could happen.

As they neared the end of the underground area Korra whispered, "Promise you won't leave me again." It was similar to what he'd begged of her on the brink of the Avatar state.

Tahno smiled sadly. "Never again." He kissed her again, this time gently. He'd never been so sincere about anything in his life. This would be where his life began.

**And so ends Mako's redemption arc. Stupid Mako! You're redemption took up half of this story. HALF OF IT! But it was fun. Redeemable characters, especially ones so horrible in cannon as Mako was, are the best to write. So what do you think? ****Looking back on it I feel that Tahno and Korra weren't exactly themselves throughout the entirety of this story. I mean, the way I wrote it made it make sense, but at the same time they aren't in character. I know you enjoied it though, so it's hard to feel too bad about my writing. This story actually is my favorite as far as reader response goes. I love you all.**

** You know how I mentioned a few chapters back I was starting another Tahorra story in the opposite spectrum of this one? Yeeeah, well that's on hold. I don't know for how long, but it's definitely not getting done anytime soon. Stupid college is starting back up and I really don't need to be writing chapter fanfiction while I should be studying and stuff. Yeeeah...but you might get a oneshot here and there. I have an idea called 'The Red Thread' that might get done in the future.**

**ALSO, if you really want me to I'll write an epilogue after this chapter. It wouldn't be set too far in the future and SHOULD be much shorter than most of these chapters. It's all up to you. If enough people review saying they want it, then I'll give it. As long as you enjoy it I'll be happy. Oh, and about my Avatar state. I don't know...I know how it works but I'm not sure I did it right. So it'd be nice to know for sure.**

**Please review for what might be the final time! :)**


End file.
